Sed de amor
by Anzu-San
Summary: -¿Qué es el para ti?, ¿Qué soy yo para ti?- Las lagrimas brotarón de sus ojos café y con un susurro. –Tu eres…- El se detuvo esperando la respuesta... "Capitulo 18" Las frias manos de un corazon calido.
1. Kuran

Esta es la primera vez que escribo, espero que todo salga bien..

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Matsuri Hino.

_**Sed de amor: **_**Capitulo 1.- Kuran**

Los cuatro vampiros sangre pura, la familia Kuran, descansaba en su mansión alejada de el pueblo, Haruka y Juuri se habían asociado con el ex cazador legendario Cross Kaien mejor conocido como "El vampiro sin colmillos" para formar una nueva clase en la academia Cross: La clase nocturna, en la que solo asistirían los hijos de los vampiros de la nobleza, y hay poder formar una unión entre vampiros y humanos. Yuuki iba a asistir con Kaname a la calse nocturna, se sentia mas segura al saber que su hermano tambien estaria en la academia, aunque le molestaba el hecho de que estaba segura de que recibirian un trato especial solo por ser sangre puras, o mejor dicho, por ser los sangre puras "Kuran".

Los hermanos Kuran se encontraban en aquella habitación sin ventanas, Kaname jugueteaba con la punta de la larga trenza castaña de su hermana mientras que Yuuki miraba a la nada, ella debía admitirlo, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, no había podido dormir por la noticia de que irían a la academia, y el hecho de que su hermano estuviera jugueteando con su cabello, la relajaba y eso no le ayudaba mucho a mantenerse despierta, de repente la puerta se abrió…

-Kaname, si planeas contar todos los cabellos de Yuuki, creo que vas a tardar un poco mas- La melodiosa voz de su madre alado de la pequeña risilla de su padre, hizo que Yuuki pusiera los pies en la tierra

Haruka y Juuri se sentaron para poder tener una charla con sus hijos Haruka fue quien empezó a hablar: -Mañana nos dirigiremos a la Academia Cross, supongo que va a ser un gran cambio, especialmente para ti Yuuki.-

-Emm, bueno, un poco…- Juuri y Haruka sonrieron. –Eso me recuerda…- Empezó Juuri. -¿Ya se los dijiste?- Haruka la volteo a ver. –Supongo que se me olvido ese pequeñísimo detalle.-

-¿Qué detalle?- Dijeron Kaname y Yuuki al mismo tiempo. Haruka se encogió en hombros. -Hijo, aparentemente has sido escojido como el presidente de la clase nocturna.-

Yuuki se sorprendió, no solo Kaname iba a ir con ella, si no que el seria el presidente de dormitorio…

Kaname asintió, no le quedaba de otra, eso ya estaba decidido. De repente volteo a ver a su hermana y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de sorprendida que tenia, un rostro que no tenia precio.

-Bien, supongo que debo ir a dormir, mañana será un día duro.- Yuuki se levanto se despidió de sus padres y de su hermano. Cuando subía las escaleras escucho a Kaname decirle: -Buenas noches, Yuuki.- Ella le sonrió y se dirigió a abrazarlo, los brazos se kaname la agarraron de la cintura, como si no planeara soltarla jamás. –Buenas noches, Kaname- Se libero del abrazo tierno y calido de su hermano, pero no pudo evitar reir al ver la cara de fastidio que tenia su hermano con los brazos extendidos, ya era un hecho de que Kaname no había querido soltarla. Se dirijio a su habitación, para ver si podía conciliar el sueño.

Kaname se quedo mirándola, hasta que el también se dirijio a su habitación, debía revisar la lista de los alumnos, la hora de llegada, etc…

En una de las habitaciones de la gran mansión se encontraba la perezosa sangre pura dando vueltas entre las sabanas de su cama. –Arrgg, no puedo dormir.- No dejaba de pensar que su vida podría dar un giro radical, por mucho tiempo había estado aislada del mundo exterior, especialmente en su infancia, pero aun recordaba ha esa amiga que veía cada cierto tiempo, Wakaba Sayori, estaba feliz al saber que estaría en la misma academia que su amiga, pero sabia que la clase diurna y la nocturna no tendrían mucho contacto, y mas con la presencia de los príncipes sangre pura… A las 8 de la noche del siguiente dia se reunirían con Cross Kaien en la academia Cross, para ella, era un desconocido cuyo rostro jamás ha visto, pero sabia que sus padres lo conocían desde hace tiempo, especialmente su madre, según esto juuri y Kaien era viejos amigos, asi que si sus padres confiaban en el, ella también debía hacerlo.

Mientras que daba vueltas en su cama contando los minutos para que llegara la hora de levantarse y preparar todo, sintió un escalofrió cuando una mano la detuvo suavemente.

-Yuuki.- Esa voz tan varonil y tierna a la vez era muy conocida para ella. –Supongo que tu no tienes un horario fijo para dormir.- La habitación estaba casi oscuras, era la luna la que le permitió ver el rostro de su hermano, esos ojos borgoña en los que alguien fácilmente se podía perder, Kaname se sentó a la orilla de la cama y empezó a juguetear con uno de los mechones de su hermana.

-Supongo que tu tampoco.- La voz de yuuki era entrecortada, acaso se había puesto nerviosa con el susto que le había pegado su hermano, o era solamente el estar a solas con kaname. Un pequeño silencio de un par de minutos empezó a poner mas nerviosa a Yuuki.

-Kaname, ¿Tu conoces a Cross-san?- Ella quería cortar ese silencio que se había instalado en la habitación, y pregunto lo primero que le llego a la mente.

-He tenido la ocasión para verlo, pero no he hablado con el aun.- kaname resalto las ultimas palabras, estaba claro que a partir de ahora tendrían mucho mas que ver con el. –Aunque el a ti si te conoce.- Yuuki no entendía a que se refería, ella jamás lo había visto, si era un cazador tan famoso, no podría pasar desapercibido.

-¿Cómo?- Kaname la volteo a ver. –Cuando naciste. El te conoció cuando llevabas un par de horas de nacida.- Por alguna razón no le sorprendió en lo absoluto.

-Necesito pedirte algo.- Empezó kaname. –Ya sabes lo de las tabletas de sangre.- Las tabletas de sangre, unas tabletas que iban a ser usadas en la academia como forma de alimentar la sed de los alumnos de la clase nocturna.

-Y… ¿Qué con ellas?- Kaname se encogió en hombros. –Al final de cuenta son sangre humana extraída de una forma segura y que no hace daño a nadie...- Kaname paro de hablar.

Yuuki espero a que continuara. –En resumen, seria como que bebiéramos la sangre de otras personas, en el caso de los sangre puras, no comúnmente, pero aun así, es considerado una infidelidad.- yuuki abrió sus grandes ojos, la palabra "Infidelidad" necesitaba un momento de premeditación.

Kaname acerco su rostro al de su hermana, inevitablemente el ligero color carmín apareció en las mejillas de la princesa Kuran.

-No tomes las pastillas, va a ser un poco difícil a que te acostumbres a ellas.- Yuuki se había enfocado en escuchar los latidos y respiraciones de ambos. –Como lo has hecho hasta ahora, solo bebe mi sangre.- Kaname se acerco al cuello de su hermana, yuuki dejo de respirar. Ella siempre bebía la sangre de la muñeca de Kaname, pero el jamás la había mordido a ella, y menos en el cuello.

-Prométemelo, Yuuki.- Ella podía sentir el aliento de Kaname cerca de su piel, y solo se escucho un susurro. -S-si...- Los ojos de Kaname se tornaron rojo sangre, y vio como los colmillos de su hermano mayor salían al descubierto…

**Y bien? Como estuvo! Que nervios :S Este fue un pequeño capitulo por ser el primero, supongo que mejorare con la practica, Sayo!**


	2. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si?

Aqui va el segundo capitulo, espero cubrir sus expectativas, se los agradesco.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Matsuri Hino.

_**Sed de amor: **_**Capitulo 2.- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?**

Haruka y Kaname se encontraban sentados en la sala, Haruka veía las fotos de cuando Kaname y Yuuki era pequeños, eran muchos los buenos recuerdos que rondaban por su cabeza, desde el nacimiento de "su" Kaname y de su pequeña Yuuki, aun le costaba aceptar que ellos ya no eran unos niños, especialmente Kaname, el ya llevaba tiempo desde que había dejado de ser un niño. De repente Haruka decidío levantarse

-y ¿Tu hermana?- Empezo Haruka. –Supongo que vistiéndose, -Y ¿Mi madre?- Haruka suspiro –Vistiendose- Haruka y Kaname se mirarón.

-Mujeres- dijerón al mismo tiempo.

Yuuki usaba una hermosa blusa negra con un ligero escote y unos jeans ajustados que resaltaban su cuerpo, suspiro y volteó a ver ese abrigó que Yori-chan le había dado, afuera estaba nevando, no sabia si en la academia Cross tambíen estaba haciendo frío, pero no se iba a arriesgar, adémas, no había tenido la oportunidad de estrenarlo, decidio convinarlo con unos zapatos de poco tacón, negros, no queria verse muy formal, pero al mismo tiempo si, luego toco su cuello y...

***FLASH BACK* **

Kaname acerco su rostro al de su hermana, inevitablemente el ligero color carmín apareció en las mejillas de la princesa Kuran.

-No tomes las pastillas, va a ser un poco difícil a que te acostumbres a ellas.- Yuuki se había enfocado en escuchar los latidos y respiraciones de ambos. –Como lo has hecho hasta ahora, solo bebe mi sangre.- Kaname se acerco al cuello de su hermana, yuuki dejo de respirar. Ella siempre bebía la sangre de la muñeca de Kaname, pero el jamás la había mordido a ella, y menos en el cuello.

-Prométemelo, Yuuki.- Ella podía sentir el aliento de Kaname cerca de su piel, y solo se escucho un susurro. -S-si...- Los ojos de Kaname se tornaron rojo sangre, y vio como los colmillos de su hermano mayor salían al descubierto…

Las manos de kaname aprisionaron las de su hermana, para después lamer despacio su largo y fino cuello, Yuuki se aferro a la camisa de Kaname, Ladeo la cabeza hacía un lado para darle mas acceso a su hermano. Los latídos y respiraciones de ambos se volvieron irregulares, Yuuki estaba mas roja que nunca.

Kaname jaló un poco la camiseta de su hermana y… Nada pasó.

Los ojos de kaname regresaron a la normalidad, kaname levanto la mirada para ver a su hermana, y por su sorpresa, Yuuki tenía los ojos cerrados, y pequeñas lagrimas se derramaban de sus ojos poco a poco, una a una, kaname las quito con un dedo.

-Yuuki, perdón por asustarte no fue mi intención.- Yuuki abrió los ojos, Kaname tenía un rostro de tristeza, sorpresa y… ¿Miedo?

Kaname suspiro y se levanto con la intención de irse para dejarla sola, pero su manga fue detenida, Yuuki lo había jalado –No te vallas.- Ella lo había dicho como una suplica, la verdad, ella no sabía lo que estaba pensando, acaso, era por que en realidad, ella quería ser mordida por el.

-Quedate.- Eso ya había sonado como una orden, una orden que Kaname no planeaba desobedecer. Siguío la dirección a la que era jalado y termino recostándose alado de ella, Yuuki posó su cabeza en el pecho de Kaname, y sin saberlo… Ambos sonrieron.

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

Yuuki quedo pensativa, debía admitirlo, algo que ella consideraba imposible, indecente, que solo los animales hacen, incluso un pecado, estaba pasando… Algo se movía rápidamente en su pecho cada vez que estaba con kaname, algo… Que no podía ser su corazón… no debía.

La puerta se abrió y Yuuki pego un respingo, era su madre, se veía muy linda, había entrado con esa sonrisa tan suya y esos ojos dulces café iguales a los de ella. –Yuuki.- Yuuki tomo sus maletas, Juuri y Yuuki se dirigían a donde estaban Haruka y Kaname.

–¡Perdon!- Gritaron Juuri y Yuuki, Kaname y Haruka tenían un aire de que llevaban mucho esperando,

-Ya era hora, nos preguntábamos si aun seguían dentro de la casa- Farfullo Haruka con un tono sarcástico, aunque era broma, aun asi era verdad, las chicas necesitan mucho tiempo para vestirse.

Kaname volteo a ver a Yuuki y a sus maletas. –¿Me permite Señorita Kuran?- Yuuki rio, la verdad Kaname tenia futuro como botones, y como no, tendría fama de que cualquier chica siempre le pedirían a el que llevara sus cosas. Yuuki frunció el ceño ante la idea, Kaname también rio de una forma que parecía como si el hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

-¡Muy bien, Academia Cross, aya vamos!- Exclamo Juuri. Los cuatro Kuran rierón ante el tono contrariado de Juuri.

Haruka y Kaname llevaron las maletas al coche del consejo, a pesar de que tenían sirvientes que las llevaran, preferían hacerlo ellos mismos, Haruka y Kaname abrieron las puertas para dejar entrar a sus damiselas, Yuuki alado de Kaname, Haruka del lado de Juuri. –Supongo que ya saben todo lo que deberían saber, la academia, por el hecho de estar dividida en 2 clases, la diurna de humanos y la nocturna de vampiros, necesita que sea protegida la relación Diurna-Nocturna, ni muy lejos, ni muy cerca, y ya que los de la clase nocturna son una sensación para la diurna… Habrá cazadores de la asociación vigilando, no muchos, pero unos cuantos, especialmente el prefecto de la clase diurna….

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Yuuki. –El prefecto de la clase diurna es también uno de los miembros mas jóvenes de la asociación de cazadores- Yuuki sonrió.

–Me refería a lo de la sensación para la clase diurna- Haruka sonrió también. –Emm, eso lo sabrán pronto.- Juuri rio con un tono malévolo, eso daba mala espina.

Pasaron un par de horas, y al fin llegaron a la academia.

-Yuuki, despierta.- Yuuki había quedado inconsciente antes de la mitad del camino, cuando despertó, se encontraba recostada en el pecho de Kaname, automáticamente se sonrojo al máximo, alejándose lo mas pronto posible de Kaname. Kaname la miro complacido y exclamó: -Hemos llegado- Apuntandohacia un lado de Yuuki, ella giró y hay estaba, la academia en la que se quedaría apartir de ahora... La Academia Cross.

**Creí que no lo terminaria, yo lo queria hacer mas largo, pero preferi dejar la academia Cross en para el proximo cap, siempre tengo tiempo libre para escribirlo, pero hoy me dejaron muuucha tarea y digamos que, o perdi la inspiración con ese aburrimiento por un momento, o no tube tiempo, hehe.**

**REVIEWS:**

**chica vampiro 92: Aiii me vueloo n.n! Muchas gracias, estaba confusa de si lo estaba haciendo bien o no, que bueno que te gusto, y si puedo, actualizare cada 1 o 2 dias, espero que me sigas leyendo, tratare de no defraudarte!**

**Lin: Hahaha, si, muchas gracias, supongo que esta vez tampoco lo hize muuyy largo que digamos... incluso mas corto! pero prometo mejorar :D, ya que mas bien estas son itroducciones, de lo que pasaba antes de que llegaran a la academia, pude haberlor pegado, pero me gusta el suspenso del final del primer cap! :B **

**Gracias por leerme, nos vemos a la proxima! besos!**


	3. La Academia Cross

**Lo prometido es deuda!**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Matsuri Hino.

_**Sed de amor: **_**Capitulo 3.- La Academia Cross**

Allí estaba, la Academia Cross, tenia una buena pinta, parecía una escuela totalmente normal, Yuuki lograba ver a un hombre parado cerca de la puerta, se veía joven, tenia el cabello rubio cenizo, unos ojos algo serios, era alto y usaba lentes, el hecho de que de el emanaba una aura diferente a la de un humano, pero no era vampiro, le dijo que se trataba de Cross Kaien.

-Kaien.- Dijo Juuri con voz de felicidad, Cross Kaien volteo y sin cambiar su rostro, camino hacia ellos haciendo una ligera reverencia. –Un gusto, Juuri-sama, Haruka-sama.-

-Cuanto tiempo, Cross.- Saludo Haruka con una sonrisa.

-A que si.- Le contesto Cross Kaien ese cazador serio y algo intimidante.

-Kaien, estos son nuestros adorados hijos, Kaname y Yuuki.- Dijo Juuri haciendo una señal hacia ellos. De repente Yuuki, respiro intranquila, el cazador que había matado a miles de vampiros, se acercaba a ella, Cross Kaien se paro frente a ellos igual de serio.

-Ustedes son…- Luego paso algo que Yuuki no imagino…

-Yuuuki y Kanaame! .- El intimidante cazador se abalanzo a abrazarlos al mismo tiempo aprisionando a Kaname y Yuuki. –Kyaaa!- El cazador reía de una forma muy curiosa, luego abrió sus ojos lo mas grande que pudo, y se separo de ellos.

-Ejemm, quiero decir.- Saco un micrófono y un amplificador de quien sabe donde. –¡Mi nombre es Cross Kaien, soy el director de la Academia Cross, y es un gusto conocerlos!- Hizo una señal hacia la entrada. -¡Vamos!- Juuri, Haruka y Kaname sonrieron, después de un momento Yuuki también lo hizo, era increíble que el ex cazador legendario, sea el directo de una academia, y un… ¿Bailarín?

-Kaname.- Susurro Yuuki ha su hermano, Kaname volteo intuitivamente. -¿Mande?-

-Juraría que vi flores moe por todos lados.- Kaname rio ante el tono mareado de su hermana.

Después de un rato y una larga charla entre sus padres y Cross Kaien, Llegaron a un punto donde se lograban ver 2 edificios a los lados.

-Aquel de la izquierda es el dormitorio del sol, donde duermen los estudiantes de la clase diurna.- Hizo una señal hacia el otro lado. –Y por allá, el dormitorio de la luna, donde duermen los estudiantes de la clase nocturna.- Yuuki volteo a ver ambos edificios, el del sol se veía normal, pero el de la luna, algo siniestro.

Haruka y Juuri ya estaban por despedirse.-Muy bien.- Supongo que ya es hora de despedirnos. Haruka volteo a ver a Yuuki. –Adiós, mi vida.- La abrazo fuertemente, al igual que Juuri y Kaname, Juuri beso la mejilla de Kaname, aunque se podría decir que en el rostro de Juuri ya no estaba la misma sonrisa con la que había llegado. Haruka beso la frente de Yuuki y se dirigió a kaname.

–Cuídala, Hijo.- Se dieron un abrazo que se podría decir un poco mas varonil, pero aun asi Haruka quería estrujarlo como si fuera un niño pequeño, claro, este niño pequeño era de la misma altura que el. Juuri y Yuuki se abrazaron muy amorosamente,

-Tranquila, cariño, de seguro te gustara estar aquí.- Yuuki sonrió. –Lo se.- Juuri le correspondió la sonrisa.

Yuuki, Kaname y Cross Kaien miraban como Juuri y Haruka se dirigían a el coche, Yuuki suspiro, jamás se había separado tanto de sus padres, aunque estaba feliz de que ya no tendría profesores personales.

-Muy bien, seiren llévalos a sus habitaciones.- Yuuki volteo, atrás de ella estaba Cross Kaien a lado de una estudiante, una noble, que vestía un hermoso uniforme blanco. –Seguro.-

Kaname Agarro la mano de su hermana diciéndole que la siguiera, caminaron hasta una gran puerta, que se abrió rápidamente, caminaron, y Yuuki vio el gran edificio, "El dormitorio de la Luna" entraron y en una pequeña sala de ahí, se encontraban un grupo de vampiros, Yuuki reconoció, a Ichijou, Aidou y Kain, pero había otros tres vampiros, un chico pelirrojo, alto y de ojos azul claro, chica rubia también de ojos azules pero un poco mas oscuros, Yuuki volteo hacia donde estaba Kain, se encontraba una hermosa noble, con cabello cenizo y muy largo, Yuuki sintió un escalofrió, a ella si la había visto en algún lugar, pero no recordaba donde, aunque por alguna razón le daba mala espina.

Todos los nobles vampiros se levantaron. –Bienvenidos, Kaname, Yuuki.- Empezó Ichijou. –Bienvenidos- Terminaron todos los demás.

-Yuuki, supongo que ya conoces Ichijou, Aidou y Kain.- Se explico. –El es Shiki Senri, Touya Rima, y ella es Souen Ruka.- "Ruka" pensó Yuuki.

-Un gusto conocerlos.-

-Kaname-sama, si me permite, les mostrare sus habitaciones.- Kaname volteo a ver a Yuuki. –Si, gracias seiren.-

Seiren hizo una reverencia, y subió las largas escaleras, los hermanos Kuran La siguieron, en el segundo piso había muchas habitaciones, pero aparentemente las de Kaname y Yuuki estaban en el tercero.

Y así fue, llegaron hasta el tercer piso, allí no había tantas habitaciones, caminaron un poco cuando Seiren paro. –Esta es la habitación de kaname-sama, la de alado la de Yuuki-sama.-

-Gracias por guiarnos.- Agradeció Kaname.-

-Muchas gracias.- continuo Yuuki. –No es nada contesto Seiren, y se retiro.

Kaname volteo a ver a Yuuki se una forma sarcástica y como puchero. –Quieres que te lleve a la camita, o tu puedes sola.-

Yuuki frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe amistoso a Kaname. –Graciosito.- Kaname rio y se adentro a su habitación. Yuuki abrió la puerta cuando lo vio, su cuarto era de unos cuantos colores, pero el que mato mentalmente a Yuuki fue uno que abundaba: El rosa.

-Rosa.- Dijo Yuuki para ella misma. –Genial.- Gruño.

Habían dejado sus maletas, en la cama, y cuando estaba apunto de abrirlas para desempacar, sintió una gran curiosidad por ver el cuarto de su hermano. –Ojala sea rosa.- Dijo otra vez Yuuki para ella misma, y salió disparada con tal de escapar de ese cuarto.

Cuando estaba apunto de tocar la puerta, oyó la voz de Kaname. –Pasa, Yuuki.- entonces abrió la puerta, Kaname se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, aparentemente leyendo un papel que había recibido. El cuarto de Kaname era una combinación perfecta de rojo con marrón.

-Yo suponía que iba a ser un cuarto negro (Estaba claro que no diría rosa), Aunque… el rojo te da tu toque de vampiro.- Kaname levanto una ceja. –Creo que tienes un estereotipo de vampiro, equivocado, Yuuki.- Yuuki rio y se recostó en al cama de Kaname.

-Presidente, eh.- Kaname giro y empezó a jugar con el cabello de Yuuki. Empezó a entrecerrar los ojos.

-Estoy cansado.- pego a Yuuki a su pecho abrazándola, para después recargar su cabeza sobre la de ella, y así cerrar los ojos, escondiéndose entre su cabello.

Yuuki empezó a acariciar la cabeza de kaname, y a quitar los cabellos azabaches de su rostro.

-Eres como un neko.- Kaname olio el cabellos de su hermana. –Rrrrr.- Ronroneo, Yuuki se abrazo a el, junto con una risilla.

-¿Por que ellos y nosotros somos los únicos que estamos aquí?-

-Eso es, por que los demás estudiantes llegan mañana, y al siguiente día, los de la diurna.-

-Mmm.-

De repente, hizo memoria, esa chica, Ruka Souen, era la misma chica que había invitado a bailar a Kaname cuando Yuuki era mas pequeña…

***FLASH BACK***

Hace 5 años:

Yuuki se encontraba en su primer fiesta en la que también habían vampiros, y integrantes del consejo vampírico, Se sentía incomoda, ya que los vampiros que pasaban se presentaban ante ella y le hacían preguntas, como su nombre, su edad, de una forma muy intimidante, si no fuera por que estaba agarrada de la mano de su madre, tal vez hubiera sentido miedo. Muchas personas bailaban, otras estaban sentadas bebiendo las copas llenas de agua de la vida.

-Yuuki, Quedate aquí con Kaname, Tu padre y yo iremos a saludar.- Su madre solto su mano, y automáticamente Yuuki se pego a Kaname.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Tienes miedo?- Le pregunto con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, junto con unos angelicales ojos. Yuuki volteo hacia arriba para ver a su hermano, bastante mas alto que ella.

-N-no.-

-Yuu..-

Kaname giro para ver a la noble que se había parado cerca de ellos con la intención de hablar,, Yuuki noto que había un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, en ese angulo, podía ver que Ruka estaba moviendo las piernas levemente, estaba temblando. Con la cabeza agachada empezó a hablar.

-K-kaname- sama…- Ruka sonaba muy nerviosa y tímida. –Me preguntaba si… ¿No le gustaría… esto… bailar conmigo? Ruka lo miro a los ojos

Yuuki jalo el brazo de Kaname, y Kaname la volteo a ver.

Después miro a Ruka con un rostro neutral. –Lo siento, Ruka, no puedo bailar contigo en este momento.-

Ruka bajo la mirada nuevamente, Yuuki noto la desilusión y tristeza en sus ojos y por un momento se sintió tal vez un poco culpable, Yuuki no sabia por que había hecho eso.

-Bien, Kaname-sama.- Y ruka se retiro caminando lentamente.

-¿Quién es Kaname?- Pregunto Yuuki.

-Nadie importante.- contesto Kaname

*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

-¡Yuuki!- Exclamo Kaname

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- Pregunto confundida y con un tono medio amargo.

-Estabas soñando despierta.- Kaname sonó mas relajado, tal vez llevaba un tiempo repitiendo su nombre.

-Supongo que ya es hora de dormir.- Dijo Kaname con un tono algo frustrado, no quería que ella se fuera.

-Pero… ¿Qué no tenemos las clases de noche?- Pregunto Yuuki, no entendía, se supone que ellos debían dormir de día, pero apenas eran las 9:00 pm.

-Si, pero mañana nos reuniremos con el director, en su oficina, y debe ser en el día.- Kaname resalto la palabra "Dia".

-Hmm, bueno me voy, abrazo mas fuerte a Kaname y se dirigió a su cuarto. Iba a dejar las maletas para mañana, se puso algo comodo para poder dormir y se recostó.

-Supongo que no esta tan mal.- Dijo Yuuki y después se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Yuuki despertó, eran las 2 PM, Había dormido mucho, tal vez tantas cosas nuevas la habían agotado. Se levanto con un fugaz y torpe movimiento a causa de su somnolencia, decidida a tomar una ducha, pero antes decidió la ropa que iba a ponerse, planeaba convencer a Kaname de que la llevara al pueblo, así que escogió un vestido hasta la rodilla floreado, unos zapatos de poco tacón y una bolsa que combinara. Entro a la ducha, tenia nervios, mañana iría a clases, y digamos que, ella no era la mejor estudiando, nada comparada con Kaname.

Salió y se vistió, decidió maquillarse un poco, para verse mas linda, se hizo una trenza de lado a la que le puso un bonito accesorio, y salió de la habitación, allí se encontró con kaname.

-Buenos días, que hermosa te vez..- Saludo Kaname.

-Gracias- Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la princesa Kuran.

-¿Vamos?- Kaname sonreía, lo había cegado lo bella que se veía su hermana

-Vamos- y ambos se encaminaron hacia la oficina del director.

Fue Cross Kaien quien los recibió:

-Bienvenidos, Buenos días.- Sonreía el director

-Buenos días.- Dijeron ambos vampiros.

-Los he reunido para explicarles la seguridad en la academia Cross.- Empezó Cross Kaien. –Como sabrán hay algunos cazadores, el principal, que es el prefecto de la clase diurna, es mi hijo Zero.-

De repente las puertas de la oficina se abrierón...

**Como estubo? Espero sus criticas constructivas xD - o de cualquiera. Esta vez me inspire, es que ayer tube clases de arte, y me obligaron a hacer una historia, y mi semilllita de la inspiracion llego a su capacidad maxima, tenganme paciencia pliss :D**

_**REVIEWS:**_

**tesh0812:** Lo se, de la pareja de vampire knight que mas historias hay son la de KanameXzero, que curioso no? mi telefono tampoco puede mostrarme las nuevas historias u.u te entiendo, el manga se esta poniendo cada vez mas bueno! lastima que Hino se tomo unas vacaciones pero bueno abra que esperar. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que me sigas leyendo, nos vemos!

**Flor-VIB412:** Sii, yo sigo tu historia, ami tambien me alegra que haigan personas a las que les guste la pareja de Yuuki y Kaname, Zero no me cae mal, al contrario, pero prefiero mil veces a mi tierno y sadico Kaname :P Sigue actualizando ^^

**chica vampiro 92:** Me alegra volver a leerte! La verdad, en mi historia, Yuuki no estubo "tan" alejada del mundo humano, mas bien fue alejada del consejo vampirico, para no incluirla en futuros planes del mismo, Yuuki siempre vio a su amiga sayori, y veia a otros niños que tambien eran hermanos, sabia que la relacion entre ella y kaname no era de hermanos al pie de la letra, los "te quiero" o "te amo" tal vez para ella si eran amor, pero jamas penso que amara a Kaname como hombre, ya se esta o ya se dio cuenta de eso, pero apesar de que sabe que Juuri y Haruka son hermanos, le parece algo extraño, inclusive como se ve en el anime y manga, al igual que a los nobles a ella le confunde eso de matrimonio arreglado entre hermanos, y ademas, estas inseguridades son mi indicio de... de algo. :P

**Nos vemos! los amoo! ailee xD**


	4. ¿Kiryuu Zero?

**5 minutos con los protagonistas...**

**Anzu:** -¡Eh! Ya regrese y este…- *Zero ve muy feo a Anzu*

**Zero:** -¿Por qué diablos tengo que aparecer yo? Nadie pidió mi autorización.-

**Anzu:** *Pone los ojos en blanco* -Pero eres uno de los protas, Zero, y amas a Yuuki.

**Yuuki:** *También pone los ojos en blanco*

**Kaname:** *Frunce el ceño*

**Zero:** ¿Qué? ¿Em-mparejandome con esta idiota? ¡Por favor!

**Kaname:** *Esta a punto de estallar*

**Anzu:** _T.T_… ¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces haremos un Yaoi ZeroX Kaname! _:D_

**Zero:** *Saca la Bloody Rose*

**Kaname:** *Se levanta y se transforma en super saiyayin* (Ok, no), *Los ojos de Kaname se vuelven rojos*

**Anzu:** *Sale corriendo* -Kyaa, no he terminado el cap!-

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Matsuri Hino.

_**Sed de amor: **_**Capitulo 4.- ¿Kiryuu Zero?**

Bienvenidos, Buenos días.- Sonreía el director

-Buenos días.- Dijeron ambos vampiros.

-Los he reunido para explicarles la seguridad en la academia Cross.- Empezó Cross Kaien. –Como sabrán hay algunos cazadores, el principal, que es el prefecto de la clase diurna, es mi hijo Zero.-

De repente las puertas de la oficina se abrierón...

Yuuki pudo sentir una extraña presencia incluso antes de voltear, algo activo sus sentidos, y sus fosas nasales se cubrieron con un aroma, que no era humano ni vampiro. ¿Un nivel E? Un vampiro que no sabe controlar su corazón ni su mente, actúa por puro instinto asesino, Yuuki había aprendido mucho sobre ellos, aparentemente son mucho menos poderosos que los sangre puras, pero bastante mas poderosos que los humanos, que por lo regular habían caído en el destino maldito de ser transformados contra su voluntad, un vampiro que originariamente fue humano, esa presencia había inundado la oficina, ¿Qué hacia un vampiro nivel E, en un lugar como este? ¿No era peligroso para la clase diurna?, muchas preguntas llenaron su mente, hasta que volteo, para ver a ese ser, que por lo regular, era parte de los que debían ser asesinados para mantener segura a la vida humana, allí estaba.

-Eh, Zero, pasa.- El director había saludado amistosamente, no había miedo ni inseguridad, el paneaba dejar pasar a ese chico.

El vampiro camino hasta llegar cerca de los príncipes sangre pura, y del director, era un chico bien parecido, tenia el cabello corto y plateado, y unos intimidantes ojos violeta, era un chico alvino, no tenia una buena expresión en su rostro, mas bien, parecía desagrado, fastidio, incluso una parte de enojo.

-Muy bien, Kaname, Yuuki, les presentó al prefecto de la clase diurna, mi hijo, Zero.-

-Mucho gus…- Yuuki empezó a hablar, pero fue callada por un estruendoso ruido, incluso parecía que algo o alguien echaba humo, cuando su visibilidad se hizo mas clara, vio a Kaien Cross con una expresión de susto, su escritorio casi se había partido en 2, y en medio de esa ranura y dobles que se habían creado, se encontraba el puño de Zero.

-¡EL HECHO DE QUE ME HAIGAS CRIADO NO SIGNIFICA QUE SEA TU HIJO!.-

Zero grito, sorprendiendo a Yuuki, pero Kaname observaba como si Hubiera supuesto lo que pasaría.

-Pero…- Empezo Kaien con lagrimas de cocodrilo.-

-Esto es un fastidio, ¡No se por que debo de estar aquí!- Zero maldigo todo en su paso, salió por la puerta estrellándola fieramente.

-Zero…- Dijo Kaien con sus lagrimas de cocodrilo aun saliendo, parecía que se iba a inundar la oficina.

-Directo…- Al fin, Kaname hablo, haciendo que Kaien Cross pusiera otra vez los pies en la tierra, aunque su mente seguía en las nubes…

-Eh, Ah, Uh, este… Bueno, como verán Kiryuu-kun no tiene muy buen carácter que digamos, jeje.- Dijo rascándose la cabeza, se había dado cuenta de que Yuuki se había asustado, por que era obvio, o por que estaba casi echa bolita en la silla.

-Como verán zero es parte de la asociación, el viene de una familia de cazadores muy fuertes, los kiryuu, pero hace unos años su familia fue atacada por un sangre pura, y el único sobreviviente fue el, pero ese sangre pura aprovecho para morderlo, esa es la razón por la que Zero se muestra indiferente e incomodo, espero lo disculpen.- Termino Kaien, Yuuki se había sorprendido, aquel era originariamente un Humano-Cazador y ahora era un Vampiro-Cazador.

-Sangre pura…- Dijo Yuuki, sabía que Kaname jamás haría algo como eso, y tampoco sus padres…

-Director, ya que Zero también tiene horarios nocturnos, para cuidar el alrededor, le pediría que le dijera, que por favor reporté si algún estudiante de la clase nocturna rompe las reglas, seria mejor que se ahorrara la violencia, no queremos que nadie salga herido.- Concluyo Kaname.

-Aunque no lo crean, Zero sabe muy bien eso, no se preocupen.- Kaien Cross ensancho de nuevo su gran sonrisa, Yuuki por un momento sintió lastima por el cazador, que había sido transformado de niño y que también había quedado huérfano.

-Muy bien, si es todo, nosotros nos retiramos.- Aviso Kaname, levantándose, y despidiéndose en un agarre de manos, de Kaien Cross, acto seguido, Yuuki se levanto también, despidiéndose de igual manera.

-Muchas gracias por venir, se que es mucho pedir, el que tuvieran que venir de día.- Se disculpo Kaien Cross.

-No hay problema.- Kaname abrió la puerta, Yuuki salió y después el, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Yuuki estaba perturbada, ya entendía por que reacciono de esa forma Zero, no llevaba nada de conocerlo, pero era comprensible, alguien que lo tenia todo, amigos, una casa, comodidad, especialmente: Amor, lo había perdido todo de un momento a otro, por el simple capricho de un sangre pura, si perdiera a sus padres y a Kaname, suplicaría que alguien la matara en ese momento, no podía imaginarse sola en el mundo, ella decía reconocerlo, a veces los sangre puras podían ser unos verdaderos monstruos crueles y salvajes. Caminaron por el pasillo, Kaname la volteo a ver repentinamente.

-Yuuki.- Kaname empezó a hablar cuando Yuuki lo interrumpió.

-Kaname, antes de que digas algo, quisiera saber si quieres acompañarme a la ciudad, escuche que hay un rio cerca de aquí, con mucho césped rodeándolo, podríamos ir a merodear y despues a un picnic, ¿Te parece?- Yuuki puso una carita linda para convencer a su hermano, hoy llegaban los estudiantes de la clase nocturna, había posibilidades de que se negara.

-Mmm, muy bien.- Yuuki pego pequeños saltitos, quería en verdad ir y pasar un tiempo con Kaname. –Pero, déjame ir unas cosas a mi habitación, quédate aquí.- Sonrió y le beso la frente, para después retirarse a su cuarto, y hacer lo que tenia que hacer. Yuuki camino un poco hasta que escucho una voz.

-¿Qué hago rima?- Esa era la voz de Ruka.

-¿Cómo que, que? Simplemente no hagas nada, ¡Estas loca! ¡Tal vez solo le causes problemas a Kaname-sama¡- Yuuki pego un respingo al oír el nombre de Kaname, y se pego a la pared contraria para que no la vieran y pudiera escuchar aun mejor.

-Esa Yuuki no me preocupa, aunque si puedo crearle problemas a Kaname-sama, en verdad quiero ir a la ciudad con Kaname-sama, como un una cita, solo el y yo, en verdad quiero, rima.-

Yuuki no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Ruka planeaba pedirle a Kaname lo mismo que ella le había pedido, sintió una punzada en el corazón, sentía celos, aunque estaba segura de que Kaname iría con ella y no con Ruka, no solo por que ya le había dicho que si, sentía una inseguridad, además, a pesar de que Yuuki no era vanidosa con eso del sama- incluso le pedía a muchas personas que la llamaran solo Yuuki, le pareció muy extraño que solo la llamara "Yuuki" y con el tonito que lo dijo, mas el "Esa" parecía que hubiera algo de presunción en su habla, como si creyera que Kaname la querría mas a ella, como si se sintiera superior, una superioridad, que obviamente era falsa, o inalcanzable.

-Creo que iré a su habitación, lo mas seguro es que este allí.- Ruka hizo una leve sonrisa, en su mente, pasaban imágenes de ella y Kaname solos en una cita.

-¡Ruka!- Rima zarandeó a Ruka. –Escúchame, ¿No lo ves? A pesar de que sea algo no tan común para nosotras, ¡Yuuki-sama es la pareja de Kaname-sama!-

-Pero solo es un arreglo, yo intentare ganarme el amor de Kaname, ¡Se que puedo, lo amo, y quiero ser correspondida!- Ruka se soltó bruscamente de los brazos de Rima y se dirigió hacia arriba, Yuuki se movió rápidamente, se dirigía a su cuarto, no podía permitir que Ruka supiera que la hubiera escuchado, no es que sintiera miedo, pero no quería un problema.

Yuuki y Ruka a diferentes distancias se dirigían al tercer piso, por ende, Yuuki llego primero, estaba a unos 3 metros de la habitación de kaname y de la suya. Kaname iba saliendo, cerró la puerta normalmente. Cuando vio a Yuuki, no caminaba del todo normal, pero no parecía que corría, así que no le tomo importancia.

-Yuuki.- Dijo con una sonrisa. –Perdón por hacerte esperar.-

Yuuki sonrió también, cuando sintió y escucho que Ruka estaba por doblar pasillo y verlos, recordó cuales eran las intenciones de ella, pero sin pensarlo, Yuuki hizo algo que jamás pensó que haría de esa forma.

Yuuki tomo tierna pero levemente el rostro de Kaname, Kaname se veía algo confundido, pero se dejo llevar. Yuuki corto bastante la distancia entre ella y Kaname, hasta que se estiro lo suficiente y Kaname agacho la cabeza un poco, cuando de repente, Ruka los vio cuando, Yuuki unió sus labios a los de Kaname, en un beso, tierno y cálido, Yuuki sentía sus labios fríos, pero cuando los unió con los de Kaname, se volvieron mas cálidos, muy cálidos, un leve color carmín apareció en las mejillas de Kaname, el estaba sorprendido, pero también esa sensación para el, era de lo mejor, con sus brazos rodeo la cintura de Yuuki, pegándola mas a el, Kaname empezó a hacer que el beso fuera mas apasionado cada vez, ese sabor, era el sabor de Yuuki, una droga para el, el mundo despareció, solo eran ellos dos compartiendo su primer beso, ninguno tenía intención de romper ese apasionado beso, de repente sintió como la legua de Kaname empezó a juguetear con la suya, esa era una gran sensación, pero después Yuuki recordó: Ruka ya debía estar hay, y así era, ella había presenciado todo, con unos ojos que emanaban desilusión, había vuelto a pasar, cuando Ruka tomo agallas, Yuuki se interpuso, Ruka no odiaba a Yuuki, pero le dolía, dolía que el hombre al que ella amara, estuviera besando a otra mujer. Cuando Yuuki se percato de Ruka, kaname tenia los ojos cerrados, estaba degustando de su hermana, la estaba deteniendo de una forma que parecía que ya no iba a soltarla, pero Yuuki hizo un indicio de estar a punto de romper el beso, y Kaname también regreso a la tierra, se separaron lentamente, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, habían olvidado que necesitaban respirar, se vieron a los ojos, pero Yuuki volteo repentinamente hacia Ruka, Kaname no podía dejar de mirar hacia abajo, la boca de su hermana, no podía creerlo.

-Ruka...- Dijo Yuuki con voz entrecortada y sorpresa, pudo ver toda esa tristeza, pero y cuando Kaname la vio de reojo, sin dejar de ver a su hermana también, Ruka se limito a hacer una reverencia y rápidamente se fue.

-Ruka…- Esta vez lo dijo con un tono mas bajo y culpable, no sabia por que había hecho eso, al igual que hace 5 años. Ella estaba a punto de ir a seguirla.

-Yuuki.- La paro Kaname, cogiéndola del brazo. –Sera mejor que la dejes sola.- el también se sentía un poco mal por Ruka, pero sus ojos no podían ocultar esa felicidad tan grande, su hermana lo había besado, ¡A el! Jamás creyó que su hermana lo tomaría por sorpresa, una maravillosa sorpresa.

Yuuki bajo la mirada, y después pareció que sus mejillas se incendiaron, un rojo realmente notorio apareció, Yuuki ya había abierto la boca para hablar, pero Kaname deposito otro beso, ahora dominado por el, la abrazo a el de nuevo, pero después lo corto rápidamente.

-Gracias, Yuuki.- Dijo con los ojos cerrados, recargando su cabeza sobre la de ella, aspirando el aroma de su cabello, ese dulce aroma, para después besarle la nuca.

Kaname levanto a Yuuki y la llevo a la habitación de ella, llevando a su princesa en brazos, Yuuki se puso aún mas colorada, cuando entrarón, el la coloco en la cama, para después se acostarse a lado de ella, y abrazarla.

Bueno, ¿Aún quieres ir conmigo a nuestra cita? Yuuki había escondido su cabeza en el pecho de Kaname.

**Anzu:** Pff, si me lo preguntan, sigo viva, me dejaron de perseguir cuando empuje a Yuuki al agua y ambos se tiraron para salvarla.

**Para aclarar, debo reconocer, no odio a Ruka, pero, ella tambien le da condimento a la historia, perdon para las fans de Ruka. Tenia ganas de un capitulo romantico, _¡Hay el amor, el amor! _Jeje, supongo que en fin de semana, ya que no tengo tanta tarea, actividades en la tarde, intentare subirlo mas temprano, ojo,"Intentare" xD Haha**

**REVIEWS: **

**Flor-VIB412:** Uff! No me lo repitas tanto que me chiveo ^^ Nah, me alaga que te guste, y espero que actualices pronto… me dejaste picada.. ^^ Nos leemos!

**Chica vampiro 92:** Hola! Como siempre, me alegra volver a leerte! Y pues tal vez no fui muy explicita y me disculpo, T.T soy primeriza me falta talento :P gracias por seguir leyéndome! Me alegra que sigas mi fic, Nos vemos!

**lili:** Gracias por comentar! Entiendo lo que dices *.* y prometo que si tengo oportunidad, subiré cada día :P


	5. Mis sentimietos, jamás cambiaran

Holaa! aqui de nuevo, sorry, no lo subi ayer, por que veran que paso, lo estaba escribiendo cuando empezo a llover, los truenos se oian super cerca jamas los habia escuchado asi, como estabamos viendo mi mama y yo en el comedor, el especial de la caida de las torres gemelas, ya que se habian acabado los comerciales me fui a ver, y de repente, que suena uno mas fuerte, y truena la computadora de mi papa! se los juro, el estaba trabajando ahi, incluso se levanto, y nos pregunto que si lo habiamos visto, dijo que aii habia tronado, pero como estaba haciendo algo importante, no la pudo apagar, pero yo me muero si se me descompone, asi que fui y la apage, y ya que solo llevaba como 70 palabras (xD) la apague, y cuando todo se calmo, ya era medio tardecito y estaba muy cansada asi que lo deje para el siguiente dia, Gomen, T.T

_**Sed de amor: **_**Capitulo 5.- Mis sentimientos, jamás van a cambiar.**

Ruka se encontraba en su habitación, ya casi no le quedaban mas lagrimas que derramar había presenciado lo que aunque negara, se temía, la persona que tanto amaba y admiraba, estaba con otra. Kaname jamás había sido de Ruka, pero aun así, poco a poco ese sentimiento desgarraba ese corazón que anhelaba ser querido por alguien imposible, ¿Qué tenia ella que yo no? Esa era la pregunta que estaba comiendo viva a Ruka, Ruka era más inteligente, más guapa, con una mente más parecida a la de Kaname, con la misma edad que Kaname, ¡Ruka no era su hermana! Aunque por más loco que suene, consideraba que tal vez esa era una de las cosas que a Kaname le gustaba de Yuuki. Ruka podía hacer 70% porciento mas cosas que Yuuki, pero aquel 30%, Yuuki lo hacia como nadie mas podía. Ruka ya se sentía una mujer que podía complacer las exigencias de su amado, Yuuki solo era una niña, ¿Qué podía hacer ella para retener así a Kaname? Yuuki no era su amante, no era su fuente de sangre, ni tampoco una hermanita que Kaname manipulara, Yuuki era… La luz de Kaname, dolía siquiera pensarlo pero esa dulzura, esos sentimientos, su forma de ser, lo que cree bueno y lo que cree malo, su forma de hablar, Yuuki no era un objeto para Kaname, Yuuki era su mismísimo corazón. Ella jamás considero un obstáculo el ser una noble y el un sangre pura, pero al final de cuentas, lo era, no importaba cuantas veces Ruka intentara acercarse a Kaname con cualquier intento o escusa bien planeada, Yuuki "sin querer" era la que conseguía la atención fácilmente. Ruka ya esta sumida en sus pensamientos, ya no salían tantas lagrimas de sus ojos, ese momento de reflexión doloroso estaba tratando decirle "No vale la pena llorar" pero simplemente Ruka no lo escuchaba, solo escuchaba la voz de Kaname diciéndole esos "Te amo, Ruka" que sabia que en realidad jamás escucharía. Sabia que Kaname no era un monstruo que jugara con los sentimientos de alguien, pero… Ruka ni siquiera noto que la puerta de su habitación había sido abierta.

-Ruka.- Había tristeza en esa voz que Ruka conocía.

-¿Vienes a decirme lo estúpida que soy? Ahórrate las palabras.- Dijo Ruka fríamente a esa persona que intentaba consolarla.

Rima se sentó a lado de la cama, en la que Ruka estaba desplomada abrazando una almohada, Rima sabía que no merecía que Ruka le hablara de esa forma cuando intentaba ayudarla, pero le dolía ver a su amiga de esa forma…

-Ruka, ¿Qué paso?- Rima usaba un tono de voz materno.

-… La beso.- Dijo Ruka con desilusión y nuevas lagrima saliendo.

-Pero ¿A quien?, Ruka.- Sabia que hablaba de Kaname pero no pensó de que mujer se tratara.

-Pues como que a quien, idiota, pues a Yuuki, ¿Quien creías? ¿A Ichijou-san?.- Ruka le había gritado, se sentía muy despechada, no podía pensar con claridad, en ese momento el único importante era su amado Kaname.

-Oye, ¡Ya me canse, Ruka, solo hablas de Kaname, quien no esta contigo, pero a mi quien si lo estoy, me tratas peor que a un perro cuando te pones así, deberías escuchar mis consejos, no te lo digo por que no quiera que seas feliz, al contrario, te lo digo para que lo seas!- Rima se exaltó, no podía creerlo, ahora estaba confirmado, a Ruka no le importaba en lo absoluto Rima, solo quería a alguien con quien hablar de Kaname. Rima se levanto y salió por la puerta, no podía seguir ahí.

-Rima…- Ruka se había arrepentido de lo que dijo.

-Bueno, ¿Aún quieres ir conmigo a nuestra cita? Yuuki había escondido su cabeza en el pecho de Kaname.

Un sonrojo que cada vez se volvía mas rojo, estaba en las mejillas de la princesa, ni siquiera asumía aun lo que había hecho, algo en ella se decía a si misma atrevida, ¿Que tal si Kaname te rechazaba? Y otra parte… No se arrepentía en lo absoluto, incluso…

-Y-yo- Fue lo único que salió de su boca, Kaname rio a sus adentros, estaba mas que feliz, sentía que iba a estallar. El abrazo mas a Yuuki, quería unirla a el, hasta el punto de intentar traspasarla.

-Supongo, que… otro día seria mejor…- Yuuki aun sonaba mareada por tantas emociones y sentimientos.

-Muy bien… Perfecto.- Yuuki se sorprendió con su respuesta, ¿Acaso ya no quería salir con ella?

-Así tendré mas tiempo para…- Kaname estampó sus labios a los de su princesa, el estaba en la misma situación que Yuuki, se sentía un atrevido, y esa emoción hizo que Kaname se sonrojara. Kaname se empezó a mover, casi situándose arriba de ella. Cuando el rompió el beso, alejándose solo unos centímetros, el sonreía, y Yuuki noto ese leve sonrojo en Kaname, era la primera ves que lo veía así, era tan… Hermoso, sus ojos eran dulces y su boca ensanchaba un ligera sonrisa tierna y provocativa. Yuuki estiro una mano y empezó a acariciar las mejillas de el. Automáticamente el toco su mano uniéndola mas, para después olerla, ese aroma tan peculiar, jamás lo confundiría.

Yuuki hizo un movimiento rápido, el cual Kaname pudo esquivar o evitar, pero se trataba de su amada, y además estaba un poco susceptible. Kaname termino abajo y Yuuki arriba, se acerco a su rostro, hasta que sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros el uno de el otro.

-Kaname…- Dijo Yuuki con un leve susurro, la respiración de ambos se volvió rápida y entrecortada… Kaname levanto su torso quedando sentado y con aun arriba de el… Su hermana tenia sed… lo sabía por que la conocía, así que el mismo se mordió la muñeca para que después Yuuki bebiera.

-Vamos…- Dijo Kaname invitando a su hermana, Yuuki tomo su mano y lamio la sangre que se escurría, peor después tomo por sorpresa a Kaname. Lo empujo hasta hacer que volviera a acostarse, estiro su mano así a un lado, sin soltarla, y con la otra abrió la camisa de Kaname, para después lamer ese fino cuello, que sin saberlo, lo había deseado por mucho tiempo, Kaname movió la cabeza para permitirle a su hermana que abusara de el.

Cuando, lo sintió, los colmillos de Yuuki atravesaron la tersa y suave piel de Kaname, quien jadeo en el acto, al principio sintió un filoso dolor, pero después, sintió otra sensación, le gusto ser mordido, con la mano que Yuuki no sostenía, la poso sobre la cabeza de ella, para acariciarla.

-Yuuki, no sabes cuanto he anhelado esto, te amo.- Yuuki soltó la mano de Kaname que aun retenía lejos, lo había hecho como señal para avisarle a Kaname que no bebería de su muñeca. Poso su mano suavemente en el otro lado de la cabeza de Kaname, saco sus colmillos del cuello de el príncipe Kuran, poso sus labios sobre los de el, Kaname gimió ante el tacto de el beso, ese beso sangriento, que le encanto, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, los ojos borgoña de Kaname y los rojo sangre de Yuuki… que después regresaron a la normalidad… Hablaban más que mil palabras… Yuuki tenía esa cara de vergüenza, mas con Kaname sonriéndole de esa forma…

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta…

-Si.- Contesto Yuuki, ahora sonaba mas tranquila. Se bajo de Kaname para posar su cabeza sobre el pecho de el. Kaname había cerrado los ojos.

-Creo, que iré a ver si me puedo encontrar con Yori-chan- Aviso Yuuki, eso era verdad, necesitaba hablar urgentemente con su amiga, temas de chicas.

-Esta bien, escapa, solo que ten cuidado.- Kaname le sonrió.

-Gracias.- Yuuki deposito un beso fugaz en la mejilla de Kaname, quien gruño, y Yuuki sabía por que: El lo quería en la boca.

Se dirigió a la puerta peor antes se despidió de Kaname con la mano, para después entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, se recargo, y sonrió a si misma.

-Awww, ¡Que aburrimiento!- Dijo el vampiro que se encontraba tirado en el sofá.

-Podrías dejar de quejarte.- Lo regaño Shiki.

-Si, mejor cállate.- Le dijo Kain.

-Jeje, Aidou es un vampiro perezoso.- Termino Ichijou con una risita.

-Aguafiestas.- Les contesto Aidou con su carita de "Déjenme en paz".

-Apropósito, ¿saben donde esta Ruka?- Pregunto Aidou con un falso desinterés.

-No la he visto desde la mañana, creo que se dirigía al tercer piso.- Dijo Ichijou curioso. Rima suspiro, ella si sabía por que.

-Bueno, iré a buscar el uniforme, creo que ya lo perdí.- Se despidió Kain.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar, Kain.- Se ofreció Ichijou.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo solo, Ichijou-san.- Respondió Kain.

Ichijou suspiro. –Vale, creo que iré a ver que hay en la cocina, tengo hambre.- Cuando termino, Ichijou se levanto y después escandalosamente Aidou también lo hizo.

-Yo iré contigo, ¡Necesito un dulce!- Aidou sonreía como un niñito.

-Como siempre.- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Rima y Shiki eran los únicos que quedaban, ambos tenían un pocky en la boca.

-Supongo que yo también me voy.- Aviso Rima, pero cuando se levanto, Shiki la tomo del brazo deteniéndola, Rima lo volteo a ver.

-¿Te pasa algo?, Rima.- Le dijo con una voz profunda, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, pero en su voz se oía preocupación.

-No, no me pasa nada.- Contesto Rima volteándole la cara.

-Te conozco, algo te esta molestando, dime que es.- Rima bajo la mirada, y sin darse cuenta, se tiro a abrazar a Shiki, mientras lloraba inconsolablemente.

-Rima…- Susurro Shiki. Ella escondía su rostro no quería que la viera llorar.

Le dolía que Ruka se sintiera mal, pero mas le dolía, que la haiga tratado así, ella siempre había estado a su lado, no merecía lo que le hizo, ella comprendía que estaba despechada pero no podía quedarse ahí mas, y la dejo sola, estaba arrepentida.

Shiki la abrazo, intentando calmarla, iba a esperar, hasta que Rima decidiera contárselo.

Yuuki ya había salido de la ducha, sabia que, a pesar de que los estudiantes de la clase diurna llegaban mañana, Yori-chan, ya se encontraba allí, se suponía que debía haber llegado en la mañana, justamente para encontrarse con Yuuki, ella sabia sobre la existencia de vampiros, sabia que tipo de vampiro era Yuuki, pero no le importaba, ella era su mejor amiga. Y ahí estaba, Yori-chan estaba recargada en un árbol, cuando volteo y vio a Yuuki, Una enorme sonrisa se ensancho en su rostro, y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Yuuki con los brazos extendidos, Yuuki hizo los mismo, estaba tan feliz, su mejor amiga estaba en la misma academia que ella, era increíble, ahora podrían pasar mas tiempo juntas, en las actividades de la academia, en los festivales de la ciudad, podrían hablar mas seguido, cuando estaban a punto de abrazarse, un brazo las detuvo interponiéndose entre las 2.

-Los estudiantes de la clase diurna no pueden estar con los de la clase nocturna.- Dijo Zero con una voz de general.

-Pero el punto de esta academia es la convivencia de los humanos y los vampiros.- le espeto Yori-chan.

-Regresa a tu dormitorio.- Le dijo Zero muy cortante.

Yori-chan puso una cara triste, y esquivando a Zero, abrazo a Yuuki en forma de despedida, Yuuki le correspondió el abrazo, y entonces Yori-chan la soltó, se despidió con la mano y dio la media vuelta para irse. Zero y Yuuki la vieron hasta que desapareció entre los arboles, luego Zero volteo a ver a Yuuki.

-Tu también regresa.- Le dijo con un rostro neutral, se había tranquilizado un poco teniendo a Yori-chan lejos de ahí. Yuuki se había enojado.

-Ya me perdi.- Le contesto con mala gana.

-Hmph.- Zero empezó a caminar hacia el dormitorio de la luna.

-Ven, Kuran.- Yuuki tenia los brazos cruzados y se limito a asentir.

Zero y Yuuki empezaron a caminar, uno tras el otro, ella no se había dado cuenta que había caminado mucho, pero en ese tiempo quiso sacar un tema de conversación.

-Tu eres… Kiryuu, Zero, ¿No?.- Le pregunto Yuuki.

-Así es.- Solo dijo, un poco bajo, pero Yuuki logro escucharlo perfectamente. Seguían caminando hacia el dormitorio.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tienes con el director?- Pregunto con un poco de curiosidad.

-Eso no importa.- Contesto fríamente, Zero.

-Claro que importa, dime.- Reclamo con un tonito mas tranquilo.

-Pff, como 6 años.- Yuuki no lo podía creer, en realidad era un niño cuando perdió a sus padres, el rostro de Yuuki se volvió un tanto triste y bajo la mirada un poco.

Kaname ya se había duchado y también se había cambiado de ropa, se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la oficina que se le había dado, por ser el presidente de dormitorio, la cual estaba en el primer piso. La marca de la mordida de Yuuki ya había desaparecido, pero aun sentía una cierta sensación, se toco el cuello para recordar lo que había pasado. Cuando sintió que alguien iba a tocar la puerta.

-Pasa, Ruka.- Ruka entro lentamente cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, llevaba un lindo vestido hasta la rodilla.

-No deberías salir vestida así, Ruka, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Le pregunto Kaname amablemente.

Ruka estaba sonrojada al máximo, y apretaba la parte de arriba de su bata.

-Kaname-sama… Yo he venido… Se que usted lo necesita.- Kaname seguía mirándola.

-Para darle mi sangre.- Ruka se acerco a Kaname. Si no iba a ser la amada de Kaname, al menos iba a ser su juguete…

**Konichiwa! u_U se que lo dramatize... sorry... pero me amenzaron de muerte si no aplicaba esa idea xD Pero no quedo tan ma! vrd? T.T, aproposito, en muchas partes, apesar de que no lo narro en primera persona, cuento los pensamientos de los personajes, de lo que piensan, si es malo o bueno, si es verdad o mentira, lo digo por los primeros parrafos, espero que me sigan leyendo! y pongan sus reviews! :D**

**REVIEWS: **

**chica vampiro 92: muchas gracias, el que me digan eso, me impulsa a seguir escribiendo, ustedes son una monada! :D**

**tesh0812: A favoritos? *Sale lagrimita* o gracias eso me honra, intentare seguir cubriendo sus espectativas. Uff si intendo subirlos rapido, aunque aveces se me dificulta, siempre trato de dar lo mejor de mi, para ustedes :P**

**Flor-ViB412: Lo se, prometo que intentare hacer un final feliz para todos, haha yo tambien, soy bien celosita, haha celo a todo mundo, hasta a mis amigas! y los voy a celar a ustedes tambien ^^ Y gracias, Yukita :E**

**jurika159: Hola!, que bueno que te ha gustado la historia, aveces pienso que me sale algo mal y todo eso, y como antes no me servia el word, lo tenia que escribir en el doc manager, y ahi no te corrige la ortografia! y como escribo rapido, por mas que lo lea, siempre me quedan mas errores xD, supongo que esa es mi debilidad, pero intentare mejorar! :P ^^ espero leerte pronto!**

**Sayo! ^^**


	6. No soy la unica con problemas

**Y aqui viene el proximo!**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Matsuri Hino._

_**Sed de amor: **_**Capitulo 6.- No soy la unica con problemas.**

Kaname seguía acostado en aquel sofá, Ruka no podía leer las expresiones de su rostro, mas bien, parecía una combinación de muchas emociones, excepto felicidad, interés… Lo que veía Ruka, tal vez era enojo… No lo sabia, ni siquiera parecía que estuviera pensando algo. Ruka poso una de sus manos en el pecho de Kaname, pero cuando estaba a punto de acercarse más, Kaname pareció que al fin reacciono.

-Ruka…- Ella se estremeció, tenia razón, Kaname hablaba fríamente.

-Kaname-sama, yo…- Antes de que hablara, Kaname se levanto, y se puso a mirar por la ventana, suspiro, y nuevamente toco su cuello…

-Ruka, no vas a saber lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdas, ¿verdad? O es que, ¿Ya lo perdiste?- Las palabras de Kaname confundieron aun mas a Ruka, a que se refería, ¿Que es lo que ella ya había perdido?

Ruka camino hasta Kaname estaba pensando en abrazarlo por detrás pero prefirió, solo acercarse.

-Kaname-sama, yo se que prefiere miles de veces mas la sangre de Yuuki-sama sobre la mía, pero, usted no se atreve a tocarla… Por favor…- Ruka callo abruptamente cuando Kaname la volteo a ver. La esquivo para sentarse en su escritorio.

-Ruka, ¿Te parece correcto lo que haces?- Kaname cambio su voz a una mas reflexiva pero aun seria.

-Pero Kaname-sama, yo lo amo y…- Kaname la interrumpió.

-Ruka, eres capaz de perder a todas las personas que te aman, ¿Por una que no lo hace?- Kaname la volteo a ver.

-Tú necesitas amor, ¿Verdad?, un amor que yo no puedo darte. El camino para encontrar a tu alma gemela aun continua. Existe una persona que va a amarte y tu vas a amar también, pero aun no la encuentras, o aun no la notas.- Ruka estaba sorprendida, jamás había oído a Kaname hablar así, pero, ¿En realidad tenia razón? ¿Había una persona capaz de amarla a ella?

-Pero… Algo me falta, algo que aun no encuentro.- Ruka hablaba con toda sinceridad.

-O alguien. La vida sin un objetivo, no es vida. Para poder crear tu propia historia necesitas tener un propósito, es por eso que nadie tiene una vida perfecta.- Kaname tenia razón, si las princesas de los cuentos de hadas, desde el principio hubieran tenido a sus príncipes azules, no abría historia.

Kaname empezó a leer las hojas que estaban en su escritorio, Ruka bajo la mirada y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando la abrió se detuvo para voltear a ver a Kaname, quien seguía leyendo sus papeles.

-Gracias, Kaname-sama.- Mostro un leve sonrisa débil, había sido rechazada por la persona que mas admiraba y amaba, estaba triste, pero aunque una parte de su corazón lloraba, la otra estaba reflexionando. Cerro la puerta a sus espaldas, cerca de ahí, se encontraba Kain, estaba recargado en la pared. No quitaba su mirada de Ruka, cuando, de un momento a otro, mostro un pequeña sonrisa, sabia que Ruka no se encontraba bien, al menos intentaba consolarla indirectamente.

-Kain…- Sollozo Ruka, para después irse a fundir en los brazos de el, quien le correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Por que creí que me aceptaría?- Susurraba Ruka hacia el pecho de Kain. El solo se limito a escuchar.

-Aunque, tal vez tiene razón… Me conformo con saber que confía en mí. – Ruka siguió pegada a Kain, necesitaba a alguien para hablar, pero no podía darle la cara a Rima.

Yuuki y Zero estaban a punto de llegar al dormitorio, el alvino rostro del prefecto no había cambiado su expresión en todo el camino, la tensión estaba por los cielos, mientras que Yuuki caminaba, no se daba cuenta de que ligeras gotitas de agua empezaban a caer, su mente aun reflexionaba la información obtenida últimamente, pero cuando sintió una gotita caer en la punta de su nariz, alzo la vista al cielo, el sol estaba siendo cubierto por nubes, aun no había ni truenos ni rayos, así que todo se veía magnifico, por el rabillo del ojo logro ver que Zero también tenia la mirada fija en el cielo, ¿Pero cuanto mas iban a caminar? No es que llevaran mucho, pero Yuuki por haber estado fundida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que le había dado la vuelta y mas allá a la academia. Yori también debió haber caminado, pero no tanto como Yuuki, ya que se habían visto cerca de la parte de atrás del dormitorio de la luna. Yuuki entrecerró los ojos, estaba cansada, demasiadas emociones la habían dejado agotada, pero aun quería ver a Yori, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero Zero se interpuso entre ellas, Yuuki frunció el ceño.

-¿Por que te metiste entre ella y yo? Ella sabe de la existencia de los vampiros, que yo soy uno, no es como si hubiera querido morderla ahí mismo.- Yuuki estaba algo enfadada y tal vez eso ayudo a que ni siquiera se diera cuenta cuando Zero con un ágil movimiento, la estampo contra una pared.

-Escucha, sangre pura, lo humanos no pueden estar cerca de bestias como los vampiros, especialmente de ustedes los malditos sangre puras.- En los ojos de Zero había odio y enojo

-Tu no estas en posición de decirlo.- Yuuki estaba a punto de decirle Nivel E, pero no se atrevió, tal vez era difícil ser un sangre pura, pero Yuuki sabia que ser un nivel E también lo era, e incluso, mas…

Ambos se estaban mirando con enojo, por un momento, ella creyó que tal vez la atacaría, pero Zero solo gruño y siguió caminando, Yuuki no le quedaba de otra mas que seguirlo, aunque le pesara, por un lado podía entender un poco su forma de ser, pero por el otro no, no había escusa para que se comportara como un niño infantil y grosero. Aunque algo llamo la atención de Yuuki, una cierta marca que no había notado antes, Zero tenia un extraño símbolo en el cuello, ella no sabía que significaba, pero estaba claro que no preguntaría, no en ese momento. Cuando al fin llegaron ala entrada del dormitorio de la luna, la única que hablo fue Yuuki.

-Gracias.- Dijo aun con seriedad, pero con un agradecimiento sincero, sin contar que la había tratado muy mal y había impedido que pudiera ver a Yori. Zero pareciera que ni se inmuto, solo dio la media vuelta. Yuuki se sentó en la puerta, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que su cabello, y toda ella estaban…

-¿Piensas seguir mojándote en la lluvia?- Escucho decir a Zero, pero cuando volteo a ver, el ya había desaparecido de su vista, -Que sarcástico.- pensó Yuuki a sus adentros. Se estiro y se levanto lista para entrar, abrió la puerta y no había nadie, tal vez se estaban alistando para la llegada de los demás alumnos de la clase nocturna, o simplemente no eran muy sociales que digamos.

Yuuki se dirigía a cambiarse, cuando vio a Rima sentada en una esquina, no tenia una cara muy feliz que digamos, aunque estaba un poco sonrojada.

-Rima-san.- Dijo Yuuki, cuando repente Rima volteo sorprendida.

-Lo lamento, Yuuki-sama, me retiro.- Rima estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando Yuuki le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No te disculpes, ¿Paso algo?- Yuuki trataba de ayudar a Rima, sabia que algo la estaba perturbando.

-No creo que sea bueno que yo la agobie, Yuuki-sama.- Empezó Rima, para después bajar la mirada, y abrazar sus piernas.

-Basta con eso del –sama, no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad, Rima.- Yuuki mostro una leve sonrisa, la cual Rima miro y medio correspondió.

-¿Me puedo sentar?- Pregunto Yuuki.

-¿Huh? O, claro que si.- Yuuki se sentó a lado de Rima, y después la volteo a ver, diciéndole con la mirada que se desahogara. Rima suspiro.

-Es que, digamos que tuve un problema con Ruka.- Rima volvió a suspirar y cerro los ojos.

-Entiendo, supongo que fue un problema muy fuerte.- Ruka y Rima eran amigas íntimas, al igual que ella y Yori.

-Bueno, si, pero eso, creo que ya es común, mas bien es otra cosa.- Rima se sonrojo aun mas.

-¿Entonces que paso?- Yuuki se había confundido, no entendía entonces que era lo que le molestaba.

-No tenia con quien desahogarme, y me comporte como una niña, llore en frente de Shiki, creo que hice el peor oso del mundo.- Rima abrazo aun mas sus piernas.

-Ah, ya.- Yuuki se levanto, y Rima la volteo a ver. Yuuki hizo una señal para que Rima se levantara.

-Ven.- Yuuki volvió a sonreír.

-¿A donde vamos?- Rima tenia curiosidad, aunque se sentía un poco rara, estaba hablando como si nada con una sangre pura. Yuuki se encogió en hombros.

-A mi habitación.- Rima abrió lo ojos sorprendida, acaso ¿Eso no era una falta de respeto hacia ellos, los sangre pura?

-Vamos, no hay problema, allí podremos hablar.- Yuuki tomo la mano de Rima y la guio hasta su cuarto, ella no opuso resistencia, pero seguía sorprendida. Iban subiendo las escaleras hacia el tercer piso, y dieron vuelta en el pasillo donde se encontraban la habitación, de Kaname y Yuuki. Yuuki abrió la puerta e invito a Rima a pasar, a pesar de haber estado nerviosa, entro, y observo la combinación de colores pastel del cuarto. Yuuki se sentó en la cama, y después dio golpecitos a su lado para que se sentara. Rima asintió y se sentó.

-Continua.- Yuuki tenía un rostro comprensivo.

-Bueno, en ese momento todos habían mencionado a Ruka y me puse algo triste, Shiki lo noto, y me pregunto que me pasaba, y… me abalance a el como un niña. Rima tenía un rostro de vergüenza, estaba mirando hacia abajo.

-Entonces… ¿Te gusta Shiki?- Rima volteo impactada. Yuuki pudo notar mas sonrojo apareciendo en las mejillas de la rubia.

-Yo… No, claro que no.- Rima no parecía muy convincente. Yuuki esbozo una gran sonrisa, y subió las piernas a la cama.

-Aja, y bien… ¿Qué te dijo?- Rima también subió las piernas, Yuuki pudo notar, como si ella empezara a hablar con un poco mas de confianza. Rima puso los ojos en blanco.

-Solo que me tranquilizara.- Rima había desviado la mirada, pero volteo a ver a Yuuki cuando empezó a hablar.

-Y ¿Te correspondió el abrazo?-

-Bueno, si.- Yuuki sonrió aun más.

-¡Pero solo somos amigos!- Dijo Rima nerviosa.

-A, si, bueno, de que te preocupas, para eso son los amigos, para apoyarte en tus tristezas, estoy segura de que no le molesto en lo más mínimo.

-Uste… ¿Tú crees?- Rima recordó lo que Yuuki le había dicho: Nada de formalidades. Aunque se sintió extraña.

-Aja, tranquila, no es nada del otro mundo.- Yuuki volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez, Rima también sonrió. Rima y Yuuki hablaron de varias cosas, especialmente, de la familia y los temas sobre vampiros. Yuuki se sorprendió con la historia de Rima…

-Bueno, yo vengo de una familia de nobles al igual que los demás. Mi familia, los Touya, siempre han sido muy estirados, pero no me di cuenta de eso hasta hace unos años. Mi madre y mi padre me inculcaron muchas actividades y estudios, piano, danza, canto, lenguajes, materias, artes… En todo era buena. No pasaba mucho tiempo con mis padres, por lo mismo, por que todo el día me encontraba haciendo algo, casi siempre que estaba con mis padres, solo hablábamos sobre el consejo, y de mis "Habilidades" en cualquier cosa, mis padres jamás habían sido muy cariñosos, pero de alguna forma, sentía que me querían, yo era una niña sonriente, obedecía a mis padres y maestros, no me importaba el no poder dar mi opinión, ya que me encantaba la sensación de sentir que mis padres de orgullecían de mi. Pero, en una ocasión, cuando me encontraba en una pequeña fiesta o mas bien convivio de los mas jóvenes, estaba bailando el vals, cuando, me tropecé con mi compañero, quien también era un noble, lo lastime a el, y a mi, estaba muy apenada, me llevaron a mi casa, cuando llegue, estaba triste por que creía que iba a preocupar a mis padres, pero paso algo que jamás había pasado, ellos me gritaron y me reclamaron, dijeron que los había puesto en vergüenza, que como podía haber sido tan idiota como para lastimar a aquel niño, salí corriendo a mi cuarto, llore y llore toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente, cuando mis clases de ballet terminaron, iba a salir para cambiarme de ropa, cuando escuche a mi mama hablando con una de las sirvientas.

-Mi señora, ¿No le parece que esto es muy pesado para Rima-sama?- El tono de la sirvienta era de preocupación.

-En lo absoluto, esto es solo algo para tener distraída a la niña, y que no estorbe en la casa o el trabajo.- El tono de mi madre había sido muy prepotente. Eso me dolió mucho, y me fui a encerrar a mi cuarto, cuando llego una de las sirvientas diciendo que mi maestro de piano me esperaba, estaba enojada, y cuando me encontré ahí, empecé a hacer todo mal, y así fue con todas las clases, cuando mis padres empezaron a regañarme una y otra vez, les dije que abandonaría las clases, y así lo hice, peor mis padres jamás volvieron a hablarme, al menos con esa, gratitud falsa con que lo hacían, me gane el desprecio de mis padres. Pero eso si, en las fiestas del consejo, eran los padres mas cariñosos del mundo. En una de esas fiestas conocí a Shiki, nos conocemos desde la infancia, y tiempo después, conocimos a Ichijou-san, Kain, Aidou, Ruka, y Kaname.- El relato de Rima había dejado perturbada a Yuuki, no podía imaginar el infierno que había pasado Rima.

-Valla…- Se limito Yuuki a decir. Rima noto el asombro de Yuuki. Sonrió inocentemente.

-Bueno, aun tengo contacto con ellos.- Dijo Rima mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Menos mal.- Rima volteo a ver el reloj.

-Oh, debo ir a prepararme para la llegada de los demás estudiantes.- Rima se levanto y cuando iba a salir, volteo a ver a Yuuki con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos, Yuuki.- Yuuki también sonrió, y después Rima cerró la puerta.

Yuuki se extendió por la cama, valla, ahora estaba mas que confirmado, había muchas noticias y historias nuevas para Yuuki. Todo se hacia mas dificil y al mismo tiempo mas facil cada vez, Yuuki sabia, que aun le quedaba mucho por descubrir. Sin darse cuenta, de tanto pensar, se quedo dormida.

-Yuuki.- Yuuki escucho una bella y melodiosa voz. Kaname se sento en la cama y retiro los cabellos del rostro de su hermana, para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Falta poco para que lleguen los estudiantes.- Kaname le sonreía de una manera tierna e incluso inocente, Yuuki amaba esa sonrisa, y no pudo evitar sonreír igual que el…

**Hummm, me tarde mas de lo previsto xD, me disculpo! Espero que les haya gustado, es que, digamos que siempre eh apoyado el trió de amigas: Yuuki, Yori y Rima, hehehe, espero sus reviews! Cuéntenme si les gusto… o no. :P**

**REVIEWS:**

**Flor-VIB412:** Aii ya se, yo le hubiera usado mis poderes de sangre pura para matarlooo!. Ok, no, seria un desperdicio de la naturaleza matar a alguien, que hay que reconocer que esta muy mono! Pero prefiero a Kaname ^^ Espero seguir leyéndote!

**chica vampiro 92:** Sip, ya se haha, pero me parecía muy problemático siendo el principio jejeje, u.U ya me callo medio mal Ruka (Para que lo escribo asi pss! xD). Nos vemos! :D

**jurika159:** Hahaha es que en el msn, me acostumbro a una escritura y la correcta es otra haha. Que bueno que te gusto el cap, me hace feliz leer comentarios positivos :D (Y todos son positivos, muchas gracias) :P espero que te sigas pasando por aquí… ^^

**Lin:** Hehehe, si es un tema muy común, pero nah, no creo usarlo, NO CREO, mas no se si lo hare, nah, mejor no xD Hahaha, que bueno que te gusto :P Crei que ya no te ibas a pasar!, que bueno verte!.

**Tesh0812:** Lo se, la verdad yo siempre eh considerado eso, incluso en la historia original, que le importa mucho mas Kaname que ella misma! Hehehe espero seguir leyendo todos sus reviews.. Nos vemos!


	7. La llegada

**Otros 5 minutos con los protagonistas…**

**Anzu:** ¡Hola! Perdón, esta vez me tarde mucho mas, es que… *Ideando excusa*

**Zero:** Debimos descuartizarte. *Sonrisa malévola*.

**Anzu**: No cambias.

**Kaname:** Así es…

**Zero:** ¡Ya cállense! ¡Por que no solo dejas de escribir de nosotros, nada de lo que pones tiene sentido!

**Anzu:** *Lagrimas de cocodrilo*

**Yuuki:** No deberías hablarle asi…

**Kaname:** Si, que insensible.

**Zero:** … *Cara de enojo* Anzu…

**Anzu:** *Voltea a ver a Zero*

**Zero:** Eres… Una tonta…

**Anzu:** ¡Nyaaa! *Se avienta a Zero* ¡Sii, te perdono! ^^

**Zero:** ¿Qué? ¡Alejate!

**Yuuki:** Supongo que se tomara un rato acosando a Zero… ^^

**Perdón! Ya se que me tarde, es que, el miércoles, no tenia inspiración, el jueves fue el grito de independencia de México (Y yo andaba de metida en la celebración :P) y hasta ahora lo subo! Gomen!**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Matsuri Hino.

**_Sed de amor: _Capitulo 7.- La llegada.**

Yuuki se extendió por la cama, valla, ahora estaba mas que confirmado, había muchas noticias y historias nuevas para Yuuki. Todo se hacia mas dificil y al mismo tiempo mas facil cada vez, Yuuki sabia, que aun le quedaba mucho por descubrir. Sin darse cuenta, de tanto pensar, se quedo dormida.

-Yuuki.- Yuuki escucho una bella y melodiosa voz. Kaname se sento en la cama y retiro los cabellos del rostro de su hermana, para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Falta poco para que lleguen los estudiantes.- Kaname le sonreía de una manera tierna e incluso inocente, Yuuki amaba esa sonrisa, y no pudo evitar sonreír igual que el…

Yuuki se estiro perezosamente, para después caer otra vez en la cama, Kaname rio cuando su hermana hizo una mueca y le dio la espalda para abrazar su almohada. Kaname volvió a retirar los cabellos que se habían posado en el rostro de ella, era increíble como pasa el tiempo, hasta hace unos años Kaname necesitaba mirar lo mas abajo posible para poder ver los ojos se su hermana. El acaricio una de las mejillas de Yuuki. Cuando veía algo tan hermoso, como lo era ella, Kaname olvidaba incluso su propio nombre, Yuuki tenía sus ojos cerrados, tal vez se había quedado dormida otra vez, de lo único que estaba seguro, es que ella lucia hermosamente angelical y delicada. -Por enésima vez, Yuuki, es hora de que te levantes.- Kaname sofocaba una risa hacia su hermana, que no le hacia caso. Yuuki sacudió su mano energéticamente hacia Kaname, en forma de burla, Kaname tenia una sonrisa en su rostro. Yuuki empezó a reír escondiendo su rostro en la almohada; La malvada lo estaba haciendo adrede, como le encantaba comportarse como una niña frente a Kaname, ya que sabia que el flaquearía y se pondría consentirla. Yuuki se giro hacia Kaname sin abrir los ojos para jalar una de sus mangas. Kaname sabia que si aceptaba, terminaría cayendo en manos de su hermana, y no lograría su objetivo de levantarla, pero no hubo de otra, Yuuki era la debilidad de Kaname, automáticamente se recostó con ella abrazándola por detrás, Yuuki suspiro y luego rio.

-Gane.- Dijo Yuuki con orgullo, tal vez en una pelea, jamás vencería a Kaname, pero si sabía como hacer que el autocontrol de su hermano quebrara.

Kaname empezó a oler los cabellos de Yuuki y a juguetear con ellos. Yuuki se estremeció cuando sintió el aliento de el en sus hombros, Kaname estaba tomando ventaja. El no pudo evitar reír cuando sintió lo tensa que se puso su hermana.

-Levántate.- La voz de Kaname se volvió mas teatralmente mas estricta. Yuuki rio.

-Nop.- Estaba segura de que Kaname podría con los estudiantes. Kaname esperaba esa respuesta, y sin previo aviso se levanto y la tomo en sus brazos, Yuuki abrió los ojos incrédula, Kaname quedo quieto mirándola de la forma que mas le gustaba a ella, Yuuki no se sintió con las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarse a esa mirada, pero nunca supuso lo que su hermano iba a hacer, Kaname se dirigió al cuarto de baño, parecía que esta vez si hablaba en serio cuando entro cerro la puerta a sus espaldas, y la soltó sentándola en el suelo. Le saco la vuelta a su hermana y abrió la llave del agua.

-¿Qué?- Su hermana tenia una voz nerviosa y entrecortada. –Estas…-

-No te preocupes.- Su voz era sarcástica y esbozo su típica sonrisa maléfica y sensual. –Tu sigue dormida, yo puedo bañarte con mucho gusto.- Kaname rio con lo ultimo. Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Yuuki. Ella se levanto rápidamente, Kaname la mira con curiosidad cuando ella se paso detrás de el, pero después supuso lo que hacia cuando empezó a ser empujado hacia la salida, Yuuki abrió la puerta rápidamente y saco a Kaname, para después cerrarla de un portazo.

-Idiota.- Susurro Yuuki, con un suspiro. Kaname se recargo en la puerta y empezó a reír.

-Eres muy predecible.- Yuuki logró escuchar aquello, y aflojo su rostro con alegría. Después escucho unos ligeros pasos que se alejaban.

Yuuki empezó a desvestirse, con aun un ligero sonrojo, aunque sabia que el lo había dicho de broma. Entro a la bañera, el agua estaba fresca, como a ella le gustaba, recargo su cabeza y se hundió en el agua.

-El agua.- Inquirió Yuuki con voz baja.

Aun recordaba con claridad aquel día que se había perdido en medio de una tormenta, pero al final termino salvada por…

*FLASH BACK*

Hace 8 años:

-Yuuki, apresúrate, parece que una llovizna se acerca .- Kaname llevaba de la mano a Yuuki, y con la otra llevaba un paraguas.

-Si, oni-sama.- Kaname y Yuuki se dirigían a la florería a mitad de la tarde, ya que hoy era el día del cumpleaños de su madre, y a Yuuki se le ocurrió que lo único que le faltaba a su regalo era una linda flor.

-Me sorprende que ella aun tenga un cumpleaños. Yuuki y Kaname rieron al mismo tiempo. Cuando llegaron casi a la florería empezaron a salir muchas personas, todas con bolsas, o simplemente paseando.

-No me sueltes, Yuuki.- Kaname apretó mas la mano de su hermana. Yuuki esbozo una sonrisa inocente. Al fin llegaron a la florería, ambos entraron.

-Disculpe, me podría recomendar alguna flor, es para el cumpleaños de nuestra madre.- Pidió Kaname amablemente, Yuuki miraba a su alrededor, había muchas flores bonitas, moría por tocarlas, así que se soltó de su hermano y se dirigió a la flores, Kaname la volteo a ver, cuando la señora le volvió a hablar.

-Si quiere pasar por aquí, que es donde están las mas apropiadas.- La señora señalo hacia otra habitación.

-Yuuki, no te muevas de aquí.- Dijo Kaname hacia su hermana, quien se limito a verlo y sonreírle con ternura, Kaname solo suspiro y se dejo guiar por la señora. Había muchas flores rosas, rojas, blancas, verdes, amarillas incluso azules, pero a Yuuki le llamo la atención una flor… ¿Negra? Yuuki intento tocarla, pero resulto ser la cola de un perro que se había metido a la tienda, y que por el susto que le metieron, salió corriendo. Era muy lindo, así que Yuuki lo siguió.

-¡Inu-san, Inu-san!.- Gritaba Yuuki mientras que corría detrás de el. Llegaron hasta un parque, en el cual había un agujero pequeño en la pared, pero en el cual el perrito pudo entrar fácilmente, escapando de Yuuki. Yuuki volteo para todos lados, no sabia por donde había llegado, se había perdido, y no pudo evitar sentirse triste. Se sentó en una de las bancas, a esperar, luego empezó a oscurecerse el cielo, y empezó a sentir gotitas cayendo sobre ella, miro hacia el cielo, estaba lloviendo, cada vez mas fuerte, de vez en cuando veía a personas caminando o corriendo para huir de la lluvia, y se sentía cada vez peor al ver que ninguna de esas personas era su hermano. Yuuki no soporto más, tenía miedo y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Cuando sin previo aviso, alguien se había posado frente a ella, cuando levanto la mirada, vio a su hermano, estaba completamente mojado, agitado, con un rostro de preocupación, un paraguas cerrado en una de sus manos y en la otra un pequeño ramo de flores. Yuuki empezó a llorar a un mas, para saltar después en los brazos de su hermano, Kaname se agacho para poder abrazarla.

-¡Kanamee!- Yuuki lloraba y lloraba, estaba muy asustada y al mismo tiempo feliz de ver a su hermano.

-¡Yuuki, no sueltes mi mano nunca mas, jamás lo vuelvas a hacer!- Kaname tenia un rostro dolido, pero su voz sonaba un poco mas tranquila. Yuuki no sabría que hacer si no volvía a ver a su hermano.

*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

-Supongo que ese no fue un tan buen recuerdo para ninguno de los dos.- Dijo Yuuki para si misma. Yuuki salió de la bañera, parecía que había llevado mucho tiempo en ella. Se envolvió el cabello con una toalla y tomo la bata que estaba colgada en el perchero. Salió del baño con un suspiro, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo su hermano…

-Pff, la llegada de los demás estudiantes, significa el inicio de las clases.- Dijo con desagrado el vampiro ojiazul que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones.

-Si tú siempre eres bueno en las clases, Hanabusa.- Inquirió Kain quien se encontraba parado.

-Si, lo se.- Dijo Aidou con un tono amargo. –Pero, Kaname-sama me ha pedido que sea el tutor de Yuuki-sama, con eso tendré menos tiempo para mis cosas.- concluyo Aidou.

-Comer, dormir, chicas.- Dijo Shiki con voz baja.

-Y burlarse de los demás.- Agrego rima, mientras tomaba 2 pokys de la caja, uno de ellos se lo dio a Shiki, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

-¡Cállense!- Exigió Aidou mirando a Shiki y a Rima. Rima giro hacia su izquierda, se encontraba Ruka sentada, Ruka levanto la mirada para ver a Rima, sentía que debía disculparse con Rima, ya que noto mas su enojo cuando esta le volteo la mirada. A pesar de que eran compañeras de habitación, Ruka y mucho menos Rima, se habían atrevido a mirar a la otra.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Ichijou dirigiéndose a Ruka.

-No, no pasa nasa.- Dijo Ruka con voz normal.

Los 6 vampiros nobles notaron como el príncipe sangre pura bajaba por las escaleras.

-Supongo que ya va a ser la hora.- Dijo Kaname mirando a Ichijou.

-Ohh, si, supongo que ya están a punto de llegar.- Ichijou le dedico una risita.

Kaname sintió como unos ligero pasos se acercaban a el, dirigió su mirada hacia la fuente de ese sonido, para terminar pasmado. Era su hermana quien se dirigía a el, pero esta vez estaba mas que hermosa, estaba magnifica. Lucia un hermoso vestido con algo de escote, color rojo y combinado con una torera color negro. Desde sus refinados pies con sus zapatillas negras de un tacón un poco alto, hasta sus labios pintados rojo sangre, y su cabello perfectamente arreglado con sus primeros mechones ondulados. Ella estaba perfecta. Kaname sintió una punzada de celos al pensar que todos aquellos vampiros nobles verían a su bella hermana, cuando solo quería ser el quien la contemplara.

-¿Aun no?- Pregunto Yuuki dirigiéndose a su sorprendido hermano.

-Si, ya es hora de que salgamos, no tardan en llegar.- Kaname esbozo una sonrisa hacia su adorada Yuuki, por un momento olvido que no estaban solos.

-Bueno, vamos, si no me equivoco creo sentir que ya han llegado.- Dijo Ichijou apuntando hacia la puerta, Yuuki se adelanto hacia Kaname y lo agarro de l brazo, Kaname con una sonrisa le correspondió. Los 6 vampiros nobles y los hermanos sangre pura, se dirigieron hacia la salida. Caminaron un poco hasta llegar casi a la entrada de la academia. Yuuki noto la presencia de el director, un chico de cabello rubio rojizo a su izquierda y a su derecha, Zero. Los tres tenían una expresión profesional, pero después el director volteo a ver a los de la clase nocturna y hizo una leve sonrisa.

-Ya es hora.- Aviso el director. Kaname y Yuuki asintieron, Yuuki volteo a ver a Zero, tenia un rostro algo frio, pero una mirada perdida.

De un momento a otro, las primeras limusinas aparecieron. Eran elegantes y educados vampiros nobles los que ahora hacían presencia en la academia Cross, todos salían y principalmente hacían una leve reverencia y saludaban a los sangre pura, todos quedaban observando a los cazadores de la asociación. después Ichijou les entregaba el calendario de clases, sin que Yuuki se diera cuenta, Seiren se encontraba cerca de ellos, no noto el momento en el que llego, pero parecía que Kaname si lo había hecho. Yuuki pensaba que serian menos los vampiros que vendrían, pero ya había bastantes, se encontraban hablando entre si sobre el proyecto que la familia Kuran había planeado, Ichijou explicaba sobre la distancia que deberían tener con los de la clase diurna, que llegarían mañana, Ruka y Akatsuki sobre la distribución en el dormitorio de la luna, Aidou se encontraba "instruyendo" a las nuevas vampiresas, y mas lejos, Shiki y Rima se encontraban en un árbol, escapando de todo el barulló. Después de tanto recibimiento, ya habían llegado todos.

-Bienvenidos sean a la academia Cross.- Empezó Kaname, recibiendo la atención de todos los presentes, y la de su hermana, que se encontraba agarrada de su brazo. –Como ya sabrán, la academia será dividida en dos clases, la diurna y la nocturna, La diurna para humanos y la nocturna para vampiros. Los de la diurna no saben sobre la naturaleza de los de la nocturna, así que les pido que sean discretos, cualquier indisciplina recibirá su castigo.- Todos asintieron ante la petición de Kaname, quien lucia elegante y discreto. Yuuki intentaba ocultar la distracción que le causaba ese ser tan hermoso.

-Me presento, como el presidente estudiantil de la clase nocturna, como vicepresidente, Ichijou Takuma y como ya saben, el director, Cross Kaien.- Kaname señalaba hacia las personas que mencionaba. Yuuki sintió un poco de enojo al pensar que de seguro no es la única que quedo embobada con Kaname.

-Síganme por favor hacia el dormitorio de la luna para que acomoden sus cosas en las habitaciones.- Ichijou los guio hacia el dormitorio. Yuuki sintió como si el aura perversa del edificio de la luna, aumentara.

-Hoy estas tan hermosa, siento celos, ya que casi todos se te quedaron viendo.- Le susurro Kaname en el oído a Yuuki, con una voz sensual y baja. Yuuki se estremeció y rio.

-Entonces, estamos en las mismas- Completo Yuuki con una voz igual de sensual, que hizo que Kaname sonriera coquetamente mientras se dirigían hacia allá.

Al entrar todos empezaron a ver en que habitaciones les tocaba, hablaban con sus compañeros de dormitorio acerca de sus habitaciones, los privilegios en ella, etc.

Los hermanos sangre pura se encontraban sentados, el uno a lado de l otro.

-Yuuki, necesito ir por la lista de los alumnos, espérame aquí.- Kaname se levanto, pero Yuuki lo agarro de la mano.

-Entonces ven conmigo.- Sonrió y correspondió el agarre guiando a su hermana.

Kaname guiaba a Yuuki hacia su despacho, en el que había puesto esa lista, entraron y Yuuki contemplo ese lugar, con varios libros y con un particular juego de ajedrez en el escritorio, Yuuki se sentó en el sillón que allí estaba. Ya era muy tarde, para los humanos la hora de dormir había llegado hace mucho, y el hecho de que Yuuki a pesar de que duerma o no de día, no podía evitar sentirse muy cansada en la noche, el sentarse allí, hizo que Yuuki quedara aun mas somnolienta.

-Si quieres espérame aquí, no quisiera que te aburrieras aun mas.- Las facciones de Kaname se habían vuelto muy dulces. Yuuki solo asintió y Kaname beso su frente.

El desapareció saliendo por las puertas de ese gran despacho, el lugar personal de Kaname…

-Ya volví.- Aviso Kaname a Ichijou, estirando el papel hacia el.

-Muy bien, gracias, ¿Y Yuuki-sama?- Preguntó Ichijou con curiosidad.

-Supongo que esta algo cansada.- Dijo Kaname. La conocía tan bien.

-Valla, si quieres yo me encargo de esto, tu ve a descansar al igual que Yuuki-sama, luego habrá tiempo de acostumbrarse a las horas.- Dijo Ichijou con comprensión.

-Gracias.- Agradeció Kaname, y después se despidió de los demás vampiros que se encontraban allí. Subió directo hacia su despacho para ver si Yuuki seguía allí. Cuando entro, se encontró con una adorable sorpresa. Yuuki se había dormido. Kaname sonrió y beso una de sus mejillas.

-Mi querida perezosa, si supieras cuantas horas has dormido ya.- Susurro Kaname. Su hermana se veía como toda una princesa y al mismo tiempo como una vampiresa. Kaname con mucho cuidado tomo a Yuuki en brazos, para llevarla a su habitación. Cuando estuvieron allí, la poso levemente en su cama, le quito su torera y las elegantes zapatillas. Kaname se recostó a su lado abrazándola hacia su pecho, suspiro, nada lo hacia mas feliz que estar a lado de su amada…

**Veran que extraño sueño tuve anoche... soñe... QUE VAMPIRE KNIGHT SE COMBINABA CON POKEMON! asi que les daba un pokemon a los de la clase nocturna dependiendo de su elemento, ya se que es una idiotes! Hahaa, pero la moraleja de mi historia es: No coman o vean capitulos de pokemon antes de dormir. xD Pss no se puede negar, pokemon es uno de los clasicos :P considerenlo! haha, despues de eso me tuve que bañar con agua heladaa, grr ...**

**REVIEWS:**

**Flor-VIB412:** Si siempre me ha parecido que deberían ser mejores amigas Yori, rima y Yuuki, aunque reconozco que en la historia original, ese es un sueño imposible. Que bueno que te gusto! Y gracias por agregarme a favoritos, me alagas! :D

**Jurika159:** Ten paciencia, paciencia, xD prometo escenas mas comprometedoras entre Yuuki y Kaname xD y haber si hago a Zero que sea un poco menos "Frio" aunque no tanto, por que si no perdería su fama de chico violento :P nos vemos!

**Tesh0812:** Si, ese es el gran caso que existe siempre, y aquí en la historia obviamente entre Kain y Ruka, reconozco que Kain no seria mi favorito entre el Ichijou y Takuma, pero aun me parece adorable! ** y es que como en la historia verdadera, me parece que Shiki tiene mucha razón para ser así de serio como es, pero a Rima no le han puesto muchas razones para serlo, por eso, planeo que la mía sea un poquitito mas cálida, y darle una razón para serlo. Espero seguirte leyendo! :D


	8. Visita al pueblo I

**Si, perdón T.T, pero no me maten, es que mis parciales empezaron, y el primero no fue de lo más fácil, pero ya continuare haciéndolo cada 1 o 2 días! :D**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Matsuri Hino.

**_Sed de amor: _Capitulo 8.- Visita al pueblo I**

Yuuki sintió un aroma familiar, cálido y dulce. Cuando intento moverse un poco, sintió como unos brazos la retenían tiernamente hasta el final de su espalda. Yuuki espió entre sus pestañas, clavo la mirada a ese que la retenía, miro hacia arriba lo mas que pudo intentando no moverse mucho, y cuando lo hizo, termino quedando completamente atónita, había visto algo mas hermoso que eso, no jamás, era la primera vez, que podía decir, que Kaname tenia un rostro angelical. El tenia cerrados los ojos, su rostro era pacifico, había escondido su rostro entre los cabellos de Yuuki, tenia el rostro como un niño, pero a la vez era tan varonil, su hermosura era como para llorar. Yuuki no lo pudo evitar, he hizo lo mismo que el, lo abrazo hasta que sus brazos cubrieron la espalda de Kaname, lentamente pego su rostro al pecho de su hermano, con miedo a despertarlo, Kaname siempre veía a Yuuki dormir, pero ella jamás había tenido la ocasión de verlo a el. Sintió como fue abrazada más tiernamente, Kaname la estaba pegando más a el, beso la frente de su hermana, aun con los ojos cerrados, y suspiro. Yuuki aun llevaba su vestido de la noche pasada y Kaname solo se había quitado su moderno, pero elegante saco, dejando al descubierto esa camisa blanca abotonada hasta la mitad. Yuuki puso una de sus manos en el pecho de su amado Kaname. El sintió ese tacto, muy cálido, y con una mano, ladeo un poco la cabeza hacia arriba. Ambos abrieron los ojos, Kaname acerco su boca a la de ella, pero sin besarla, empezó a juntar sus labios para después despegarlos a unos centímetros, ese juego era agradable para los dos, hasta que Yuuki lo beso, fue un beso tierno que se fue apasionando por parte de los dos. Ambos se estaban seduciendo el uno al otro, hasta que la palabra "Oxigeno" pasó por la mente de ambos. Se separaron despacio y se miraron el uno al otro, Kaname mostro una leve sonrisa, mientras que Yuuki se ponía más roja cada vez…

-Buenos días, Yuuki.- La voz de Kaname era relajada y bella.

-¿Q-que?- Yuuki abrió sus grandes ojos, a pesar de hacer lo que hizo, apenas le caía el veinte de que había dormido con él.

-Que adorable.- Dijo Kaname refiriéndose al sonrojo de su hermana, mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas. Yuuki cerró los ojos ante el tacto, para después sentarse en la cama, viendo el vestido que aun llevaba puesto.

-¿Querías que te lo quitara?- Yuuki le envió una mirada asesina, a la cual el solo sonrió complacido de poder "Acosar" a su hermana.

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto Yuuki para cambiar de ambiente.

-Tienes suerte, son las 4 de la tarde.- Contesto Kaname con la mirada clavada en el techo color pastel.

-¿Eso es suerte?- Pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Para alguien igual de dormilón que tu, que se tiene que acostumbrar a un cambio de horario, sí que es suerte.- Hablando con una voz igual de sarcástica que la de ella.

-Un momento, ¿Los de la clase diurna ya llegaron?- Yuuki recordó que hoy era el día de llegada de los alumnos de la clase diurna, según recordaba tenían que estar aquí a las 7 am a mas tardar.

-Así es.- Asintió Kaname.

.Y ¿Por qué no me despertaste?- Pregunto confundida

-Por que no estaba despierto.- Yuuki sintió otra calidez, Kaname había pasado toda la noche con ella.

-¿No se supone que deberías haber estado allí?- Creía que como presidente de la clase nocturna debía haber estado allí y si así era, ella quería haber estado con él.

-Soy el presidente de la clase nocturna, no el subdirector, Yuuki.- Contesto ensanchando una gran sonrisa casi risa. Yuuki Sonrió.

-He he, pues si.- Yuuki volvió a ver su vestido, no podía seguir vestida así.

-Pff, me voy a bañar, no espíes.- Le advirtió jugando, Kaname solo asintió, como niño regañado.

Sayori se dirigía a su salón de clases, había sido castigada nuevamente por llegar tarde a clases, ya que de nuevo la presidenta le había pedido de favor que fuera a buscar a Zero, ya que se iba a perder las clases, pero, como siempre va a ser, Zero no tiene un lugar fijo para quedarse.

-Es como jugar a las escondidas.- Decía refunfuñando, a este paso iba a terminar reprobada. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos quejándose de lo primero que se le ocurria, que no se fijo que no era la única en ese pasillo. Se estrello contra alguien, haciendo que unos libros cayeran al suelo.

-¡Perdón!- Se apresuro a decir, agachándose para recogerlos, lo hizo tan rápido que no le dio oportunidad al dueño de los libros a que se agachara. Sayori logro ver que uno era de Ética, para maestros.

-Discúlpeme, no se que estaba pensando.- Se disculpo estirando los libros, cuando miro hacia arriba, era un hombre muy misterioso el que logro ver, tenía una mirada fría ojiazul, pero uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto.

-No importa.- Se limito a contestar, posando los libros a lado de su cabeza.

Sayori se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba aquel hombre como si nada, cuando:

-¡No debería estar aquí!- Salió corriendo dirigiéndose hacia su castigo, tenía que prepararse para idear una gran excusa.

Zero se encontraba recostado en la paja del gran establo que había en la academia, tenia la mirada perdida en el techo, intentaba, por un momento, conciliar el sueño, hasta que uno de los cabellos le mordió la cabeza.

-¡Esta bien que tengas hambre, pero no hay necesidad de comerte mi cabello!- Dijo Zero dirigiéndose a ese caballo alvino que lo miraba fijamente, mientras que se sobaba la cabeza. Se levanto y tomo una zanahoria, para colocarla en el osico del gran animal.

-Eres muy fría, White lilly.- Dijo Zero con un suspiro mientras miraba a White lilly comer, hasta que esta le volvió a morder la cabeza.

-Creo que me deberé acostumbrar a esto.- Le dijo Zero con una cara de rendición.

Rima estaba escogiendo ropa de su armario, muy extraño en ella, ya que por lo regular solo salía a las clases o a el comedor, pero usando el uniforme. Ruka se encontraba en su cama leyendo un libro, noto el cambio de Rima, y se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-Voy a ver si Yuuki no está ocupada, planeaba invitarla al pueblo.- Contesto Rima como si nada. Ruka se sorprendió.

-¿Yuuki?, ¿Invitar?- Pregunto Ruka aun mas sorprendida, desde cuando había tanta familiaridad entre ellas.

-Así es, ¿Algún problema?- Pregunto Rima dirigiéndole la mirada, ella estaba como si nada. Ruka meneo la cabeza.

-No, ninguno.- Contesto Ruka, mientras veía como Rima entraba al baño para cambiarse.

Era algo extraño, a pesar de que Yuuki le había permitido que la llamara solo Yuuki, se sintió algo extraña al decirlo de esa manera, aun no sabía si podía considerar a Yuuki su amiga, aunque sintió que ella había sido sincera, debía reconocer que se sintió bien hablando con alguien que la escuchara y que comprendiera, compartir opiniones, se sintió cómoda.

Rima salió del baño, llevaba un vestido de verano rosa, con destalles blancos, el cual convino con zapatos de poco tacón y una pulsera blanca. Termino de verse en el espejo para ponerse los listones de sus dos colas de lado, para Rima era como si Ruka no estuviera allí. Salió por la puerta como si nada, mientras tenía la mirada de Ruka clavada en ella. Iba caminando lentamente hacia el tercer piso, mas especifico, hacia el cuarto de Yuuki, perdió la mirada en el suelo y no se dio cuenta que choco con Shiki.

-Rima, ¿Vas a salir?- Pregunto Shiki al notar que Rima venia muy bien vestida.

-Ah, si, voy a invitar a Yuuki a la ciudad.- Contesto Rima, Shiki lo noto, aunque las expresiones de ella no cambiaban mucho, notaba felicidad en sus ojos.

-Valla.- Se limito a decir Shiki.

-Bueno… Nos vemos.- Rima se despidió y esquivando a Shiki se dirigió hacia la habitación de Yuuki, suspiro, y siguió caminando. Cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta, no sabía si iba a tocarla, sentía que era una falta hacia los sangre pura, pero la puerta simplemente se abrió por sí sola.

-¡Hola, Rima¡- Saludo energéticamente, Yuuki.

-Hola, Yuuki.- Contesto el saludo, Rima.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Yuuki, aun sonriendo.

-Quería saber… ¿Si quieres ir conmigo a una vuelta por la ciudad?- Pregunto Rima rápidamente, sus nervios desaparecieron.

-Muy bien, deja tomo mi bolsa.- Asintió Yuuki, haciendo una señal para que pasara, ambas entraron, obviamente Kaname ya no estaba allí. Yuuki lucia también un vestido hasta la rodilla, pero el de ella era uno azul claro.

-Vamos.- Ínsito Yuuki

-Vamos.- Concordó Rima.

Ambas salieron del cuarto cerrando la puerta al salir, esta vez tendrían que salir más discretamente, no querrían encontrarse por casualidad con alguien de la clase diurna, ya que la nocturna aun no había sido vista o presentada. Cuando caminaron mas vieron a Ruka hablando con otra chica con el uniforme blanco que tenia el cabello verde, de la que luego se despidió. Yuuki al pensar en Kaname y Ruka sintió un escalofrió, pero aun así…

-Ruka.- Llamo Yuuki para obtener la atención de la noble vampiresa.

-¿Si, Yuuki-sama?- Dijo Ruka mirando a Yuuki y a Rima.

-¿Te gustaría venir con nosotras? Vamos a dar una vuelta al pueblo, a ver que encontramos.- Rima se estremeció y Ruka se sorprendió pero sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-Yo…- Ruka iba a empezar a hablar, cuando escucho una voz y dos personas dirigiéndose hacia ellas.

-Yuuki, Rima, ¿Van a salir?- Pregunto el pelinegro dirigiéndose especialmente a Yuuki.

-Aja, volveremos pronto, Kaname.- Yuuki le hizo una cara de perrito por si las dudas.

-Muy bien, Ichijou y yo también nos dirigíamos al pueblo, a ver si nos encontramos.- Dijo Kaname sonriendo de una forma que los nobles no estaban tan acostumbrados a ver.

-A ver.- Contesto Yuuki.

-Iremos solo a dar una vuelta, a ver que nos hayamos.- Dijo Rima con voz normal.

-No se vallan a perder.- Comentó Ichijou con su típica sonrisa. Rima y Yuuki asintieron con una leve risita, muy rara en Rima. Ambos vampiros asintieron y dieron la media vuelta.

-¡Pórtense bien!- Les grito Yuuki e Ichijou echo una carcajada y Kaname volteo a ver a Yuuki para sonreírle.

-¿Y bien?- Recordó Yuuki mirando a Ruka.

-Creo que… En otra ocasión, gracias.- Ruka continúo caminando hacia el comedor. Yuuki debía reconocer que se sentía un poco más tranquila.

-Ven.- Dijo Yuuki empezando a caminar, Rima la siguió extrañamente tranquila, tal vez porque no se sentía muy bien con que Ruka fuera, aun tenía un poco de remordimiento hacia ella. Salieron normalmente por la puerta. Yuuki había llamado a un coche para que las llevara, se subieron a él y rápidamente entro en marcha. Rápidamente llegaron al pueblo, Yuuki le dijo al chofer que ella le llamaría.

-Valla, es más grande de lo que creí.- Susurro Rima mirando a su alrededor.

-Tienes razón, es muy acogedor.- Dijo Yuuki. Hasta que localizo una tienda de ropa femenina que le llamo la atención, rápidamente tomo el brazo de Rima y entraron a la tienda. Era muy linda, a pesar de que era rosa, el cebrado y los detalles negros la ayudaban. Yuuki y Rima entraron a los diferentes departamentos y empezaron a juntar mucha ropa de las que les gustaba, a veces escogían ropa para la otra. Había conjuntos muy extravagantes que se medían por arriba para ver como se veían, Rima reía y reía y Yuuki parecía que no respiraba. Empezaron a medirse la ropa, salían y modelaban para ver como se veían, ambas se reían de sí mismas. A Yuuki le llamaban mucho la atención las botas largas que había en esa tienda mientras que a Rima le gustaron las faldas. Empezaron a medirse vestidos, ambas se veían muy hermosas con ellos, los combinaban con zapatos altos y sombreros que combinaran. Yuuki hizo una señal hacia los trajes de baño que se encontraban en la tienda, a lo cual Rima negó rotundamente, guiando a Yuuki hacia el maquillaje. Esta vez no usaron nada de más ya que no querían parecer payasos. Al final, solo se llevaron las botas de Yuuki, la falda de Rima, uno vestido para cada una y zapatillas que combinaran. Salieron algo cansadas de allí así que se dirigieron al café más cercano. Se sentaron en una de las mesas al aire libre.

-Uff, creí que nos íbamos a traer la tienda entera.- Comento Rima acerca de su "Aventura" en esa tienda.

-Pues, más bien tu porque acaparaste todo.- Dijo Yuuki muy divertida.

-¿Yo? ¿Segura?- Dijo Rima sarcásticamente y Yuuki asintió en contestación. Ambas entornaron los ojos cuando dos hombres se acercaron a ellas.

-Bienvenidas chicas.- Comento el de cabellos rubios.

-¿Tanto parece que no somos de aquí?- Dijo Rima en contestación.

-Si, ya que para pedir, se tiene que ir hacia la caja y luego el mesero trae lo que pidieron.- Contesto el de cabello rubio rojizo.

-Eso explica porque nadie venia.- Dijo Yuuki a lado de una risa.

-Claro. ¿Nos podemos sentar?- Preguntó el rubio dirigiéndose a Rima. Ella volteo a ver a Yuuki quien asintió.

-Si, esta bien.- Les permitió Rima. Ambos chicos se sentaron.

-Y bien, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres chicas?- Pregunto el rubio.

-Mi nombre es Rima.- Ambos chicos vieron a Rima, y después a Yuuki.

-Yo me llamo Yuuki.- Les contestó Yuuki.

-Mi nombre es Ren, y el es Eiko.- Aparentemente el de cabello rubio rojizo era Ren y el rubio era Eiko.

-Mucho gusto- Contestaron ambas.

-y bien ¿Qué desean señoritas?- Eiko actuó como un perfecto mesero.

-Pues… Yo quiero… Té.- Yuuki tenía ganas de lago dulce.

-Yo solo agua.- Rima solo tenía sed.

-Muy bien señoritas, ahorita vengo.- Eiko se levanto dirigiéndose a la caja.

-Es muy gracioso.- Comento Yuuki.

-Si, esta medio loco.- Ren hizo una de "Si, tu" cuando Eiko lo volteo a ver. Los tres rieron con la cara que puso Eiko.

-¿Dónde esta el baño?- Rima necesitaba ponerse un poco de agua fría en el rostro.

-Hacia alla.- Ren apunto hacia donde decía baños.

-O, que difícil.- Dijo Rima al no haberse dado cuenta que estaba tan cerca.

-Vuelvo en un momento.- Ambos asintieron y Rima se levanto.

-El pueblo es mas grande de lo que pensé.- Susurro Yuuki, pero Ren pudo escucharla.

-Si, creo que ya no entra tanto en la categoría de "Pueblo".- Yuuki sonrió.

-Si… Tal ves.- Yuuki entorno los ojos hacia las personas que iban pasando por las tiendas y puestos, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver a su hermano, y que no iba con Ichijou, si no con…

-Ruka...- Susurro Yuuki casi a si misma…

**Bueno este es el final de la primera parte! perdon si me salio muy simple pero lo medio improvise, ya que no tenia mucho tiempo! Tambien queria decirles que tal ves no contesto muy correstamente sus reviews, pero por que lo quiero subir rapido, agradesco los que se toman el tiempo para escribirme, quiero que sepan que yo siempre leo lo que me ponen, eso me motiva mas a seguir escribiendo. :P**

**REVIEWS:**

**tesh0812:** Haha gracias! Es que me gusta empezarlo con escenas de un solo genero haha. No me sigan inspirando que si le voy a agregar pokemon eh! xD nah no es cierto xD Nos vemos!

**zcsk1997:** Nah, jamás la dejaría no te preocupes! ^^ que bueno es saber que a las personas les gusta mi historia, eso me ayuda a continuar, espero seguir leyéndote! Bye! :D

**Lin:** Sii, perdón por no explicar mucho lo de la diurna, hehe ya que eso es en la segunda parte. Y uyy si, apenas y me salvo de que no me maten! Es que soy demasiado sinceras pss ^^

**Flor-VIB412:** Haha si verdad? fraternizarian con ellos, yo convino casi todos los animes con vampire knight! sabe por que, pero esta ves me parecio muy rara la convinacion haha... Nos vemos! a y sige actualizando... que me dejaste el alma en un hilo!

**LILI:** Si, un poquito tarde, pero prometo intentar ya no tardarme de mas, es que las reponsabilidades van aumentando y aaa... no me queda tiempo xD Espero que te guste!


	9. Visita al pueblo II

**Holaaa! aqui de nuevo, ya se que me tarde! gomen :S pero aqui esta!**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Matsuri Hino._

**_Sed de amor: _Capitulo 8.- Visita al pueblo II**

-Si… Tal ves.- Yuuki entorno los ojos hacia las personas que iban pasando por las tiendas y puestos, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver a su hermano, y que no iba con Ichijou, si no con…

-Ruka...- Susurro Yuuki casi a si misma…

Yuuki sintió como si algo se desgarrara dentro de ella. ¿Acaso Kaname le había mentido para venir con la guapa aristócrata? Pero el ya sabía que se encontrarían. Desde el ángulo de Yuuki, Ruka estaba muy cerca de él, no pudo evitar sentir un fiero sentimiento de celos. Yuuki sabía que desde que Ruka vio por primera vez a Kaname quedo completamente enamorada de él, no entendía por qué si Kaname sabia eso, porque le daba alas a Ruka si se suponía que no estaba interesado en ella, por mejor razón que hubiera, no había necesidad de que viniera con ella, o mejor descrito, solo con ella. Kaname estaba viendo diferentes tiendas, sus ojos se veían distraídos observando mientras que Ruka solo veía el suelo. Su mente inevitablemente se nublo de imágenes que ella no quería ver. Yuuki se levanto de la mesa intentando disimular, los ojos de Ren quedaron clavados en ella.

-Yuuki, ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto con voz intranquila tomando el brazo de Yuuki. Kaname y Ruka lograron escuchar al muchacho llamando a la joven vampiresa, volteando en el acto. Yuuki no estaba llorando, pero no se sentía cómoda estando allí, su expresión la delataba.

-Ven, pidamos un poco de agua.- Ren creía que Yuuki se sentía mal, la rodeo con su brazo de una forma amigable pero algo preocupado por la cara de mareada de ella y pidió un vaso de agua para que tomara. El rostro de Kaname cambio, sus ojos quedaron observando al joven que estaba tocando a su hermana con mucha familiaridad, Ruka observo por un momento para luego mirar a Kaname y su cambio repentino. Eiko noto lo que estaba pasando, y cuando ya habían servido el vaso, el se lo llevo. Rima salió del baño, también se sorprendió al ver lo que Ren hacia pero después se enfoco en el rostro de una decepcionada Yuuki. Kaname se dirigió hacia ellos sin siquiera inmutarse de que Ruka y los demás estaban allí, ya que sus ojos solo localizaban a dos personas, su Yuuki y…

-Tranquilos, no me pasa nada.- Todos se dieron cuenta que ese "Nada" significaba algo.

-Yuuki.- Kaname intento cambiar su rostro y mostro uno de preocupación. Jalo a Yuuki hacia él, y cuando Ren noto eso, la soltó. Kaname la abrazo indirectamente hablando con una voz de consolación, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le susurro Kaname. Yuuki se deshizo del agarre y lo miro.

-No me pasa nada.- Yuuki mostro una sonrisa, que hizo que Rima le regresara la sangre a las venas. Eiko sonrió y Ren solo observo. Kaname la vio por un segundo para después dirigirse a Rima.

-¿Nos vamos?- Rima asintió, y se despidió.

-Nos vemos, chicos.- Los tres sonrieron. Kaname estaba guiando a Yuuki cuando ella volteo.

-Adiós, Ren, Eiko.- Yuuki les hizo una señal de adiós y ellos se la correspondieron.

-Adiós, chicas.- Kaname iba hacia donde estaba Ruka sin soltar a Yuuki.

-Ya nos vamos.- Aviso Kaname a Ruka, ella asintió y empezaron a caminar. Los cuatro divisaron el coche que trajo a Kaname y Ruka, primero entro Ruka, luego Rima y después Yuuki y Kaname. Nadie comento nada, el coche estaba en silencio, Yuuki tenia una mirada pensativa, la cual Kaname observaba de reojo. Yuuki no podía evitar pensar por que la había traído a ella. Cuando dijo que iría con Ichijou ella supuso que tendrían cosas que hacer, pero de eso a ir a dar un paseo por puro gusto con Ruka le desagradaba mucho, Yuuki quería ser quien llevara a Kaname a divertirse. Rima también se sentía incomoda, ya que ya había podido entender la reacción de su amiga. Kaname tomo la mano de Yuuki, y la miro a los ojos, Yuuki también lo miro, y esbozo una leve sonrisa, para después mirar hacia la ventana. Al poco tiempo se encontraban ya en la academia, Kaname les abrió la puerta para que bajaran y le agradeció al chofer.

-Bueno, yo estoy cansada, ire a darme un baño a mi habitación, adiós Yuuki, Kaname-sama.- Se despidió Rima

-Adiós, Rima.- Se despidió Yuuki de su amiga con una sonrisa.

-Yo también me retiro, Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama.- Ambos sangre pura asintieron. Yuuki empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, tal vez, iría mas tarde a pedirle a Rima que la torturara pintándole las uñas o algo asi… Solo quería distraerse, se sentía un poco desilucionada… Yuuki llego a su habitación y entro lanzando las bolsas de ropa a la cama, pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, una mano la detuvo.

-Yuuki.- Kaname estaba parado frente a ella, Yuuki no contesto, pero Kaname simplemente paso, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Yuuki, ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto Kaname acercándose tanto hacia ella, que podía sentir sus respiraciones.

-No… Pasa nada.- Ella contesto muy desganada, Kaname no le creyo ni un poco.

-Tu cara te delata.- Con la mano levanto la cabeza agachada de Yuuki para verla a los ojos.

-¿Por que tu… estabas con ella?- Kaname abrió bien los ojos.

-¿Con Ruka?- Pregunto Kaname con cierto tono intranquilo.

-Asi es… Tu habías dicho que irias con Ichijou, ¿Acaso mentiste para estar con ella?- El tono de voz de Yuuki se volvió triste y a la vez amenazante.

-Eso es ridículo.- Contesto Kaname con un suspiro.

-¿Ridículo? Ella se desvive por ti y tu solo le das a entender que tal vez tenga una oportunidad… o puede… que tu ya…- Yuuki escondió su rostro ya que pequeñas lagrimas estaban casi a punto de salir.

-¿Este enamorado de ella? Por favor… No sabes cuánto tiempo paso pensando en ti todos los días, ¿Cómo podría enamorarme de alguien más?- Le susurro Kaname acariciando los hombros de Yuuki.

-Idiota… Entonces no deberías darle alas de esa forma, ¿Qué planeabas que pensara si te veía paseando con ella? Yo creía que estarías con Ichijou, buscando algo o no se, pero nunca en una cita con ella.- Yuuki tenia un rostro aun desilusionado y algo enojado.

-Claro, y tú estabas dejándote abrazar por Rima ¿No es así? Jamás te sentaste con ese hombre.- La voz de Kaname se elevo un poco.

-¿Ren? Pero el…- Kaname la interrumpió.

-O, hasta lo llamas por su nombre, que dichoso ha de ser, siendo como eres, ¿No creerías que podría enamorarse de ti a primera vista? O es que eres distraída como para no notarlo.

-Que yo… ¡Pero a ti no te consta eso, además apenas y lo conozco, pero hasta tu sabes que ella te ama, ella es una chica muy guapa e inteligente nadie me dice que un día tú puedas llegar a flaquear ante ella!

-¡Entonces supongo que debería de estar con alguien más madura que tú!- Kaname no podía creer lo que le había dicho, se arrepintió en el instante, para él no había nadie mejor que Yuuki, algo se removió en él cuando vio las lagrimas de Yuuki caer por sus mejillas, con esas palabras que sabía que eran mentira, solo mostradas a la luz por un impulso, había herido a la persona más importante para él. Yuuki dio unos pasos hacia atrás con la cabeza agachada, Kaname estiro la mano para jalarla pero la fuerza de sus manos lo traicionaron, ella se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda.

-Yuuki.- Susurro Kaname muy bajo. Se acerco a ella para abrazarla por detrás, pegándola a su pecho, pero Yuuki tenso el cuerpo.

-Yuuki, yo…- Yuuki con débiles movimientos intento deshacerse del agarre.

-Basta, vete.- Le grito Yuuki con sus ojos ahogados en lágrimas.

-Yuuki.- Ella empezó a moverse más desesperadamente a lado de sollozos. Kaname la soltó y Yuuki corrió a la puerta del baño, pero cuando ya había abierto un poco la puerta, esta se cerro de golpe, y Kaname con velocidad inhumana ya estaba frente a ella. Yuuki le desvió la mirada, pero él la acorralo haciendo que se pegara lo más posible a la puerta, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetro de distancia, instintivamente cerró los ojos, no podía verlo, esos ojos que tanto amaba no los podía ver.

-Yuuki.- Kaname volteo cuidadosamente el rostro de su hermana, quien estaba intentado frenar los sollozos.

-No hay nadie mejor que tu para mi, y que si Ruka o otra mujer hace esto y es lo otro, aun asi, tu siempre serás mi amada.- Yuuki abrió los ojos despacio, el tenia un rostro sincero, parecía arrepentido. Se lanzo a los brazos de Kaname, quien la abrazo fuertemente besando su nuca.

-Perdón, yo no…- Kaname tapo la boca de Yuuki con un dedo.

-Ya, ya.- Yuuki escondió su rostro en el pecho de su hermano, Kaname no tenía la culpa, el solo era amable, tal vez las cosas se había pasado de control, ninguno de los dos quería lastimar al otro. El vampiro sangre pura se sentó levemente en el piso, sin soltar a su hermana, para terminar acorralándola también con las piernas. Ella se aferro a su camisa abrazándolo lo más posible, cuando lo hacía, descargas eléctricas se enviaban a todo su cuerpo dándole una sensación de calidez, se sentía segura estando en esos brazos. Las lagrimas dejaron de brotar y con un susurro Kaname respondió a esa pregunta.

-Hubo un pendiente.- Empezó Kaname, Yuuki escucho atentamente a que se refería.

-Si iba a ir con Ichijou, tenía que ir a buscar una cosa, pero apareció un pendiente. Va a haber un nuevo profesor en ambas clases: La diurna y la nocturna, este profesor forma parte de la asociación, cuyo único objetivo es vigilar ambas clases, y las conductas de cada una. Más no significa que por ser un profesor tuviera muy buena opiniones, necesitaba el asesoramiento de alguien, y si no era yo, era Ichijou, el tubo que quedarse y no me quedaba de otra más que ir solo.- Kaname estaba diciendo la verdad, aunque tenía miedo de que su hermana lo malinterpretara otra vez.

-Y entonces apareció…- La voz de Yuuki ya había regresado a la normalidad casi por completo, ella seguía recostada sobre Kaname quien la abrazaba mientras olía sus cabellos.

-Así es, iba a irme solo cuando vi que Ruka también se dirigía al pueblo, así que cuando vi que también iba a ir sola, le pedí que viniera conmigo, al fin de cuentas, me servía mas un punto de vista femenino que el de Ichijou.- Kaname sonrió antes sus pensamientos.

-¿Punto femenino?- Yuuki no entendía, ¿A que se refería Kaname con "Punto de vista femenino"?

-Bueno.- Kaname puso los ojos en blanco, cuando movio una de sus manos hasta su bolsillo, Yuuki se levantó sentándose entre sus piernas y mirándolo a los ojos. Kaname saco una larga cajita color azul con plateado, la cual estiro en dirección a Yuuki. Ella tomo la cajita entre sus finos dedos y la observo por un momento.

-Ábrela.- Ínsito Kaname, ella retiro la linda tapa con ese moño azul y vio un hermoso collar de plata en forma de una flor invernal plateada con blanco y azul. Kaname se encogió en hombros.

-Esto es lo muy importante que fui a buscar, quería darte algo que llevaras contigo siempre, pero quería que fuera algo especial.- Yuuki lo miro, y después volvió a ver el hermoso colgante, sonrió, Kaname había ido a buscar a la ciudad algo pensando en ella. Algo llamo la atención de Yuuki.

-¿Mein... Herz?- Esa era la inscripcion detras del colgante, no entendia que significaba, pero Kaname tampoco contesto y solo sonrio.

-¿Te gusto?- Pregunto evadiendo la pregunta anterior.

-Si, me gus...- Yuuki fue callada cuando vio que Kaname se acercaba mas a ella, depositando un tierno beso. Kaname rodeo su cadera pegandola mas a el, era como si nada hubiera pasado, pero aun se lamentaba de lo que dijo, no podia perdonarse haberla hecho llorar, y luego saliendole con esos celos que surgieron al verla con ese chico. No estaba seguro, pero si fuera necesario compartirla con otro hombre lo haria, con tal de que perdurara ese gran amor que siente por ella.

-Ire a preparme, ya van ainiciar las clases.- Dijo Kaname totalmente despreocupado, pero a Yuuki le callo el veinte, habian pasado mas horas de las que creia. Kaname beso su frente y se levanto ayudandola a ella tambien. Abrio la puerta he hizo una señal de hatsa luego hacia su hermana, quien la correspondio. Kaname cerro la puerta para abrir la de su habitacion y pegarse a la puerta con un suspiro.

-Mein Herz... Era de suponerse que no sabrias que mein herz es "Mi corazon" en aleman.- Y con un suspiro tomo ese uniforme blanco nieve, que usaria a partir de ahora.

**Perdon! :S me tarde otra vez, ya no debo prometer cosas, hehe.**

**REVIEWS:**

** Tesh0812**: Haha si, odio los parciales, por que me obligan a estudiar lo que ya se (aunque por alguna razón nunca saco un 10 redondo), a mi me encanta leer por las noches! Así duermes más a gusto y ya sabes que soñar ^^ bueno entonces, si supongo que se cuando vas a leer esto, BUENAS NOCHES! xD

**Flor-VIB412:** Oss, es que tu lo has de haber leído muchas veces xD, pero la explicación de cómo se siente Yuuki, :S bueno, estoy feliz de que te haga gustado, prometo pronto mas calidad en los caps xD :D Bye..!

**lili:** Haha, resbalosa xD Si es cierto! Hehe, que bueno que te gusto ^^ espero que te sigan gustando! Nos vemos! Sayo :P

**Lin:** Haha bueno, al menos ya contesto tu pregunta! xD :D Nos vemos! espeor seguirte leyendo ^^

**AkashiyaMoka12:** Bienvenida! me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que sigas siguiendo mi historia! (Nota: Que nombre tan original! :D me encanta moka)


	10. Fuego y Hielo

**Holaa! sigo viva! apenas hehe perdon por la tardanza, pero mis maestros me odian -.- esta ves quise hacer un cap sobre los pensamientos de ambos tortolitos espero les guste (ya se, muy corto -.-) xD**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Matsuri Hino._

_**Sed de amor: **_**Capitulo 10.- Fuego y hielo.**

**YUUKI'S POV:**

Me había sentado a la orilla de la cama viendo ese colgante que mi hermano me había dado. Jamás imagine que de eso se trataba. Kaname siempre había y ha sido el más guapo, elegante y amable de todos, por lo menos desde mi punto de vista de Yuuki, no puedo culpar a la chicas que caen a sus pies, aunque eso no significa que no me molesta. Gire mi mirada al uniforme colgado en ese enorme armario, que ahora era para mi sola. Me levante con un paso torpe y me dirigí a él, lo tome y toque con mis largos y finos dedos, era increíble el pensar que ahora usaría, la mayoría del tiempo, ese uniforme. Aun no comprendo a que se refería mi madre con "Los estudiantes de la clase nocturna serán la sensación de la diurna" aunque, esto, me daba mala espina, considerando la sonrisa maliciosa de mis ambos padres y la risilla de de Kaname. Estaba preocupada de cómo me iría en clases, yo nunca había sido una sabelotodo al igual que mi hermano cuando se trataba de clases, incluyendo la historia vampírica, y la biología de los vampiros. Mis profesores siempre repetían todo solo para mi, pero ahora que iba a estar en un grupo, lo más seguro es que será, te lo aprendes, o te lo aprendes. En ese caso no había favoritismo con los sangre pura.

Levante la cabeza y pase mi mano lentamente por mi cuello, ya tenía sed, por un momento, en mi mente se poso el hecho de que yo jamás había probado las tabletas de sangre, pero Kaname si, y lo hacía a diario, ¿A caso las pastillas son para usarlas diarias? O tal vez… Kaname tenía sed de alguien, una sed que no podía ser saciada. Baje la mirada sintiéndome culpable, yo cada cierto tiempo mordía a Kaname, pero él jamás me había tocado, de seguro eso lo hacía mucho más difícil para él, o tal vez no le importaba. Lo más difícil del mundo era descifrar que es lo que Kaname pensaba, el siempre tenía una postura firme, y una actitud dulce conmigo, pero, ¿No había otro sentimiento dentro de el? No lo podía saber, algo en mi interior, me dice, que a pesar de ser tan unidos, de querernos de esta forma, aun había secretos. No sabía a que estaban relacionados, pero… Tal vez, no importaba que tipo de secretos eran. Si mi hermano los guardaba sin mostrárselos a nadie, debía ser por algo, aunque debía reconocer, que a veces sentía miedo de el… De lo que pudiera hacer… O de lo que pudiera ser...

Aunque por algo estaba a su lado. Había venido a esta academia con la esperanza de conocerlo mejor a el y a los demás, quería saber todo lo necesario. Pero con mi llegada a la academia Cross, había descubierto más cosas de las que creía o necesitaba, algunas buenas, otras no tanto, y las demás de plano, pésimas. Ahora era más unida a la ojiazul, Rima, era la primera vez, que tenía una relación así. Yo jamás creí tener una vida perfecta, pero a comparación de la de los demás, no sabía que pensar. En especial la triste historia del peli plateado de ojos violeta, Zero, en el momento que me entere de ese hecho, me sentí avergonzada de ser una sangre pura. Yo comprendo el hecho de que sin la sangre, terminaríamos muriendo, pero ¿Por qué debía ser así? ¿Por que tenía que existir una asociación encargada de acabar con esos vampiros que pasaban la raya? Aunque si lo veías desde otro punto, si se tuviera que desaparecer a todos los vampiros que han dañado a los humanos por puro gusto, o por perder el control, no quedaría ni el 25% de los vampiros que ahora existen.

Muchos sentimientos se descubrieron en esta academia, experimente otro tipo de felicidad, tristeza, enojo, decepción, emoción, celos… vergüenza y lastima. A pesar de que estaba rodeada de los muros de la academia, me sentía más libre, con la capacidad de salir cuando quisiera, claro, sin exagerar, poder sentir otro tipo de ambiente, no es que estuviera alejada del mundo cuando estaba con mis padres, pero hay miles de cosas sobre el mundo vampírico que aun no sabe o no sabía, entiendo mas el mundo de los humanos, que al de los vampiros, a pesar, de pertenezco a él. Debo de tener más cuidado respecto a Ruka, no es que la odie, ni que me caiga mal, pero, estos celos me queman por dentro, más que la terrible sed que se sufre. Ya no eran solo llamas en mi cuello, ahora estaban en todo mi cuerpo, especialmente en mi corazón, Kaname significa mucho para mí, tal vez tenga razón, y no sienta nada por Ruka, pero aun así no puedo estar tranquila, aunque supongo que Kaname ya sabe como son los celos que siento, jamás creí que el se tomara mal el hecho de que estaba sentada con Ren, pero supongo que él tampoco entendió muy bien el hecho de que me pusiera celosa al verlo un poco cerca de Ruka…

**KANAME'S POV:**

Todo es diferente ahora, o tal vez todo es igual. La separación de Haruka y Juuri fue algo imprevista, especialmente para Yuuki. Sé que, una parte de ella sigue con ellos, no debe ser muy fácil para ella, pero lo está llevando muy bien. Yo en cambio, supongo que de alguna forma ya lo veía venir, no sabía que sería en una academia, y mucho menos una en la que los vampiros interactúan con los humanos, pero algo así imaginaba. Todos han cambiado, se llevan mejor entre ellos, están más en confianza, comprenden mejor a los humanos, les cuesta un poco acostumbrarse a cosas como, las clases, o las tabletas de sangre, pero en especial, veo un gran cambio en Yuuki. La veía, un poco más feliz, ahora se lleva mejor con los demás nobles, y está un tanto más atrevida que antes, pero no puedo decir que eso me disguste, al contrario…

Pasaron muchas cosas que tal vez no habrían pasado si hubiéramos seguido en la mansión. Contando, que ella fue la que dio el primer paso, robándome un beso así de la nada, aunque eso jamás me va a disgustar. La siento más cerca de mí, más tierna. No hay forma de no adorar ese carmesí que aparece siempre debajo de sus bellos ojos, justo en sus mejillas, siempre que hago algo que le dé pena o avergüence, Me siento dominante cuando ella intenta hacerse chiquita con tal de que, o no note algo, o no haga algo.

Hoy justamente, fue el día en que la sangre de mis venas realmente ardió entre llamas, ahora reconozco, ese movimiento amistoso y de preocupación de ese chico, fue solo eso, pero realmente sentí furia al verlo intentando abrazar a Yuuki, catalicé todos mis pensamientos y fuerzas, para controlarme y no arrancarle la cabeza, tal vez actué de una forma inmadura, pero no podía permitir que algo que es mío, sea tocado de esa manera por alguien más. Pero si lo pienso dos veces, tal vez no enloquecí en el momento exacto en el que los vi, si no, al ver la reacción de este cuando lo aleje de Yuuki, y cuando ella se deshizo de mi abrazo y no del de él. Tal vez debió pasarme por la cabeza primero que ella estaba triste por algo, o mejor dicho, que me vio con Ruka. Supongo que no fue la mejor idea ir con ella, mas sabiendo que me encontraría con Yuuki, pero desde el principio supe que no seria un viaje para disfrutar, mas bien, uno para encontrar algo, a pesar de que creí que con la ayuda de una chica, todo saldría mejor planeado, no salió muy bien… Aunque, yo me sentía bastante mal por haber hecho a Yuuki llorar por haber dicho aquellas estupideces, no puedo evitar pensar, que después de eso ella se porto muy adorable, aunque creo que una parte de ella, aun sigue triste y enojada conmigo…

Ahora son más responsabilidades que antes, fuera y dentro de la academia, intento cumplirlas todas ya que se que debo hacerlo, pero lo hago sin descuidar a Yuuki. Esta cerca el baile de bienvenida, al cual asistirán ambas clases, la diurna y la nocturna, con las indicaciones para los estudiantes de la clase nocturna y la presencia de los cazadores en ella, se espera que salga todo según lo planeado.

Tenía puesto el uniforme a medias, aun no me abrochaba ese saco blanco que ahora usaría más a menudo, mientras movía las piezas del juego de ajedrez. Este me servía para concentrarme y distraerme, aunque, supongo que para muchos es algo raro el que esté jugando solo con un tablero de ajedrez. Para mí, no es un juego, la forma en que muevo las piezas, son la forma en la que se mueven realmente. En mi juego el rey, la dama, las 2 torres, los 2 alfiles, los 2 caballos y los 8 peones, eran reales. Mis piezas negras son las que tengo la capacidad de controlar, pero las blancas son de las que me debo cuidar, ya que, puedo influir en sus movidas, pero no escojo sus movimientos, y a veces es difícil deducir cual será la siguiente jugada. Mis 2 torres, los 2 de la asociación, los 2 alfiles, los 2 sangre puras que necesito dominar, los 2 caballos, mis padres, los 8 peones, aquellos vampiros nobles bajo mi mandato y la dama… Mi punto débil. Ichijou una vez me pregunto, por que es que me arriesgo moviendo siempre al rey anticipadamente, apenas y muevo a los caballos, pero jamás muevo a la dama, y finalmente conteste que son los que procuro que no se muevan mucho, ya que sería un conflicto si pierdo a los caballos, y mi jugada simplemente terminaría, si llego a perder a la dama. Supongo que al final no me comprendió, pero no objetó nada… La guerra entre las piezas negras y blancas aun continúa…

Termine de vestirme correctamente, y volví a sentarme, no faltaba mucho para que comenzaran las clases, yo debía encargarme de ser como el guía de los estudiantes y también, esperar que el trabajo del prefecto sea adecuado, y se encargara de controlar a las… Chicas de la clase diurna. Sentí como la puerta se abría, pero no dirigí la mirada hacia allí, espere a que pasara algo. Suspire y sonreí cuando un olor tan dulce y familia se inundo en todas partes. Me abrazaron por detrás y después vi como largo cabellos castaños caían ligeramente sobre mí. Ella suspiro.

-¿Ya?- Pregunto Yuuki con una vocecita, podía sentir su aliento cerca de mí. La voltee a ver, tenía su cabeza recargada en mi hombro.

-Vamos.- Conteste, y Yuuki se incorporo con un ligero brinco y me ínsito a levantarme, ella tomo mi mano y me jalo delicadamente hacia la puerta, ya que estaba tan emocionada y distraída decidí aprovecharme de la situación. Jale la mano que ella mantenía agarrada para unirla rápidamente a mí, y puse mis labios en los suyos, pude notar como ese sonrojo que tanto adoro apareció incluso antes de que la besara. Me separe delicadamente y la mire a los ojos.

-Vamos.- Le pregunte como si nada, ella mantuvo la mirada abajo y solo asintió con una ligera sonrisita. Esta vez yo fui quien la guio hacia la puerta.

En la oficina del director, se encontraba el nuevo profesor de Etica, de la clase diurna y nocturna.

-Ya te toca clase ¿No? Deberías estar feliz - Le dijo Kaien con una sonrisa infantil al de cabellos azabache.

-Huy sí, que divertido va ser enseñarle a los chupasangres buenos modales.- Contesto el de cabellos negros hacia Kaien con tonito sarcástico.

-Pero si mis vampiros son tiernos y adorables, Yagari.- Kaien puso un rostro angelical mientras bailoteaba alrededor de Yagari. El cual termino cabreándose y encestándole una buena patada a Kaien, quien al estrellarse contra la pared, solo hizo un ruidito y siguió con una risilla nerviosa. Yagari Touga suspiro y salio por la puerta con sus libros en la mano.

**Mi record de corto y tardado! pero veran ! que estres -.-! mis parciales estuvieron mas dificiles que sabe que,! el 75% de los alumnos resprobados (digo yo no xD) si hay algunas que realemente consideran que valga la pena mi fic! perdoneme! :'(... y ahora con menos tiempo, por que adivinen que? Me lanzaron (Por que yo no queria) de porrista! . que enfado! Uff, lass deventajas de ser boniita :3 - Aiilee xD**

**REVIEWS: **

**tesh0812: Haha ya se xD El cafe es un buen aliado de los que no se duermen temprano, y si, tenia ganas de un capitulo de celos! me gustan los celos, pero no sufrirlos :3**

**XNekoChanGirlX: Hola! Bienvenida, que bueno que te guste, el tener nuevas lectoras me hace muy feliz! espero seguirte leyendo. Sayo ^^ Neko-chan.**

**Lin: Tu ganas! adivinaste, si es yagari! No podia haber historia sin los cazadores favoritos (almenos para mi si es uno de mis favoritos) Hehe, nos vemos :D**

**AkashiyaMoka12: Aqui esta! un capitulo masomenos romantico! espero te guste! nos vemos ^^**

**Sayo ^^ Espero sus reviews...**


	11. Mi sangre y la tuya

**Y aqui va! El esperado capitulo 11!**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Matsuri Hino._

_**Sed de amor: **_**Capitulo 11.- Mi sangre y la tuya.**

En esa aula casi a oscuras, se podía sentir el aura de todos los presentes… Todos estaban sentados hablando despacio, el profesor estaba dando su clase matemáticas, y una cansada Yuuki se encontraba golpeándose contra la mesa mientras se frotaba la cabeza con desesperación. Kaname y ella se encontraban en la última fila de al fondo, y después los nobles vampiros. Ella golpeaba el lápiz contra la mesa, mientras que era mirada de reojo por un entretenido Kaname.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo diablos llegue aquí?...- Yuuki se preguntaba con susurros.

-Humm…- Kaname, sonriendo con una sonrisa burlona, señalo hacia su derecha.

-¿Por la puerta?- Contesto observando la mirada frustrada de su hermana, quien solo hizo una risilla sarcástica y le dio un codazo amistoso, el cual el no considero tan "amistoso".

-Hallen todas las ternas (x, y, z) de números reales que son solución de la ecuación: √(3x(5y + 7z)) + √(5y(7z + 3x)) + √(7z(3x + 5y)) = (√2)*(3x + 5y + 7z).- Pidió el profesor escribiéndolo en el pizarrón, Yuuki deseo morir en ese momento.

-Ya no, ya no.- Pidió Yuuki delirando, Kaname solo observo sin opinar nada…

***FLASH BACK***

Yuuki y Kaname iban caminando agarrados de la mano hacia donde estaban los demás estudiantes, cuando Yuuki logro ver a todos esos vampiros con el uniforme blanco como la nieve, soltó instintivamente la mano de su hermano, el cual solo la miro a los ojos y suspiro, el ya sabía que ella haría eso. Todos los nobles que se encontraban allí se giraron hacia los Kuran, que bajaban por las escaleras.

-Buenos días, Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama.- Se oía por un lado.

-Buenos días Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama.- Se escuchaba por el otro.

-Buenos días.- Se escucho de una voz familiar, la de Ichijou.

-Buenos días.- Contestaron Kaname y Yuuki hacia todos. Se abrieron las puertas y los príncipes sangre pura salieron, con los demás nobles siguiéndolos. El sol se desvanecía en el horizonte y la noche empezaba a abrazar a la academia Cross. Yuuki por dentro se encontraba algo nerviosa y asustada, pero Kaname tenía un rostro despreocupado, como si no sintiera nada en lo absoluto. Se detuvieron cuando las dos grandes puertas que conectaban el dormitorio de la luna con lo que restaba de la academia se encontraban frente a ellos. Eran muy altas, tapaban la visión hacia el otro lado, pero era la única salida de esos grandes muros, o al menos la más confiable. Las puertas se abrieron lentamente con un rechinido. Kaname suspiro, mientras que Yuuki miraba algo confundida a las filas de chicos y chicas que se encontraban afuera, todos con un uniforme igual al de los nobles, pero en color negro. Todos los estudiantes de la clase nocturna comenzaron a caminar cuando:

-¡Buenas tardes!- Grito Aidou interrumpiendo la poca paz que había en ese lugar. Todas las chicas gritaron en contestación, y de repente montones de chicos rodearon a la clase nocturna con rostros emocionados. Muchas chicas rodearon a Aidou preguntándole su nombre, su edad, su color favorito y bla, bla, bla.

-Mi nombre es Hanabusa Aidou, y este es mi primo Akatsuki Kain.- Grito jalando a Akatsuki. Se notaba que Aidou disfrutaba de la situación, pero se veía que Akatsuki con su cara de fastidio, no lo hacía. Todas la chicas empezaron a hablar entre ellas. Muchos chicos se acercaron hacia Yuuki, preguntando muchas cosas y alagándola, pero Kaname los miraba un poco intimidante y algunos de ellos se alejaban o se tranquilizaban, Yuuki hacia lo mismo cuando la multitud de chicas se acercaban al guapo presidente de la clase nocturna.

-Aidou… Aidou… Idol… Aidou…- Empezaron todas las chicas.

-¿Le podemos decir Idol?- Rogaron las chicas dirigiéndose a Aidou quien sonrió como un niño que veía su mejor dulce.

-¡Claro que si!- Grito Aidou en contestación y todas las chicas dramatizaron la escena.

-¿No crees que es una estupidez?- Pregunto Kain a Aidou, mientras las chicas lo acosaban a el también. Aidou le contesto con ojos de perrito.

-No, ¡Wii!- Grito Aidou mientras que todas las chicas ponían su atención en el pelirrojo a su lado.

-Wild… ¿Te podemos llamar Wild-sempai?- Todas las chicas miraban al fastidiado Wild-sempai y a su suspiro, así Kain también obtuvo su apodo.

Yuuki sonrió antes la insistencia de las chicas, pero fruncía el ceño cada vez que una chica se acercaba a Kaname, pero su preocupación no duro mucho…

-¡Todos los que sigan en el camino de la clase nocturna recibirán un reporte!- Grito el peli plateado con una voz fría y dura, asustando a todos los de la clase diurna, los cuales se alejaron un poco, dándole paso a los de la nocturna. Yuuki paso por un lado de Zero y pudo sentir una extraña aura, no era la que al principio tenía, era diferente en un sentido, aunque siguió caminando a lado de Kaname, el cual solo veía hacia adelante con una mirada perdida, que a veces se distraía viendo las expresiones de la castaña. Siguieron caminando y llegaron a un punto donde podían divisar el dormitorio del sol, se le había hecho extraño no encontrar a Yori-chan allí, pero tal vez ella no estaba tan loca por los chicos de la clase nocturna al igual que las otras. Aidou llevaba un rostro sonriente el cual te contagiaba fácilmente. El edificio con las aulas se encontraba casi a oscuras, pero ellos si podían ver perfectamente. Yuuki ya había recibido su horario de clases, y la primera clase que le tocaría seria lenguaje extranjero.

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

-Tienes, suerte ya se acabo la clase de matemáticas.- Reconforto el chico de cabellos negros como la noche a la castaña.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- Pregunto Yuuki con voz de bebe, que hizo que Kaname se perdiera viendo a su hermana, por un momento olvido contestar.

-Sigue ética y nos vamos.- Dijo Kaname de una forma para que pareciera una muy buena noticia. Yuuki solo estrello su cabeza contra la mesa nuevamente, pero Kaname beso su mejilla e hizo que ella levantara la mirada para esconder su sonrojo. El profesor se despidió y salió del aula, aun con ligeras voces que hablaban entre si, se sentía un silencio sepulcral… Pero se instalo un silencio más tenso cuando el profesor de Ética ingreso a la oscura aula. Yuuki fijo su mirada en ese ojo cubierto del profesor de cabellos negros y ojos azules, tenía una mirada fría y seca, ella no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió a causa de ese profesor caza vampiros… El de cabellos azabaches se paro frente a los estudiantes de la clase nocturna recargando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

-Mi nombre es Yagari Touga, seré su profesor de Ética, aunque creo que no puedo decir exactamente que es un gusto conocerlos… Vampiros…- Su voz era aun más intimidante que su propia apariencia, Kaname suspiro, robando la atención de su hermana, Yuuki rio ante la ahora cara fastidiada de su hermano, el cual la volteo a ver y le guiño el ojo, haciendo que ella mostrara una sonrisa.

-Espero que ustedes no tengan las misma preguntas que los de la clase diurna.- Exclamo Yagari antes sus ahora, estudiantes. Uno de los nobles levanto la mano, fue el único que la alzo, ya que todos estaban muy ocupados maldiciendo mentalmente a aquel cazador. Yagari hizo un ademan para que hablara.

-¿Su llegada a la academia es con intención de acabar con alguno de nosotros?- Pregunto ese chico de cabellos verdes con un tono de voz algo amenazante y burlesco.

-No, pero no dudaría en agregarte a la lista de ejecución si tu comportamiento es inadecuado.- Contesto Yagari con el mismo tono de burla, se notaba que él estaba hablando en serio. Muchos de los presentes rieron, otros sonrieron y otros, fruncieron el ceño ante el sarcasmo de su profesor. Yagari tomo su libro y comenzó su clase, en el aire se notaba, que muchos estaban incómodos ante esa situación. Aparentemente a muchos no les importaba la presencia de un cazador de parte de la asociación, como a Rima y Shiki, ambos estaban comiendo pockys como si nada pasara. La clase de 1 hora termino muy rápido, Todos se levantaron de sus mesas y empezaron a irse, incluyendo al frio profesor de Ética, Yagari Touga. Kaname se levanto tomando sus libros.

-Vamos, Yuu…- Para su sorpresa, Yuuki había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, la clase de Ética no era tan difícil como las otras, pero si era muy aburrida. Kaname acaricio sus mejillas, y luego una Yuuki que espiaba entre pestañas, abrió poco a poco los ojos y suspiro.

-Perdón.- Dijo estirándose y levantándose.

-Así nunca vas a aprender, Yuuki.- Le dijo Kaname con una voz aterciopelada. La verdad era esa, ella no era buena estudiando y no le gustaba hacerlo, peor a ese paso iba a terminar reprobando . Yuuki Bufo, Tomando el brazo de Kaname y jalándolo hacia la salida. Cuando iban caminando, Yuuki noto como Kaname desvió su vista rápidamente hacia su izquierda, cuando Yuuki se giro, puedo ver a Zero recargado contra un árbol, con la mirada clavada en los estudiantes que pasaban, o para él, los vampiros que pasaban. Se detuvieron frente a el.

-Zero…- Hablo Kaname. -¿Me permites un segundo?- La voz de Kaname no era fría, solo un poco seria, se notaba que estaba hablando en serio.

-¿Qué, Kuran?- Contesto Zero con una voz de enojo, le molestaba que Kaname le hablara con tanta familiaridad. Kaname se soltó de Yuuki y la miro a los ojos.

-Regresa, en un momento estoy contigo.- Le pidió Kaname con una sonrisa y una voz totalmente diferente, esta era más cálida y tierna. Yuuki se limito a asentir, no quería estorbarle a Kaname, de seguro sería algo muy importante, ya que se podía ver, que ninguno de los dos muchachos de allí, se soportaban. Yuuki empezó a caminar, Zero y Kaname la vieron hasta que desapareció entre las grandes puertas del edificio de la luna. Kaname cambio su mirada, y Zero empezó a hablar directamente.

-Sangre pura.- Dijo Zero como si fuera una grosería. Kaname solo hizo una sonrisa algo maléfica.

-Nivel E.- Eso si hizo que la sangre ardiera dentro de Zero, ya estaba moviendo su mano hasta la bloody rose, pero Kaname empezó a hablar.

-Lo sentiste, ¿Verdad?.- Pregunto Kaname. Zero solo se intento hacer el malentendido, aunque sabía por desgracia, a que se refería, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño aun mas. Kaname suspiro ante la indiferencia de Zero.

-No importa.- Fue lo único que dijo Kaname para terminar cortando esa inútil conversación y elegantemente le dio la espalda para irse directamente hasta su dormitorio. Cuando Kaname ya no estaba a la vista, Zero bajo la mirada, para después abrir de golpe sus ojos, antes esa punzada dolorosa en su cuello y garganta, y con un jadeo, cerró sus puños con furia, hasta hacer que su sangre corriera lentamente desde sus manos hasta el suelo.

-Eres de lo peor, Aidou- Se escucho a Shiki decir al vampiro rubio ojos azules.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Aidou haciendo puchero.

-Eso es violar la privacidad.- Acuso Kain a su primo, quien era mirado por los cinco vampiros nobles que se encontraban sentados en la escalera.

-¡No es violar la privacidad!- Exclamo Aidou a todos sus compañeros que lo acusaban de haber hecho un crimen. –Solamente he tomado miles de fotos de Kaname-sama y las he reunido en este álbum, desde niño hasta ahora, es un verdadero objeto de colección.- Contesto orgulloso, Aidou. Todos suspiraron ante la insistencia del fan de Kaname.

-¡Mira Ruka! ¡Esta es una foto de Kaname-sama dormido!.- Le grito Aidou a Ruka, esperando a que ella lo apoye, pero solo suspiro y entorno los ojos hacia otro lugar, pero sin antes echar un vistazo.

-¡Mira Ichijou! ¡Aquí esta Kaname-sama leyen…- No logro terminar, ya que de repente logro ver la silueta de cierto vampiro involucrado entre todo aquel lio.

-Aidou…- Susurró Kaname, aunque todos lograron oírlo, y en menos de un segundo, el único que se encontraba sentado era Aidou, Había sido abandonado por sus compañeros excepto por Kain, el solo se había alejado un poco. Aidou empezó a lloriquear cuando los ojos de Kaname se tornaron un color rojo sangre, y el álbum lleno de sus fotografías, se quemo en un santiamén. Kaname se alejo posando una mano en su cabeza y suspirando, mientras dejaba a un Aidou llorón, y a un Kain confundido.

-¿Sigues resentido?- Pregunto Kain con seriedad.

-¡Yo no estoy resentido!- Contesto Aidou con una voz infantil, mientras estaba tirado en el suelo.

Yuuki se sentó en su escritorio, y saco uno de los libros que sus padres le habían comprado, cuando lo abrió, después lo cerró con un suspiro.

_-¿Por qué estas tan inquieta?-_ Resonó dentro de la mente de Yuuki, esa voz que le hablaba de vez en cuando, aunque al final de cuentas, lo que escuchaba era credo por si misma, siempre le ayudaba a tomar decisiones, como el ir o no a la academia.

-Supongo que estoy preocupada por los exámenes, es muy difícil, creo que debo estu…-

_-Acabas de ingresar, para los exámenes todavía falta, además eso no es lo que te preocupa.-_ Le recrimino su propia consciencia.

-Bueno… No sé a qué se refería Kaname.- Se contesto encogiéndose en hombros.

_-Eso te pasa por haber espiado su charla con Zero.-_ Sonó esa voz, un poco más dura.

-Supongo…- Contesto Yuuki. Había algo que le preocupaba, pero no sabia que era, ya que si su hermano llego a recurrir a Zero, y se lo oculto a ella, debe haber algo malo. Cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-Yuuki, ¿Puedo entrar?- Pregunto Kaname, del otro lado de la puerta.

-Pasa.- Dijo Yuuki levantándose del escritorio. Kaname entro cerrando la puerta lentamente.

-Yo quería hablarte sobre tus estudios, y de que deberás estudiar con Aidou.- Empezó Kaname tranquilamente. Yuuki guio su visita hacia la copa llenada con agua y tabletas de sangre.

-Lo sé…- Contesto simplemente Yuuki.

-También deberías…- Kaname paro de hablar cuando los brazos de su hermana lo rodearon.

-Yo…- Empezó Yuuki, pero Kaname puso un dedo en sus labios, puso la copa en una de las mesitas de lado de la cama, y se dejo caer ella, con Yuuki sobre él. Aparto uno de los mechones que estaban en el rostro de su hermana.

-Si tienes sed solo tienes que decirlo.- Al escuchar eso, Yuuki se sonrojo ligeramente, y Kaname, al notarlo sonrió como un niño, adoraba esa situación.

-No… Tengo sed…- Corrigió Yuuki, aun más sonrojada. Kaname puso un rostro de confusión. Yuuki no reaccionaba y no hacía nada para que Kaname pudiera comprender, hasta que estiro su mano y la puso frente a la copa que Kaname había dejado en la mesita.

-Yuuki, yo… No puedo.- Kaname hablo con una poca de preocupación.

-¿Por qué no?- Yuuki no lo comprendía, si ella podía beber la sangre de él, ¿Por qué él no podía beber de ella?

-Tú no estás lista.- Se limito a decir, suspirando y mirándola a los ojos.

-No creo necesitar nada, para que puedas morderme, yo… Me siento culpable, vivo bebiendo de ti, y a ti te obligo a tener que beber esa tabletas, y por mi culpa supongo que necesitas beber mas de…- Yuuki cayó abruptamente cuando con un movimiento Kaname levanto su torso, haciendo que inconscientemente, Yuuki rodeara su cadera con las piernas. Al hacer eso la falda de Yuuki se movió rápidamente haciendo que le llegara un poco más corta. Ella estaba sonrojada al máximo, podía ver los sensuales y sedientos ojos de Kaname mirándola, como si estuviera a punto de preguntar si quiere que continúen. Yuuki sintió un estremecimiento cuando ella misma, comenzó a quitarse ese saco blanco, para dejar al descubierto una camisa negra, la de la academia Cross. Kaname puso una mano en el pecho de Yuuki, sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente, al igual que el suyo. Yuuki se aferro un poco más a Kaname cuando este desabotono los dos primeros botones. Con sus manos, le rodeo la cadera y la pego mas a el, poniendo su boca en el cuello de Yuuki, quien levanto la cabeza para darle mas espacio a su hermano. Kaname empezó a oler el cuello de Yuuki, ella estaba totalmente nerviosa, pero no quería echarse para atrás. Las manos de Kaname bajaron un poco, haciendo que Yuuki se sintiera un poco acosada, pero ella solo se aferro más a Kaname. Noto como los ojos de aquel vampiro se tornaron rojo sangre y dos puntiagudos y largos colmillos sobresalían un poco de sus labios, la lengua de Kaname recorrió el cuello de Yuuki, ella cerró los ojos y después con un jadeo, sintió como los colmillos de Kaname perforaban su fino cuello. Kaname la abrazo más fuertemente hacia él, clavo más fuerte sus colmillos, pero Yuuki solo jadeaba con los ojos cerrados. Unos segundos después, Yuuki pudo acostumbrarse a esa sensación, por lo menos para intentar abrir los ojos. Con una de sus manos acaricio los cabellos de Kaname, jugando con sus cabellos y pegándolo más a su cuello. Kaname devoraba poco a poco la sangre de Yuuki, pero ella no quería que parara, el necesitaba, al menos un poco más. Kaname comenzó a recorrer una de sus piernas de abajo hacia arriba, hasta tocar uno de los muslos de ella, levantando ligeramente la falda del uniforme blanco. Yuuki tembló ante ese tacto, jadeaba lentamente ante el dolor que causaban los colmillos de Kaname, clavados en su largo cuello, podía escuchar el sonido que hacia la sangre al entrar al cuerpo de Kaname. Ambos empezaron a sentir un calor en sus corazones. Kaname separo sus colmillos lentamente de el cuello de su amada, mantuvo la mirada abajo sin bajar la mano que tenia levantando la falda de ella. Kaname comenzó a lamer la herida que había creado para que esta se sanara más rápido, y para lamer esa sangre que se había corrido en su cuello. Después fueron ligero besos los que deposito en su cuello, subiendo hasta llegar a su barbilla, y besarla en los labios. Era un beso fiero y con pasión, Kaname seguía tocándola, ella comenzó a desabrochar el saco de Kaname hasta llegar la ultimo botón, Kaname la ayudo a quitárselo hasta quedar el también con la camisa negra. Yuuki comenzó a pasar sus manos por el pecho de Kaname, pero después el dejo de moverse, y separo lentamente sus labios. Cuando ambos lograron verse a los ojos, estaban agitados y sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas. Kaname noto donde había posado una de sus manos, muy cerca de las intimidades de Yuuki, y la alejo avergonzado. Yuuki se sentó a un lado de Kaname, pero el la empujo a recostarse en su pecho el suspiro.

-Supongo… Que eso era lo que me temía.- Dijo cerrando los ojos escondiendo su rostro entre los mechones castaños. Yuuki seguía igual de sonrojada, Kaname era tan hermoso, que no le parecía extraño que su corazón latiera desbocadamente.

_-¿Feliz?-_ Pregunto

-Feliz.- Contesto Yuuki con un susurro muy bajo.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Kaname casi entre sueños.

-Nada.- Yuuki sonrió y se abrazo al pecho de Kaname.

Era de mañana y los estudiantes de la clase diurna se encontraban en clases.

-Oye, ¿Otra vez no vino Kiryuu-kun?- Pregunto uno de los chicos que estaban sentados sobre las mesas.

-No, que extraño, ayer cuando vio al profesor se salió del salón sin decir nada- Contesto uno de los chicos que estaban allí. Todos los chicos que estaban allí voltearon a ver al grupito de las chicas, cuando escucharon que una grito.

-¡Shiki-sempai! Es un amor, ¿Viste su cabello?- Las chicas estaban eufóricas.

-No, no, Kaname-sempai ¡Era el mas mono!-

-Pues, a mi me gusto Wild-sempai, están varonil ¡Aaa!-

-¡Idol-sempai! Era el mejor.-

-Que dicen, el más tierno era Ichijou-sempai.-

-Aaa, ¡Sii!- gritaron todas al mismo tiempo. Los chicos solo las vieron y suspiraron, vencidos por los chicos de la clase nocturna.

Yagari Touga estaba viendo como Cross Kaien pintaba un jarrón de cerámica, mientras que esperaba la hora de su clase. Kaien tenía un rostro concentrado y quieto, pero Yagari tenía uno de aburrimiento.

-¿Cómo te fue con la clase nocturna?- Pregunto Kaien para cortar el aburrimiento de Yagari.

-Sigo vivo y sano, si es lo que preguntas.- Contesto Yagari fríamente.

-¡Ooo vamos! Ya te dije que mis vampiros son lin…- Decidió mejor no terminar la oración, si no le iría peor que la última vez. Siguió pintando y un silencio de unos minutos empezó a aburrir aun más a Yagari.

-¿Qué planeas hacer con Zero?- Pregunto ahora Yagari. Kaien dejo de pintar y posó la brocha en el escritorio.

-Aun no lo sé, aun no sabemos cómo valla a ser.- Contesto con seriedad.

-Bueno supongo que jamás te atreverías a hacerle daño, idiota.- Contesto Yagari ante la esperada respuesta. Kaien suspiro.

-Dime ¿Qué cosa es la que no te atreverías a hacer?- El rostro del director era curioso y sus ojos eran como los de un niño.

-Pintar un jarrón feo.- Kaien callo de la silla, y Yagari suspiro.

Yuuki había salido en el día, ya que quería dar una vuelta para distraerse. Llevaba una vestimenta casual, por que no iba a hace nada importante. Para su sorpresa vio un establo, del que se oían ligeros sonidos de caballos, así que pensó que sería lindo ver a alguno de esos animales. Camino hasta entrar, pero logro notar que entre la paja se encontraba el peli plateado recostado con los ojos cerrados. Yuuki se acerco lentamente hasta posarse frente a él. Tenía un rostro tranquilo, no el frio que usualmente llevaba. Uno de los caballos estaba parado detrás de él, era uno blanco como la nieve, y miraba a Yuuki detenidamente. Pensaba que este era el joven que antes era un cazador humano, pero por culpa de los suyos, el futuro de Zero se quebranto en pedazos, sin tener alguna salvación. De un momento a otro, Zero le apunto a Yuuki con la Bloody Rose, pero ella no cambio de mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es hora de la clase diurna. El rostro de Zero era serio, pero no frio como siempre.

-Lo sé, quise dar una vuelta.- Trato de disculparse, tal vez, los de la clase nocturna podían salir al pueblo o algo, pero andar afuera cuando la clase diurna también lo esta, podía ser algo peligroso.

-Regresa a tu dormitorio.- Zero bajo la Bloody Rose y se volvió a recostar.

-Esa arma…- Pregunto indirectamente Yuuki.

-Bloody Rose, para matar vampiros.- Contesto remarcando al palabra "Vampiros"

-Aaa, valla.- Se limito a decir, sería mejor no tener problemas...

**Y bien? Les gusto :D Tarde mas.. Pero este es el más largo que he hecho! xD Me alaga que pongan sus reviews y me digan lo que piensan del cap, muchas gracias :D**

**REVIEWS:**

**Tesh0812**: Lo se! Mi personaje favorito (Si no existiera Kaname) seria Kain Cross, el es la prueba de que un cazador no necesita ser de pinta malvada para poder ser cazador :D Haha le atine lo leíste en la noche jeje, ta bien, yo también lo hago de noche jeje espero que te guste este cap, nos vemos! :P

**lili:** Allí esta! Un cap un poquitito mas picante! Haha (O.o fui yo quien dijo eso?) xD Me gusta saber que personas como tu siguen siguiendo mi historia, muchas gracias a ti y a los demás :D

**zcsk1997:** Hehe lo prometo, me encanta escribir, y nunca dejari este fic, ya que se lo que se siente (T.T). y un gran final feliz :D

**Flor-VIB412:** o.O Haha solista? Pobre de ti T.T a mi me daría mucha vergüenza, estoy segura de que me haría la enferma (Los hubieras matado!) jeje. Ami también me gusta saber que piensan, porque a veces cuando se escribe en tercera persona, solo se describe lo físico y a veces no se sabe bien que sienten los personajes :D Actualiza T.T

**VampireKnightAdiction:** Muchas gracias por leer mi fic! El hecho de que comenten mas personas me hace creer que lo hago bien (CREER) xD Espero seguirte leyendo ^^

**AkashiyaMoka12:** Kaname vs Kaname? Hahah no se pero yo le voy a Kaname! Aile xD Muchas gracias por tu review, siempre epones comentarios graciosos haha :D

**Lin:** Si T.T sufren peor se lo merecen! (No se crean! xD) me gusta tener parejitos los sentimientos de ambos. Y he aquí el cap 11 espero les guste! Bye

¡Muchas gracias por leerlo! Sigan pasándose por aquí, espero sus reviews, Sayo ^^


	12. Aquí y allá

**Lamento la tardanza, pero verán ahora que me paso: Estaba jugando uno de esos jueguitos de Mario, y pues llevaba bastante jugando, y como saben se tiene que poner Z para brincar y cosas así, pues llevaba mucho jugando y un jodido honguito me mato, UN HONGUITO y me enoje y le pegue en donde esta la tecla Z y lo descompuse o no se y me empezó a marcar muchas z así: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz y no podía escribir. Perdón pero es que, Aii llevaba mucho jugando ¬¬**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Matsuri Hino._

_**Sed de amor: **_**Capitulo 12.- Aqui y alla.**

-¿Por qué tu… llevas tan cautelosamente un arma contra vampiros? Si algo pasa con algún estudiante de la clase nocturna Kaname se…- Zero encimó sus palabras con las de ella, pero esta voz era más tranquila y baja que la que tenía antes, junto a una mirada perdida.

-¿No crees que confías demasiado en él?- Ella abrió en grande sus ojos ante una pregunta cuya respuesta era tan obvia.

-Yo… ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Claro que confió en el! Kaname siempre ha estado allí para mí, lo conozco y estoy segura de que no se quedaría parado sin hacer nada al ver que algo malo pasa.- Zero noto la voz firme de Yuuki y le dedico un mirada algo normal.

-El no es igual a ti, incluso siendo una sangre pura, eres mala, en el sentido en que no pareces lo que eres.- Zero seguía recostado en la paja, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Yuuki y Zero lograron notar como una nueva sombra aparecía, la cual se dirigió hasta posarse a un lado de Yuuki.

-Kaname…- Susurro Yuuki clavando su mirada en el.

-Zero… El director quiere hablar contigo, ahora mismo.- El vampiro recostado frunció el ceño al escuchar que Kaname lo había llamado por su nombre.

-Entiendo.- Contesto ante ambos sangre pura. Yuuki no despegaba la mirada de Kaname.

-Apropósito.- Kaname se giro a ver a Yuuki y con una sonrisa dulce puso una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de la castaña. –Yuuki, necesito hablar un momento a solas con Kiryuu-kun, pero te aseguro que te encontraras con una pequeña sorpresa cerca de aquí.- Yuuki pensó "Valla retírate tan indirecto" Yuuki sonrió a Kaname pero más bien por su pensamiento, ya que la verdad ella no quería que hubiera secretos, y parecía que algo estaba pasando, y todos se lo estaban ocultando. Zero solo observaba fastidiado por la escenita frente a sus ojos.

-Bien- Yuuki dio media vuelta y salió lentamente del establo, ambos vampiros la siguieron con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre los luminosos rayos del sol.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué tenia conversaciones secretas con Kaname? Esa reacción no era muy común… Yuuki iba sumida en sus pensamientos, ahora todo se tornaba gris e ilegible y los peores pensamientos salían a la luz ¿A caso estaba celosa de Zero? No, no era eso, simplemente que estaba pasando algo, pero nadie se había tomado el tiempo de decírselo. De un momento a otro escucho como alguien gritaba fuertemente su nombre, sin tiempo para dirigir su vista solo sintió como esa persona la abrazo con cariño.

-¡Yuuki!- La voz de Sayori retumbo por todo el lugar, con mucha alegría Yuuki correspondió ese abrazo que había estado esperando desde que llego a la academia.

-¡Yori-chan!- Grito en contestación, ahora estaban las dos juntas.

-Oh, Yuuki, creí que no te veria, con eso de las diferentes clases y el prefecto rondando toda la noche, que feliz soy.- Yori estaba muy emocionada de poder hablar con su mejor amiga.

-Yo igual, tenemos de mucho que hablar.- Yori asintió y jalo la mano de Yuuki hasta una de las bancas.

-¿Cómo has estado? Debe ser difícil ser una sangre pura aquí en la academia.- Cuando Yori hablo, Yuuki puso una cara de fastidio, para Yori, muy graciosa.

-Bueno… masomenos… Creo…- Yuuki y Yori rieron ante la retórica de ella. Yori hizo una señal hacia Yuuki para que hablara.

-Emm… ¿Qué?- Ambas rieron.

-¿Qué hay de tu vida amorosa?- Yori tenia una cara angelical y de curiosidad, mientras que Yuuki con una sonrisa leve, se sonrojo un poco.

-Regular.- Contesto Yuuki con el rostro abajo.

-¿Regular? Oh, vamos, no seas simple, ¿Quién es?- Yori apunto bromeando, a Yuuki con un dedo, Yuuki dudo un poco.

-Ka…- Susurro.

-¿Ka…?- Alentó Yori.

-Kaname…- Soltó finalmente, los grandes ojos color miel de Yori se abrieron en sorpresa, Yori no tenia ni idea del compromiso entre Yuuki y Kaname, y si lo sabia, nunca creería que hubiera amor entre ellos dos.

-¿Kaname? Tu… ¿Hermano?... Comprendo.- Dijo con un suspiro.

-Se lo que piensas, pero, hay un compromiso y…- Yori la interrumpió.

-Lo se, entre vampiros es algo normal, y bien… ¿Cómo es mi cuñado? Yo casi ni he hablado con el- Yori ensancho una sonrisa, como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-¡Yori!- Reclamo Yuuki con la misma sonrisa, tal ves Yori no entendía la relación amorosa hermano-hermana, pero trataría de entender con el tiempo. Ambas amigas rieron con ganas.

Kaname y Kaien se encontraban hablando en el despacho del director.

-Kaname-kun.- Kaien tenia un rostro profesional, con el cual observaba al pensativo vampiro de piernas cruzadas que ojeaba los papeles de inscripciones a la clase diurna y a la nocturna, que sostenía en una mano. Kaname suspiro y coloco los papeles en el escritorio.

-Tiene mi consentimiento, pero no me hago responsable de las quejas que salgan a la luz.- Kaname tenia un rostro sereno, pero hablaba seriamente.

-Zero, aun no lo sabe, no se que…- La puerta se abrió.

-¿No se que?- Zero había escuchado esa ultima parte.

-Hijo, hay algo que tienes que ver.- Kaien tomo los papeles y se los mostró por enfrente, lo único que Zero pudo notar es que habría nuevos estudiantes en las clases diurna y nocturna. Zero observo por un momento pero después cambio su rostro, al serio de antes, y estiro las inscripción a Kaien, quien los tomo algo preocupado.

-¿Qué opinas?- Dijo dirigiéndose al peli plateado que ni siquiera los había abierto para saber de quienes eran.

-Como sea.- Contesto como si nada. Kaien puso un rostro de sorpresa algo gracioso.

-¿En-enserio? No esperaba esa respuesta, tal vez un poco de dramatización y…- Kaien callo abruptamente cuando Zero lo voleo a ver.

-Esos estudiantes ya se encuentran aquí, espero que no haya problemas, Kiryuu-kun.- Dijo Kaname con una voz firme.

-Ninguno, no veo por que, Kuran.- Dijo Zero con tranquilidad para después ponerse pasmado con la sonrisa de Kaname y la palmada en la espalda, de…

-Ichiru.- Dijo Zero con voz entrecortada

El estrecho despacho se volvió sombrío y tenso, mientras se escuchaba como ligeras gotitas caían delicadamente en la ventana cubierta por finas cortinas. Kaname observaba con una mirada tranquila pero algo tenebrosa, sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros de lo normal, tal vez esperando que una desconocida rabia se apodere del vampiro cuyo rostro estaba impactado.

-Zero, oh cuanto tiempo.- El rostro de sorpresa de Zero cambio a uno de susto.

-¿Seguro que no hay problema?- Pregunto Kaname con algo de burla oculta.

-Kiryuu Ichiru de la clase diurna y Kurenai Maria de la nocturna.- Kaien leyó los nombres de los nuevos estudiantes, por lo cual Zero lo volteo a ver con confusión y Kaname cerró los ojos, tal vez hoy no sería el día.

-¿Maria?- Pregunto Zero.

-Así es.- Confirmo Kaname antes de que Kaien abriera la boca.

-Emm, Ichiru, supongo que afuera ha de estar el vicepresidente de la clase diurna para llevarte a tu nuevo salón.- Ichiru asintió y dio media vuelta, pero antes de caminar escucho lo demás.

-Zero, tu también deberías ir a clases, te va a ir muy mal en los exámenes.- Kaien seguía algo preocupado. Zero asintió y cuando se dirigió a la puerta, se encontró con la mirada de Ichiru quien lo miro como si nada.

-Nos vemos, hermano.- Ichiru sonrió y salio del despacho. Zero suspiro y también salio.

-Que problemático.- Suspiro Kaname viendo hacia la puerta.

-¿Y Yuuki?- Kaname volteo a ver a Kaien, recordando que esta mañana no había dado los buenos días a su hermana., ya que el se había levantado primero, por el efecto de la adrenalina obtenida en su, acción con Yuuki la noche anterior.

-No lo se.- Contesto algo inseguro. –Supongo que iré a buscarla.- Kaname tomo entre sus manos el picaporte de la puerta, y se le quedo contemplándolo por un instante.

-Tú no le das muchas esperanzas a que Zero lo supere ¿Verdad?- Kaien podía ser muy profesional y serio en el momento justo.

-Los efecto de la mordida de los míos en los humanos… Ellos no hace una metamorfosis a un vampiro común, y lo sabes.- Kaien escondió su rostro serio con sus manos.

-Y la única forma de que se vuelva un vampiro común.- A Kaien le dolía pensar en el futuro que le podría esperar a Zero.

-Una u otra cosa va a pasar, pero hasta ahora, no podría dejar un indicio, por mas mínimo, en el que Yuuki pueda salir herida física o emocionalmente.- Kaname corto esa charla, sus palabras habían sido frías, con la intención de dejarle el mensaje a Kaien de que si Zero se salía de control, sería enviado a lo profundo del inframundo, y al notar esa extraña curiosidad de Yuuki en Zero, si el la lastimaba, sería llevado con la mano del mismo Kaname. Finalmente, abandono el lugar, pero antes de salir e ir a buscar a su hermana, le puso atención a algo que había sentido desde antes de que llegara Ichiru.

-Oh, qué curioso…- Yori se rascaba teatralmente la barbilla.

-¿Curioso? Yo no le hayo la gracia, hice enojar a Kaname y…- Nuevamente Yuuki fue interrumpida.

-¡Que lindo! Un ataque de celos de parte de ambos, supongo que ese Rei debe ser muy guapo ¿No?- Dijo Yori dándole un codazo amistoso y pícaro.

-Se llama Ren… Y, bueno, no es feo.- Yuuki se encogió en hombros y Yori sonrió traviesamente.

-Y ¿Cuál era su apellido?- La curiosidad mataba a Sayori.

-Ni idea, no se lo pregunte.- Yuuki entorno los ojos cuando noto que Yori puso una cara de decepción.

-Oh, ya se, iremos a buscarlo al pueblo.- Yori hizo un puño y golpeo la palma de su mano divertidamente.

-¡Que dices! Claro que…- No hubo tiempo de una palabra mas. –Wahh.- Sayori ya había secuestrado a Yuuki jalándola y corriendo con fuerza a la salida. Daba la casualidad que Rima caminaba por allí, y cuando Sayori la diviso, recordó que ella había tenido que ver en el embrollo asi que la jalo sin previo aviso.

-¿Eto?- Rima estaba confundida mientras que era arrastrada en contra de su voluntad, Yuuki solo sonrió arrepentida de tener la culpa de que la involucraran en eso. Y así el trió de chicas eran arrastradas (La mayor parte de ellas) a la misión de encontrar a los únicos 2 amigos que Yuuki había encontrado en el pueblo (Mas tarde se le pondría nombre a la misión súper secreta).

EN EL CUADERNO DE SAYORI…

8:00 am: Yuuki y Rima me preguntaron si no iba a ir a clases.

8:05 am: Yuuki y Rima entraron al coche de la familia Wakaba, que daba la casualidad que estaba parado frente a la academia como si… alguien lo hubiera llamado desde mi celular hace como 8 minutos.

8:30 am: Llegamos al pueblo.

8:45 am: Yuuki y Rima me obligaron a salir de esa nueva tienda de ropa.

8:50 am: Me quede parada un momento, Rima y Yuuki me preguntaron por que me detenía, y casi me matan con la mirada cuando les dije que no sabía a dónde me dirigía.

9:00 am: Las gafas negras me quedan muy bien.

9:01 am: Comenzamos la búsqueda.

9:32 am: Una niña iba conduciendo una bicicleta, al parecer se asusto con algo y sin querer choco conmigo, me lastime el pie, y cuando Rima y Yuuki me ayudaron a levantarme me di cuenta que no podía caminar muy bien. La niña empezó a llorar pero le pedí que no se preocupara, aunque seguía pidiendo y pidiendo perdón, entonces me dijo que sus ambos padres eran médicos muy reconocidos, que su casa estaba a media cuadra, ya que acababa de salir, me pidió que fuera a que me curaran el pie, accedí y las chicas y la pequeña me ayudaron a ir.

9:39: No se imaginan la sorpresa que nos llevamos…

Mas tarde en el hogar de la pequeña…

-¡Mami!- Gritaba la pequeña niña, cuyo nombre aun no había dicho. Sayori se detenía de los hombros de Yuuki y Rima, quienes la ayudaron a llegar hasta la gran mansión. La vista era fascinante. Había una escalera en medio del gran salón que era la entrada, Yuuki mantuvo su mirada en ella y recordó su hogar, al ver el interior de la casa de la pequeña.

-Mi nombre es Holly Kutsugi, lamento mucho lo que te hice.- Holly aun se veía arrepentida tenia la mirada agachada.

-Nosotras somos…- Yuuki empezó a hablar. –Rima, ellas es Sayori, y yo soy Yuuki, un gusto.- Holly iba a empezar a hablar cuando una de las puertas se abrió.

-Holly-sama, lamento comunicarle que sus padres han salido justamente cuando usted se fue.- Una sirvienta apareció de repente. –Pero su hermano aun se encuentra aquí, tal vez el pueda ayudar a la señorita.- Se podía notar como había un ligero aprecio hacia la hija de sus jefes, tal vez ella era más bien una nana que una sirvienta.

-¿Onii-ta? Podrías llamarlo Kemi, estaremos en la sala de estar.- Volteo a ver a Sayori e hizo un ademan hacia donde estaba la sala de estar y las chicas solo asintieron y se dirigieron hacia allá. Era otro lugar bastante grande y cómodo. Tenía una decoración elegante de hermosos sofás, cuadros, una televisión, flores y una hermosa mesa de vidrio en medio de toda la sala.

-¡Oh, Holly! ¿Qué haz hecho? Kemi me ha dicho que…- Un chico de cabello rubio rojizo entorno los ojos hacia las chicas que estaban sentadas frente a el. -¿Yuuki, Rima?- Una voz conocida llamo la atención de ambas, después el sonrió felizmente hacia ellas, quienes le correspondieron la sonrisa.

-Eiko-nii chan, ¿Las conoces?- Pregunto Holly a su hermano.

-Si, son las chicas que conocimos Ren y yo el otro día.- Su hermana menor sonrió y se quito del camino de su hermano cuando noto que se dirigía a Yori. El coloco delicadamente el pie de Yori sobre el sofá, pero antes de eso…

-Entoces…- Dijo emocionada dirigiéndose a Yuuki. –Tu eres la chica que Ren-chan dijo que era…- Eiko se levanto inmediatamente y con un rápido movimiento le tapo la boca a su hermana con ambas manos.

-Este… Mi hermana tiene una gran imaginación, he he.- Eiko jalo como trapo a su hermana hacia la salida, pero ella no quería irse, asi que hizo un berrinché, pero aun así, el la saco.

-Uff, que bueno que ya se fue.- Eiko hizo un agesto de cansancio que provoco la risa de las presentes.

-Es linda.- Yuuki hizo un gesto de broma.

-Huy si, muchísimo.- Eiko rio pero después se puso serio. –Y bien, ¿Qué paso aquí?- Pregunto apuntando al pie de Sayori.

-Bueno, íbamos con Sayori por el pueblo y chocamos con tu hermana.- Rima no iba a contar la historia completa, y el por que habían ido al pueblo.

-Hum, me disculpo por los problemas que les causo, especialmente a ti, Sayori.- Eiko empezó a tocar el pie de Yori para intentar ayudarla.

-Fue un accidente, no pasa nada.- Sayori sonrió ante la amabilidad de Eiko, pero cuando el bajo la mirada, Yori se giro para giñarle el ojo a Rima, quien se sonrojo levemente.

-Me disculpan, necesito hacer una llamada.- Yuuki se levanto, robando la atención de todos, quienes solo asintieron y empezaron a hablar. Yuuki tenía que llamar a Kaname, lo más seguro es que el ya había notado que ella no estaba en ninguna parte de la academia, olía a problemas, además, no quería que Kaname se preocupara por ella. Busco su celular pero se dio cuenta de que no lo traía, ella no sabía que de dar un paseo por la academia, iba a terminar en la casa de Eiko, además, ella no era muy devota a llevar un celular.

-Ahora si…- Yuuki suspiro bajando la cabeza.

-¿Ahora si qué?- Escucho una voz muy familiar detrás de ella, y cuando siguió la dirección de esa voz se encontró con el punto de la búsqueda.

-¿Ren?- El sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de Yuuki.-Viniste a buscar a Eiko, y me encontraste a mí, he he.-

-Sí, que sorpresa. Cuanto tiempo eh, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Yuuki puso los ojos en blanco cuando recordó la versión de la historia de Ren.

-Sí, gracias.- Ren sonrió cuando escucho las palabras de Yuuki.

-No creí que nos volviéramos a encontrar, mas porque parece que no le caí nada bien a tu novio.- Las palabras de Ren parecían más una disculpa, aparentemente no todo había salido tan obvio, pero algunas cosas si salieron a la luz.

-Bueno…- Yuuki no supo que mas contestar, sería una locura decir que era su hermano pero también su novio, pero tampoco debía negar que tenía ese tipo de relación con Kaname.

-¿Vamos al jardín?- Ren estaba siendo muy amable, se notaba que era una buena persona.

-Vamos.- Ren guio a Yuuki hacia otra salida de la gran mansión, Yuuki noto como había muchas habitaciones, se notaba que los padres de Eiko eran adinerados. Cuando llegaron a la parte trasera, se diviso un hermoso lugar, muchas plantas de diferentes tipos, flores de distintos colores, algunas bancas, decoraciones muy primaverales, arboles con pájaros y en medio de todo, una elegante fuente.

-Que hermoso.- Yuuki quedo observando esa hermosa fuente, que tenia pequeñas piedrecillas color esmeralda. Se acerco un poco, y logro ver su reflejo, por primera vez, realmente extraño a sus padres, ese exagerado parecido que tenia con su madre, la hacía querer tenerlos cerca, pero Yuuki aun seguía feliz, algún día iba a tener que dejar a sus padres, o al menos, alargar un poco la distancia entre ellos.

-Así es, a pesar de que los padres de Eiko casi nunca están en casa, a su madre le encanta este tipo de cosas, y que puedo decir de Holly, le encanta ayudar a su madre a escoger los adornos e ir con ella a las tiendas.- Yuuki se puso a pensar de nuevo en eso, lo más seguro es que Ren y Holly casi nunca pasan tiempo con sus padres, ya que trabajan mucho. En el caso de ellos, prácticamente solo se tenían el uno al otro. Ren jalo ligeramente el brazo de Yuuki, invitándola a sentarse con el sobre el pasto.

-¿Sabes? Eiko y yo hemos estado juntos casi toda la vida, compartimos cuna, así que, prácticamente paso mucho tiempo en esta casa, no creas que soy un maleducado por moverme aquí dentro con tanta naturalidad.- Ambos echaron una carcajada ante su tono contrariado.

-Y ¿Tus padres que hacen?- Pregunto Yuuki con la duda de por que pasaba tanto tiempo allí.

-Mi padre controla una empresa en Inglaterra, "Empresas Tamaki" y mi madre es actriz en este país.- Su duda estaba resuelta.

-Perdona si te lo pregunto, pero ¿Están separados?- Se arrepintió al momento en que lo pregunto. Ren la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-No, pero, mi padre es ingles, y mi madre es japonesa, ambos tienen trabajo en sus países natales, aunque no son muchas las veces que viajan, pero también son algo ocupados.- Yuuki abrió nuevamente en grande sus ojos, mientras que la información era procesada.

-¿Eres mitad ingles y mitad japonés?- Ren asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Aun crees que soy un vagabundo que anda por ahí?- Dijo sarcásticamente Ren.

-Aha.- Yuuki esbozo una linda sonrisa y una pequeña risilla, por lo cual un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Ren, obligándolo a mirar a otro lado.

-Ustedes son lo peor.-

-Nos abandonaron en pleno problema.-

-Sean más discretos.-

-¡A Ren-chan le gusta Yuuki-chii!-

Las voces de Eiko, Rima, Yori y Holly retumbaron en todo el jardín. Ren y Yuuki pegaron un respingo diciendo con los ojos "Perdón".

-¿Ya estas mejor, Yori?- Preguntó Yuuki mientras ella y Ren se levantaban torpemente del pasto.

-Si, no era nada grave.- Yuuki se sintió aliviada. –Pero antes que nada, supongo que no pudiste llamarlo, ya que yo tengo tu celular, ¿Ves?- Sayori estiro su brazo hacia Yuuki con el celular en la mano.

-Gracias, Yori, me has salvado.- Yuuki hizo una vocecita de chica de película. Se quedo congelada allí cuando noto que tenia 5 llamadas perdidas de Kaname, aparentemente el si se había dado cuenta de que ella no estaba.

-Vuelvo enseguida.- Yuuki camino hasta perderse un poco entre los pequeños arbustos.

-Supongo que esa llamada es importante.- Eiko tenia razón.

-No tienes idea.- Contestaron Rima y Sayori al unisonó. Ya que se encontró en un buen lugar, Yuuki tomo de nuevo el celular y llamo a Kaname, se asusto bastante cuando creyó que la iba a mandar al buzón.

-¿Yuuki?- La varonil y melodiosa voz de su hermano no era, hasta ahora, de enojo, eso la tranquilizo bastante.

-Kaname, perdón, yo… Salí de la academia.- No podía decirle en donde estaba y con quien estaba "Exactamente".

-Me di cuenta.- Kaname contesto con un tonito sarcástico.

-Lo siento, perdón por no avisarte, pero voy a pedir que si me pueden llevar.- Yuuki jugaba a romper una que otra hoja del árbol frente a ella.

-Si quieres yo voy por ti, ¿Dónde estas?- Kaname se escucho normal otra vez.

-Nah, n-no hay problema, me pueden llevar.- Se le quebró la voz y un pequeño silencio se hizo del otro lado de la llamada.

-¿Con quien estas?- Pregunto ahora Kaname.

-Con Yori y Rima.- Contesto normalmente.

-Está bien, nos vemos.- Kaname corto la charla, por suerte.

-Adiós.- Yuuki estuvo apunto de colgar.

-Te amo.- Yuuki se sonrojo al máximo, y una risa se escucho saliendo del celular.

-I-igual.- Yuuki le colgó y agito un poco su cabeza moviendo las ideas.

Kaname seguía con esa sonrisa picara con la que se imaginaba a su comúnmente sonrojada hermana. Dio media vuelta y en un momento se encontró en la sala donde estaban algunos de los nobles. Ichijou hablaba normalmente con Shiki y el solo escuchaba, mientras que Ruka y Kain hablaban sobre la nueva estudiante, Aidou se encontraba escuchándolos. Kaname robo la atención de todos cuando se sentó en el sillón individual dándole la cara a todos.

-Kaname, ¿Cuándo va a llegar la nueva estudiante?- Pregunto Ichijou.

-Ya ha llegado.- Contesto Aidou seriamente dirigiendo su mirada a la derecha. Todos excepto Kaname, quien miraba la hora en el reloj de pared, voltearon a ver a la noble que se encontraba a metros de ellos. No era muy alta, tenía un aire de niña todavía, unos ojos violetas igual que su cabello y una leve sonrisa dirigiéndose a los demás nobles.

-Buenas tardes.- Dijo la nueva alumna de la academia Cross, ya que acababan de ser las 12:06.

-Bue…- Buenas tardes iban a decir todos los nobles que seguían despiertos pero…

-Waaah.- Gritaron Aidou y Ruka. María se había acercado tanto a Kaname, que parecía que estaba sobre él.

-Tú debes de ser, Kaname ¿No es así?- María había puesto sus manos en los hombros de Kaname.

-Bienvenida, María, Ichijou te mostrara tu habitación, y tienes suerte, no vas a tener una compañera.- Kaname hablo sin hacer caso omiso a lo cercana que se había puesto María de su rostro.

-¿Yo?- Pregunto Ichijou aun atareado. Kaname le envió una mirada. –Yo, entiendo, ven por aquí María.- Ichijou Hizo una señal hacia las escaleras y María se alejo de Kaname dando pequeños saltitos hasta donde estaba Ichijou. Todos los demás, con los ojos muy abiertos voltearon a ver a un, aun tranquilo, Kaname.

-Gracias por traernos, Eiko.- Agradecio Rima mientras salía del coche.

-No hay de que, espero que nos visiten pronto, claro, sanas y salvas todas.- Los cinco rieron.

-Si, Holly se veía algo decepcionada.- Sayori hizo una vuelta al pasado.

-Mucho, contesto Eiko. Bueno, nos vemos Rima, Yori, Yuuki.- Todas se despidieron con als manos.

-Nos vemos.- Se despidió Ren, y las otras 2 se le quedaron viendo a Yuuki cuando notaron que Ren prácticamente solo se había despedido de ellas. Y asi, el coche con chofer desapareció de la vista de las chicas, quienes ya estaban en la entrada de la academia.

-¿De que hablaron o que?- Preguntó Sayori dirigiéndose a Yuuki.

-Emm, de nada.- Contesto normalmente, y ambas chicas le enviaron una mirada de "Si, como no."

-Bueno, yo me voy, necesito ver si alcanzo alguna otra clase, adiós chicas.- Sayori salió corriendo.

-Adiós.-

-A ver cuando nos volvemos a ir.- Gritaron en despedida, y después Sayori ya se había ido.

-Iré a por una tableta.- Yuuki sonrió y asintió y Rima se fue hacia el dormitorio de la luna. Yuuki quedo un momento vacilando pegada a un árbol, pero luego decidió irse también.

Al abrir las grandes puertas, logro ver a los nobles que estaban charlando y bostezando en plena tarde, pero no había rastro de Kaname.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludo Yuuki a los otros.

-Buenas tardes Yuuki-sama.- Dijeron en contestación.

-Y ¿Kaname?- Ellos solo movieron los hombros en señal de no sé. Yuuki asintió y decidió ir a buscarlo a su despacho, de seguro estaría allí. Y no se equivoco, cuando se paro frente a las puertas, pudo sentir un ligero olor tan común para ella, cuando iba a tocar, escucho una voz.

-Pasa, Yuuki.- Yuuki hizo caso y paso. Cuando entro, se encontró con Kaname recostado en su sofá cómodamente. Tenía elevando sobre su cabeza, un libro en una de sus manos y la otra la tenia tocando el piso, no llevaba Zapatos y tenia, como siempre cuando no es hora de clases, la camisa abrochada hasta la mitad, dando a relucir ese pecho perfecto que tenia. Yuuki camino y se sentó en la orilla del sillón, automáticamente Kaname tiro el libro al piso y rodeo la cadera de Yuuki con ambos brazos, obligándola a recostarse con él. Yuuki poso su cabeza sobre uno de los brazos de Kaname, mientras el la abrazaba por la espalda.

-¿Qué hacías pequeña traviesa?- Kaname retiro los largos mechones de el rostro de Yuuki, y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza para que cerrara los ojos.

-Nada, solo estaba por ahí con Rima y Yori, pero veras que curioso.- Yuuki hizo una risa fingida. Kaname dejo de consentirla y hablo firmemente.

-¿Qué es tan curioso?- Incluso el sospechaba del tonito de voz de Yuuki.

-¿Recuerdas a Ren y Eiko? Pues paso que una pequeña niña lastimo a Yori con su bicicleta y terminamos en su casa porque sus padres eran médicos, y resulto ser la casa de Eiko, allí nos encontramos con él y con Ren y charlamos un rato.- Yuuki soltó todo de una buena vez. Un pequeño silencio se instalo en el lugar, y Yuuki se estremeció cuando Kaname pego su nariz en el ligero vello erizado de su brazo, oliendo con un pequeño gruñido.

-¿Por qué te toco?- Kaname hablo como si estuviera reclamando algo.

-Yo… Supongo que lo roce o algo así.- Yuuki se sintió pequeñita cuando giro su cabeza para verlo a los ojos, y esos profundos ojos borgoña, estaban clavados en ella.

-¿Estas celoso?- Pregunto Yuuki con una sonrisa provocativa que cautivo a Kaname.

-Claro, no me gusta que alguien como el este cerca de lo que es mío.- Kaname cerró los ojos y se pego mas a Yuuki para susurrarle la oído. –Tu eres mía…- Ese color carmín apareció en las suaves mejillas de la princesa. Kaname estaba complacido con lo que había logrado. Yuuki en cierta forma se sintió feliz, ya que al igual que ella le pertenecía a el, él le pertenecía a ella. Yuuki se movio rápidamente dándole la cara a Kaname para besarlo. Esa era la sensación que a Yuuki mas le agradaba, Kaname siempre era tan tierno y seductor. Ese ser de la noche era el que volvía loca a Yuuki con sus beso y caricias. A veces se preguntaba como es que tenia a alguien tan perfecto a su lado, Kaname era deseado por miles de mujeres, a cualquier lugar que iba, todas se le quedaban viendo adulándolo en secreto estaba segura de que Kaname podría conseguir las mujeres que quisiera, pero el siempre era fiel a ella, ¿Qué era eso tan especial que podía Kaname ver en ella? No lo sabia, pero aun así, agradecía tenerlo. Esos musculosos brazos que siempre la abrazaban, esos sensuales ojos que siempre la miraban, esas manos y sus finos dedos que siempre la tocaban, y esa boca que siempre devoraba la suya con desesperación y pasión, ¿Quién no querría eso?

Yuuki sonrió a sus adentros, mientras su amado la abrazaba fuertemente a su pecho, mientras emitía ligeros y tiernos sonidos que mostraban que se había quedado dormido. Yuuki decidió unirse a él y quedar, antes de entrar a clases, un momento fundida en sus brazos…

** Y bien, ¿Les gusto? Espero con ansias sus reviews.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Jurika129:** Que bueno que te gusto ^^ hace tiempo que no te veía. O.O No, mejor que no te de una hemorragia nasal, luego se te va a aparecer algún estudiante de la clase nocturna y te va a decir "aa te voy a morderr" Ok, no, creo que no sería tan malo (Por lo menos para mí no :B) Hasta la otra.

**Tesh0812:** No te preocupes, animo! No te entristezcas vas a hacer sentir mal a los guaperrimos de vampire knight :S :D Ya es un gusto leerte, siempre que lo hago termino con una sonrisa, ^^ nos vemos.

**AkashiyaMoka12:** o.O deberías usar acondicionador entonces ^^ Hehe bueno este esta masomenos giaul de largo al otro, es que tu sabes no, culpa al calentamiento global.

**Lin:** Haha, ai te traigo a tu Ren, el te extrañaba u.U xD y sobre lo de Kaname… esta loquito déjalo pss xD nah, esperemos a los próximos caps y bueno, a ver que pasa :D

**VampireKnightAdiction:** Lo se, claro ni yo, la saque de internet jaja xD Ai me encanta la expresión "Kawaii" :D

**XNekoChanGirlX:** Lo see, me abandonaste u.U casi me suicido.. ok, no, sabía que regresarías, todos lo hacen xD Heehe, bueno aquí te traigo el próximo ^^

**Mari-nyaa:** Holaa! Que bueno es tener nuevas lectoras, aquí traigo el siguiente cap, dime por favor si te gusta :D nos vemos.

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, se los agradesco.

**Próximo capitulo: ¿Festival Diurno y nocturno?**


	13. ¿Festival diurno y nocturno? I

**_Bueno, aqui vengo de nuevo con el próximo capitulo: ¡El capitulo 13!_**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Matsuri Hino._

_**Sed de amor: **_**Capitulo 13.- ¿Festival diurno y nocturno? I**

Cuando la clase nocturna salio de sus clases, la luna estaba ligeramente cubierta por nubes y neblina, que la hacían ver espeluznante para unos, y opulenta para otros. A la princesa le apareció la costumbre de a veces sentarse en algún lugar al aire libre, a esperar a que las primeras luces del alba aparecieran al este de la academia, la sensación de un ligero calor entre esas noches frías, era muy agradable, y sin darse cuenta, se quedaba adormilada olvidando en el lugar, y la condición en que se encontraba, entre sueños, a veces sentía como unos brazos la ceñían con afecto y delicadeza, y era así, el pelinegro esperaba a que la mañana iniciara, para poder contemplar a su agraciada hermana. Los ligeros rayos de luz, remarcaban sus finas facciones, con un tono sereno, tierno y a la vez hermoso. Yuuki inconscientemente se acomodaba en los brazos de Kaname, como si estuvieran unidos como imanes, los cuales no serian separados. Kaname se empeñaba en escuchar los latidos y respiraciones de esa mujer que le quitaba el sueño, la energía, inclusive la mismísima sed, lo único que necesitaba era estar a su lado, para sentirse satisfecho. Removía suavemente los cabellos que se posaban sobre las mejillas de la princesa, y con un suspiro, depositaba dulcemente un beso en los labios rosados que tanto le llamaban la atención, ese olor y esa sensación, se quedaban impregnados en su mente y corazón… Hasta el momento en el que se levantaba, con cuidado de no despertarla, no despegaba sus ojos de ella. La cargaba en brazos, como a una niña, y la llevaba a su alcoba para que descansara más plenamente. Delicadamente, la colocaba en su cama para que durmiera, no sin antes quitarle los zapatos y las calcetas. Esta vez, Kaname comenzó a desabrochar el saco de Yuuki para que ella durmiera más cómoda, pero no contó con que su hermana se despertara ante ese tacto.

-¡Ka-kaname!- Kaname aun tenia sus manos sobre el pecho de Yuuki, ocasionando que ella lo malinterpretara.

-Yuuki.- Ella automáticamente abrazo sus piernas ocultando su sonrojo de una manera adorable.

-Yo no iba a hacerte nada, solo te traje aquí.- Kaname sonrió ante su reacción, y Yuuki le dedico una mirada de vergüenza.

-¿Traerme?- Yuuki modero la voz y estiro las piernas en la cama, mirando hacia abajo.

-Te quedaste dormida alla afuera, Yuuki.- La voz de Kaname fue tierna y baja, mientras que se acercaba un poco a ella.

-Entonces, gracias… Kaname.- Yuuki lo miro a los ojos inocentemente y el mostró una sonrisa de felicidad.

-De nada, entonces me voy, buenas noches.- Yuuki iba a hablar pero Kaname le robo un fugaz beso, después dedicándole una mirada picara.

-Buenas noches.- Se despidió Kaname con una sonrisa burlona.

-Idiota.- Susurro Yuuki con la intención de que si la escuchara, y al parecer así fue, ya que Kaname cerro la puerta a sus espaldas junto a una risilla. Yuuki solo suspiro y se estiro completamente en la cama, cuando empezó a dar unas vueltas a causa había perdido el sueño, empezó a sentir una hoja de papel entre sus dedos, retomando la compostura para observar lo que aquel papel decía. Fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que ese no era un papel común, si no una invitación, una invitación para el "Neko no omatsuri" o "Festival del felino" pero lo que mas le llamo la atención de la festividad era que no seria en la academia, mas bien, los alumnos participarían en el festival de la ciudad, sin contar que cuando decía alumnos venia la aclaración "Alumnos de la clase diurna y nocturna" por primera vez, la clase diurna tendría el derecho de socializar con la nocturna. Lo más probable es que Kaname lo había dejado sobre la cama con la intención de que ella lo viera. El festival seria mas tarde, ya que ya era la madrugada del siguiente día, a Yuuki nada mas le quedaban alrededor de una horas para dormir, ya que ella estaba segura de que tendría que arreglar unos asuntos femeninos antes de ir, como por ejemplo: ¿Qué es lo que se debía poner? Así que decidió dormir, para tener la energía suficiente, y lograr una tarde junto a Kaname.

-Zero, ¿No iras al festival?- Pregunto Kaien mientras compartía el desayuno con el peli plateado.

-No me queda de otra.- Contesto Zero. Kaien sabia que Zero solo sentía que debía ir, por el hecho de que los vampiros de la clase nocturna se encontrarían libres de estar junto a los humanos de la clase diurna.

-No deberías preocuparte, estoy seguro de que si algo saliera mal, Kaname-kun se encargaría de resolverlo.- Zero recordó la platica que había tenido con Yuuki, "Ella dijo lo mismo" pensaba Zero.

-Aun así voy a ir.- Zero últimamente había sentido un aire siniestro en la academia.

-¿De quien fue la idea de hacer un festival público?- Zero consideraba todo eso una tontería.

-De la presidenta estudiantil de la clase diurna.- Kaien se levanto tomando su plato. -Me parece una buena idea para que los estudiantes de ambas clases socialicen entre ellos y con otras personas.- Zero se recargo en la mesa.

-Hmph.- Solo emitió un ruido de aceptación más irritación.

-¿Quieres mas?- Kaien señalaba hacia el plato de Zero.

-No, además, ¿Desde cuando sabes cocinar esto?- Kaien siempre hacia miles de tipos de comidas exóticas, pero esta era una versión un poco mas casera y común, pero con algo que la destacaba.

-Yo no lo hice.- Contesto el director entornando los ojos a otra parte.

-Entonces ¿Quién lo hizo?- Kaien lo miro con un rostro serio y después con una sonrisa tonta.

-Ichiru.- Zero se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre y aventó la cuchara al plato con brusquedad.

-Zero…- Cuando Kaien se arrepintió de contestar, el ya se había desaparecido de la vista de Kaien.

-No quiero.- Aidou seguía resistiéndose ante la insistencia de Ichijou.

-Oooh, vamos, solo vete en el espejo.- Ichijou jalaba la manga de Aidou para que saliera de debajo de la cama.

-No quiero.- Aidou se jalo con fuerza para deshacerse de el, pero Ichijou fue mas inteligente, y lo soltó antes de terminar golpeándose contre la orilla de la cama.

-¡Que no!- Seguía chillando Aidou, quien por la fuerza puesta para deshacerse del agarre, termino rodando hasta por fuera del otro extremo de la cama, y siendo atrapado por Ichijou.

-¡Vamos! Es solo un kimono.- Decía Ichijou con su singular sonrisa.

-¡Pero es rosa!- Grito Aidou mirándose finalmente en el espejo. Ichijou recorrió su vista de arriba a abajo.

-Aaa.- Ichijou se frotaba la barbilla y Aidou le dedico una mirada asesina.

-Aaa, ¿Verdad?- Contestó sarcásticamente.

-Se te ve bien.- Ichijou puso una de sus caritas tiernas.

-¿Waaa?- Grito Aidou, cuyo grito se escucho por los lugares mas remotos del dormitorio.

-¿No era opcional para los hombres el no llevar kimono?- Kain se había recargado en la puerta un poco antes del grito.

-¿Eh?- Preguntaron ambos al unísono.

Ruka tenía sobre la cama un hermoso kimono morado con detalles rosados y un gran moño rosado por detrás. Rima tenia bien doblado un Kimono verde con detalles azules sobre su escritorio junto a uno que aun seguía en la bolsa, mientras que, al parecer se encontraba dibujando. Cuando se giro, logro ver como Ruka había colocado un montón de accesorios para el cabello, desde palillos de colores hasta broches, midiendo cual le quedaría mejor al hermoso recogido que llevaba y a Rima solo se le ocurrió…

-¿No te estas preparando de mas para un simple festival?- Había pasado tiempo desde que Rima le dirigía la palabra a Ruka.

-Yo…- Ruka no contesto y solo observo con la mirada a Rima.

-Es por Kaname, ¿No es así? Estas tratando de que el te vea atractiva.- Rima no hablo fríamente como lo había hecho antes.

-lo siento, supongo que inconscientemente lo hago.- Ruka se sentó en su cama y clavo la mirada en el suelo.

-Esta bien.- Ruka la miro sorprendida. –No esta mal que trates de gustarle de esta forma, lo que esta mal, es que te le insinúes como las ultimas veces.- Rima la volteo a ver, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, inocente, que Ruka jamás había visto.

-Gracias.- Ruka se contagio de esa pequeña, pero tierna sonrisa.

-De nada.- Rima se giro y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo "He cambiado" Pensaba para si misma.

Shiki caminaba por el dormitorio cuando diviso algo sobre el sofá de la estancia.

-Rima…- Dijo con un susurro cuando tomo entre sus dedos la caja de Pockys que llevaba el olor de la rubia. Desde el principio habían compartido ese gusto por ese chocolate.

*FLASH BACK*

Hace 5 años:

Shiki y Rima se encontraban sentados en el balcón jugando cartas, ya que era lo único que se podía hacer en esa infernal y aburrida fiesta del consejo.

-Ya me aburrí.- Se quejo Rima jalando sus dos colitas.

-Yo hace rato.- Shiki se levanto lentamente y se recargo en la rama de ese gran árbol que llegaba hasta el bacón.

-Shiki-sama, Rima-sama, ¿Qué tal si jugamos un juego de mesa?- Allí estaba, la supuesta niñera que lograría divertir a los fríos hijos de los miembros del consejo.

-No.- Contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces ¿Qué quieren hacer?- Ambos niños movieron los hombros en contestación, la joven vampira estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Tengo una idea, ya vengo, no se vallan.- Y salio disparada hasta dentro de la gran fiesta.

-Como si pudiéramos ir a algún lugar.- Susurro Rima y Shiki medio sonrió.

-Ya volví.- Rápidamente apareció frente a sus ojos con varias cosas en las manos, las cuales coloco en la mesa de vidrio que se encontraba allí.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo que, que? Son dulces.- Ambos niños se miraron extrañados.

-He oído de ellos.- Dijo Shiki mirándolos sin interés.

-Yo igual.- Dijo Rima.

-Ustedes… ¿Jamás han comido un dulce?- Los grandes ojos de la niñera se abrieron.

-No.- Shiki negó.

-Jamás.- Rima miro a la mujer.

-Entonces tomen los que quieran.- Sonrió tiernamente, ya que ella sabia, que los pequeños no habían tenido una niñez normal y calida.

-Paso.- Contesto Shiki.

-No, gracias.- Rima giro su cabeza para ver el cielo.

-Vamos tomen uno.- La niñera alentó a los jóvenes nobles a que probaran alguno. A ellos no les quedo ningún remedio, la única forma de callarla era hacer lo que pedía. Ambos se acercaron a la mesa y observaron la gran cantidad de golosinas de colores, movieron y movieron los dulces, hasta que vieron una cajita la cual abrieron y había unas varitas de chocolate, pensándola dos veces, ambos probaron esos dulces, ya que eran los que se veían mas normales, como si fueran varitas comunes y menos coloridas, su sabor no era el que esperaban.

-Dulces…- Repitió Rima.

-No esta… Tan mal.- Susurro Shiki admitiendo que le había gustado su sabor. La joven sonrió al notar que ambos niños por fin estaban a gusto. Ambos tomaron la cajita de chocolates y se sentaron en las sillas a seguir comiéndolos, el niño ojiazul le dio vuelta a la caja para ver el nombre de ese dulce.

-Pockys.- Dijeron ambos, sin soltar el Pocky que llevaban en la boca.

*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

Shiki suspiro al recordar aquel suceso que compartió con Rima y que se volvió una manía.

-Es algo que comparten juntos ¿No?- Yuuki apareció detrás de el, logrando ver a un Shiki confundido.

-Yuuki-sama.- Yuuki había aparecido repentinamente y eso causo un susto para el ojiazul.

-No hay problema, supongo que para ella también es importante.- Yuuki le dio una palmadita en el hombro y siguió caminando. Shiki se quedo pensando que quiso decir.

Yuuki llego hasta su habitación a buscar su celular, cuando lo encontró, busco el numero de Rima, era necesaria una amiga en esos momentos difíciles en que una mujer no sabe que hacer y siente que no tiene salida, algo que le hacia falta, necesitaba una amiga que le ayudara a encontrarlo y acabar con el martirio. Cuando logro enviar el mensaje, al poco tiempo Rima toco la puerta.

-Pase.- Dijo Yuuki. Rima entro rápidamente cerrando la puerta y corriendo hacia la sangre pura.

-¿Qué te pasa, Yuuki?- Rima se oía alarmada y preocupada. Yuuki se acerco y se abrazo a ella como una niña pequeña haciendo puchero.

-¡No se que me voy a poner!- Cuando a Rima le cayo el veinte puso mala cara y se deshizo del abrazo.

-Que graciosa.- Rima suspiro en forma de alivio.

-¡Lo siento, pero es verdad!- Yuuki rió y señalo hacia alguna ropa que había sacado.

-¿Sabes que se usa kimono para este festival, verdad?- Rima la observo con gracia.

-Lo se, pero no tengo ninguno.- Yuuki hablaba despreocupadamente, pero se tensó cuando Rima la miro maléficamente.

-Toma.- Rima le mostró una bolsa que había tenido escondida y que Yuuki no había notado.

-Es… ¿Para mi?- Los ojos de Yuuki se volvieron dulces y tiernos.

-Aja, ahora, aunque no lo creas, falta una hora, vamos cambiate.- Ella la levanto y la empujo hacia el baño.

-Gracias.- Logro escuchar a Yuuki gritar antes de meterla al baño. Rima se recargo en la puerta pensando "No seria competencia si Ruka juega sola" y con una pequeña sonrisa malvada, salió del cuarto para irse a cambiar.

-Kaname-sama, ¿Va a ir a ese festival?- Pregunto Seiren cuando vio que Kaname estaba a punto de entrar a su alcoba.

-Así es, tendría que ir aunque no quisiera.- Kaname levanto su cabeza y se pregunto si Yuuki estaría vistiéndose para ir. Abrió normalmente la puerta y entro allí, abrió las puertas del armario para decidir que vestir. Tomo una camisa blanca la cual combino con una gabardina negra, un pantalón y zapatos también negros. Faltaba aun para que se fueran. Todos podían ir a la hora que quisieran pero Kaname ya había escogido una para no llegar tan tarde y poder vigilar a los estudiantes, claro, contando que el y Yuuki siempre preferían esa hora cuando era algo parecido. Prefirió ir a su despacho en vez de distraerse allí, al salir vio como Rima acababa de entrar a la habitación de Yuuki, usando su kimono.

-Eres de lo peor.- Yuuki le dedicó una mala cara a Rima, quien solo rió.

-Te ves muy bien.- Rima sabia que era lo que la molestaba, y se trataba del tipo de Kimono. –Vamos déjame encargarme de tu cabello, lucirás muy bien te lo aseguro.- Yuuki gruño en contestación y Rima lo tomo como un "Si".

Kaname inevitablemente las escucho y siguió caminando pensado como era que una persona perfecta podía verse mejor, junto a una sonrisa, imaginándose como se podría ver su magnifica hermana.

-Kaname.- Ichijou apareció frente a Kaname saludándolo.

-¿Tu también iras?- Kaname se recargo en la baranda de la escalera.

-Claro, no me lo pierdo por nada.- Ichijou era uno de los pocos vampiros que guardaban esa frialdad muy dentro de si mismos, mostrando siempre un lado gentil y amigable.

-Supongo que será una manera de distraernos, pff, hubiera sido mejor en otro momento.- El tono de Kaname era algo pesimista y nada emocional.

-Lo dices como si estuviéramos en una mala situación, además, esta es una muy buena oportunidad para conocer a las lindas chicas de la clase diurna, las mujeres siempre sacan su belleza cuando usan un kimono.- Sabia muy bien en donde estaba el punto estratégico de Kaname para convencerlo, y decidió usarlo al notas que no le causo mucha gracia. –Yuuki-chan jamás ha estado en un festival, o al menos no contigo, esto debe ser especial para ella.- Y había funcionado, ya que noto un pequeño cambio en el. Kaname suspiro.

-Tal vez, tengas razón, y no sea "tan" aburrido.- Ichijou esbozo una sonrisa de lado a lado. Una menuda joven robo la atención de ambos vampiros al entrar saltando y bailoteando. Pero, Maria solo les paso de largo, como si ellos no estuvieran allí, ella ya estaba lista, llevaba sus cabellos sueltos como siempre y un kimono sencillo de color azul. Muchos de los nobles tenían dudas sobre la existencia de Maria o del poder que podría guardar, ya que, todos estaban enterados de que la familia Kurenai había estado unida mediante sangre a una de las distinguidas familias de sangre puras, pero no había mucha información sobre ella.

-Al igual que ella, creo que ya seria hora de ir a la entrada, así iremos todos al mismo tiempo.- Ichijou caminaba hasta la entrada pero noto como Kaname no lo seguía. Al bajar vio como, de los pocos presentes, la mayoría eran hombres, y las demás llevaban puestos kimonos muy coloridos en honor al día festivo. Kaname tomo de su despacho una de las tabletas de sangre junto a un vaso de agua, debía reconocer que no era muy original el sabor de las tabletas, pero era pasable. Comenzó a dar un paseo por los pasillos, para revisar que ya estaban casi listos los demás, pero ya casi no había nadie, en menos de un segundo ya se habían reunido con los demás. Se encontró en el camino con Rima y Ruka, no iban hablando como antes, solo estaban hablando sobre la hora de llegada y el toque de queda. Ambas aristócratas se quedaron paradas al ver al sangre pura frente a ellas, y por un momento Ruka se sintió bien al notar que Kaname se había quedado observándola y es que, no era por ser vanidosa pero debía reconocer que se había esmerado mucho en su aspecto. El hermoso kimono casi tocaba el piso, como si fuera un elegante vestido, mientras que usaba unos pendientes de cristal fino y el hermoso recogido con algo de maquillaje.

-Ya todos están abajo.- Su voz era normal pero Ruka sonrió para si misma. Ambas asintieron y esquivaron a Kaname, el solo cerro los ojos decidido a ir el también cuando Rima y Ruka desparecieron de su vista, pero un suave perfume a flores inundo el piso en el que se encontraba. Ante el, Yuuki estaba parada con la cabeza algo agachada, no pudo evitar quedándose contemplándola unos instantes, hasta que la vampira levanto la cabeza con aire provocativo, al menos, en los ojos de el.

-Ya, estoy lista.- Yuuki estaba sonrojada con bastante vergüenza al sentirse una atrevida. Su kimono no era el común que todas las chicas llevaban, el de ella, hacia algo que a ella siempre le había disgustado, pero aun así daba a lucir. Este tenía un corte diferente a los demás, era mas largo por detrás y mucho mas corto por enfrente, ¡Y valla que mas corto! Sentía que en cualquier momento si se movía demasiado iba a terminar mostrando mas de lo debido, se juraba a si misma hacer pagar a Rima. Había combinado unas mallas hasta los muslos, parecidas a las del uniforme pero en un color blanco. Su cabello estaba suelto y ondulado con 2 pequeñas flores que combinaban con sus labios coloreados con un rojo escarlata y sus ojos perfectamente delineados y maquillados con tonos claros. Sintió un escalofrió cuando el avanzo hacia ella, Kaname sonrió a sus adentros. Sintiéndose animada por un súbito valor, uso sus brazos para rodear el cuello de Kaname y obligarlo a agacharse, el ya sabia para que y se dispuso a obedecer a su hermana.

-Nop.- Cuando Kaname apenas rozo sus labios, ella se alejo rápidamente, el tenia cerrados los ojos para aquel toque mágico y pegando su frente con la de ella, emitió un gruñido que su hermana tomo como música para sus oídos.

-Eres una chica malvada.- No había nada mejor para hacer sufrir a un hombre, que una mujer.

-¿Yo? Claro que no.- Ella se aproximo al final del pasillo, librándose de los brazos que la retenían.

-¿Vamos?- Pregunto estirando su mano hacia el. –No queremos perdernos de nada.- Ella sonrió como una niña, y el solo suspiro junto a otra leve sonrisa, en algún momento se iba a vengar.

Los estudiantes de la clase diurna ya habían llegado al festival, ya que como ellos lo habían diseñado y organizado debían llegar mas temprano para los últimos detalles.

-Okonowa, esa guirnalda se esta cayendo.- Todos estaban dando todo de si mismos.

-Sep, yo me encargo, presidenta.- Los chicos estaban muy emocionados con este festival, buscaban acción y diversión y las chicas buscaban cosas lindas y amoríos (Sin contar: Estudiantes de la clase nocturna)

-Daiki, Nami, Sayori, ese puesto de postres esta muy bien hecho.- Todo era luz en ese festival, luces, que serian encendidas en unas pocas horas.

-Gracias, presidenta.- Contesto la de cabellos violetas.

-Si, casi toda la decoración la hizo Sayori.- La pelirroja apuntaba hacia la ojimel que acomodaba perfectamente los pastelillos tortas y frutas que poseían un aspecto encantador.

-Gracias por eso, pero sin ustedes no podría haber hecho mucho.- Sayori recibió una sonrisa de parte de las chicas.

-Muy bien, continu… ¡Ey, no jueguen con eso!- La presidenta del consejo de la clase diurna corrió hacia una dirección alterna.

-¿Los chicos son muy apasionados con esto no?- Preguntó una de las chicas.

-Si, que si.- Las tres rieron sin dejar de arreglar lo poco que quedaba.

De un momento a otro, los estudiantes nocturnos hicieron su aparición capturando la atención de los presentes. A los chicos se les salieron los ojos de orbita al ver a las distinguidas chicas con sus preciosos kimonos, y las chicas tuvieron que contenerse a saltar sobre los guapos chicos que se encontraban entre las musas de sus compañeros. El primero en acercarse a los atónitos estudiantes diurnos, con una confianza y los ojos cerrados avanzo un poco hacia ellos.

-Buenas tardes.- Grito con una gran sonrisa esperando su contestación.

-¡Buenas tardes Aidou-senpai!- Las voces que se escucharon fueron solo femeninas.

-Va a ser un largo festival.- Dijo Kain con mala gana

-Mmm.- Ronroneo Shiki concordando con Kain. Yuuki tomo la mano de Kaname cuando noto que algunas chicas se acercaban, tal vez las guías, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar. Se pego abrazando el brazo de su hermano al sentir un aire frió, el lo tomo muy bien apretando un poco mas la mano de ella, iban como dos novios acaramelados.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos al festival de la academia Cross, esperemos que lo disfruten.- La chica hablaba dando mucha información, ya que detrás del grupo de Kaname, se encontraban personas de otras escuelas y de diferentes familias. Apenas iban a empezar a planear a donde ir y todo eso cuando Yuuki jalo ligeramente a Kaname.

-¡Por allá!- Había algo que le encantaba a Yuuki de los festivales y eso eran los juegos, esos juegos en los que se tiene la oportunidad de ganar un premio, o la simple sensación de victoria al haber ganado. Al introducirse en el corazón del festival, lograron ver muchos puestos, algunos eran de la clase diurna y otros eran de personas que se ofrecieron a abrir sus puestos en el festival de la academia, todo era colorido y hermoso decorado con miles de flores y antorchas junto a miles de focos que sabia que serian encendidos cuando el sol se empezara a esconder. Yuuki paraba en cualquier puesto a ver lo que había, le llamaban mucho la atención esos puestos de animales tiernos o extraños. Pero esta vez Kaname fue quien paro a Yuuki, sorprendida de que ha Kaname le hubiera gustado algo lo volteo a ver, pero cuando observo a donde estaba dirigida la mirada de Kaname, sus mejillas se encendieron nuevamente.

-¿U-una prueba de amor?- Kaname podía tener planes perversos de vez en cuando, ya que sabia que su hermana se acobardaría en algo tan serio.

-Quiero ir, tengo curiosidad en saber que tan grande es tu amor por mi.- Kaname mostró un rostro angelical y tierno con el cual Yuuki sintió como las fuerza de su cuerpo la abandonaba dejándose arrastrar por el.

En el interior del puesto había muchas cosas rosas con flores y corazoncitos y un pasadizo oscuro, en el cual deducierón que era la entrada a la atracción o lo que sea. Quien iría a imaginar que Rima, Shiki, Kain, Ruka, Aidou y Yori se encontrarían allí.

-Chicos.- Los seis jóvenes voltearon a ver a Yuuki y Kaname sorprendidos. -¿Qué hacen aquí?- Todos suspiraron resignados.

- Todos perdimos en un juego de encontrar la bolita.- Contesto Aidou no tan serio como los otros.

-De esos de encontrarla entre varios vasos.- Yori también se veía preocupada de lo que pudiera esperarlos.

-Y si perdíamos tendríamos que venir ha este juego.- Rima tenia un rostro neutral.

-Que juego mas patético.- Mascullo Kain entre dientes.

-Aun así perdiste.- Concluyo Shiki retándolo. La única que no hablo fue Ruka ya que aparentemente una chica estaba dándole las instrucciones o algo parecido.

-Y ¿Ustedes por que están aquí?- Todos miraron a Rima y después a los príncipes Kuran.

-Buee… Por algo parecido, hehe.- Yuuki se frotaba la cabeza, tal vez su mentira había sido algo obvia a causa de la presencia de su hermano. Cuando Ruka regreso con ellos todos empezaron a escuchar.

-Según esto, ingresaremos dentro de ese túnel todos en parejas de dos, parejas, que serán formadas por los guías.- Todos abrieron los ojos al escuchar que serian parejas formadas por los guías, ya que tal vez no había muchos amores pero si podrían haber entrado como amigos.

-_Esto me huele mal_.- Yuuki estubó de acuerdo con ella.

Mas adentro en el mismo lugar 3 chicas y 3 chicos estaban semi escondidos estaban cuchichiando en secreto.

-Muy bien, todo va como miel sobre hojuelas.-

-¿Estamos todos? ¿Keita, Nana, Ryo, Yuca, y Souta?

-Así es, Saki.- Contesto Nana con un susurro.

-Fue una gran idea hacer trampa en el juego de pelota, ya que retamos a algunos de los mas guapos chicos de la clase nocturna.- Yuca tenia una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Rukaaa-saan- Ryo estaba delirando

-Ahora lo único que nos falta es romper las parejas que tenemos, este es el plan.- Mostró Saki.

_En una hoja de cuaderno:_

_Shiki - Rima_

_Kain - Ruka_

_Kaname - Yuuki_

_Aidou - ?_

-Estas son las parejas que nosotros creemos que ahí.- A completo Saki.

-Rukaa-saan- Continuaba delirando por su amor.

-El plan es hacerlos enojar creando celos entre ellos, recuerdo muy bien que cuando estaba pasando por los árboles, ese día en que me sentí mareada y me dejaron ir a tomar aire fresco, escuche a Yuuki hablar con Sayori, ella decía que había conocido a un chico, Ren, y que este le había hecho sentir celos a Kaname.- Recordó Yuca

-Yo cuando iba a salir, me encontré con Rima, Yuuki y Yori, ellas estaban hablando del tal Ren y según esto, un tal Eiko había hecho sonrojar a Rima.- Nana se sentía feliz de eso.

-Si mal lo recuerdo, hace tres días muchas chicas nos reunimos y juntamos regalos para los chicos y el único dulce que acepto Shiki fue el de Nana, le debe llamar la atención ya que solo era una caja de varitas de chocolate.- Yuca hizo sonreír a Nana

-Además, ayer nos subimos al árbol que esta cerca de la entrada de los de la clase nocturna, una de las ramas se cayo y caímos las tres, pero apareció Kain y salvo a Yuca antes de que se estrellara con Ruka.- Nana quería devolverle el favor.

-Y ¿Ustedes cayeron al suelo?- Pregunto Ryo.

-Si, pero ese no es el punto.- Contestó fríamente Saki. -Entonces queda así.- Saki les mostró la nueva hoja.

_En otra hoja de cuaderno:_

_Shiki - Nana_

_Kain - Yuca_

_Kaname -Ruka_

_Yuuki - Ren_

_Rima- Eiko_

_Aidou - Sayori_

-Y así, crearemos un conflicto. Y le pedí a Ichijou que sea quien presente a las parejas, pero el no tiene no idea de quienes son.- Termino Saki.

-¿Por qué Ruka con Kaname? ¿No debería ser Saki?- Pregunto Ryo.

-Y ¿Aidou con Sayori?- Souta también estaba confundido.

- Eso es por que a Ruka no parece gustarle nadie, y ya que yo debo ser la guía y no puedo cuidar del dulce Kaname, esa fría chica estará con el, además aquí todas tenemos a nuestro amor, y el guapísimo Aidou queda solo, y Sayori es muy buena amiga, le daremos la oportunidad con Aidou- Saki adoraba hablar de Kaname.

-Y ¿Por qué nosotros no participamos?- Pregunto Souta. –Mi Rima me espera y no quiero que este con ese.- Sonó mas enfadado

-Por que ustedes siempre lo arruinan.- Yuca les mando una mirada malvada.

-Esta bien, pero después de esta tontería, solo habrá que distraer a Ren y déjenme a Yuuki, les aseguro que ella y yo nos la vamos a pasar muy bien juntos.- Los ojos de Keita se iluminaron de ese fiero color azul oscuro que poseían…

**Emmm… ¿Reviews? Haha, cuéntenme si les gusto por fiss xD**

**REVIEWS:**

**zcsk1997:** Muchas gracias, me gusta mucho saber que a las personas les gusta como escribo, te lo agradezco :D Y sobre Maria, ella aun no tiene lugar en la historia, pero lo tendrá ;)

**lili:** Lo se, ese juego estaba maldito, empecé y no pude para o.O Haha, Nos vemos.! :D

**mari-nyaa:** Sss… tendré cuidado a partir de ahora haha, gracias, muchas gracias por tomar un momento de tu tiempo para leer mi historia :D

**tesh0812:** Lo se, son una adicción, casi me quedo bizca pegada a la pantalla :P Muchas gracia spor pasarte por aquí, y si, me pareció que no había mejor forma para terminar el capitulo que un momento Kanaki :D en esos me inspiro mas *.* Espero que et guste este nuevo capitulo.

**Flor- V1B412:** Sip, que bueno que ya regresaste, me habías dejado súper metida, como 3 veces al día checaba la posibilidad de que ya hubieras subido el próximo :D Otra historia? Me daré una vuelta entonces :3 A propósito, cuando vallas me avisas para que no vallas solita.

**Lin:** Paciencia, paciencia, la espera no nos va a matar (Lo dice la que esta pegada a la computadora gritando: DORITO!) xD Espero seguirte leyendo :3

**AkashiyaMoka12:** Dedujiste bien hehe, intente hacerlos los mas agradables posibles, espero no desilusionar :D Besos!

**VampireKnightAdiction:** Lo se -.- los celulares tienen unas teclas chiquititas a comparación del bendito teclado :P Hehe es lo que mas me imagino cuando escribo, a los personajes sonrojados, adoro ponerlos en esas situaciones . es una adicción hehe, espero te guste este capitulo!

**GloMenSal:** Bienvenida, es un gusto tener reviews de nueva gente, me gusta saber lo que sienten sobre el capitulo, espero seguirte leyendo :D

**Nos vemos :D**

**Próximo capitulo: ¿Festival Diurno y nocturno? II**


	14. ¿Festival diurno y nocturno? II

**Perdón por tanta tardanza, realmente lo lamento, pero no he estado pasando por los mejores momentos y mas que anda las escritoras deben saber que cuando alguien se siente desanimado no tiene inspiración.**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Matsuri Hino._

_**Sed de amor: **_**Capitulo 14.- ¿Festival diurno y nocturno? II**

Los vampiros que habían caído en las manos de sus "fans" se encontraban sentados en las sillas de corazón, o mas bien, las chicas se encontraban sentadas, ya que, por alguna razón, pareciera que los chicos no estaban nada preocupados a comparación de ellas, en este caso era notable que las mujeres son a veces un poco mas sensibles. Kaname se encontraba parado de brazos cruzados recargado en uno de esos pilares con guirnaldas rosas mientras que con un suspiro cerró los ojos.

-Kaname.- Yuuki jalo una de sus mangas, y cuando el la miro a los ojos Yuuki había hecho un puchero tan tierno y encantador que tuvo que contener las ganas de jalarla a el y abrazarla y besarla hasta que se quedara sin aire.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes miedo?- Kaname froto con una de sus manos las rosadas mejillas de la princesa que acababa de fruncir el ceño ante el sarcasmo en un momento, para ella, algo tenso. Yuuki le giro la cara dándole la espalda, pero su intento de hacer que su hermano se arrepintiera de decirle "insegura" no tuvo efecto, ya que el sonrió como un niño y algo atrás de la silla de ella, tomo una de sus manos de tal forma que nadie los vio y aunque Kaname no lo noto, Yuuki no pudo evitar que se le escapara una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Chicos!- Ichijou apareció de repente con una sonrisa y algo animado. Las chicas se levantaron de sus asientos esperando lo que venia a decir. -¿Adivinen que?- Ichijou les mostró unas fichas del lado en que no tiene letras.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Los chicos de la clase diurna han organizado un recorrido de amorío y yo seré su representante, me acaban de dar la lista de las parejas formadas, me pregunto ¿Quiénes serán los desafortunados que participaran?- Todos le mandaron una mirada de molestia a Ichijou, aunque el no entendió por que, aunque emocionado leyó los nombres de los participantes y sus respectivas parejas, y después comprendió el desagrado de sus compañeros.

-Yo… Lo siento… Aunque…- Todos de un momento a otro se vieron relajados, pero en los ojos de cierta castaña había algo de preocupación, de todos los que se encontraban allí reunidos, ella sabia que la única pareja concreta que había era la suya y no quería que a Kaname le tocara con otra mujer. -¿Quieren escuchar las pare… equipos?- Ichijou corrigió adivinando que les disgustaría a sus amigos escuchar eso.

-Ni que hacerle.- Shiki carraspeo.

-Dilo ya.- Ruka se oía algo ansiosa.

-Shiki: Clase nocturna y Nana: Clase diurna. Kain: Clase nocturna y Yuca: Clase diurna. Rima: Clase nocturna y Eiko: Visitante.- Los mencionados allí presentes tenían un rostro de inconformidad, pero Shiki era el que se veía mas extrañado mientras que Rima se veía algo sorprendida de escuchar ese nombre de la boca de Ichijou.

-Kaname: Clase nocturna y… Ruka: Clase nocturna.- Allí fue cuando todos perdieron la compostura ante la sorpresa inclusive Kaname detono preocupación en sus ojos. Algo dentro de Yuuki le decía que su suerte se iba a inclinar y que la noble iba a ser la afortunada, pero no quiso aceptarlo, con rabia escondida dentro de si misma y no por fuera, miro a la noble de cabello cenizo y noto algo obvio en ella, estaba sonrojada, sonrojada al máximo, aunque se le veía feliz, "No podría al menos disimular" Le repetía a si misma el lado de Yuuki que le decía que le arrancara la cabeza a Ruka, "Kaname" Su lado mas tranquilo le decía que se tranquilizara, ya que debía confiar en Kaname, pero es como si Yuuki no quisiera seguir a ninguno de los dos lados.

-Yuuki: Clase nocturna y Ren: Visitante.- La bomba dentro del pelinegro estallo tornando sus ojos borgoña en la tonalidad brillante y rojiza como la misma sangre, algo consumió la paciencia del sangre pura, no podría tolerar el hecho de que sabia que Yuuki se sentiría triste y enojada por que a el le había tocado con Ruka, menos podía soportar el hecho de que su Yuuki tuviera que pasar mas tiempo del necesario con ese "invasor". Dio un paso peligrosamente e inclusive Ichijou se espanto, pero Yuuki ordeno sus pensamientos cuando noto la forma en que las pupilas rojizas de Kaname observaban al noble, ella se interpuso en su camino empujando ligeramente con sus manos el pecho de Kaname deteniéndolo de tal forma que el vampiro regreso sus pupilas a la normalidad cuando noto detrás de esas largas pestañas la preocupación en los ojos de su princesa. Los demás nobles sintieron como un aura maligna emanaba por un momento de Kaname, pero no lograron ver lo suficiente como para notar lo que sucedía, solo se pusieron alertas al notar que Yuuki se ponía frente a Kaname. Ichijou suspiro algo arrepentido.

-No tenia ni idea.- Dijo el ojiverde mirando a los ojos al precursor de esa aura tensa.

-No importa.- Ichijou dirigió la mirada a Yuuki, quien le había respondido con su sonrisa tierna e iluminada de siempre.

-Entonces… Se supone que vamos a hacer que con ellos.- Kain se rascaba la barbilla en duda, mientras que los demás sentían otro tipo de sentimientos ante la situación. Kaname se sentó en la silla que estaba aun lado de la que, hace un momento se encontraba su hermana, cruzando las piernas de forma masculina y cerrando sus ojos, mostrando esas facciones masculinas de una forma elegante pero a la vez bastante mona.

-Creí que yo era la de los berrinches.- Yuuki le levanto una ceja a Kaname en forma de sarcasmo, lo cual el lo tomo como algo muy provocativo.

-Mi vida, eres tu la de los berrinches.- Kaname sonreía a su hermana, mientras que tomaba entre sus dedos uno de los ondulados mechones castaños que rodeaban a su musa.

-Bienvenidos, mi nombre es Saki, y yo voy a guiarlos.- Una chica de ojos verdes y un muy largo cabello del mismo color les había dado la bienvenida. Con una gran sonrisa y una voz tierna y alegre se dirigió a los presentes que tenían sus miradas en ella, excepto cierto chico que se encontraba jugando con uno de los mechones de una guapa castaña. –Para comenzar…- La guapa chica de la clase nocturna dio una elegante vuelta que hizo que su kimono se moviera como en un baile, y sus largos cabellos se movieran con un movimiento de una aire aparecido de repente, ni siquiera el moño que mantenía su cabello quieto hasta su cadera evito ese movimiento, todo fue como un comercial de esos que por lo regular sacan en la televisión. Un perfume inundo las fosas nasales de todos y un ligero estornudo hizo que la atención que había recibido la chica se dirigiera a ese sonido.

-¿Ahora que?- Pregunto Ruka. Un chico apareció detrás de Saki con una caja de cartón.

-Este es el primer paso. Tienen que tomar uno de los trajes que se encuentran en esta caja, ojo, tiene que ser del mismo color que el de su pareja.- Ella hizo un ademán para que pasaran por sus trajes. Todos con un suspiro se levantaron dirigiéndose hasta allí, Aidou fue quien comenzó a remover todo para buscar su color preferido, azul, pero sus manos lo engañaban tomando otro color. Yuuki se froto la cabeza ante la forma de actuar del ojiazul, pero noto algo y al girar su vista noto a su hermana con una mano cubriendo su boca y su nariz, el lo tomo tan extraño, así que decidió acercársele pero cuando dio un paso, Saki le saco al vuelta sentándose a lado de Yuuki.

-¿Sucede algo?- Saki froto los hombros de Yuuki, pero cuando lo hizo, esta estornudo.–¿Estas resfriada?- Saki puso sus ojos con algo de preocupación. Kaname cambio su rostro a uno serio y se acerco a ambas, pero hizo algo que sorprendió a todos, pero por alguna razón a Yuuki no. Kaname se acerco tanto al rostro de Saki inesperadamente, tanto que ella no pudo ocultar un gran fuego en sus mejillas, ella lo miro incrédula pero este solo siguió con su rostro igual y el torso agachado.

-¿Lavanda?- Kaname se alejo un poco.

-S-si, mi per-rfume es…- Ella tartamudeo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, pero este ni lo noto y con sus brazos rodeo a la castaña que escondió su rostro, aun cubriéndolo, en el pecho de Kaname.

-Ella es alérgica a la lavanda.- Todos se quedaron confundidos ante las palabras de Kaname, ¿Los vampiros podían tener alergias? Bueno, si podían tener algunas enfermedades especiales de vampiros ¿Por que no podían tener una alergia?

-Tan mal se pone- Rima se acerco a los sangre pura, ignorando la presencia de la humana. Kaname solo negó con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo, donde su vista solo le permitía ver que un rostro se escondía aun con una mano en su nariz y boca.

-Yuuki, tus estornudos son lindos.- Kaname sonrió tiernamente y la vampiresa se movió con fastidio.

-Cállate.- Dijo casi con una voz ilegible.

-Son lindos, estornudas como una dulce bebe.- El beso su frente y la ojiverde sintió como si le dieran un pinchazo… De celos. Rima suspiro con una sonrisa y a Saki no le quedo remedio, solo se levanto de su hipnotismo al ver como unas figuras entraban cautelosamente.

-Buenas tardes ¿Estas segura que es aquí Yori?- Todos voltearon a las nuevas voces y Yuuki y Rima, en especial Kaname, reconocieron la voz que había hablado.

-¿Ren, Eiko?- Yuuki espió entre los hombros de Kaname para ver si tenia razón. El rubio y su amigo habían entrado junto a Sayori y otros estudiantes. Kaname y Yuuki se habían separado para cuando Sayori sonrió hacia Yuuki y ella le correspondió la sonrisa, pero Kaname sintió como si esa sonrisa no hubiera sido dirigida hacia Sayori.

-¡Yuuki, Rima!- Sayori les hizo un ademán para que se levantaran. Las chicas se abrazaron

con cariño dejando a un Ichijou y a un Shiki bastante confundidos, ninguno de los dos habían visto a una sangre pura jugando como una niña, con Yuuki ya estaban acostumbrados, lo que les llamo la atención fue que nunca habían visto a Rima sonreír de esa manera. Ichijou sonrió ante la idea de verla feliz, pero Shiki bajo la cabeza con una extraña reacción que Ruka pudo notar claramente.

-Al fin juntas, pareciera que no nos hemos visto en un buen tiempo.- Yuuki hablaba con la nariz tapada a causa del mal aroma, como si estuviera resfriada, eso y los ojos llorosos que regresaban poco a poco a la normalidad, la hacían ver como un animalito enfermo, o al menos en los ojos de Sayori y el chico de ojos borgoña que no les quitaba la mirada.

-Cuanto amor.- Eiko apareció detrás de Rima poniendo una mano en su hombro en forma de saludo, en cuanto Ichijou y Ruka vieron eso, Shiki suspiro.

-Cállate- Ren le dio una golpe amistoso por la espalda, pero por la forma en la que se movió Eiko, al parecer no había sido muy tiernamente. Eiko estaba decidido a devolver el saludo de su amigo de la infancia, aunque este ya se había posado detrás de Yuuki.

-Sálvame.- Le susurro al oído. Kaname pudo escuchar lo que le había dicho, aunque no era nada malo le molesto la forma tan explicita en que actuó, y considerando las formalidades y las costumbres de los nobles, lo consideraron un falta de respeto hacia los gloriosos sangre puras.

-No cambian, parecen niños de primaria.- Yuuki reía con tono sordo, pero para tapar aquello, justo como Kaname había dicho, ella rio como un bebe, haciendo reír a los otros 3 que se encontraban con ella.

-Yo no soy como un bobo niño de primaria.- El tono de Eiko se volvió algo molesto, cruzando los brazos.

-¿Este…?- Yuuki tal vez había hecho enojar a Eiko, aunque no entendía por que.

-Tranquila, tuvo un problema con su hermana, ella hizo un berrinche para venir y pues… Además anda en sus días.- Eiko miro a Ren de manera asesina pero Ren tomo a Yuuki poniéndola frente a el de nuevo.

-De enojo, de enojo, días de enojo, ¿Qué creías?- Ren rió con ganas, contagiando de nuevo a sus amigos. Y pensar que ellos no sabían lo que, bueno, ellas eran.

-Lo dices tan sencillo, ya que no tienes hermanas, Ren.- Eiko esquivo a Yuuki y le devolvió a Ren su golpe de hace rato.

-Tranqui, tío- Ren puso las manos con un ademán de cálmate.

-No hables así.- Eiko reía pero lo decía de una forma amenazadora. Yuuki se divertía mucho estando con ellos, pero algo le faltaba para que todo fuera perfecto, miro hacia tras, y encontró a ese detalle tan importante que le hacia falta hablando con Ichijou. Ella se alejo de el pequeño grupito con la mirada de estos clavada y se paro frente a Kaname tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo amistosamente.

-Vamos, esto esta tardando mucho, aun hay mas cosas que ver.- Kaname continuo sentado aun escuchando esto, pero aunque la miro a los ojos y le sonrió, no hizo caso omiso. El abrió su boca para hablar, pero Yuuki beso su mejilla con cariño y calidez. –Vamos.- A eso se le llamaba chantaje, pero a quien carajo le importaba en ese momento. Kaname se levanto, pero cuando la guía se dio cuenta, se acerco a ellos, algo que trataba de evitar.

-Ya vamos a empezar, los trajes ya están listos y les hemos asignado nosotros el color.- Ella sonreía nerviosamente, pero para Yuuki, claro que no era obvio como ella miraba a Kaname tan embobada, no es como si Yuuki se hubiera dado cuenta de eso, claro que no.

-Si tu lo dices.- Yuuki hablo tranquilamente, pero casi con un movimiento ilegible Kaname había tomado un pañuelo colocándolo en la pequeña nariz de Yuuki.

-Hmph.- El rio cuando Yuuki puso sus manos sobre el pañuelo y Kaname se lo dejo.

-Perdón.- Saki se alejo unos pasos.

-¿Con quien nos toca?- Escucho Yuuki que Eiko preguntaba.

-A ti con Rima, a ti Ren, con Yuuki y a mí… ¡¿Con Aidou-senpai?- Todos se quedaron pensando en la persona que les había tocado, Sayori aunque no salía del asombro, no se inmuto, ya que ella era una de las pocas chicas que no se morían por los chicos de la clase nocturna, pero mientras Eiko pensaba, Rima se sonrojo y a lo lejos, Yuuki también se había sonrojado un poco, intentando taparlo con el pañuelo.

-Listos, aquí están sus ropas.- Decía mientras le entregaba una bolsa a cada quien. –Cámbiense y Souta les explicara lo que sigue.- Ella rió de una forma espelúznate, aunque nadie lo noto, excepto Aidou…

_**15 Minutos después.**_

Todos habían sido guiados a un camino con un túnel oscuro, al parecer había una línea de salida frente a ellos que justamente y curiosamente se dirigía al túnel, el lugar era espantoso, como una casa del terror. Las chicas vestían una blusa de tirantes con líneas del color que les había tocado y un short playero del mismo color, y los chicos igual, pero con sus propios short y su camiseta.

-Que miedo.- Bostezó Ren parado de un lado de Yuuki, en realidad todos estaban cerca de sus respectivas parejas, se sentían sentimientos positivos y negativos en el ambiente.

-No quiero entrar.- Sayori tenia un mal presentimiento y si algo odiaba, eran los fantasmas y todas las cosas de la oscuridad, claro, ya se había acostumbrado a los vampiros.

-Al menos es mejor entrar acompañados.- Aidou trato de animarla con su buen tono y su sonrisa de comercial, pero ella solo le dedico una mirada temblorosa.

-Esto será divertido.- Eiko estaba mas que emocionado y Rima no aguantaba la cara de fastidio.

-¿No te gustan estas cosas?- Pregunto Eiko a Rima con curiosidad.

-No es que no me gusten, es solo…- Ella no término de hablar cuando Ren le estiro su brazo.

-Si tienes miedo, agarrate de mi.- El le sonrió de una manera tierna, Rima solo agacho la cabeza avergonzada y asintió.

-Me dan miedo estas cosas, ¡Shiki-senpai!- Nana se aferro al brazo de Shiki, y el solo suspiro resignado, mirando de reojo.

-Kaname-sama…- Ruka miraba a un Kaname que miraba a su alredor, como si estuviera comprobando que estaban todos, o tal vez para tener una excusa y ver a Yuuki.

-Lo se, pero no importa, supongo que a esto se refería el director en que debíamos dar nuestra cooperación.- Kaname mostró una ligera sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Ruka.

-Si usted lo dice, Kaname-sama.- Ruka indago buscando a su pelirrojo amigo, y cuando lo diviso, logro ver a una chica que no lo dejaba de ver maravillada, aunque el solo de vez en cuando. Lo vio callado, callado como siempre.

-Muy bien, les explicare lo que hay que hacer, van a….- Yuuki dejo de escuchar y se dirigo hacia Rima, Ren la miro hasta que supo a donde se dirigía y cuando iba a regresar a poner atención, se encontró con la mirada de Kaname, quien también se había fijado a donde se dirigía la manzana de la discordia, por un momento se miraron de una forma no feliz pero tampoco intimidadora pero después Kaname la corto regresando su atención a la chica que explicaba y a quien tal vez nadie estaba poniendo atención.

-Rima.- Yuuki tomo la mano de su amiga. –¿Me la prestas Eiko?- El solo rio y asintio, Yuuki sintió como Rima apretó su mano. Yuuki jalo a Rima a un lugar un poco alejado de los demás, o tal vez más que poco, detrás de una pared.

-¿Qué pasa, Yuuki?- Ella la miro a los ojos y suspiro.

-Al grano, ¿Estas enamorada de Eiko, o aun amas a Shiki?- Yuuki hablo rápido y firme, sin ningún tono de sarcasmo o broma.

-Waah, y e-eso a ¿A que viene?- Rima se sorprendió ante la inesperada pregunta, pero al notar que Yuuki no bromeaba, resbalándose por la pared de color negro, se sento sobre el suelo abrazando sus piernas. –No me hagas esto.- Su voz se volvió baja, como un susurro y en suplica.

-Rima, ¿Aun no lo sabes?- Yuuki se agacho y abrazo a su menuda amiga que se encontraba desplomada en el suelo.

-Yo…- Había tristeza en los ojos de Rima, peor de un momento a otro ella abrió sus ojos con miedo y susto, rápidamente giro su cabeza y su mirada hacia un punto exacto, Yuuki lentamente trato de mirar lo que ella, pero ya se había percatado antes de ver. El chico que había venido por ella, había escuchado todo…

**Gracias a las que siguen aquí, se los agradezco mucho, y perdón si no conseguí sacarles esa sonrisa que supongo que alguna vez aunque sea logre sacarles, sinceramente, a mí me decepciono mi forma de escribir en este momento, pero por lo mismo, decidí que este capitulo tendrá 3ra parte, próximamente, solo en cines (Ok, no). :D (Ademas corto, de por si Zero me trae entre ceja y ceja -.-!) **

**REVIEWS: No tuve tiempo de subir sus reviews, pero se los agradezco de todo corazon :P Y no dejen de poner sus comentarios.**

**Proximo Capitulo: **_**Sed de amor: **_**Capitulo 15.- ¿Festival diurno y nocturno? III (Final de Capitulo)**


	15. ¿Festival diurno y nocturno? III

**Regreso del inframundo! No, no es verdad. Es que me fui a festejar las fiestas a con mi familia de lejos, y pues aunque había Internet, pues en familia, con los primos escandalosos supongo que me comprenden… Además para ser sincera, me comentaron eso de "Un festival" y yo me quede ¿Peor como lo hago? No tenia ni idea, así que use todas mis neuronas para lograr esto, espero les guste! :D (N/A: Regrese a mi casa el 6, así que para no tener cabeza creo que si lo subí rápido xD bueno, no)**

**_Sed de amor: _Capitulo 15.- ¿Festival diurno y nocturno? III**

-¿Qué pasa, Yuuki?- Ella la miro a los ojos y suspiro.

-Al grano, ¿Estas enamorada de Eiko, o aun amas a Shiki?- Yuuki hablo rápido y firme, sin ningún tono de sarcasmo o broma.

-Waah, y e-eso a ¿A que viene?- Rima se sorprendió ante la inesperada pregunta, pero al notar que Yuuki no bromeaba, resbalándose por la pared de color negro, se sento sobre el suelo abrazando sus piernas. –No me hagas esto.- Su voz se volvió baja, como un susurro y en suplica.

-Rima, ¿Aun no lo sabes?- Yuuki se agacho y abrazo a su menuda amiga que se encontraba desplomada en el suelo.

-Yo…- Había tristeza en los ojos de Rima, peor de un momento a otro ella abrió sus ojos con miedo y susto, rápidamente giro su cabeza y su mirada hacia un punto exacto, Yuuki lentamente trato de mirar lo que ella, pero ya se había percatado antes de ver. El chico que había venido por ella, había escuchado todo…

-¿Y bien?, ¿Cual es la respuesta?- Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, ambos muy diferentes, unos brillantes y rojos a punto de llorar y otros con una extraña frialdad que nunca había visto en tal chico. Yuuki sentía que si daba un paso caería por el precipicio de estar entre la espada y la pared, imágenes recorrían su mente, por un momento olvido donde se encontraban, y un ligero escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo de una forma cruel pero a la vez sincera, ¿Qué pasaría si el amor que siente por Kaname lo sintiera por otro al mismo tiempo?

-Rima.- El se acerco a la rubia desplomada en el suelo, pero esta ves le sonrió con otros ojos que jamás había visto, a pesar de que había presenciado miles de sonrisas en el, ya no eran ojos llenos de felicidad, de disfrute o extrañamente de ternura, eran ojos de amor, una imagen nueva apareció en la mente de Yuuki, sentía que ya había visto esos ojos, pero en una persona diferente.

-Rima… Yo te-e am…

-Yo… Largate- La atmósfera se volvió tensa, ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Aunque no lo amara a el, aunque si lo amara, como hubiera sido ¿Cómo había dicho eso?

-Rima.

-¡Largate!

-Escúchame yo…- Esos calidos ojos fueron cubiertos por mechones de cabello, escondiendo un alma dolida y un corazón destrozado. El la soltó lentamente y recupero la postura, los ojos de amor se habían desvanecido en el aire.

-No importa.- Una sonrisa falsa recorrió ese perfecto rostro que hablaba con crueldad y lloraba interiormente. -Realmente no importa.- Se levanto elegantemente y dio vuelta a la izquierda, regresando con su grupo y desapareciendo de la vista de las chicas.

-Shiki…

Yuuki pudo ver lágrimas saliendo de los ojos de su preciada amiga, no pudo pensar en otra mejor cura, la rodeo con sus brazos en un abrazo consolador que Rima agradeció hasta el punto de recargarse en el hombro de su amiga, ya no lloraba, pero cara la delataba, llorar tal vez había sido una forma de desahogarse o desquitarse. Trataba de comprender que significaban las acciones de Rima, descifrar sus palabras y acciones, pero al final de cuenta, como para cualquiera, los únicos que nos comprenden completamente somos nosotros mismos, no iba a forzarla, si quisiera hablar, estaría para escuchar, pero si quisiera callar, no insistiría y esperaría.

* * *

><p>-Kain-senpai.- Yuca estaba caminando de lado de Kain, buscando el mejor momento para aferrarse a el. El la miro pero no dijo nada. -¿Cuándo se acabe esto podemos ir a comprar unas bebidas?- Ella mostró unos ojitos de perrito.<p>

-No.- Contesto secamente. "Que frió." Pensaba aferrada a sus pensamientos.

-Oye, Akatsuki, no seas tan mezquino.- Aidou le dio un codazo amistoso del otro lado. –Iremos todos juntos, ¿Vale?- Aidou había hecho una invitación con la mirada a Sayori, quien se encontraba a su lado con una cara larga. -¿Eh?- Dijo mirando a Kaname y Ruka, Kaname solo suspiro golpeándose la cabeza con la mano y Ruka solo bajo la cabeza. -¿Vamos- Sonrió como un verdadero niño cuando vio el pulgar arriba de Ren y la pequeña risita de Yuuki. -Y ustedes cuatro supongo que dirán que no, ¿Verdad?- Shiki no había mostrado otra expresión mas que el sombrío rostro de enfado y Rima simplemente sonreía (falsamente, claro) cuando Eiko hacia una broma. Nana frunció el ceño al no ver luz alguna en Shiki, y con un impulso ignoro la mirada asesina de este y lo abrazo por el costado. –

¡Shiki-senpai!- Grito con emoción. Todos observaron la escena esperando por si Shiki hería los sentimientos de una adolescente con sus típicas frases súper largas que significaban un rotundo "No" de no hables, no te me acerques, no hagas esto... Aunque "no" ocurrió lo esperado.

-Mande, Nana-chan.- Shiki la miro por primera vez, pero no estaba enojado, por el contrario, mas bien había una casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios, fueron esos ojos son los que hablaron, Nana sintió como se derretía en pleno camino.

-¿Eh?- Muchos de los parados que vieron la escena protestaron en coro, rostros que no tenían precio.

-Shiki-senpai.- Nana por primera vez dijo despacio su nombre y cerrando los ojos continuo caminando hasta llegar a adelantar al grupo, agarrada del brazo de Shiki, quien había cambiado su actitud y rostro a uno… ¡¿Coqueto?

-¿Es así siempre?- Ren se agacho para hablarle al oído a Yuuki tratando de ser discreto y que nadie los escuchara, pero no contaba con que sus demás acompañantes tenían un sentido del oído muy agudo.

-No… se- Yuuki no supo que contestar, automáticamente le dedico una mirada a Rima quien miraba el suelo, y después miro a su hermano, pero eso la puso peor, olvido que el estaba con Ruka.

-Kain-senpai quisiera…- Yuca fue callada por cierto amiguito peludo. -¡Araña!- Grito al ver a un arácnido caminado por la pared.

-Que mono.- Ren tomo a la pequeña araña entre sus manos y comenzó a moverla. –No le tengas miedo, ella debería tenerte miedo a ti con tus gritos.- Ren jugaba con el pequeño insecto.

-¡Deja eso en el suelo!- Ella comenzó a empujar a Ren quien se resistía.

-Es broma.- Kain tenia una cara de aburrimiento que desanimaba a cualquiera.

-Mmm.- Yuuki suspiro y miro alrededor ella era la única que no estaba metida en esa bolita… -¿La única?- Miro a su alrededor, era verdad, ella era la única que no estaba jugando infantilmente o tratando de parar a los niños aquellos… A los únicos que podía ver eran a Ren, Yuca y Kain.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Yuca.

-¿Y los demás?- Ren miraba a todos lados con una expresión de asombro.

-Hanabusa, Wakaba, Shiki, Rima, Eiko, Kaname y… Ruka no están por ningún lugar.- Kain también forzaba sus sentidos para localizarlos, pero por alguna razón no solo sus olores habían desaparecido.

-Ahora que lo pienso, caminamos sin ver, y ahora estamos dentro de una cueva.- Yuca señalaba hacia arriba.

-¿Cueva?- Repitieron al ver que el techo y las paredes eran de roca y no roca falsa…

-Me parece que fuimos timados.- Ren saco su celular, desanimado al notar que no había señal.

-Momento… ¿Cuánto llevamos caminando?- Yuuki ojeo en el reloj de Ren, habían pasado únicamente 30 minutos desde que empezaron a caminar y habían perdido rumbo.

-No debería haber pasado así…- Yuca se recargo en una gran roca que estaba por allí.

-¿Que no debería haber pasado?- Kain la miro fijamente.

-Na-nada.- Contesto bajando la mirada.

-Entonces estamos perdidos.- Ren no se veía nada preocupado, inclusive, parecería que eso le divertía mas.

-Vamos, sigamos caminando.- Kain suspiro y no le quedo remedio que jalar a Yuca, quien se sintió en un sueño.

-¿No deberíamos regresar, Kain-senpai?

-No.

Y así, Yuuki y Ren decidieron seguirlos, tal vez Kain sabia a donde iba es por eso que Yuuki lo siguió como a un guía, mientras que Ren solo procuraba estar cerca de ella. S e podían escuchar ligeros ruidos, ante el oído vampírico, quien sabe si ante el humano, era como una gotera, las que quedan cuando cerramos las regaderas o los lavabos tenían un sonido muy similar y eso lo hacia verse tenebroso. Yuuki abrazo sus brazos con un rostro triste, si iba a estar perdida, quería saber al menos en donde estaba Kaname, pero ambos eran vampiros, lo mas seguro es que cuando se diera cuenta de que ella no estaba, iría a buscarla, si eso pasaría, a menos que…

_- A menos que…-_ Una persona muy inoportuna, si es que se le podía llamar persona.

- Siga con Ruka.- Yuuki hizo una mueca mientras giraba hacia atrás, como dándole la espalda a Ren.

- ¿Qué?- Había sido ilegible, pero un murmuro si se escucho.

- Nada.- Ella rió nerviosamente.

_- Si Kain-san te escucho… Aunque bueno, tal vez el también se encuentre en las mismas condiciones, al fin y al cabo la mujer que ama se encuentra en este momento con su verdadero amor.-_

- "Eso es cruel"- Retumbo su propia voz en su mente.

_- Tu eres cruel, aunque te reprimas por tus propias palabras, eso se esta clavando en tu corazón, por que sabes que es verdad, tal vez tu no ames a Kaname tanto como ella-_ Se tomo la cabeza entre las manos tratando de callar a esa voz que a veces la ayudaba, pero que a veces lastimaba su corazón mas que cualquier otra persona.

-Yuuki.- Ren se poso frente a ella y le levanto el rostro haciéndola retomar la compostura.

-Nada, nada, yo… Solo estaba viendo el suelo.- No era muy buena para fingir, el pudo notarlo.

-Si tu lo dices.- Comenzó a caminar y Yuuki lo siguió, pero no con su impecable sonrisa. Ren comenzó a remover su ropa como si estuviera buscando algo, Yuuki lo miro con curiosidad.

-¿Y mi araña?- Preguntó al aire.

-¡Ay, ya cállate!- Grito Yuca desde el lado de Kain.

-Quien sabe.- Yuuki miro alrededor sin rastro del pequeño amigo peludo.

-Miren.- Kain señalo hacia donde se podía ver una luz diferente a la del sol. Cuando llegaron allí, no encontraron algo que les ayudara mucho.

-¿Qué es esto?- Murmuraron Ren y Yuca al mismo tiempo.

Hacia una extraña mesa con velas y flores bastante marchitas que iluminaban a un extraño signo en la pared.

-Parece un acto satánico.- Ren ya no se veía tan entusiasmado como antes.

-O un altar.- Yuuki robo la atención de todos y se acerco un poco. Encontraron pertenencias como monedas, plumas, extraños libros y peculiares armas que se encontraban desparramadas en el suelo y entre las velas. Kain también se acerco, pero frunció el ceño de una manera poco común, sintiéndose como si hubiera subido la guardia. Yuuki quiso tomar una extraña vara plateada con detalles perfectamente marcados, pero cuando la tomo, esta comenzó a sacar unas extrañas ondas eléctricas causándole daño a Yuuki, ella automáticamente la soltó haciéndola caer al suelo, se froto la mano ante ese extraño dolor.

-¡Yuuki!

-¡Yuuki-senpai!

-¡Yuuki-sama!

Se preocuparon mucho, pero no todos de la misma manera, pensando que Yuuki había quedado electrocutada por tal vara, gritaron Ren y Yuca, y ante el asombro de Kain, al ver a un sangre pura sufrir dolor, o mejor dicho, encontrar algo que dañara a un sangre pura.

-Hmm.- Yuuki se agacho ignorándolos, y estiro su mano.

-¡Que rayos, no la toques!- Grito Ren a punto de jalarla de los hombros. Pero Todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron que Yuuki tomo de nuevo esa extraña arma y esta no le hizo daño.

-Tranquila…- Le susurro Yuuki con ternura.

-Yuuki-sama, mejor deje eso allí de nuevo antes de…

-Kain-san, esta bien, ya no me va a hacer nada.- Yuuki contagio su confianza. Contemplo el extraño objeto, dándole vueltas, lucia como cualquier palo de metal, solo que este tenía detalles bastante finos, le calculo unos 30 centímetros, inclusive se le hizo mucho. Se pregunto si podría llevársela, por un momento se sintió conectada a ella, como si tal objeto hubiera entrado en Yuuki y se hubiera dado cuenta de que no tenía intenciones maliciosas. Haciéndose casita, se levanto un poco la blusa y clavo la vara en su short, considerando que este no le quedaba apretado, después uso su blusa para cubrir la otra parte, se sentía como una ladrona, pero había algo en ese lugar que no parecía ser parte de la clase diurna, inclusive se sentía la presencia de un vampiro en las pertenencias.

-Prefiero tu estupida araña- Yuca le dio un codazo a Ren, y el entorno los ojos.

-Vamos por allá.- Señalo Yuuki hacia un lado contrario al que iban.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-

-Es una acorazonada.- Kain acepto, al final de cuentas la sangre pura era ella. Ren y Nana solo los siguieron. Ren se encamino a un lado de Yuuki, y Nana se aferro de nuevo a Kain.

* * *

><p>No caminaron mucho cuando vieron una pequeñas plantas y una luz diferente, era una salida, o mejor dicho una entrada, ya que esta tenia pilares, si es que se le podían llamar así. Cuando salieron vieron como el solo comenzaba a esconderse, y ninguno logro evitar un largo suspiro después de una experiencia poco común. Viendo alrededor, era un bosque, el bosque que se encontraba rodeando la zona del festival. Sintiendo como sus sentidos comenzaban a funcionar de nuevo normalmente, a su derecha podía oler a ciertos humanos, y nublosamente, a Kaname.<p>

-Ya era hora.- Yuca comenzó a llorar en el brazo de Kain y este solo hizo un mal gesto y empezó a susurrarle "Si, si si."

-Deben preguntarse por nosotros.- Ren miro a Yuuki, con una expresión perfectamente normal.

-Si, supongo que si.-

-Deberíamos irnos.-

-Obviamente, no valla a darnos la que nos perdemos otra vez.- Yuuki rió.

-Fue divertido.-

-No, no lo fue.-

-Si, no lo fue.- Yuuki rió nuevamente ante la contradictoria de Ren. Cuando iban caminando Ren pego un aullido y casi caía de rodillas.

-Imbecil, me tenias muy espantado, lo mas seguro que se perdieron por tu culpa y la pobre de Yuuki, la arrastraste junto contigo.- Eiko apareció detrás de Ren para darle un golpe, pero no parecía tan enojado, si no asustado.

-Ya, ya, ya.- Ren se sobaba el brazo.

-En realidad fue culpa de todos.- Yuuki sonrió anchamente, seria mejor ahorrarse un regaño de Eiko. Al parecer todos ya llevaban sus ropas comunes. Un kimono fue lo que Yuuki pudo ver.

-¡Yuuki!- Rima apareció frente a ella, algo agitada y la abrazo. –Me asustaste.- Yuuki recibió el abrazo de una manera simple, no quería que Rima llegara a tocar el arma y que saliera lastimada.

-Perdón.- Se limito a decir.

-Yuca.- Sus amigas reaparecieron y se abrazaron entre todas. "No veo por que tanto escándalo, solo han pasado 45 min.- Yuuki miraba el reloj de Ren, otra vez.

-Yuuki.- Se estremeció al escuchar una voz a su espalda, se dio vuelta y allí estaba, parado frente a ella, tan perfecto como siempre, pero con unos ojos borgoña, bastante preocupados. Nadie estaba viéndolos, ni siquiera Rima, ya que ella había ido a ayudar a Ren ante la falta de paciencia de Eiko, Kaname la abrazo con mucho amor, no sabia por que tanta preocupación, pero sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar en sus brazos. Kaname comenzó a susurrarle al oído.

-No te sentía, me tenias muy preocupado.- Kaname no sonaba del tanto feliz, pero tampoco enojado, eran palabras sufridas.

-No tenías que preocuparte, se supone que un juego como este dura mas de una hora.

-Lo entiendo, lo que no comprendo es por que si el juego dura una hora, al salir de el me entero de que tu aun no sales, no te siento, no te huelo, no te escucho.-

-Estas exagerando.-

-¿Buscarte por 3 horas es exagerar?- ¿3 horas? Kaname estaba jugando, no podían haber pasado 3 horas, Yuuki no sintió que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo y el reloj tampoco decía que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo.

-Estas jugando.

-¿Te parece que estoy jugando?

- No mucho.

- ¿Segura?- Kaname corto el abrazo y de su bolsillo saco su celular mostrándolo como la prueba del crimen.

- Eso no es posible.- Según su celular ya se iban a cumplir 4 horas desde que el recorrido comenzó.

- ¿Por qué lo dudas?

No contesto, y se puso a calcular, el que el reloj de Ren no sirva es razonable, pero no se estaba divirtiendo ni nada, como podía haber pasado tanto tiempo y ni siquiera poderlo sentir.

-Yuuki, Kaname.- Ren los llamo haciendo un ademán para que fueran. Yuuki sintió como Kaname gruño a sus espaldas, y ya suponía por que.

-Kaname… yo voy a llamarte…

-¡Calmate!- Yuuki rió en bajo, Kaname no presumía su puesto, pero al parecer esta ocasión fue una excepción.

-Paso algo muy curioso…- Ren mostró su reloj, este si se movía, pero marcaba menos de una hora de haber empezado.

-¿Ves?- Yuuki murmuro a Kaname.

-El mío es igual.- Kain lo mostró, marcaban la misma hora. Miro a su hermano de reojo.

-El mío marca mas tiempo.- Ruka apareció cerca de ella y Kaname, mostrando su celular con la misma hora que Kaname. Yuuki la observo por un momento.

- Oh si, una interferencia en la señal, todo dejo de funcionar.- Kaien se acercaba junto a Zero y Yagari.

- Ah, eso lo explica.- Eiko suspiro, tal vez aliviado.

- Entonces regresemos al festival.- Saki soltó su abrazo con Yuca, ofreciendo una idea.

- No creo que…

- Esta bien… Quiero que veamos juntos los fuegos artificiales.- Yuuki callo a Kaname, mostrando su adorable rostro de cuando quiere algo, robándole una sonrisa a el pelinegro, tal vez fue muy obvia por que estaba en publico, pero con la intención oculta de hacer rabiar a Ruka.

* * *

><p><strong>Un momento mas tarde…<strong>

-¡Quiero el panda!, ¡Quiero el pato!... ¡Quiero el perro!... ¡No… Mejor el pollito!- Yuuki miraba alrededor de todo el puesto, lo había escogido por que a simple vista, era el de osos mas grandes, coloridos, lindos y felpudos, aunque también era el juego mas difícil ante los ojos de esta.

- Yuuki, ya escuchaste, solo se puede jugar una vez y ganar solo "un peluche".- Kaname remarco las ultimas dos palabras.

- Esta bien… ¡Quiero el oso!- Kaname rió, sorprendiéndola, el tenia una risa muy pegajosa, pero era una dulce melodía para Yuuki… Kaname no podía creer que su hermana hubiera escogido el animal "mas poco común" entre los peluches de felpa.

- Supongo que quien va a jugar soy yo…

- Así es, por favor.- Lo tomo del brazo tratando de rogarle… Aunque si Kaname había ido con ella, significaba que el sabia que tendría que jugar para obtener premios.

-¿Que se supone que debo hacer?- Pregunto el mayor de los Kuran al encargado del puesto… Yuuki dio media vuelta mirando al hombre mayor que atendía el juego… Su kimono se movió y Yuuki tuvo que detenerlo, no quería que hubiera accidentes, con su corto kimono, aunque el corte corto solo era de enfrente, daría mucha vergüenza un momento de distracción.

- Tendrás que vencerme… En un juego de mesa…

- Ruka, ¿Por qué vienes sonriendo tan distraídamente?- Kain detuvo a la guapa aristócrata de que se estrellara con otra persona.

- Por que estoy feliz.- Ella acomodaba una de las flores de su cabello.

- ¿Feliz? ¿Por qué?

- Por que vine a este festival.- Lo dejo callado por un momento, algo pensativo, pero el solo siguió caminando a su lado…

- Aidou-san… ¿No quiere un bocadillo?

-¡¿Un bocadillo? ¡Sii!

- Toma los que quieras.- Sayori y Aidou habían parado justo enfrente del puesto de dulce en el que Sayori participo, el noble vampiro miraba a todos lados sin saber escoger uno.

-¡Este!- El tomo uno de los que se encontraban en una canasta rosa.

- ¿Un pastel de zanahoria? Hay mas tipos de dulces.- Ella le mostró la variedad que había.

- No, quiero este, es bueno probar cosas diferentes… Hamm, no había probado uno igual desde hace tiempo.- El mordía elegantemente el trozo de pastel.

- ¿Le gusto?

- Si.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Como que por que? Por su sabor tan casero, el ultimo que había degustado así fue en Ingla… en otro lugar.

- Mmmm.

-¿Dónde los compraste? En realidad tienen un gran sabor.- Un ligero rubor rosáceo se formo en las mejillas de la ojimel.

- Yo los hice.

- ¿Enserio? ¡Que genial! Te felicito.

- Bueno… Gracias, Aidou-san.- Ella miro a otro lado.

- Basta, ¿Aidou-san? Llámame solo Hanabusa.

- No puedo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No te conozco.

- Entonces, conoceme.

-¿Qué?- El sonrió infantilmente mirándola y no dejando caer ni una migaja de un pastel que tal vez tenga mucho que ver en…

- ¡Gracias! Dámelo.- La princesa estiro sus brazos al gran oso, pero el vampiro de ojos borgoña lo alejo de ella y la miro con una mirada picara.

- Dámelo.

- No.

-Dámelo.

-No.

- Dámelo

- No.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Las cosas no se consiguen de a gratis en la vida, Yuuki.

- ¿Me lo vas a vender?

- No.

- ¿Me lo vas a rentar?

- No.

- ¿Me lo vas a fiar?

- Menos

- ¿Entonces que?- El ya no hablo rápidamente, pero sin dejar de alejar al nuevo amigo de Yuuki, se agacho hasta tener su rostro a la altura de el de ella.

- Dime que me amas y después básame.- Se miraron sin reaccionar ninguno de los dos, ella se sonrojo hasta la raíz de su cabello, Kaname noto la ligera irregularidad en las respiraciones de Yuuki.

- ¿Y bien? Es un buen trato, tu quieres el oso y yo te quiero a ti.- Eso no ayudo nada, al principio lo malinterpreto.

- T-te…

- Te…

- A…

- A…

Lo tomo por sorpresa, sintió el tacto de los largos y delicados dedos enredándose en su cabello, y los menudos brazos de su princesa rodeando su cuello, pero principalmente, sintió unos calidos y suaves labios junto a los suyos… Ambos se habían hundido en un dulce y amoroso beso… Con sus brazos rodeo la cadera de su princesa, olvidando el lugar en el que se encontraba, aunque al parecer nadie los veía… Un momento a solas, una cita, eso era lo que había faltado entre ellos, un momento solo para ellos, y que si se encontraban en un lugar publico, aunque no se besaran el amor los rodeaba y era imposible que alguien no se diera cuenta… El abrió los ojos para confirmar que era verdad, se sentía algo extraño al ser besado por ella, pero le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, rara vez se sentía feliz, y rara vez algo lo hacia feliz que no fuera su hermana, auque no le demostrara todo su amor al unir sus bocas, teniendo constantemente esos ojos café como chocolate con leche sobre el, era mas que suficiente para inundarse de sentimientos que no había sentido… Pero había que ser prudente, separo lentamente su boca de la de Yuuki, pero aun teniendo un ligero roce de labios, que de ser dulce lo hacia sentir mas apasionado, Kaname solo deposito un beso mas y se separo para abrir sus ojos y verla. Ella apenas había abierto los ojos, Kaname acaricio una de sus mejillas y Yuuki agradeció ese tacto…

- Que adorable, realmente adorable…- Ella lo miraba a los ojos.

- Te amo, Kaname, te amo tanto…

- Lo se, yo también te amo.- Un momento paso para que Kaname la tomara de la mano.

- Ven, ya van a comenzar los fuegos artificiales…

- Esta bien…

Los puestos habían encendido sus coloridas luces, la noche estaba por caer sobre los Kuran, la luna ya se veía, y las estrellas estaban asomándose poco a poco. El caminar de la mano con Kaname la hacia muy feliz, miraba a su alrededor, pero al final su mirada siempre se clavaba en su "novio".

- Mira…- Kaname señalo a una mujer que cantaba con su banda…

_Lagrimas, pueden derrotar cualquier razón_

_Y ablandar, hasta el más difícil corazón_

_Transmitir, es sentimiento especial_

_Persuadir, por que convenciendo no tienen rival_

_Al oír el llanto, como un canto pueden regresar_

_Tu destino puede al igual modificar…._

_Tienes que ser firme y tu alma endurecer,_

_Un sollozo duele y pronto puede convencer,_

_Más que una amenaza el llanto te dará,_

_Mas que con sonrisas con llanto siempre lograras,_

_Pues en la vida a todo enfrentar,_

_Pero una lágrima te podría desarmar…_

_Pues en la vida a todo enfrentar… _

_(N/A: Lagrimas)_

- Que canción más triste.- Yuuki lloraba, ligera y pequeñas gotitas caían de sus ojos, suerte, no derramando el hermoso maquillaje que llevaba.

- Yuuki… Si, tal vez, además rima.- Kaname retiro con uno de sus dedos las pequeñas lágrimas.

- rima… rima… ¡Rima!- Yuuki exclamo. –Kaname, tengo que buscar a…- El puso un dedo en sus labios.

-Rima esta bien, mañana podrás hablar con ella tranquilamente.- Kaname retiro su dedo de sus labios.

-Pero…

-Pero nada… Eres mía esta noche…- Yuuki abrió sus ojos al máximo y automáticamente apareció 2 metros lejos de el.

-¡¿Eh?- Kaname puso una carota.

- Hasta que lleguemos a la academia…- Suspiro aliviada.

- ¿Qué cosa pasaban por tu cabeza?- Preguntó picadamente.

-N-nada… ¡Vamos! Quiero verlo desde el césped…- Ella lo tomo nuevamente de la mano y lo jaloneo hasta regresar a su rumbo. Querían llegar a la pequeña colina de césped que se encontraba a la izquierda del festival, desde allí, se podrían ver los fuegos artificiales de una forma panorámica.

* * *

><p><strong>Otras indirectas de Kaname mas tarde…<strong>

- ¡Wow! Nunca los había visto tan cerca… Son hermosos ¡Siento que me van a caer encima!

- Si eso pasa, ten por seguro que te protegeré.- Se encontraban sentados en el césped mirando fijamente los fuegos artificiales, Yuuki se encontraban recargada en su pecho rodeada por las piernas de Kaname, entre unos brazos que la ceñían con mucho amor, un lugar bastante confortable.

Ruka y Kain, se habían sentado uno a lado del otro, observando los fuegos artificiales, Ruka y Kain podrían considerarse los mejores amigos, pero había mas que mutuo afecto de parte de los 2… Kain se sentía atraído a ella y Ruka sentía algo extraño… con el tiempo… solo Dios podría saber que pasara.

Aidou y Sayori, algo extraño, Aidou iba a recibir mil de sermones de parte de su primo, tener una amiga en la clase diurna iba a ser algo estruendoso, aunque por algo estaba en una academia con humanos, y Sayori, Sayori iba a ser comida por las chicas de su clase si se llegaban a enterar de que se había vuelto amiga de Aidou Hanabusa, o Idol-senpai… O tal vez la felicitaban.

Rima, Eiko, y Shiki… Bueno, eso seria otra historia. La pregunta seria… ¿Dónde diablos se había metido Ichijou?

- Sigues preocupada, te siento algo tensa…- Kaname tomo una de las manos de Yuuki y la beso, aun sentados en el césped con la noche y fuego artificiales sobre ellos.

- Estoy preocupada por Rima…

-Si, debe ser difícil un triangulo amoroso…

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes? Tu… - Yuuki no termino de hablar, un viento paso cerca de ellos, moviendo el Kimono de Yuuki, ella lo tranquilizo.

- Eso fue sexy…

- ¡Kaname!

- Otra vez.- Yuuki siguió discutiendo con Kaname, y el solo reía ante las diferentes expresiones de su querido amor. Este era solo un momento… Un momento de esa eternidad que los espera.

* * *

><p>-Zero, no creí que estuvieras viendo el espectáculo…- Yagari lo asusto por la espalda.<p>

- No, solo vigilo.- Contesto secamente dándose una bofetada mental.

- Si tú lo dices…

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí esta la ultima parte! Hecha acorde de una mente enferma (Ok, no) la hice con cariño, y me queme la cabeza, espero no defraudarlas, y que no me hayan abandonado por mi tardanza, principalmente pienso en ustedes… Muchas gracias a las que me siguen fielmente.<strong>

**REVIEWS:**

**Tesh0812:** Chocolate caliente! Haha, me hace feliz saber que te gusto, y nuevamente perdón por la tardanza, espero otro de tus animadores reviews :D

**Zsck1997:** ¿Te gusta cada vez mas? Muchas gracias! Trato de hacerlas felices por ahora… (¡CHISTE!) aquí traigo el cap 15 espero que te guste.

**Flor-VIB412:** Si ¿verda? Yo me quedo con ganas de decirle a mis maestros: ¿7 horas de clases? ¿Tareas? Que no ve que tengo que escribir un fic, usted no se preocupa por que no los escribe xD mas al rato reprobada… xD Espero el final . pero me tomaste en un momento de distracción con tu… "penúltimo capitulo" al final, y yo con cara de o.O, pero te perdono

**Mari-nyaa:** Basta de celos… se me van a morir los personajes de un paro cardiaco xD y supongo que sigo dejándote con la intriga xD tendremos que esperar un poquititito mas :D nos vemos!

**Lin:** ¿Es lo que esperabas? Bueno, aunque aun no sabemos con "exactitud" pronto, pronto :D

**Neko dani:** Lo intento, lo intento, peor el día ¿Por qué EL DÍA TIENE QUE TENER 24 HRS? No puede tener 32 o algo así… aunque ahora que lo pienso tendríamos mas horas de clases *.* Haha, perdón por la demora :S me chiveo con lo de tu hermoso fic :B

**AkashiyaMoka:** :SS Si, el mas corto, peor no te culpo, yo también dejo cortos haha, nos vemos! :D

**Liliantintoty:** Aww! Me hace feliz saber que hay nuevas lectoras (O nuevos, no soy racista :P), y pues los subo cuando tengo tiempo, ahora que me libere de un cap que no tenia ni idea de como hacer, escribiré mas rápido, pero lo máximo 8Quitando esto y algo pasado) a veces es una semana.. por lo regular los domingos en la noche :B espero leerte la próxima vez.

**Selenia**: Oh! Mucha gracias, intentare con esas, realmente soy fan del Sess x Rin, espero leerte la próxima vez, al parecer tenemos animes en común :D

**VampireKnightAdiction:** Tu? Tarde? Me lo dices a mi? Haha, no hay problema, el ver tu nombre y el de los demás en azulito de que pusieron un review es mas que suficiente :D me siento realizada.

**FIN DE REVIEWS (¡GRACIAS!)**

_**Actualizacion: 11/1/12 a las 09:12 p.m.**_

**Próximo Capitulo: ¿Un año mas de eternidad?**


	16. Un año mas de eternidad

**No tengo remedio, otra vez me tarde mucho, espero que no se hayan ido por mi tardanza, si lo hicieron ¡ Regresen! Y si no, gracias, pero no me excusare esta vez, mejor nos vamos directamente a el tan esperado capitulo, ¿Si? **

**_Sed de amor: _Capitulo 16.- ¿Un año mas de eternidad?**

**Kaname´s pov:**

Es Horrible, horrible cuando pasas un buen día, llegas a tu cama para dormir tranquila y perezosamente, soñando en cosas que te hacen sentir cómodo, inclusive feliz, feliz de verlas pasar, aunque sientas que solo fueron un par de minutos. Lo horrible es que después de una buena noche, o día, como sea, después de esos relajantes 5 minutos despabilándote y abriendo los ojos, apenas vas recordando que día es y que va a pasar. Y ¿Si me escondo en algún lugar hasta que el día termine? No, eso seria algo que Yuuki haría… Trágame tierra… Solo puedo pensar en una cosa que podría hacerme pasar el rato, ya que inclusive para mi, este será un día muy largo y aburrido…

–¡Kaname!- Pude escuchar la voz de Yuuki entrando ruidosamente ¿Desde cuando tiene la llave de mi cuarto?

–Yuuki… ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? Eres realmente extraña.

–Yo no soy la extraña, lo eres tu, debiste de haber estado despierto antes que yo, ¿Olvidas que día es hoy?– Ella podía se realmente exigente cuando lo desea.

Yuuki había saltado a la orilla de mi cama, y yo seguía escondiendo mi rostro entre las almohadas, podria haberse teñido el cabello azul y ni siquiera me habría dado cuenta. En un momento podía sentir ese dulce olor muy característico de Yuuki, vainilla, ese olor tan dulce podía olerse en la habitación, inclusive en nuestra casa, ella siempre se ha preocupado por su apariencia, presumo que yo sea la razón.

–¿Me estas escuchando?- Espié poco a poco tratando de jugarle una mala pasada. –¡Espera!– La jale hasta recostarla en la cama y ponerme sobre ella, comúnmente siempre le hacia lo mismo cuando éramos niños, le hacia cosquillas hasta que ella se rendía, no era muy buena costumbre que entrara una niña al cuarto de un chico, pero realmente eso nunca me molesto.

–Yuuki.

–¿Si?

* * *

><p>–Zero, te vez algo cansado, en realidad es malo que te duermas tarde y despiertes incluso mas temprano que tus compañeros, incluyendo los días que no asistes a clases o solo vas 10 minutos, además ya me mareaste.<p>

–¿Acaso te pedí que me dijeras como me veo? – Zero caminaba de un lado a otro de la oficina del director, Kaien solo mantenía su vista fija en el, esperando una reacción un poco diferente.

–Lo siento. – Bajo la vista que tenia en Zero y comenzó a indagar en unos papeles que se encontraban sobre su escritorio.

–Hmph. – Zero finalmente se sentó y cruzo las piernas con un gesto de extraña normalidad. – Lo lamento, la falta de sueño comienza a exasperarme. – Se justifico el peli plateado que ahora miraba al director. El elegante saco escolar que le pertenecía a Zero, aun estaba colgado en uno de los percheros de la oficina.

–No importa. – Tomo una bocanada de aire. –¿Estas seguro que eso es lo único que te exaspera?

–¿Qué insinúas? – Comenzó la exasperación.

–No, nada. – Kaien cambio de expresión inmediatamente, robándose la atención de Zero, el solo se exalto un poco esperando el golpe.

– ¿Qué? – Zero pregunto con cautela.

– Kaname-kun…– Únicamente susurro a si mismo, ignorando la presencia de Zero, quien fruncía el ceño al escuchar ese nombre.

* * *

><p>–Ichijou-san…<p>

–Dame un momento…

–¿Kaname-sama te pidió que organizaras ese papeleo? – Ichijou se rascaba la cabeza pensando como encargarse de los trabajos de Kaname, no comprendía como podía tener tanto que hacer en un día, incluyendo algunas cosas como vicepresidente de la clase nocturna.

– No– Ichijou no dedicaba ni una sola mirada lejos de ese montón de trabajo que le aguardaba

– ¿Entonces por que lo haces? El presidente de dormitorio se puede enfadar. – Ambos se estremecieron a la idea de ver a un Kaname bastante enfadado.

–Bah, no lo creo, esto solo es un favor. – Corto ingeniosa mente el ojiverde que trataba de disimular poco interés a lo que hacia.

–¿Por qué? – Continúo el aburrido pelirrojo.

– Shiki, en una… razón especial y secreta, bueno, no tan secreta, ¿Acaso no recuerdas que día es hoy? – Ichijou con sus ligeras pistas logro que su amigo recordara.

– Ahh, ya veo. – Se sentó en uno de los sofás de la segunda estancia más usada en el dormitorio de la luna, ya que en la primera había mas posibilidades de ser vistos por alguien.

–¿Qué vez? – Kain apareció repentinamente frente a Shiki e Ichijou.

–Nada, un trabajito. – Ichijou continuo con su labor ignorando que llegaban otras dos personas, si esto seguía así, no solo no iba a terminar lo que hacia o Kaname los descubriría, si no que tendría que buscar otra cosa que hacer para sorprender al vampiro de ojos borgoña.

–Buenos días, al parecer todos están despiertos desde temprano. – Rima se sentó cerca de Ichijou para observar mejor que es lo que estaba haciendo, sus largas colas se movían al compás del que Rima caminaba.

–¿Qué…?

–No preguntes, por favor, Ruka. – Interrumpió Ichijou con una risa nerviosa.

* * *

><p>Kaname se quedo quieto sobre ella, atónito… Yuuki llevaba aun su ropa de dormir, pero dejando a Kaname con pensamientos guiados por sus hormonas, ahora desatadas. La luz entraba por la ventana, la suficiente como para notar que Yuuki solo llevaba una blusa de tirantes, y un pequeño short, o talvez un bóxer femenino, en cualquier caso, dejando mucho a la imaginación. La ropa pequeña se pegaba a ella dejando al descubierto sus atributos que mostraban que ya no era una niña, o al menos no la niña pequeña que siempre había sido para Kaname.<p>

–Yuuki… Supongo… Quiero decir. – Nunca había visto a Kaname nervioso en una situación bochornosa. –Nada…– Kaname giro su cabeza ocultando un muy ligero, pero visible, rubor que lo hacia sentirse avergonzado, a pesar de que se trataba de su "hermana" pequeña. Yuuki rió sin ningún nerviosismo, fue como un cambio de roles en plena situación.

–Tonto. – Yuuki apretó la nariz de el pelinegro obligándolo a darle la cara. – Tonto. – Le repitió otra vez muy feliz y con una expresión de fascinación al sentirse el sexo dominante. – Pero no diré nada solo por que hoy es tu día. – Kaname se quejo sarcásticamente ante las palabras dichas por Yuuki.

–¡Ja! –

–¡Feliz cumpleaños 18! –

–¿18? – Pregunto Kaname confundido acercando su rostro al de Yuuki, tratando de no mirar hacia abajo. El le llevaba a Yuuki varios años, no solo 3.

–Vamos, estas en la escuela aun, además es duro que seas "tan" mayor que yo. – Suspiro comprendiendo a que se refería, además, hasta hace 4 años, Yuuki apenas había descubierto la fecha de nacimiento de Kaname o para ella, "su cumpleaños". El escondió su rostro entre el cuello de Yuuki, haciéndola suspirar entrecortadamente mientras el comenzaba a acariciar su larga y suave cabellera castaña.

–Tengo sed, Yuuki. – El corazón de la castaña retumbo fuertemente, Kaname jamás había sido tan directo, en las escasas veces en las que le ha pedido tal cosa lo había hecho con indirectas o simplemente dándole una idea a la imaginación de Yuuki.

– Yo… Muérdeme. – No había nada mas que decir, solo cerro los ojos y mientras se dedicaba a escuchar la acelerada respiración de Kaname, espero a sentir los largos y cortantes colmillos de su hermano. Yuuki ya no se sorprendía o se avergonzaba tanto en esas situaciones, ya que sentía que estaba bien, y al parecer también Kaname. El se levanto un poco, para tal vez mostrarle a Yuuki sus puntiagudos colmillos y esos ojos sedientos, beso su cuello ligeramente y la…

– Kaname, Yuuki, ¡Estamos de vuelta! – Una escandalosa voz interrumpió el nidito de amor de los príncipes sangre puras, Yuuki ante la situación comprometedora empujo bruscamente a Kaname quien antes de eso se encontraba sobre ella. Apresuradamente se levanto de la cama a abrazar al intruso. Kaname por un momento maldijo entre dientes ha esa persona, pero se arrepintió al saber quien era.

– ¡Mama!

– ¡Hija! – Ambas se abrazaron con mucho amor y se dedicaron una mirada de felicidad, Juuri ahora giro su vista a Kaname.

– Hola… Juuri. – Kaname le sonrió inocentemente tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo cuando esta se acerco a el. Juuri se acerco despacio y después le dio un golpe a su espalda desnuda haciéndolo gruñir de dolor enterrando su rostro en la almohada.

– ¡Ibas a hincarle el diente a tu hermana! Te estas pasando la raya…– Juuri reía de una forma muy tierna y pegajosa haciendo que Yuuki se le uniera pero con una risa algo falsa, por dentro se estaba muriendo se la vergüenza.

– ¿Yo? Yo no… Estábamos… fraternizando para enfatizar.– Juuri lo vio con una mirada de "A no, si, si" que Kaname conocía perfectamente, pues no es como si ella hubiera estado con el "toda" su vida. Yuuki con un intento desesperado, corto un poco la tensión.

– Voy a mi cuarto, iré a cambiarme para después saludar a papá, ¿El vino? – Juuri se giro hacia su hija con otra sonrisa más discreta.

– Por supuesto.

– Entonces me retiro. Kaname, ten cuidado. – El le sonrió con apatía y le mando un ademán para que no se preocupara.

– No te preocupes, solo le daré un pequeño escarmiento por no haber ido a visitarnos.

– ¿Escarmiento? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo mientras observaban la mirada tierna de Juuri, ¿una mirada malvada disfrazada de tierna tal vez?

– Ya, el día va a ser muy corto así que vete. – Juuri siguió sonriendo mientras empujaba por la espalda a Yuuki, ella implanto sus pies en el suelo para dificultarle a su madre el poder moverla, pero no noto cambio alguno. Juuri le abrió la puerta y movió la mano diciéndole adiós, Yuuki solo se quedo viéndola con una risa silenciosa, pensando tal vez unos pequeños castigos que debería merecer Kaname, pero que Yuuki no se atrevía a darle.

– Juuri, ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Kaname con un tono serio y que no le mostraba escapatoria alguna, ella le dedico una mirada pero ya no sonreía, mas bien, se había unido a la preocupación de Kaname.

– Si, Kaname, si pasa algo. – El no cambio de expresión, suponía lo que pasaba, lo podía sentir, ya que el podía leer las facciones de los demás, solo que nadie podía predecirlo a el.

* * *

><p>Yuuki iba tarareando una canción, nadie podría oírla así que lo tomo como a un tiempo solo para ella, moría por ver a sus padres, su madre seguía radiante como siempre y no podía esperar a ver a su padre, cuando intento buscarlo, Yagari-sensei le había comunicado que se encontraba hablando con Cross Kaien, así que solo que le quedaba esperar. Se recostó un uno de los montones de paja del establo de los caballos, por alguna razón sentía un aura diferente en ese lugar, toda la academia era tan sombría, o por lo menos en las parte en las que ella podía andar. Algo comenzaba a preocuparle, ya que en los últimos días, había intentado hablar con Rima sobre lo hecho en el pasado festival, pero ella solo sonreía falsamente y le aseguraba que no había ocurrido nada y que estaba bien, intentaba ser paciente, pero sabia que su amiga sufría y ella no tenia palabras que dedicarle. Por otra parte, Ruka, Ruka había estado muy despampanante los últimos días, jamás había visto a los labios de la de cabellos cenizos formular una sonrisa, y aunque físicamente no se la dedicaba a Kaname, podía sentir que ella solo pensaba en el, y se sentía mal al solo penar que el nombre "Ruka" pasara alguna vez por los pensamientos o sueños de Kaname.<p>

– _Esos son celos, jamás podrás sentirte plena mientras esa chica siga rondando los caminos de la academia y menos si esta cerca de Kaname, elimínala._

– ¿No es algo cruel? Yo jamás…

– _Eres una Pura sangre, la raza mas limpia y poderosa de la estirpe de los vampiros, las reglas las puedes poner tu, pero mientras no actúes nada saldrá como lo planeas._

– Pero…

– ¿Pero que? Nunca había visto a un sangre pura con problemas psicológicos.

– Yo no estoy loca.

– Pues al parecer si lo estas. – Unos cabellos plateados aparecieron doblando esquina a una de las divisiones de cada caballo, esta vez llevaba un jeans y una camisa de vestir desfajada y con mangas y pecho bastante abiertos. – De por si con tu canción de cuna casi logras que me quede dormido. – Ella abrió sus ojos en grande avergonzada, por algo se había aislado a un lugar solitario, no entendía como podía no haber notado la presencia de Zero, aunque algo le decía que si la había sentido pero que no había puesto atención.

– Valla, así que me escuchaste.

– Así es, fue sin querer. – Yuuki Suspiro cansadamente, ya le estaba cayendo el veinte de haberse levantado tan temprano, pero valla que valió la pena. Zero camino un poco, cuando Yuuki pudo notar de nuevo al caballo de un blanco reluciente siguiéndolo por detrás, quien cuando vio a Yuuki, relincho fuertemente.

– Wahh. – Se había escondido detrás de uno de los pilares de paja. – ¿Por qué me odia? – El caballo volvió a relinchar amenazadoramente.

– Tranquila, White Lily. – Zero la trataba con extrema delicadeza, nunca lo había visto así, por lo regular era bastante frió y distante, Yuuki no pudo evitar observar como una persona de personalidad cruel, se estaba comportando como un niño con su mascota.

– Lo mas seguro es que esta celosa. – Un señor mayor usando overol y con un balde en una mano, el cual dejo en el suelo, comenzó a acariciar el cabello de White Lily intentando calmarla.

– ¿Celosa?

– White Lily es la novia de Zero, no tolera a ninguna chica que este cerca de el. – El caballo comenzó a morder la cabeza de Zero, el solo sonreía en lo bajo. – Pero no te preocupes, ambas pueden compartir a Zero. – El señor comenzó a reír mientras Zero y White Lily le gruñían y vigilaban con una mirada asesina.

– No creo que…

– ¡Yuuki! Tu padre te esta buscando. – Kaien gritaba desde la entrada.

– Ella esta frente a ti, no grites. – Zero le aventó un balde, el lleno de agua con el que iba a cepillar a White Lily, pero sin querer aventó el del señor, el cual contenía leche, y Kaien quedo todo empapado.

– Zero. – Lloriqueo el director.

– Emm. – Dijo simplemente observando el balde que "mágicamente" se había convertido en leche.

– ¡La leche de los gatitos! – Comenzó a lamentarse el encargado de los establos. Yuuki comenzó a reír ante la escena tan graciosa que había presenciado.

– Yuuki… tu padre. – Repitió Kaien haciendo puchero, Yuuki apenas había escuchado entre risas, pero finalmente asintió alejándose, hasta que rozo a Zero y le puso una mano en el hombro.

– Deberías encargarte de eso. – Le dijo Yuuki apuntando hacia el mojado director y al insatisfecho hombre. Zero los miro, y cuando Yuuki se alejo, sonrió junto a una pequeña risa, la cual sin darse cuenta, robo la atención de Kaien.

* * *

><p>– Haruka, todo esta listo. – Juuri mantenía una taza de te entre sus finos dedos.<p>

– Claro, solo falta decirle a Yuuki. – Haruka también bebía te junto a su esposa.

– Estoy algo preocupado. – Haruka coloco la elegante taza en una mesilla del maravilloso jardín privado de la academia. – Aun hay algo que me inquita. – Juuri imito a su esposo dejando la taza.

– ¿De que se trata? Si es por Yuuki, no hay de que preocuparse, no creo que se enfade, al contrario.

– No es por Yuuki, bueno, en parte, no creo que le moleste la reunión, mas bien estoy preocupado por Kaname. – Juuri entrecerró los ojos.

– Supongo, deberá ser un cambio drástico. – Cuando termino de hablar, Yuuki entro "caminando rápido" y se abalanzó al hombre que compartía un gran parecido físico con su hermano.

– ¡Papa!

– Mi amor, ¿Como has estado pequeña? – Yuuki se deshizo del agarre tan fuerte y se sentó a un lado de su padre.

– Muy bien, el venir no fue tan malo de cómo pensaba – Se encontraba extremadamente feliz de volver a ver a sus padres, no había alguien mas feliz de la llegada de Haruka y Juuri que ella.

– ¿Así que pensabas que era malo? – Pregunto Juuri tiernamente a su emocionada hija, mientras Haruka apartaba uno de los cabellos del fleco de su hija, que no dejaban ver sus hermosos ojos, tan parecidos a los de su madre.

– Bueno… Algo… No mucho… No…– Haruka rió, madre e hija tartamudeaban cuando estaban nerviosas.

– Reunidos al parecer. – Kaname apareció con una sonrisa, con un abrazo de esos "masculinos" saludo a su padre y con un beso en la mejilla, a su madre, pero algo confundió mucho a Yuuki, cuando el se acerco a ella, no le dio un beso en la mejilla, ni en la frente, y no, tampoco se lo dio en los labios, de repente le había revuelto los cabellos como a una niña pequeña, no sabia si eso se consideraba un saludo.

– Hola, Kaname. – Saludo más correctamente, Yuuki.

– Hola. – Contesto simplemente sacando de sus casillas a su hermana, a como estaban las cosas se podía sentir a la altura de una amante, novia, y tal vez una prometida, y eso la hizo sentirse ofendida.

– Hija, debo decir, que te has salido con la tuya, ¡Por primera vez festejaremos el cumpleaños de tu hermano! – Anuncio Juuri muy emocionada, contagiando a Yuuki.

– Wow, ¿No es genial? – Exclamo fascinada, miro a su hermano quien puso una cara de pocos amigos. – Eso la hace más genial. – Repitió. De repente sonó el celular de Kaname, Yuuki noto que era Ichijou, ella lo había descubierto, así que suponía que debía estar muy cansado como para caminar unos cuantos metros hacia Kaname.

– Al parecer tengo que ir, en un momento vuelvo. – Kaname dio media vuelta mientras Juuri y Haruka asentían, al notar que ya se iba, Yuuki lo siguió, desapareciendo también, de la vista de sus padres. Cuando se encontraban ya dentro del edificio Kaname se giro a ella.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto de nuevo con una simpleza.

– ¿Cómo que, que? – Yuuki le revolvió el cabello un poco brusco a causa del enojo, tratando de asimilar la forma en la que el lo había hecho. – Ese es tu que. – Contesto con una sonrisa muy falsa.

– Mmm. – Le ronroneo Kaname. Tomándola por sorpresa le rodeo la cadera pegándola a el, la beso tiernamente a comparación de la forma en que la había tomado, Yuuki por un momento quiso cortar el beso pero su fuerza la traiciono y solo cerro los ojos dejando a Kaname continuar. Cuando finalmente despegaron sus labios lentamente, se miraron a los ojos.

– Eres… Bipolar. – Contesto Yuuki haciéndolo reír, se separo más pero sin soltar su cuerpo.

– Eres tu la que me hace serlo, de tristeza o enojo me pasas a fascinación y excitación. – Yuuki se asimilo a una cereza y se alejo de el quitando sus brazos de su cadera.

– Debería golpearte, eres realmente acosador. – El levanto una ceja.

– ¿Yo soy el acosador? Tú eres la que me ha seguido hasta aquí, dejando solos a nuestros padres solo por que no te bese. – Por mas que lo odiara, para Yuuki el muy idiota tenía razón.

– Pff. – Ya no le quedaba nada, Kaname tenia mucho con que contraatacar.

– Vuelvo en un segundo, nos vemos mi quería amante, novia y tal vez prometida. – Caminó con una sonrisa, dejando a una Yuuki con ojos abiertos como platos y completamente sonrojadísima.

– Oye tu, no leas mi mente.

– Ósea que si lo pensaste, mi quería multiparejas. – Kaname se giro y la dejo aun más atónita. – No te leí la mente, si tan solo pensaras en tu cabeza, como deber ser, y no en voz alta, seria un poco más difícil descifrar lo que piensas. – El continuo caminando con una sonrisa de satisfacción aun mas ancha, Yuuki se recargo en la pared y se abrazo a si misma, cuando Kaname se encontró un poco mas lejos…

– ¡Quien sabe cuantas cosas abre pensado en voz alta!

* * *

><p><strong>2 horas después…<strong>

– Yuuki, ¿Ya estas lista? – Kaname llevaba mas de duna hora esperándola, ya era costumbre de ella el tardarse tanto.

– Si. – La puerta se abrió y logro verla. Yuuki llevaba un vestido rojo con un listón negro en la cadera, bastante hermoso, el strapless del vestido hacia lucir muy bien el collar que el le había regalado, se sentía conmovido de que ella lo hubiera estado usando desde que el se lo dio, pero con esa ropa, se daba mas a lucir. El vestido era algo pequeño, le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, así que las piernas de Yuuki se veían perfectamente con esas mallas negras y esos zapatos rojos de tacón. Los mechones en rizos caían en su espalda y algunos en su pecho, haciéndola verse bastante hermosa, y sus labios coloreados de un rojo intenso, le causaban escalofríos a Kaname, no quería portarse mal.

– Te ves hermosa. – Kaname beso una de las mejillas coloreadas de Yuuki.

– G-gracias. – Yuuki tomo la mano de Kaname, y como de costumbre la jalo como a un juguete. – Vamos, festejado. – Kaname suspiro ante la insistencia. Al bajar, Yuuki noto que el dormitorio estaba solo, y los únicos que estaban allí eran ellos dos.

– ¿Y los demás? – Kaname la guió hasta la puerta principal del dormitorio.

– Se acaban de ir. – Yuuki se le quedo mirando bobamente, ni siquiera escucho lo que le dijo, no lo había notado pero, Kaname se veía aun mas guapo, vestía elegantemente con una camisa roja debajo del saco negro, que lo hacia verse bastante sexy. Sin darse cuenta, lo que habían hecho era rodear el edificio, y cuando llegaron al punto esperado, Yuuki dejo de soñar despierta y se quedo viendo las enormes puertas doradas.

– ¿Dónde estamos?. – Pregunto y Kaname le sonrió anchamente.

– Aun hay cosas que sorprenden de esta academia, como el que tengan un salón para las reuniones de vampiros. – Yuuki se dejo guiar cuando se abrieron las puertas, cuando entro, lo primero que vio era una gran sala que principalmente rodeaba una enorme escalera. – Del otro lado esta la fiesta. – Yuuki asintió, y tomo del brazo a Kaname. Cuando llegaron a la cima de la escalera, aun había bajada, pero con un hermoso pasillo, que tenía la escalera de bajada hacia la fiesta.

El salón era enorme ante los ojos de la princesa Kuran, ya había demasiadas personas y todas vestidas formalmente, en el techo, se encontraba un gran candelabro de oro que iluminaba todo el lugar. Los detalles dorados del piso, las paredes, las decoraciones, los detalles de las sillas y mesas, daban un aire de ser una fiesta de la realeza. Todas las personas movieron sus cabezas hacia donde estaban los cuatro Kuran. Yuuki iba agarrada del brazo de Kaname, como desde pequeña, nunca había frecuentado las fiestas del muerdo vampírico, y mucho menos una famosa fiesta de únicamente humanos. Kaname apretó aun mas su mano en respuesta de que ella no estaba sola, ya que entre tanta mujer hermosa, temía que Kaname saliera corriendo por alguna de ellas. A su derecha, se encontró a una de las hermosuras a las que se refería, Ruka estaba para al costado de Kain, ese vestido negro brillante junto al maquillaje y el recogido, la hacían verse tenebrosa, como una verdadera vampiresa, eso la hacia destacar entre las mujeres del gran salón, algo se movió dentro de Yuuki cuando la vio, y mas cuando noto que se sorprendió y mantuvo su mirada fija en Kaname, ella también se había dado cuenta de que el se veía mas guapo y sexy de lo usual, como deseaba agarrarla de su muy formal recogido y barrer el sueño con ella, al fin y al cabo, se veía brillante pero un poco de brillo mas no le haría daño al suelo.

– Yuuki, a tu izquierda. – O Kaname se había dado cuenta de que la presencia de Ruka había molestado a Yuuki, o creyó que seria bueno que viera a sus amigos.

A su izquierda, se encontró con los rostro de los demás miembros de la clase nocturna, o lo que ella mas frecuentaba. Ichijou había asistido con la desaparecida Maria, y valla que desaparecida, por alguna razón no la había visto desde el comienzo del festival de la vez pasada. Aidou estaba con Sayori, ella había conseguido permiso de la asociación para venir a la fiesta, pero con mucho cuidado, y según esto, le habían vertido un aceite que ocultaba su presencia, o la confundía con la de un vampiro. No le parecía extraño que estuviera con Aidou, se había enterado de que ellos habían pasado todo el día del festival juntos, además de que cuando dio una vuelta con Sayori por la academia, ella no dejaba de hablar sobre Aidou, pero aun así cuando ella le preguntó si le gustaba, Sayori se puso muy nerviosa y le dijo que no, que solo se habían vuelto buenos amigos, claro, en estos tiempos esa clase de amigos tarde o temprano pasaban a ser "mas que amigos". Se quedo perpleja cuando noto que Rima había asistido con Shiki, ya ambos parecían bastante normales, no le cuadraba, ¿Qué rayos había pasado todo ese tiempo? ¿Acaso habían pasado cosas de la que no se había dado cuenta? ¿Qué paso en el famoso festival? Haruka y Juuri les sacaron la vuelta sus hijos y se dirigieron ha ciertos invitados.

– Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama, un gusto volverlos a ver, y feliz cumpleaños, Kaname-sama.

– El gusto es nuestro, Aidou-dono, y… Gracias. – Kaname correspondió el saludo respetuosamente, y Yuuki solo sonrió para confirmar el saludo, no sabia ni que decir.

– Felicidades, Kaname-sama, agradecemos su presencia y la de Yuuki-sama.

– Feliz cumpleaños, Kaname-sama.

– Feliz día, Kaname-sama, buenas noches, Yuuki-sama

Los invitados comenzaron a rodear a los hermanos, Kaname siempre mantenía voz y postura firmes, pero muy elegantes, de reojo, mientras sonreía a las personas que se acercaba, Yuuki se quedaba fascinada al ver la forma de comportarse de Kaname, eso era de admirarse, ella lo admiraba. Entre las personas, vio a a Rima, quien le saludaba con la mano, cuando encontró un hueco, aun saludando, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, soltando la mano de Kaname, quien no la dejo de ver hasta que llego con la rubia de ojos azules.

– Chicos, bienvenidos.

– Gracias, Yuuki-sama, por invitarnos. – Contestaron todos al unísono, no hubo abrazo ni "holas" muy alegres ya que se vería muy extraño que una noble abrazara a una sangre pura, y que otros le hablaran con tanta familiaridad.

– Supongo que es la primera vez que Kaname festeja su cumpleaños con una reunión, si que hizo pancho, cuando lo llame se encerró en el baño de su habitación, y me pidió que no le dijera a nadie su ubicación, me costo sacarlo.

– Ah, eso explica por que llego tarde.- Ella dedico su vista a su ajetreado hermano, ya podía comprender por que no quería una fiesta, saludar a los como 500 invitados debería ser una tarea dura, ya iba a despedirse de sus amigos para ir a con Kaname cuando…

– Kaname, feliz cumpleaños. – Ruka abrió paso entre la multitud y se agarro del brazo de Kaname, de la misma forma en la que lo había tomado, miro fijamente como ella sonreía a los invitados, y dolida comenzó a escuchar la nueva conversación.

– Kaname-sama, nos alegra escuchar que ya ha escogido a una prometida con la que casarse, ya que a su edad, es la etapa perfecta para contraer nupcias.

– Ruka-sama será la próxima esposa de Kaname-sama

– Bueno, ella es una de las candidatas, aun podría haber mas.

Kaname miraba normalmente, en un momento mas tranquilo, miro hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, se encontró con Yuuki, sus ojos estaban rojos y lagrimas ya habían comenzado a salir. Ella se mantuvo mirándolo fijamente y el solo la veía como si nada pasara, hasta que finalmente Kaname le giro la cara y se dispuso a hablar con los demás invitados, Yuuki no lo podía creer, tomo parte de su vestido, y se echo a correr silenciosamente hacia uno de los pasillos de esa gran fiesta, no sabia a donde iba, y tampoco le importaba mucho, solo deseaba que un meteorito cayera sobre ella y que todo eso terminara.

– Yuuki. – Rima hablo bajo, eso era lo mejor, si la escuchaban gritar, todos girarían a verla y primero se sorprenderían al ver a la princesa correr desconsolada y después a que una noble la llamara solo por su nombre. Los demás chicos se unieron ala gran muchedumbre para evitar que alguien se volteara y notara el espectáculo, pero no fue un trabajo tan difícil.

Kaname finalmente se sentó en una de las mesas mejor adornadas. Miro a su alrededor, y como se lo imaginaba, no vio a Yuuki por ningún lado, no había tenido el valor de decirle a Yuuki que a sus padres les había entrado la loca idea de asignarle una prometida a Kaname, se odiaba a si mismo aun mas mientras veía a la gente bailar, hermosos vestidos, caras maquiladas y deslumbrantes, pero ninguno de ellos era de los de su hermana. Ruka se había sentido a su lado, y cuando noto que Kaname no planeaba bailar, se tomo un momento para si misma.

– En un momento vuelvo, voy a buscar a mis padres, ya deberían haber llegado. – Ruka se mantuvo un momento esperando, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, ni siquiera una mirada, el solo veía a los invitados.

– Kaname, hijo, ¿Te estas divirtiendo? – Haruka apareció con una copa de "agua de la vida" en las manos, mantenía una sonrisa ligera, como las que siempre el tenia, nada exagerado como las que Juuri o Yuu… como las que ellas tenían. El solo le dedico una mirada asesina ante su desvergüenza.

– No es obvio. – Contesto secamente. – ¿Dónde esta Yuuki? – Se mordió la lengua cuando repitió su nombre, el ya no tenia derecho si quiera de llamarla así.

– No lo se, para a donde corrió, debe estar en alguna de las habitaciones de huéspedes. – Se sentó en una de las sillas a la izquierda de Kaname. – Aunque supongo que hay que comprenderla, debe estar dolida. – Haruka dejo de sonreír recordando las lágrimas de su hija.

– ¿Y si sabían que ella sufriría, por que lo hicieron? – El hablaba con rencor, y su padre pudo sentirlo.

– Kaname, ambos sabemos que no ibas a nada serio con ella y…

– ¿Cómo?

– ¿Cómo que?- Pregunto a la interrupción.

– Como sabias que no quería nada serio con ella, ¿Acaso las indirectas no eran muy obvias, o es que querías enterarte que me acosté con ella para darlo por echo?

– Ka…– Kaname se levanto y las miradas incluyendo la de su padre, se posaron en el.

* * *

><p>– Estupida… Estupida, ¿Cómo tu?... – Yuuki lloraba desconsoladamente deteniéndose del barandal de la terraza, mientras que las lagrimas caían al suelo desde el tercer piso. Tenían tantas ganas de aventarse, pero sabia que esa simple acción no acabaría con su vida, lo único que lograría era un dolor físico, aunque nada comprado con el de su corazón. El ni se había inmutado al verla llorar, solo siguió hablando sobre su compromiso con Ruka, y después, ¿Por qué con Ruka? Solo por que sabia que era con ella con quien a Yuuki mas le dolería, no era justo, no era justo que Yuuki al fin estaba tratando de convertirse en una verdadera mujer solo para el, y que al final se quedara con otra, simplemente no lo podía, y no lo quería creer. Se arrastro poco a poco deslizándose por el barandal hasta quedar desplomada en el suelo de la terraza, también muy elegante, hacia frió, pero no le importaba, en ese momento realmente era lo menos importante. Levanto un poco la vista y vio como era observada con un rostro neutral, esos ojos violeta le causaban aun mas ganas de llorar.<p>

– Z-zero… Q-quiero de-decir, kyriuu-kun. – Apenas y podía hablar sus ojos lagrimosos y su nariz tapada no la ayudaban, pero las lagrimas dejaban de brotar un poco, a ella no le gustaba que la vieran llorar.

– Tu fiesta esta allá afuera, deja de llorar y ve. – Yuuki no le contesto, comenzó a observar sus manos, ocultando su rostro entre los largos mechones, Zero al no notar cambio alguno, se agacho un poco y le hablo un poco mas suave.

– Eres una sangre pura, se supone que ustedes no lloran frente a otro. – Yuuki lo miro a los ojos con una mirada triste, parecía una niña pequeña.

– Yo soy una sangre pura loca ¿Lo recuerdas? – Zero rió en silencio y después la miro de nuevo.

– No se lo que te pasa, pero te aseguro que no debe ser algo tan importante. – Ella se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo un grito de desesperación, quería que el dolor acabara, pero no se iba.

– Si es importante, y mucho. – Yuuki hablaba lastimosamente, su dolor se sentía en el aire.

– Lo mas importante son las personas que te quieren, si alguna vez te traicionan, entonces realmente no te querían tanto como creías. – Sin querer, tal vez Zero había apuntado en el blanco para hacer sentir peor a la princesa. Ella lo miro a los ojos, y cuando noto que las lagrimas salían en una velocidad doble, se quería retractar.

– ¡Espera! Quiero decir… no me refería a eso. – Zero no lo evito, pero si sintió algo de desagrado cuando Yuuki se abrazo de el y comenzó a llorar en el hueco de su cuello. ¿Cómo había terminado así? Dejando que una sangre pura llorara en su hombro, mientras que no sabia exactamente que pasaba, realmente le sorprendía.

– Ejemm. – Zero dedico una mirada a la voz que los había encontrado en una mala situación, por un momento temió que fuera uno de los cazadores, no quería ser la burla de toda la asociación, pero después se percato de quien era.

– ¿Puedo hablar con mi hermana? – Kaname se encontraba recargado en el marco de las puertas con un rostro serio y una mirada clavada en Yuuki, pero ella había escondido su cabeza en el hombro de Zero.

– Supongo. – Zero soltó el agarre de Yuuki, ella no se opuso, pero cando se separaron, de repente sintió frió y una mala vibra que la hicieron tener miedo de escuchar mas palabras que la hirieran, y aun mas, si las decía el. El peliplateado se levanto y se alejo de allí con paso normal, dejando solos a Yuuki y Kaname.

– Yuuki…– Ella se tapo los oídos con las manos y esas lagrimas comenzaban a caer.

– ¡No me llames así! – Le grito con furia contenida, pero después se tranquilizo. – No estoy triste, estoy… Feliz de que mi hermano mayor encontrara a la mujer que quiere como esposa, será bueno tener un nuevo miembro en la familia y…

– Yuuki…

– Realmente…– Trago saliva e intento mostrarse mas normal y fuerte. – Realmente no importa, onii-sama. – Había pasado tanto tiempo en el que ella no lo había llamado así, ya que antes sentía que no podía llamarlo como a un hermano.

– Déjame hablar. – Le jalo el brazo para que lo mirara a los ojos, pero ella bajo la cabeza, no quería verlo, no podía verlo.

– ¿Qué necesitas decirme? ¿Me vas invitar a tu boda personalmente? Prefiero la invitación, gracias.

– Si solo dejaras que te explique.

– ¿Qué hay que explicar? Te vas a casar y punto. – Trato de soltarse, pero Kaname la apretó mas fuerte. – Ya suéltame, me lastimas. – Kaname aflojo el agarre al escuchar eso.

– No fue mi decisión, fue la de nuestros padres y los padres de Ruka, además, el consejo de ancianos considera que mi descendencia se esta retrazando mucho. – Yuuki dejo de patalear y por fin lo miro.

– Y tú muy obediente. – Lo desafió.

– No me malinterpretes, aun no he aceptado.

– ¿No has aceptado? Lo anunciaron públicamente, incluso antes de la fiesta, además, dejaste que Ruka te llamara como yo lo hago, te tocara como yo lo hago, no puedo ni imaginarme que mas cosas hicieron estos momentos. – Tomándola desprevenida la abrazo muy fuerte para evitar que se le escapara.

– Pero eso no significo nada para mi, la única persona que me importa eres tu, yo te amo y lo sabes perfectamente.

– No es cierto, no, deja de hablarme con tanta amabilidad, tu prometida te debe estar esperando, ya no me sigas. – Con bastante fuerza logro empujar a Kaname unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, y salio corriendo, pero con una mirada bastante terrorífica, Kaname clavo su vista en las grandes puertas, y en menos de un segundo estas se cerraron bruscamente, incapacitando la salida de Yuuki. Ella se pego completamente a las puertas, por alguna razón, esperando el estallido de enojo de Kaname, pero no paso nada, el solo se froto los ojos con las manos y se recargo en el barandal en el que Yuuki antes estaba. Sin ningún rastro de felicidad, estiro la mano hacia Yuuki.

– Ven.

– No.

– Que vengas.

– ¡Que no voy!

– Yuuki, ¿Pretendes que algo como eso arruine nuestro amor? – Ella tardo un poco en contestar, pero con una mirada firme…

– No, no lo espero, por que eso ya lo arruinaste tu. – Yuuki giro el picaporte y este se abrió, Kaname había dejado de imponer fuerza, y caminando velozmente, trato de disimular que se encontraba bien, regresaría a la fiesta, era su deber como sangre pura, pero eso no evitaba que su corazón se partía más cada vez que se movía.

* * *

><p>– ¿Qué le abra pasado a Yuuki? Estoy muy preocupada por ella. – Rima le daba vueltas y vueltas a la copa vacía que tenia en las manos, todos estaban sentados en la mesa, excepto por ende, Yuuki, Kaname y Ruka.<p>

– ¿No deberíamos ir a buscarla? – Ichijou tenía una mirada bastante triste, había aprendido a querer a la personalidad dulce de Yuuki, y a Kaname lo consideraba como a su mejor amigo.

– ¿Dónde estará Kaname-sama, también? – Aidou estaba mas que intrigado por el paradero de los príncipes sangre pura, no siempre eran las fiestas del consejo, lo mas seguras para los sangre puras.

– Pues Kaname ya no es un problema. – Maria apunto hacia al frente, y después todos de verla, guiaron su vista hasta ese punto, Kaname acababa de unirse nuevamente a la fiesta.

– ¿Deberíamos ir a preguntarle? – Pregunto Shiki a los demás.

– Ve tú. – Aidou se había acobardado ante la mirada de Kaname, y noto como los demás también.

– No, gracias. – Shiki bebió otro sorbo de su copa.

– Esta bien, esta bien, yo iré. – Rima acomodo su vestido y se estaba por levantar, pero después al notar quien se acercaba a Kaname, se volvió a sentar.

– Kaname, me entere de tu compromiso, felicidades. – La guapa rubia mantenía una expresión de satisfacción al ver las condiciones del próximo rey de su estirpe.

– Sara. – Dijo únicamente.

– Pero si es una linda criatura, tu prometida, casi igual que tú hermana menor, ¿Verdad? – Kaname pudo comprender la indirecta perfectamente, pero no perdió la noción.

– ¿Quieres bailar, Sara? – La pregunta no sorprendió en lo absoluto a la vampira de la familia Shirabuki, solo asintió y le dio su mano a Kaname, finamente.

El baile se volvió aun mas elegante con la presencia de dos sangre puras, la música se volvió mas lenta, era una muy famosa sinfonía, la mayoría de la gente que estaba sentada se levanto imitando al festejado del día, aun así, Haruka y Juuri seguían sentados, esperaban a que su hija apareciera, no iban a ir buscarla, necesitaba un momento mas para pensar. No había sido muy fácil cubrir la desaparición de Yuuki, muchos de los invitados preguntaban por su paradero, pero Haruka sabia como dominar la situación, y la gente siempre les creía, o es lo que ellos decían. De un momento a otro, Haruka y Juuri se levantaron, acompañados de el señor Souen y de su hija, dirigiéndose a Kaname con extrema confianza.

– Sara, me alegra que hayas asistido, tu chofer nos había dicho que no era muy probable que vinieras. – Haruka mantenía una conversación suave, para cortar el silencio.

– Si, la verdad es que he estado muy ocupada. – Kaname se había acercado un poco a Haruka después de soltar a Sara.

– O, Kaname-sama, no sabe que maravillosa noticia recibí ayer, cuando Juuri-sama me dijo que habías aceptado el compromiso con mi hija. – El padre de Ruka realmente estaba feliz, que mejor que un sangre pura como yerno, y de paso Kuran.

– ¿Ayer? – Apenas hasta ese día en la mañana, Juuri le había dado la noticia de que se debía de casar, o al menos mantener un supuesto compromiso a los ojos de los demás nobles. Juuri rió nerviosamente cuando Kaname la volteo a ver.

– Así es, espero que con el tiempo se enamore de mi hija, al igual que ella de usted. – Ruka se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de su padre, y Kaname se puso igual de rojo, pero no por nervios o vergüenza.

– ¿Enamorar? – En esos momento era muy fácil sacar a Kaname de sus casillas, el se podía volver el verdadero estereotipo de un vampiro.

– Si, bueno…

– ¿Me permites un baile, Kaname-sama? – Ruka interrumpió antes de que su padre dijera otra cosa.

– Como sea. – Haruka y Juuri se habían sorprendido ante la forma de contestar de su hijo, pero el señor Souen aun no salía del asombro de que su hija se casaría con Kuran Kaname.

Kaname y Ruka se implantaron entre el centro de toda la gente, y comenzaron a bailar, de la misma forma en la que el había bailado con Sara. A lo lejos, los padres de ambos estaban hablando de quien sabe cuantas cosas, realmente se sentían el centro de atención. Un silencio que mataba comenzó a perturbar a Ruka, sabia que Kaname no gesticularía ninguna palabra.

– Es una fiesta realmente hermosa. – Ruka hablo con una risa nerviosa, muy poco común en ella.

– En realidad, no. – Kaname no la miraba a ella, ni siquiera mientras hablaba.

– ¿Sabes donde esta Yuuki-sama? – Kaname no dejaba de mecerse, pero suspiro cínicamente.

– Para que preguntas, si eso no te importa en lo absoluto. – Kaname escupió las palabras con intenciones de darle un mensaje a Ruka, de que mejor se callara.

-Kaname-sama, yo… lamento haberle provocado un problema con Yuuki-sama. – Seguían bailando discretamente aunque Kaname elevaba su rostro buscando cualquier anomalía, y viendo si podía encontrar a su hermana, desebaba tanto poder ir a buscarla.

– Ruka, dicen que cuando alguien se divierte el tiempo se le pasa volando, pero este no es el caso, así que mejor guarda silencio que ya conseguiste tu maldito baile. – Las palabras crueles de la persona que ella tanto quería y admiraba, se implantaban en su corazón, rasgándolo y causándole daño. Ruka en un momento de desesperación se acerco bruscamente a Kaname para abrazarlo muy fuerte, a pesar de que se arriesgaba a que allí mismo el le arrancara la vida, no pudo evitar aplicar una falta al respeto del sangre pura al que ganas no le faltaban para empujarla y salir corriendo en busca aquella mujer. Kaname se quedo quieto y no hizo nada, solo hablo fría y calculadoramente. – Ruka, aléjate o te va a ir muy mal. – Ella se pego mas al pecho del sangre pura, pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, pero no iguales a las de Yuuki. Kaname comenzó a irritarse aun mas, intentando alejarla de el jalándola, pero ella seguía sin soltarlo, por la falta de paciencia, sus ojos borgoña se tornaron del color de la sangre.

– Kaname. – Haruka en un segundo apareció de lado de ellos, poniendo una mano en su hombro y haciéndolo entrar en razón, mientras que el padre de Ruka la tomaba del brazo para alejarla de esa locura, de la cual ella había sido la culpable. Ichijou, Aidou y Kain se presentaron en el acto intentando ser de ayuda, mientras que Juuri observaba con una expresión apagada y triste. Un silencio sepulcral se instalo en el gran salón, todos los invitados se había percatado de la liberación del gran poder que los sangre puras tenían, afirmando todos, que esa joven noble había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

– Gracias, Kaname. – Agradeció Juuri cuando su hijo retomo la cordura y soltó a la menuda noble, ella se lamentaba desde muy interior suyo de jamás haberse percatado de que el amor que Kaname sentía por Yuuki, no solo era el impulso de la sangre llama a la sangre o que estuvieran desde el principio con un futuro que les decía que estarían comprometidos, ahora entendía que el realmente la quería, y que Yuuki también. Antes, ella creía saber que Yuuki amaba a Kaname como su hermano o que Yuuki nadamas sentía así, por que jamás había tenido contacto con otro hombre que no fuera Kaname, se sentía como una mala madre por jamás percatarse.

– Perdónenos, Kaname-sama, perdone las ocurrencias de mi hija, le ruego que no nos castigue, estoy seguro de que ella no sabia lo que hacia. – El noble Souen y padre de Ruka, rogaba por el perdón de los Kuran, inclinado y arrodillado, no dejaba de pedir el perdón hacia su familia.

– No importa, ¿Verdad, Kaname? – Haruka mantenía su mano sobre el hombro de este, pero cuando no noto reacción en el, con su ancha sonrisa le apretó fuertemente el hombro, haciéndolo emitir un gesto de dolor y después asintiendo junto a un suspiro.

– Si me disculpan, estaré un momento charlando con Ichijou y los demás. – Kaname se despidió, y los demás asintieron. Tenia ganas de patear algo, y aunque tal vez no estaba en posición de decirlo, alguien que podría lastimar y le serviría mucho era Kyriuu Zero, estaba consolando a su hermana, cuando toda la vida el que lo había hecho era el, aunque se sentía culpable por que otra vez, el la había hecho llorar, pero esta vez era diferente, ahora tenia muchas personas de quienes Yuuki podría apoyarse. Ichijou lo saludo con una sonrisa, invitándolo a sentarse junto a el, quien estaba solo en la mesa.

– ¿Y los demás? – Pregunto Kaname a Ichijou.

– Bueno, Maria y Kain fueron a con sus padres, al parecer si asistieron, inclusive Shiki esta con su madre en este momento, ya sabes que ella no frecuenta mucho las fiesta. Aidou y Rima, bueno, al parecer Yuuki le pidió al director Cross que avisara a tus padres de que ella iba a regresar al dormitorio, así que Aidou y Rima se fueron con ella. – Kaname abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, e Ichijou se preocupo un poco.

– Es eso. – Kaname suspiro agotadamente e Ichijou le puso una mano en el hombro.

– Deberías arreglar las cosas.

– Supongo que si, mañana me encargare de lo que he hecho, lo mas seguro es que ya esta dormida. – Kaname cerro los ojos cansadamente, realmente faltaba lo peor de ese día.

* * *

><p><strong>Mas tarde...<strong>

La fiesta había acabado muy tarde, y aun mas agotador para Kaname, despedir a todos sus invitados. Juuri y Haruka habían regresado a su hogar, pidiéndole a Kaname que los despidiera de Yuuki, aunque no sabia si podría hacerlo en un tiempo. Kaname se encontraba desplomado en el sillón de su oficina personal, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Yuuki acerca de lo que paso en la fiesta. Ella aun no despertaba, o mejor dicho nadie despertaba, el era el único ya que a pesar de todo no había podido conciliar el sueño, no eran pesadillas ni sueños felices, simplemente no podía cerrar sus ojos y comenzar a soñar, eso realmente era insoportable, aunque bien se lo había buscado, a mera hora se le había ocurrido obedecer a sus padres, nunca había sido muy seguidor de las reglas esas en las que no hay opción y que te marcan toda la vida, pero justamente en esta lo iba a dejar marcado, bien podría cortar el compromiso con Ruka, o quedar comprometido para siempre pero nunca casarse, pero simple y sencillamente Yuuki jamás lo iba a olvidar, si no la conociera, maldita la hora en la que se había metido en ese embrollo, felizmente hubiera anunciado un compromiso con Yuuki, peor al parecer era un deseo que se estaba haciendo distante, no podía imaginar lo que Yuuki sentía en ese momento, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella hubiera podido dormir al igual que el. Cortando sus pensamientos, la puerta fue tocada y sin respuesta alguna de parte de el, se abrió, algo de el tenia la esperanza de que fuera Yuuki, pero ya sabia quien era.

– Lamento venir en un momento en el que deberíamos estar dormidos, pero como note que estabas despierto, y como al final de la fiesta me dijiste que fuera a verte, creí que podría ser un buen momento. – Kaname no abría los ojos, pero sabia bien que estaba despierto.

– Si, pasa, necesito decirte algo. – Kaname miro al techo mientras Ruka cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

– ¿Qué pasa, Kaname-sama? – Ruka se acerco un poco a el, preocupada por el rostro frió de su prometido.

– A partir de mañana, dejas de ser parte de la clase nocturna.

**¿Y bien? ¿Conseguí una sonrisita, lagrimita, aventada de la computadora? Espero que la ultima no… debo decir, que el próximo capitulo será un poco mas rebelatorio acerca de secretos… como por ejemplo… ¿Cómo funciona, mi Artemis? Ya que creo que tendrá una reacción diferente a la del manga, y cosas insignificantes como ¿Qué, PASO EN EL FESTIVAL? No se lo pierdan… ¿Este merece Review?**

**REVIEWS:**

**Liliantintory**: Ya se, pero ojala vendieran neuronas embotellas, así el mundo seria mejor, pff, y bueno, Shiki y Rima, paso algo, si, pero será revelado, junto a otras cosas mas, el próximo capitulo, y tal vez otras cosas en el que le sigue. Shiki y Rima también son una de mis parejas favoritas, aunque… no se… Hehe.

**Lin:** Que bueno que te gusto, y si, soy bien mala, wuajaja, pero como dije arriba, serán rebelados próximamente… Nos vemos!

**Flor-VIB412**: Lo se, y luego la muy tierna forma en la que en seco pusiste "Penúltimo capitulo" casi me muero, no se que voy a sentir cuando termine de escribir este … Menos mal me perdonaste, jaja, y si, ya leí "Slaves of the heart" No me acuerdo si te puse un review, bueno, horita me paso, jeje, y no, nunca lo abandonaría, aunque parezca… bye-bye!

**Lesty**: Que linda! Gracias, me encanta saber que nuevas persona empiezan a leer mi fic, *Lagrimita de cocodrilo*, como Takuma es tan lindo, lo dejare como aun mas lindo! Espero ver tu nombre la próxima vez.

**tesh0812:** ya se, la escuela no tiene compasión de las que leemos. Y si, ya se que sacas tu lado vampirico y te pones a leer de noche, ojo eh, no se te valla a aparecer Kaname, y bueno, para Shiki, aun tengo mas sorpresas… Nos vemos luego…

**AkashiyaMoka 12**: Los deje en las misma… Haha que mala yo, Y lo de las preguntas…

¿Kaien disimulo? Algo.

¿ La cueva podría tener algo que ver en el futuro? Tal vez…

Yuuki se encontró con Artemis. ¿Va a comenzar un entrenamiento? Tal vez.

¿Qué paso entre Ruka y Kaname para que ella este feliz? Emm, eso pronto lo sabrás, pero te diré, que en ese momento ninguno tenia ni idea de que quedarían comprometidos, así que no es eso…

¿Qué paso entre Shiki, Nana, Eiko y Rima? Pronto lo sabrás.

¿Nos dirás como fue el viaje para los demás? Si.

Si Yuuki abrazo a Kaname y se recostó sobre el. ¿Artemio no lo ataco? No, no lo ataco, ya que aunque Yuuki no lo sepa, Artemio se unió a ella, de modo que sabe que no hay razón para atacar, ese es un punto que también se aclarara.

Lamento no contestarte tan bien, pero es top secret, perdón, hehe.

**Antu2309:** Gracias por leer, en poco tiempo he conseguido la presencia de varias personas en mi fic, me alegra de que se vallan incrementando. Gracias por tomarte un tiempo para pasar por aquí, nos vemos :D

**Mari-nyaa:** No te enojes, pero no sabes como me reí con tus palabras, se nota que eres una persona realmente agradable y graciosa. Y ya comencé a ponerte reviews nuevamente, a causa de ciertas cosas no te había podido comentar, pero si te seguía, realmente tienes un imaginación muy buena, aquí te tengo otro capitulo mas, ahora yo espero el mío, haha, bye!

**GloMenSal:** Haha, estas algo loquita cariño, adoro tu forma de pensar, auque una idea algo sádica la de que debería matar a Zero y a Ruka, haha, mejor un final feliz que no? Glo: No, mejor no, haha, aun tengo mas sorpresas, así que espera. Mientras yo espero tu Review, bye-bye!

**VampireKnightAdiction: **Como crees que abandonar, amo mi fic, hehe, que bueno que te gusto y si, algo como eso paso al final, ¡Que observadora! Haha, bueno, espero ver un nuevo review con este capitulo, adios!

**FIN DE LOS REVIEWS (¡GRACIAS!)**

_**Actualización: 06/02/12 a las 01:53 p.m.**_

**Próximo capitulo: Blanco y negro no da gris.**


	17. Blanco y negro no da gris

**5 minutos con los protagonistas…**

**Anzu:** – ¿Seré algo ingrata?

**Kaname:** –No… Quiero decir… Nadamas tantito…

**Anzu:** T.T

**Zero:** –Mucho, ¿A quien rayos se le olvida agradecerle a sus lectoras(os) el haber llegado a los 100 reviews? Solo se me ocurre una persona.

**Kaien:** –Pero estaba demasiado entusiasmada por subir el capitulo 16… Es normal que lo olvidara – Kaname y Zero lo miran fijamente.

**Kaname y Zero:** –Tú no participas en los cinco minutos con los protagonistas.

**Anzu:** –Pues ¿Saben que? Convertiré a Kaien en protagonista, lo casare con Yagari y fin de la historia.

**Yuuki**: – ¡Yay! Una historia Yaoi ^^ – Kaien abre la puerta y sale con cara de 0.o

**Zero:** – Valla sarcasmo

**Anzu:** – ¿Crees que no lo se? :B

**Yuuki:** – ¡Yaoi! – Kaname, Zero y Anzu se le quedan mirando a Yuuki.

**No pero ya enserio, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia desde el comienzo, y los(as) que acaban de empezar, bienvenidas. ( A propósito, estaba en exámenes por eso tarde mas). Este capitulo mas bien sera un preview de lo que sigue.**

_**Sed de amor: **_**Capitulo 17.- Blanco y negro no da gris.**

La castaña se removió incómodamente ante su sueño tornado de negro a escarlata, miro a su alrededor buscando el reloj de la pared, 5:00 AM, ni los de la clase diurna ni nocturna estarían despiertos, solo se le ocurría una persona que siempre solía estarlo. Se volvió a tumbar a su almohada abrazándola muy fuerte a punto de romperla, una delicada mirada hacia arriba la hizo sonreír entre pequeñas lagrimas, los cabellos rubios de su amiga estaban igual de revueltos que los castaños de ella, fijo su vista al rostro angelical de la menuda noble a su lado, Rima se había quedado con ella en una clase de "Pijamada" para cuidar de la princesa con el autoestima por los suelos. Cuando cerro los ojos intentando dormir mas tranquilamente, Rima abrió los suyos, el ligero olor salado la hizo despertar, al darse cuenta que Yuuki estaba llorando.

_**FLASH BACK**_

En el camino hacia el dormitorio, Yuuki había permanecido callada y con una mirada completamente perdida, sus ojos estaban dilatados y rojos, asegurando que le habían hecho falta unas cuantas horas de sueño. Cuando finalmente llegaron Rima entro junto a Yuuki a su habitación, la actual descendiente Kuran ni siquiera de inmuto en justificar su acto de saltar en la cama a llorar amargamente, su maquillaje no se había corrido, solo sus lagrimas se habían tornado un tanto grises.

–Yuuki. – Rima estaba parada frente a la puerta, deteniendo las zapatillas que la castaña había lanzado al suelo. Al no recibir respuesta alguna, y escuchar como los lamentos de la princesa se hacían cada vez mas lastimosos, caminando lentamente se sentó en la orilla de la cama y dejo las zapatillas de tacón debajo de la cama.

– No te preocupes por mi, no quiero que pierdas la noche en vano solo por mi culpa. – Apenas y hablaba, ya que la almohada ahogaba su voz.

– Yuuki, no puedes dejarte decaer por algo así, debe haber razones de por medio, Kaname te adora y si sus padres tomaron tal decisión, es por que la mustia de Ruka debió de haber hecho algo, te aseguro que inclusive Kaname ha de estar odiándola en este momento por hacerte tal daño. –Rima se recostó a lado de su amiga y comenzó a abrazarla por detrás. Yuuki al escuchar las palabras de aliento de su confidente, paro de llorar y agradeció el tacto de un abrazo consolador.

– Quédate esta noche, por favor, no quiero estar sola. – Rima dudo un poco, pero después acepto, seguramente un estatus social iba a estar sobre el corazón destrozado de su mejor amiga.

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

– ¿No puedes dormir? – La castaña abrió sus ojos.

– No, de repente llegan unas extrañas pesadillas que no me dejan descansar. – Rima frunció un poco el ceño, odiaba realmente a los causantes de el daño en su amiga.

– Yuuki, deja de pensar en Ka…

– No es en el. – Yuuki la confundió aun mas, si no se trataba de el entonces se traba de la prometida.

– ¿En que sueñas?

– No se, es como un… Sótano, si, un sótano, a oscuras, se ve a simple vista que es un lugar de realeza, ya que hay un trono en medio de la sala, pero todo esta cubierto de rejas, hay una flor en el suelo, e inconscientemente siempre la toco, y cuando lo hago comienza quemarme y de su color rosáceo se vuelve negra y marchita, cuando veo el suelo, lo veo cubierto con enormes charcos de sangre, camino unos pasos hacia atrás, pero esa sangre me salpica, un sexto sentido me dice que hay algo o alguien detrás de mi, pero es cuando me despierto ante el miedo de saber que es…– No sabia ni que decirle, no tenia ni la mas mísera idea de que decirle, no sabia que tenia que ver eso con lo que pensaba. – Olvídalo. – Le dijo simplemente a la rubia confundida. – Debe ser por mi estado de ánimo.

– Yuuki, insisto, tal vez las cosas sean diferentes, pero Kaname no haría nada para hacerte daño.

– Pero Ruka si, hace un momento, fui a dar una vuelta, cuando vine de regreso observe como Ruka entraba al despacho de Kaname, y al escucharla decirle solamente "Kaname" me dio mucha rabia y a la vez tristeza y corrí hacia aquí. – Ya entendía por que había visto a su amiga llorar nuevamente. – Además, ninguno de ellos es un niño, ¿Que hacen un hombre y una mujer a altas horas de la noche, y mas si son prometidos? – Sin querer, inevitablemente Yuuki comenzó a llorar nuevamente, Rima la abrazo muy fuerte, ya que decirle que no había posibilidades de que Kaname y Ruka hubieran pasado la noche "Hablando" a su manera, no era una opción.

La vampiresa perdió la compostura, creía que todo iba a ir mejor a partir de el momento en que supo que uniría su vida a la del hombre frente a ella, pero no era así. Kaname mantenía una expresión normal y sin ninguna emoción, pero por dentro había una guerra entre sus opciones, tomándolas cada una, al azar.

– Podrás tomar tus documentos personales en la oficina del director mañana cuando le de la noticia, y si vas a pasar toda la noche en vela, mejor usala para empacar tus cosas. – Kaname hablaba como si nada, no tomando en cuenta los sentimientos de la noble, quien parecía estar a punto de partirse en llanto.

– Kaname no puedes hacerme esto ¡Soy tu prometida! – Kaname en menos de un segundo estampo a la de cabellos cenizos contra la pared, manteniéndola acorralada.

– Si crees que ese absurdo titulo te da el derecho de levantarme la voz estas muy equivocada, ¿Crees que a mi, el descendiente de la familia mas importante y poderosa de vampiros sangre pura, me castigarían solo por arrancarle la vida a una niña caprichosa como tu? – Lagrimas pesadas corrieron por las mejillas de Ruka, Kaname se acerco mas a ella con aire amenazante. – Yuuki aun es mía, y no planeo perderla por juegos infantiles y menos si son tuyos. – Ruka hablo mas despacio, pero decidida.

– ¿Por que no te das cuenta de que yo te amo? Esa chica te rechazo, sabia que solo era por que tu eres una persona importante como ella, y aun así te fallo, no creyó en ti, a pesar del amor que tienes por ella, lo mas seguro es que…– Sabia que si continuaba hablando, no iba a vivir para contarlo, pero se sintió plena al ver que Kaname cambio de expresión, tal vez meditando el hecho de ella tenía razón, y que Kaname para Yuuki era solo algo pasajero, ante la falta de haber conocido mas hombres en su vida.

– Tu…– Kaname no terminó de hablar, cuando Ruka ya se había zafado de el y ya estaba por salir por la puerta.

– Me retiro, y… Con el dolor de mi alma, por que yo si te amo, acepto lo que has decidido para mi, te prometo que algún día me convertiré en la mujer de tus ojos. – Kaname bufo en alto, pero ella lo ignoro, y con una sonrisa falsa, escondiendo sus lagrimas, se fue de la vista del sangre pura. Se desplomo en el sofá de cuero rojo, y se toco el corazón, realmente le dolía, pero no iba a llorar, si Yuuki realmente no estaba "Tan" enamorada de el, lograría que lo estuviese, no iba a quitar el dedo del renglón, solo… Necesitaba comenzar de nuevo, desde cero.

* * *

><p><strong>AL MISMO TIEMPO EN EL DORMITORIO DEL SOL…<strong>

Se tocaba la garganta, le quemaba con locura, sentía que iba a perder la noción de las cosas en cualquier momento, se quito la horrible corbata que lo atosigaba pero no fue suficiente, el reluciente saco, ahora doblado, había sido lanzado al suelo, el peliplata apenas y se arrastraba por el corredor de uno de los pisos de el dormitorio del sol, se detuvo en unas de las cortinas que cubrían una de las ventanas, pero esta resbalo de su mano, obligándolo a caer y arrinconarse en una esquina. Rasco esa extraña marca en su cuello hasta que un chorro de sangre rebotó de esta, colisionando contra el suelo, un aullido de dolor ahogado estaba siendo reprimido por sus cuerdas vocales, como en otras ocasiones pasadas, algo introdujo en su boca, pero lo escupió tosiendo y de nuevo el dolor culminante lo dominaba, con una nublosa vista de un color sangre brillante, noto una figura, a lo lejos, pero después noto que estaba frente a el.

– Zero, tranquilízate antes de que te pierdas tu mismo. – Kaien acerco una extraña moneda de una sola cara, cerca del cuello del pobre chico de ojos violeta, le rasgo un dolor mucho mas fuerte, pero muy corto, aunque al fin, consiguió tranquilizarse y caer desplomado en el suelo, parecía muerto o dormido, pero sus ojos retomaron su color normal, y su rostro regreso a ser apacible como antes, el dolor había cesado lentamente, y si así no fue, Zero no lo sintió, ya que, aunque le molestara y doliera, el que hubieran usado magia contra vampiros en un cazador, debía haber sido la mejor idea en ese momento, no quería hacerle daño a nadie, no quería lastimar a gente físicamente, después de haber dañado sentimentalmente a tantos… Kaien lo cargo en sus brazos hasta la antigua habitación de Zero, mas cercana a la oficina del director que la otra, lo recostó ligeramente en la cama, y quito los cabellos platinados de su rostro blanco. – Mi pequeño Zero, ha este paso, ¿Qué va a ser de ti? – Con decepción, se sentó a un lado de el, y vigilo que pasara la noche tranquilamente, lo que Zero mas necesitaba era una sana compañía.

* * *

><p><strong>UNAS HORAS MAS TARDE EN EL DORMITORIO DE LA LUNA…<strong>

– Yuuki, ¿No crees que es muy temprano para levantarse? – Rima se frotaba los ojos con sueño, mientras su amiga se cepillaba su largo cabello, en Yuuki, físicamente, jamás se notaba la falta de sueño.

– Ya lleva rato el sol en el cielo.

– Sabes a lo que me refiero. – Rima se cubrió el rostro con la colcha para cubrirse de la luz del sol, en especial la del foco encendido.

– Si, pero la razón por la que me levanto temprano es por que soy una sangre pura… loca. – Recordó a su ¿Amigo? Quien fue la primera persona que la consoló cuando se sentía mal. –Además iré a hacer unas cositas. – Necesitaba ir a agradecerle, se despidió de Rima con un movimiento de manos, y un "Adiós" muy normal, para salir de el dormitorio de la luna a buscar a el peliplata, ya conocía sus costumbres, el no asistir a la primera clase… O a ninguna.

Iba a plantearse nuevas cosas que hacer en el día, para olvidarse del desconocido cuyo nombre no será mencionado nunca mas por la princesa ni tampoco pensara en el jamás, nunca, ni en un millón de años, estaba perfectamente lista para comenzar un nuevo día sin rastro alguno de personas indeseadas quienes no serán mencionadas por su nombre ni tampoco pensara en ellas. Primero, iba a dar una vuelta por el pequeño bosque que tiene la academia, claro, sin pasar por la ventana del que no se volverá a mencionar jamás. Después iría a "Desayunar" en su dormitorio, claro, después de la hora en la que comúnmente come el innombrable. Siguiendo su día, buscaría algo con que jugar, claro, no con un juego de ajedrez ya que es lo que el omiso suele jugar, tal vez un juego de cartas con Ichijou y Shiki, o un juego de celular, a, pero antes de todo eso, obviamente iría a buscar a Zero, para hablar de cosas, nada relacionadas con el desconocido, innombrable, del que ¿Cómo se llamaba? Si, iría a buscarlo, comenzó a caminar como si nada, con una extraña felicidad, no se deba cuenta ni de lo que hacia, solo tarareaba una canción, y sin darse cuenta choco con alguien, que antes de que cayera al piso, la detuvo por el brazo.

– ¿!Kaa-ka-Kaname¡? – ¡Aii! Pero si había chocado con Kaname, ¿Cómo podía Kaname estar caminando como si nada fuera del dormitorio? ¡Kaname siempre se quedaba en el dormitorio! O Kaname debería estar desayunando, si desayunando, Kaname estaría desayunando en su habitación, o en su despacho, o en el comedor, ¡Kaname debería estar desayunando! O jugando ajedrez, Si Kaname juega ajedrez, le gusta mucho, es el juego favorito de… K-a-n-a-m-e.

– ¿No te lastime? – Elevo el brazo de Yuuki hasta cerca de el para verla, pero la princesa con un leve sonrojo y un gesto de incomodidad lo jalo caprichosamente, y negó con la cabeza. – Que bueno, si quieres, iba a desayunar, ¿Vienes conmigo? – Le estiro la mano invitándola a ir con el, en la cabeza de Yuuki inconscientemente paso la idea de que lo hacia de una manera muy sexy, pero sacudió esas ideas, y negó otra vez con la cabeza. – Oooh, ¿En serio? Tal vez ya desayunaste, sabes que, recuerdo que querías que te enseñara a jugar ajedrez como yo, ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? – No sabia si reír, llorar, o simplemente golpearlo ante tanta insistencia, pero nuevamente negó con la cabeza.

– ¿No tienes otras cosas que hacer? (Como estar con tu amada prometida) Como estar encerrado en el dormitorio. – Kaname le sonrió tiernamente, ignorando la cara de esta.

– No, tengo el día libre, así que me dedicare a molestarte las 24 hrs. hasta que caigas en mis brazos. – Dijo muy bajo lo ultimo, pero antes de que su hermana se le aventara encima, con intenciones de matarlo. – Es broma, tengo el día libre, así que quiero pasar las 24 hrs. a tu lado, cariño. – ¿Acaso había olvidado los últimos acontecimientos?

– Permiso. – Le saco la vuelta elegantemente, caminando y dejándolo atrás, no quería voltear a verlo, pero la tentación la mataba, cuando se giro, lo primero que hizo fue arrepentirse, ya que Kaname tenia su mirada clavada en ella, un sonrojo muy notorio se instalo en las mejillas rosadas de Yuuki. Kaname la miraba embobado pensando a si mismo "Pero si se muere por mi" Sonreía ante la idea y no pudo evitar una carcajada de felicidad.

Plan B, seria mejor no regresar a desayunar al dormitorio, pero si iría a buscar a Zero, por alguna razón, se sentía bastante extrañada al no sentir la presencia de Zero en el exterior, tal vez estaba dormido aun, pero seria mejor ir a preguntar. Paso cerca del tranquilo establo, todo se veía en calma, el olor a tierra mojada tranquilizaba los sentidos, hasta que White Lily asomo su cabeza por una de las puertas y relincho hacia ella, era sorprendente el odio que sentía ese caballo. No corrió mucho, solo unos cuantos metros, camino un poco mirando hacia atrás con la esperanza del que el caballo no la hubiera seguido, claramente no podría hacerle daño, ¿Pero a quien le iba a explicar como el caballo se escapo de su establo? Y de un momento a otro ya estaba en el suelo, no se había tropezado, pero al evitar chocar con cierto objeto en el suelo perdió el equilibrio y cayo ligeramente. Cuando Yuuki volteo a ver al pequeño animal agachado y temblando, se dio cuenta de que lo había asustado, el pequeño cachorrito café con la barriga blanca, mantuvo su débil guardia esperando a no ser lastimado por la castaña. Yuuki empezó a hablar como si estuviera con un bebe, el perrito levanto su pequeña cabeza, y Yuuki lo tomo en brazos, estaba helado y muy flaquito, sus ojitos enmielados le dieron un poco de ternura y le robaron una pequeña y brillante sonrisa, no dudo en llevarse con ella, al indefenso animalito hacia la oficina del director.

* * *

><p>– ¿Cómo se llama el hermoso cachorrito? – Kaien sacaba la lengua y hacia caras graciosas para divertir al animalito, pero al contrario este se asustaba.<p>

– Antika. – Kaien cambio su rostro ante el inusual nombre del animalito, se imaginaba un nombre tierno como "Algodón" o "Bolita" pero no uno que jamás había escuchado en su vida.

– ¿Tiene al menos un segundo nombre?

– Name. – Después de unos cálculos mentales del director, se dio cuenta del mensaje oculto de la princesa, tal vez podía tener su lado resentido y malvado, "Antika" y "Name"= Anti Kaname, lo que una mujer dolida puede decir…

– ¿Estas segu…?

– No…– Lo cayo de la nada con su rotundo no. – Lo llamare Boo…– Bueno, "Boo" Tal vez seria un mejor nombre para un cachorro.

– Así que es macho. – Kaien le levanto la patita para asegurarse de que fuera así.

– Si… solo que ¿Puedo tener un perro en el dormitorio?

– Puedes preguntarle eso al presidente de dormitorio…– Se le quedo mirando sarcásticamente y después repitió:

– ¿Puedo tener un perro en el dormitorio?

– Esta bien, esta bien…– Yuuki se levanto y lo abrazo junto a Boo, y con un saludo de manos se despidió del director, aunque eso no evito que las flores moe comenzaran a volar por todas partes con la danza de Cross Kaien, era mejor escapar de allí.

– Boo… Que ingrata soy, debes tener mucha hambre y sueño y yo te he estado dando vueltas como nada. – Mientras iba jugando por los pasillos del dormitorio del sol, noto como un par de estudiantes se quedaron atónitos mirándola.

– ¡Yuuki-senpai! – Comenzaron todos a gritar escandalosamente.

– Buenos… ¿Días?

– ¡BUENOS DÍAS! – Retumbo por los oídos de la princesa, el pequeño Boo solo estornudo llamando la atención de su publico.

– ¿Eso es un perro? – Se acercaron varios chicos dejando a las chicas detrás.

– Si, en realidad aun es un bebe. – Yuuki se sentía realmente engentada.

– ¡Kyaaa! Yuuki-senpai es tan linda…

– Se preocupa por los animales.

– ¡Yo quiero una foto! – Todos comenzaron a acorralarla hacia atrás, estaba apunto de echar a correr, pero en un doblez de esquina una mano la jalo hasta entrar dentro de otro pasillo.

– ¿Yuuki-senpai?

– Se desapareció.

– ¡Es mágica! ¡Que linda!

– ¡Mi brujita! – Todos los alumnos de la clase diurna seguían fascinados al haber tenido la dicha de ver a una de las estudiantes mas guapas de la clase nocturna, inclusive las chicas estaban maravilladas.

El pasillo estaba algo oscuro, pero mantenía la decoración común de los demás pasillos, solo que en este no abundaban puertas, estaba arrinconada en un pecho masculino con una mano que cubría su boca, escuchaba la respiración de el, ya sabia quien era. Se escuchaban los pasos de los estudiantes de la clase diurna, cuando su profesor fue a recogerlos para regresar a clases, la mano que cubría su boca, se había aflojado hasta caer en uno de los costados de el.

– Gracias. – La reluciente sonrisa de la princesa encandilo al chico de penumbra.

– De nada, Kuran. – El peliplata no le hablaba secamente como antes acostumbraba.

– ¿Kuran? ¿Y esa formalidad?, Kyriuu-kun. – Remarco burlonamente su apellido.

– Esta bien, ya entendí la indirecta, Yuuki. – Suspiro resignado, y era como de costumbre, la castaña insistiría hasta que la llamara por su nombre, mejor se ahorraría palabras y tiempo, al final de cuenta, ella iba a ganar.

– He, he. – Zero guió su mirada a la cosita peludita que se le había quedado mirando.

– ¿Y eso?

– Emm, es un perro, le puse Boo, Boo Kuran. – Rió a lo bajo al escuchar el elaborado nombre.

– Boo Kuran, ¿Eh? ¿Qué tal Boo? – Boo se dedico a lamer el dedo que Zero había acercado a el, Yuuki se quedo boquiabierta al ver la familiaridad con la que Zero podía socializar con los animales. – ¿No tiene hambre? Se ve cansado. – Yuuki se quedo pensando un momento.

– Si, pero nos e nada de cuidar un perro, buscare carne en la cocina del dormitorio. – Zero acaricio la cabecita del pequeño.

– Carne, en serio, pero este es un cachorrito, apenas y tiene dientes. – Yuuki se rió de si misma, no había pensado en como comería el cachorrito.

– Entonces, ¿Qué le doy?

– Mmm, por ahora solo dale leche hervida, claro, espera a que enfrié un poco. – Yuuki otra vez se quedo en las nubes olvidando lo que le había dicho.

– Emm, si, esta bien, acompáñame al dormitorio. – Yuuki tomo la mano se Zero, y este la arranco inmediatamente.

– Estas loca, yo no iré a ese nido de chupasangres.

– Pero necesito tu ayuda, ayúdame y después te vas, además, yo y… Yo soy la única despierta. – Zero suspiro nuevamente, pero aun así rechazo la oferta.

– Aunque no lo creas iré a clases, acabo de recibir ciertas amenazas de mis maestros, no es como si me importara pero son algo irritantes. – Resignada dejo ir al peliplata.

* * *

><p>Yuuki había regresado a el dormitorio de la luna, rogando por no encontrarse otra vez con su hermano. Iba contando los pasos, como una niña pequeña, aunque evidentemente ya no lo era, tan obvio era eso, Kaname solía cumplir cualquier capricho suyos cuando era mas pequeña, al parecer, eso había cambiado con la edad. Pensaba cualquier cosa con tal de distraer sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando llego a la primera estancia de el dormitorio, peor allí recibió un gran susto.<p>

– Niña…– Yuuki subió su guardia y se giro hacia la voz que la llamaba, allí en el sillón. – ¡Que agresiva! Y yo que venia con intenciones de invitarte a una cena en mi mansión. – Pudo notar unas facciones haciéndoles puchero, extrañamente.

– ¿Un sangre pura? – No podía verle muy bien sus facciones, ropas o cualquier otra anomalía, la luz era demasiado tenue en esa parte de la estancia.

– ¿Te parece raro ver a un sangre pura? – La miro con ojos sarcásticos. – ¿Te has mirado al espejo últimamente?

– ¿A que se debe su visita? – Insistió.

– Ya te lo dije, he venido a invitarte a cenar.

– ¿A mí? Lo más seguro es que buscas a Kaname. –Su invitado negó con la cabeza y después se levanto para acercarse a ella, ahora podía ver su forma física.

– He venido a invitarla a usted, señorita Kuran. – Era un hombre de una estatura como la de Kain, tenia cabello largo, lacio y negro recogido en una media cola, sus ojos eran negros profundos, la piel blanca como nieve los hacia resaltar, usaba una gabardina negra que mostraba el cuello de una camisa blanca.

– ¿Nos conocemos?

– No, mi nombre es Abel, un verdadero gusto. – ¿Abel? Sentía que le sonaba pero… – He pensado que la relación que tengo con las demás familias de sangre puras es muy buena, solo que, con los Kuran no he tenido mucha familiaridad, o mejor dicho, tu eres la unica vampiresa de mi raza con la que nunca había hablado.

– Mis padres…

– Y también Kaname, lo conozco desde muy pequeño, solo que cuando usted nació, no hubo tanto escándalo como cuando nació el primer hijo de Juuri y Haruka, querían ahorrarle a usted esas… Formalidades, ¿Me explico? – Parecía sincero, pero no recordaba haberlo visto en la fiesta pasada, *Bueno, no es como si hubieras pasado mucho tiempo en ella* Si, tal vez esa era la razón.

– Comprendo.

– Claro, si quiere decirle a Kaname para que estemos los 3…

– No, no, esta bien, iré yo. – La sonrisa gatuna de Abel mostraba felicidad al haber sido aceptado por su nueva conocida.

– ¿Nos vamos?

– ¿Q-que?, Usted dijo cenar. – Yuuki se sorprendió cuando la tomo de la mano.

– Por eso, cenar. – Una nube de humo comenzó a salir por debajo de ambos, luego un par de murciélagos, y en momentos, ya no se encontraban en la academia…

* * *

><p>– ¿D-donde estamos? – La castaña había perdido el equilibrio y se había agarrado del brazo de Abel.<p>

– En mi mansión. – Yuuki miro a su alrededor, iluminado con muchos focos, mesas de vidrio, flores rosadas, una alfombra roja, y destalles dorados, un verdadero palacio ante los ojos café de Yuuki, peor algo capto su atención, la fina ventana que comunicaba al exterior…

– ¿Es de noche? – Hace unos momentos estaban en la academia, y el sol estaba mas que resplandeciente.

– Si… Tú sabes, las diferencias de hora. – Yuuki lo vio con confusión, y el se sorprendió también ante su expresión. – ¿Qué? – Abel comenzó a reír a carcajadas por la incredulidad de la princesa. – ¡Hay como 7 horas de diferencia!

– ¿Disculpa? – Le dedico una mirada picara.

– Rebasamos a Europa, Londres, para ser exactos. – Yuuki casi se cae de nuevo.

– ¿¡Pero que? ¿Cómo es que estamos aquí? ¡No voy a poder regresar! – La castaña comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la sala de el vampiro de largos cabellos negros.

– ¿Le muestro su cuarto? – Una mujer de cabello azul apareció desde las escaleras, claramente, por sus ropas, era una domestica.

– Si, muéstraselo por favor. – ¿Abel estaba dándole ordenes a una mujer para darle un cuarto a Yuuki?

– ¡Cuarto! ¿Pero que di…? – El ojinegro puso uno de sus dedos en la boca de Yuuki, y con su otro brazo rodeo su cadera.

– No te dejare ir, por ahora, hasta que Kaname venga por ti, eres mía. – Su actitud se volvió amenazante rápidamente… – ¡Es broma! Peor si, mejor esperemos a que llegue Kaname. – Yuuki se enfado mucho con la broma de mal gusto.

– ¿Por qué tiene que estar el aquí?

– Quiero saludarlo. – Casi se cae hacia atrás con la inteligencia suprema del sangre pura.

– Estábamos en la academia, pudiste haber hablado con el.

– Si, pero… No quise. – A, pero que respuesta mas sencilla.

– Eres… impredecible.

– Algo, un poco. – Había olvidado algo de suma importancia.

– ¿Por qué necesito un cuarto? No voy a quedarme aquí. – El pelinegro miro de reojo a la castaña, y sonrió complacido ante su boca fruncida.

– Mmm. – Ronroneo. – Lo que pasa es que de de noche, te asigne una habitación para cuidar las apariencias.

– ¿Apariencias? Somos sangre puras, el recostarse tarde no es nada novedad a comparación de otras cosas.

– El horario en el que tu vives, dormir la mayor parte del día, y estar despierta de día, es muy razonable en vampiros, pero en mi caso no, a mi me gusta el sol, así que duermo de noche y giro alrededor de mi burbuja todo el día. – Era comprensible, a ella también le encantaba el sol, no dormía mas de 3 horas con tal de verlo salir, le gustaría ser un chica "normal" en ese aspecto.

– ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – Su expresión cambio a una algo pacifica.

– Lo que sucede es que, esa mujer, Claire, es mi… Nana, por así decir, ha servido a mi familia por mucho tiempo, por la ausencia de mis padres, ella me ha criado de cierta forma, digamos que siempre ha dejado atrás los títulos en nuestra relación, a lo que me refiero es que cuando era niño y hacia algo mal, ella me regañaba sin importarle que ella era una humana y yo un sangre pura, no tiene ni idea de la existencia de vampiros, la vi confundida cuando te vio estando en la estancia sin haberse abierto la puerta, para cuidar las apariencias te asigne la habitación como mi invitada, ella vive en la edad media, considera inmoral una visita de una mujer sola a esta hora.

– Una… ¿Humana? – No olía a humana, pero si había algo extraño en su presencia.

– Si, ella es la única humana en esta casa, y por eso sin que ella se de cuenta yo suprimo su presencia humana, para que nadie lo sepa, tu mejor que nadie debe saber que los vampiros del consejo pueden llegar a ser muy crueles, ella es especial, la conozco desde mi niñez, entonces trato de protegerla, es como una madre. – Tal vampiro no parecía ser del tipo que tiene un lado tierno y bueno.

– Entonces, ¿Tus padres fallecieron? – El la miro directamente. – ¡No te ofendas por la pregunta! Es simple curiosidad, si quieres no la contestes.

– No, esta bien, mis padres no están muertos, pero digamos que… No están aquí, es una historia extraña, larga y difícil de comprender.

– Comprendo.

– Si quieres, puedes hablar con ella o con cualquier otr apersona si necesitas algo tu o tu pequeño amigo. – Había olvidado la presencia de Boo, el pobre se había metido debajo de la mesa que estaba frente a ellos.

– Boo. – Ella sonrió a si misma.

– He hablado mucho de ti, dime, ¿Cómo están tu, Kaname y Senri? – No le sorprendía en lo absoluto que le preguntaran por Kaname, pero ¿Shiki?

– ¿Shiki?

– ¿Shiki? O, así que permanece con su apellido materno, no lo sabía. – El estaba sentado en un mullido sillón de caoba que combinaba con toda la habitación, Yuuki se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Apellido materno? – Ahora comprendía por que nunca había sabido nada del padre de Shiki, además de que estaba enterada que el último descendiente del clan Shiki, antes del pelirrojo, era una mujer.

– Valla, valla, no sabes nada de tu propio primo ¿Verdad, querida? – Apenas y lo podía creer, debía ser una confusión.

– ¿Primo? ¿Saber? ¿Mío? – Rió por lo bajo, la cara puesta por la confundida princesa era muy graciosa. – No puede ser. – No podía tener un primo, sus padres eran hermanos, ellos, sus abuelos, Kaname y ella, eran los únicos Kuran, hablando de las generaciones mas cercanas, no podría creer que su padres hubiera tenido otro hijo por otro lado.

– Hijo de tu tío, no de tu padre, Haruka y Juuri solo tuvieron dos hijos, tú y tu hermano. – Pareciera que hubiese adivinado los pensamientos de ella.

– Yo… No tengo tíos.

– Que tu conozcas. – El se levanto y camino hacia una de las ventanas. – Haruka no es el de mayor edad en los Kuran, Haruka y Juuri tienen un hermano mayor.

– ¿Qué? Háblame de el, no puedo creer que mis padres nunca me hablaran de el, ¿Kaname lo sabe? Debe saber de que tenemos un tío y que Senri es nuestro primo.

– No estoy seguro de que lo sepa, pero me parece que si. – Yuuki hablaba con suplica.

– Por favor. – Se levanto y se agarro levemente a el. – Necesito saber quien es el, tengo tantas preguntas. – Yuuki aflojo el pequeño agarre, y el le dedico una mirada de perdón.

– Lo lamento, eso es todo lo que se. – Podía no saber mas, o sabia mas, pero al parecer había tocado un tema nuevo para Yuuki, si no le habían contado de ello, era por algo.

– ¿Cuál era su nombre? – Había regresado a la normalidad.

– No lo… se, solo se que ya falleció. – Yuuki se sentó nuevamente con un tono de tristeza. – ¡Espera! No era para que te pusieras así. – El la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia una dirección en específico. – Vamos, hagamos algo divertido. – Sonriendo como un niño, trataba de hacer sentir mejor a la princesa, al final de cuentas era su culpa haberla hecho sentir así…

* * *

><p>– Kaname, las clases están por comenzar. – Ichijou sorprendió al pelinegro que estaba recargado en la escalera del dormitorio.<p>

– Ya lo se, pero Yuuki aun no aparece. – Ichijou lo miro con curiosidad, el pelinegro tenia ojos tristes y serios.

– Kaname, no te ofendas pero, ¿Quién nos dice que ella no esta ya en el aula? Al fin de cuentas, creo que, ella ya no se va a tomar la molestia de esperarte para ir juntos. – Trataba de decirlo discretamente, pero el mensaje se había mal entendido.

– Ya se que Yuuki no quiere saber nada de mi. – El ojiverde abrió la boca para hablar pero Kaname le robo el turno. – Pero no esta, nadie la ha visto desde hace horas. – Cerró sus ojos. – No la siento. – Ichijou le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, y le señalo hacia la salida del dormitorio, a punto de "saludar" a las estudiantes diurnas…

* * *

><p>– Tss, Zero, estas caminando como idiota, ¿Qué pasa? – Yagari era el único que había hablado en todo el recorrido hasta el coche que los llevaría a la asociación, Zero se mantenía al tanto, pero no mantenía su barrera fría, si no una espeluznante.<p>

– Llámalo corazonada o lo que quieras, pero algo me huele mal. – Yagari lo observaba perplejo.

– Eres peor que el director. – Zero estuvo a punto de rechistar pero el aludido director apareció.

– ¡Yagari! Eso nos ha ofendido…– Kaien le dio un empujón amistoso de codo a codo, pero Yagari le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo caer.

– Idiota. – Yagari se frotaba la cabeza con frustración y Zero solo suspiro, levanto su mirada hacia el cielo, el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte…

* * *

><p>– Vamos Kaname, ya todos entraron a las aulas, creo yo. – Ichijou seguía insistiendo para que el pelinegro se moviera.<p>

– Está bien. – Comenzó a caminar hasta salir del dormitorio, estaban a punto de asomarse frente a la entrada del territorio de la luna, en donde sus "Fans" los esperaban, "Si voy, si voy, si voy, si voy" Se repetía a si mismo hasta que dio media vuelta. "No voy, no voy, no voy, no voy", Ichijou lo siguió cuando noto que este se regresaba.

– Kana…

– Ya te dije ella no esta aquí. – Kaname se adentro de nuevo en el dormitorio, Ichijou lo siguió otra vez, como una niñera a un niño. Cuando entraron Kaname giro a su derecha y a su izquierda pero después se fue decidido hacia el cuarto de su hermana.

– Kaname, ¿Qué es esta exageración? Puede que haya salido o algo así…– Ichijou trataba de llevarlo a clases, creía que si Yuuki no aparecía era por que quería un momento sola, tal vez era lo que Kaname y ella necesitaban.

– Llámalo una corazonada. – Kaname estuvo a punto de doblar derecha para subir la escalera, pero sintió un ligero olor muy anormal para el lugar.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Yuuki estuvo en la estancia?

– Si, su olor termina aquí pero…– Guió su mirada hacia un punto en el suelo, se agacho y tomo entre sus manos un listón negro que solía estar entre el cabello de cierto vampiro.

– Abel…– Ichijou se sorprendió mucho ya que… El también reconoció el olor.

– Kaname, ¿Estas seguro? – El pelinegro asintió con seguridad, para después cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

– Mierda…– Dedico una mirada fugaz a el atónito rubio. – Voy a buscarla. – Ichijou se alarmo y comenzó a levantar los brazos con desesperación.

– ¡Estas loco! Podrías crear una guerra entre familias, además no estamos seguros de que Yuuki este con el.

– Estoy seguro que esta con el, voy a ir a buscarla. – Kaname hizo un movimiento de manos declarando que ya se iba.

– Yo voy contigo…– Kaname resignado nuevamente, asintió.

* * *

><p>Al igual que Yuuki, Ichijou se había mareado en la ¿Teletransportación? Así la llamaríamos. Llegaron rápidamente a la extraña mansión del inoportuno vampiro, Ichijou se sorprendió ante la locura de Kaname, este ultimo no se había tomado la molestia de pararse en la entrada y pedir premiso para entrar, simplemente entro dentro, aunque era comprensible ¿Qué iban a hacer? Tocar la puerta y decir: Venimos por mi secuestrada hermana, seria un acto de rechazo total, pero sin querer terminaron en una sala a oscuras, podía sentirse un ligero olor a vainilla peor combinado con un arruinable olor a ceniza de chimenea, Ichijou comenzó a buscar un interruptor, pero de repente la luz se encendió sola.<p>

– Bienvenidos, hace tiempo que no los veía, Kaname, Takuma. – Sonreía ante la cara de enojo de el sangre pura frente a el.

– ¿Dónde esta mi hermana, Abel? – Sus cabellos negros se movieron presuntuosamente, presumiéndoles al príncipe sangre pura que el poseía información que el necesitaba.

– Yo se donde esta. – Hablaba tranquilamente, sus movimientos y expresiones mostraban el desfrute del sangre pura al ver a Kaname con una expresión de enojo y preocupación.

– Pues, dime bastardo.

– ¿Por qué? No necesitas a una niña escandalosa como esa… Según se ella no esta muy feliz contigo que digamos – Kaname estuvo a punto de patearle el rostro pero desafortunadamente, Abel mantenía la agilidad de siempre.

– ¡Oye, tu! Tratando de patear a tus mayores, que necio. – Kaname aun tenía su pie cerca del rostro de su rival, Ichijou se acerco un poco.

– Kaname, tranquilízate por favor, podemos hablar de esto civilizadamente. – Kaname ignoro a su acompañante, quien solo intentaba evitar que pasaran un mal rato.

– ¿Por qué rayos no te caes por un precipicio o algo así?

– Será por que, a pesar de que mi familia siempre ha sido pequeña, ya que la natalidad ha sido la menor entre todos los sangre puras, la mortalidad sigue siendo cero, nadie de los descendientes de mi sangre ha muerto, pequeño. – Reía ante los empujones de Kaname, sentía que lo intimidaba o algo así, pero la verdad era, que el pelinegro se mantenía al tanto de los pasos de su compañero de miradas.

– ¿Y por que carajos no tomas el honor, y te conviertes en el primero? – Automáticamente Abel dedico una patada de la misma forma que del intento fallido de Kaname, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás, pero ya no estaba sonriendo.

– Creí que Yuuki era demasiado atrevida, valla que tu rompes la regla. – Kaname lo miraba con un toque de odio mientas limpiaba la sangre que corría por su boca a causa del golpe.

– Eres… Inconvenible…– Kaname se dio por vencido y se levanto del suelo. – Pero esto no se queda así. – Kaname se dio vuelta y le dio la espalda, la mirada del sirviente del dueño de la casa se quedo clavada en su señor cuando este repitió:

– Kaname…– Abel logro hacer que los reflejos de Kaname fallaran, guiando un olor artificial de su hermana, el pelinegro siguió ese olor con la cabeza y en sus ojos apareció una ligera chispa, pero después sintió la amenazante presencia de su enemigo muy cerca, detrás de el, podía sentir su respiración entre su cabello.

– Yuu…

– Las maldiciones… Caídas en familias como la tuya, prevalecen… No busques una…– El lado derecho del pecho de Kaname fue perforado por una espada de plata, dañando muy cerca de su corazón, sin piedad, el ojinegro atravesó el suelo con la espada sin quitar a Kaname de en medio, ensangrentado y sin poder defenderse, por primera vez, el invencible Kaname había sido vencido por uno de los suyos… La sangre que corría a chorros rebotó un poco, pero si, hasta llegar un par de gotas, al rostro de la espantada castaña que había observado los últimos segundos de la escena, Ichijou intento correr hacia la castaña para protegerla por si el atacante de Kaname planeaba hacerle algo, peor con solo una mirada de el, callo desmayado a casi un metro de Kaname. La menuda figura de la chica para cerca de toda esa sangre no reaccionaba, no se movía, ni una mirada había dirigido hacia otro lugar.

– Mi linda princesa, si quieres negociar la vida de Kaname, pidele a Claire que te lleve conmigo. – De nuevo, una ola de humo se extendió por su alrededor y las sombras de Kaname y Abel comenzaron a desaparecer ante sus ojos húmedos…

**Ejemm, ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que realmente fue un cambio algo drástico, puff, pero KABOOM mi caja de imaginación exploto, así que quise hacer algo loco… Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos luego… - Esto lo escribí ayer a las 7 de la noche, con intención de subirlo a esa hora, pero cuando inicie sesión (Ya que escribo en word) Pude entrar, pero a la hora de publicar me sacaba diciendo que "Necesitaba iniciar sesión para subir" se hicieron las 9 y no lo podía subir me salía que si creí que ese mensaje era un error que borrara el cookies y que sabe que, lo hice entre comillas pero paso igual, inclusive intente ingresar en las otras 2 computadoras de mi casa y en mi teléfono(en el no se pueden subir capítulos, pero me aparecía un cuadro rojo abajo del iniciar sesión, al igual que en las computadoras) y me resigne considerando que ya no podría subir mas, misteriosamente intente ingresar hace... ¿5 minutos? Algo así (Ya estamos en el siguiente día de eso) en mi celular y me di cuenta que no me salía el cuadro rojo, o naranja mejor dicho, ingrese en la computadora y ¡Lo puede subir! ¿Que paso ayer? quien sabe, no vi nada de eso en las noticias de la pagina como de "cerraremos temporalmente" ya que veía que actualizaban, solo espero que no vuelva a pasar...**

**REVIEWS: **

**No tuve tiempo de escribirlos, pero muchas gracias a todas(os) los que leyeron y a** **VampireKnightAdiction, GloMenSal, Lesty, Neko Dani, Mary-nyya, AkashiyaMoka12, Liliantintory, Lin, tesh0812 y a mis nuevas lectoras adynevada, Mirai no Tenshi, GAIDEN ANEROL e Iruze-chan (Quien ya se animo a leerme :E), si me hizo falta alguien, disculpeme, pero aun así se los agradesco.**

**Proximo capitulo: **Las frías manos de un corazón calido.


	18. Las frías manos de un corazón calido

**Perdon por la tardanza, pero no he tenido la inspiración mas inspiradora que digamos, pero ahora si, espero les guste y valga la pena.**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Matsuri Hino_.

_**Sed de amor: **_**Capitulo 18.- **Las frías manos de un corazón cálido.

**Yuuki's Pov:**

* * *

><p>Allí estaba, tan inmóvil, tan frágil, no me atrevía mover ni un solo pie, si su cuerpo se mantenía así, ¿Qué seria de su rostro? Solo, me acerque un poco, y cuando pude ver la noche hecha de los cabellos de Kaname supe que en realidad era el, corrí hasta ponerme al pie de la cama, no lo podía creer, mi hermano, mi fuerte y hermoso hermano, había caído en manos de la muerte y aun no sabía si se salvaría o no, solo un paso faltaba para poder perder a ese que tanto tiempo me cuido y me comprendió, ese que hasta hace una horas estaba sonriéndome tratando de pasar tiempo conmigo, pero lo ignoré, ¿Estas feliz, mi maldito orgullo? ¿Feliz? Mi pasado era el, mi presente es el, y mi futuro ¡Yo quiero que mi futuro sea el!<p>

– No me lo quites, por favor no me lo quites…– Me semirecoste en su pecho de forma que pudiera seguir viéndole el rostro, parecía que estuviera dormido, pero su respiración era irregular, y su cuerpo sudaba ante los esfuerzos de recuperarse. Uno de sus ojos quería abrirse, pero el otro no lo dejaba, cuando por fin lo logro, pude ver una pequeña lagrima en su ojo izquierdo. – Ka… Ka…– Lentamente con un gran esfuerzo puso su mano en una de mis mejillas.

– Yuuki, no estoy…– Tosió amargamente. – No estoy llorando, mi cuerpo esta usando todas sus medidas para recuperarse y sacar las toxinas… Así que no llores, p-porfavor. – No me había dado cuenta que llevaba un gran rato llorando, inclusive antes de entrar a la gran habitación.

– ¿Toxinas? – Al igual que el, no podía hablar.

– Ese imbecil, me inyecto su propia ponzoña, que descaro de vampiro. – Rió pero el mismo se interrumpió tosiendo, dulcemente quería cambiar la mala atmósfera, pero jamás podría hacerlo si seguía en ese estado, ya que me deprimia aún mas.

– ¿Ponzoña? – Kaname sonrió y cerró los ojos cansado, yo solo me dediqué a escucharlo atentamente.

– Hay… Muchas cosas que aun no sabes sobre la biología y fisiología de los vampiros, ¿Segura que pones atención en clases? – Yo intente sonreírle, y al notarlo el me sonrió también, pero luego se puso muy serio. – Yuuki, ¿Me perdonas? – Se me partió el corazón al verlo aun preocupado por eso.

– Kaname, mi Kaname, ¿Cómo podría no perdonarte? – El sonrió bastante sonrojado.

– Ay, Yuuki, eres, realmente lo mejor que me ha pasado. – Abrasé su mano que aun seguía en mi rostro. – ¿Dónde estamos? – No supe decirle exactamente, ¿Para que preocuparlo?

– En una casa, ya estamos en Japón no te preocupes, estamos lejos de Abel y de todo, tu solo dedícate a recuperarte. – El cerro los ojos nuevamente.

– Muy bien... – Me giro un poco el rostro esquivando mi mirada. – Por lo menos se que puedo morirme sabiendo que estas viva y en paz. – Quise gritar en sollozos cuando me dijo eso, pero…

– Kaname no juegues, ¿Estas jugando verdad? Tu no puedes… – El me interrumpió poniendo uno de sus dedos en mis labios.

– Yuuki, este mundo, no necesita a otro sangre pura, mi muerte no seria una desgracia… Tu en cambio, eres pura y limpia y…

– ¿Qué dices? ¡No piensas en mí! Mi definición de mundo eres tu, ¿Qué voy ha hacer si tu no estas?

– Yuuki, tus palabras me parten el alma.

– ¡Pero si yo estoy muerta en vida! Perdóname, yo no te supe amar, no quiero perderte…

– No te preocupes por eso, tenias tus razones, yo soy el incomprensible que se adueño de ti…

– No es verdad, Kaname, podemos empezar de nuevo y…

– Yuu…– Su mano resbalo de mi.

– ¡Kaname! ¡Mi vida no te vallas por favor! ¿Qué va a ser de la academia sin ti? ¿El mundo vampírico? ¿El mundo humano? ¿Nuestro padres? ¿Nuestros amigos? ¡¿Qué va a ser de mi sin ti? – El no abría los ojos, no hablaba, no podía escucharme. – Kaname, no hay ningún segundo que no quiera pasar contigo, a lado de ti no siento miedo, eres mi catalizador, ¿Se te olvida que he llorado por ti? ¡¿Quieres hacerme llorar mas? – No, no me contestaba.

Me arranque mi suéter rápidamente y rompí la parte de arriba de mi camiseta. Tome rápida pero cuidadosamente su rostro y me agache hasta acercarlo a mi cuello, con mis uñas hice una gran herida en mi cuello y un brote de sangre salto a la cama y una gotas al rostro de mi Kaname. Acerque su boca a la herida pero el no respondía, hasta que lo empuje un poco y pude sentir sus colmillos atravesándome, cuando lo hicieron, le di palmadas en la espalda para que bebiera rápido, pero no lo hacia, no hacia nada, hasta que su ultimo instinto de vampiro reacciono y comenzó a beber lentamente, lo único que se movía de el era su garganta y lengua.

– Kaname, por favor, quiero volver a ver como te ríes de mi, quiero que me abraces como antes y me beses inesperadamente como siempre. – Un nerviosismo me recorrió rápidamente al no ver que me abrazara con sus brazos como siempre lo hacia cuando se alimentaba de mi. Pasamos un largo momento así, hasta que pude sentir que perdía el conocimiento, trate de resistir lo que pude, pero al final mi cuello se alejo de su boca y caí rendida a la cama, con lo que me quedaba de energía lo voltee a ver cuando su torso callo a la cama, toda la sangré que había salido de mi se había corrido por su pecho, toda su camisa estaba manchada y algo en mi me decía que su garganta era la que estaba seca. – Ka… Ka… name. – La única en esa habitación era yo, y un cuerpo inerte a mi lado, quería creer que simplemente estaba dormido pero… Puse mi mano con torpeza sobre la de el, ambas manos ensangrentadas juntas, el dolor y la nostalgia me inundaron… Acaso ¿Este es mi castigo?

_La promesa… Era que nos volveríamos a ver con los mismos ojos de antes… Ahora no se si esos ojos borgoña me miren de nuevo..._

**FLASH BACK**

– ¿Qué quieres? Yo no tengo poder en el supremo consulado, mi situación económica es alta gracias a mis padres, yo… – El se acerco misteriosamente a ella y una guerra de miradas comenzó. Por alguna razón, Yuuki había sentido una familiaridad con esa persona, algo le impedía odiarla, rencor le tenía y no lo quería cerca de ella o de alguien de sus amigos o familia, pero por alguna razón se sentía identificada, y no porque fuera uno de los vampiros de alto estatus sanguíneo.

– Un juramento…– La miraba con tal emoción, claramente la situación para el era muy oportuna, mas, teniendo el control total sobre dos sangre puras. Se encontraban en otra mansión, pero esta situada en Japón, a pocos kilómetros de donde se encontraba su hermano.

– ¿Un… Juramento? –La confusión era obvia en sus ojos, ella disimulando su miedo comenzó a esquivarlo, se sentía bastante indefensa e inútil.

–Así es. – El suspiro con una sonrisa. – Te preguntaras de que se trata. – Yuuki asintió temiendo lo peor que podría venir de la boca de su… Enemigo. –No te pongas nerviosa.

– Por favor, habla de una vez. – Trataba de mostrarse superior y firme, pero su voz temblaba y se cortaba.

– Se mi concubina. – El se acerco hasta estar a pocos centímetros de su refinado rostro, mostrándose pícaro y a la vez el sexo dominante. – Conviértete en mi reina, y te dejare darle tu sangre para que lo salves. – Yuuki sintió sus mejillas arder, aunque por un lado se sentía a punto de salir corriendo para escaparse de tal atrocidad, por el otro se sentía aliviada, si había forma de salvar a Kaname. Se quito las pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos con la manga de su suéter.

– ¿Así lo salvare? – El se levanto e hizo un ademan para que ella pusiera su mano en la suya y la ayudara a levantarse.

– Eso es lo único que tienes que hacer, Kaname necesita sangre para curar esa herida, pero me temo que solo la sangre de un sangre pura puede eliminar el veneno hecho por mí.

– Solo mi sangre puede salvarlo. – Susurro a sus adentros y después cerro sus ojos para verlo nuevamente. – Si, acepto.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

><p>Los rayos solares traspasaban las delgadas cortinas iluminando la habitación, era un día caluroso y húmedo, una mala combinación. Ichijou daba vueltas por la habitación agarrándose la cabeza con inquietud escuchando con atención lo que Cross Kaien decía.<p>

– Entonces Yuuki…– Ichijou estaba espantado, veía a Yuuki como una niña inocente y en algunas ocasiones algo tonta y confiada, pero en especial, demasiado noble incluso para su propia seguridad.

— Asi es, y me siento culpable por que todo esto paso dentro de la academia… Pero no importa ya, hare lo que haya en mis manos para impedir esa boda… Mientras, Ichijou-kun, espero que cuides de Kaname, que no se mueva por nada del mundo…— El ojiverde asintió.

– No…– En un descuido del ojiverde, Kaname se levanto de torso para arriba y lanzo con rapidez la sabana que lo cubría. En su herida tenia vendajes llenos de sangre, no le importo cuando un ligero despertar comenzó en los sentidos vampíricos de su compañero, y sin ningún cuidado comenzó a retirarlas una por una. No había rastro de su herida, solo una gran cicatriz rodeada de unas pequeñas, inclusive Kaien estaba asombrado.

– Todo estaba planeado. – El ahora nuevamente cazador tenía razón, Yuuki había caído en una trampa en la que arrastro consigo a Kaname, o tal vez ¿Fue al revés?

— Así que Yuuki siempre estuvo involucrada…

— Kaname, ¿A qué te refieres con "Siempre"? — Ichijou levanto una ceja.

— La sangre de Yuuki, es la única que puede eliminar este veneno, ya que su sangre es el mismísimo veneno. — Ambos miraron al oji-borgoña, asombrados y sin comprender…

— ¿Su sangre el veneno?

— El bastardo de Abel, convino su ponzoña, huesos, agua purificada y hierbas con la sangre de Yuuki, y cubrió su espada con el líquido resultante para implantarla en mi…

— ¿Cómo habrá ideado tal plan? — Kaien se tocaba la barbilla pensativamente.

— Eso es lo de menos, ¿Cómo fue que consiguió la sangre de Yuuki? No me he despegado de ella más que…

— ¿Qué?

— Olvídenlo, ya no quiero hablar del tema.

— ¡¿Pero qué? No estás en posición de escoger. — El cazador se levanto gritándole al sangre pura.

— Bájame el tono. — El pelinegro golpeo la cabeza del director.

— No esperes que tu calificación sea igual de perfecta esta ocasión. — Susurro Kaien entre gruñidos.

—Entonces…

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Kaname? – Los otros dos presentes hablaron al unisonó, creyendo que el pelinegro tendría una solución para librarse de esta.

— ¿Cómo que, qué? Nadie me quita lo que es mío, no me voy a dar por vencido hasta que mi Yuuki regrese a mis brazos. – Estaba firmemente seguro de lo que quería, desde que se planteo directamente que quería a Yuuki más que a una hermana, sabía que problemas como ese vendrían, estaba preparado para que más sangre se corriera por sus manos.

— Entonces, ¿Vamos a salvarla a pesar de la presencia de otro sangre pura? – Kaien y Kaname se comieron vivo a Ichijou con la pura mirada.

— Obviamente. – Kaname se levanto como si nada, empezó a estirarse para que sus músculos se desentumieran y noto la ropa traída para el. El director asintió cuando la mirada borgoña se dirigió a el, seria mejor cambiarse de ropa antes de desplomar su olor por todo el continente, lo único que le faltaría seria una estampida de vampiros frenéticos.

* * *

><p>Sentía dolor en la parte mas sensible de su cuello, eso la despertó de su sueño más o menos apacible. La brisa de la mañana en esos meses era bastante acogedora, un olor combinado con las hojas y flores de los sakuras inundaba sus fosas nasales, y las cosquillas provocadas por un pequeño pétalo rosado en su nariz, la hicieron abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que nuevamente estaba en un lugar desconocido. Dio una miradita a su derecha y pudo deleitar decoraciones majestuosamente hermosas y a simple vista, de materiales muy finos y costosos. Presintió un olor a tabaco a su lado y al voltear de topo con cabellos negros como los de su hermano, pero más largos.<p>

— Que bueno que ya estas despierta.

— ¿Dónde estoy? – El pelinegro mantenía sus ojos cerrados en dirección a la puerta, pero después cuando se giro hacia la castaña, no la encontró en un buen ángulo, si habláramos de moral. – ¡Kyyaaa! – Yuuki pego el grito en el cielo cuando se levanto un poco… ¡Estaba desnuda! Y sin querer había permitido al otro vampiro ver sus, aun no completamente desarrollados, encantos de mujer, ubicados entre su abdomen y cuello. Ella estaba a punto de acusarlo de haberle hecho algo, cuando este recalco:

— Yo no te hice nada, tu ropa estaba manchada de sangre así que les permití a las criadas que te la retiraran, fueron a buscarte ropa, y te dejaron así ya que eres demasiado diminuta como para usar el vestido que te trajeron.

— ¿A quien llamas diminuta? – (1.50 m)

— Emmm. – (1.92 m)

— Olvídalo. – Después de observarlo detenidamente… – ¡Vete! No disfrutes de la situación. – Cubriéndose comenzó a lanzarle almohadas o la primer cosa que veía.

— Lo siento…– Fue lo único que dijo antes de abandonar la habitación.

Yuuki comenzó a observar las 4 paredes que la rodeaban, se preguntaba si era una prisionera o si simplemente estaba allí como una huésped, no podía imaginarse de otra manera, considerando que si realmente iba a pasar lo que ella creía, pronto se convertiría en la señora de allí. Se levanto usando una sabana como vestido y se pudo a dar vueltas por la habitación inquietamente, ella podía sentir que Kaname estaba a salvo, pero también consideraba muy bien el hecho de estar equivocada. Se detuvo frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo de marco dorado y se observo en él, su cabello estaba algo revuelto, pero no despeinado y su piel se veía más blanca que nunca, se sentía… Algo angelical. Se puso de frente completamente y dejo resbalar de una manera lenta la sabana que cubría su cuerpo, dejando un camino de piel desnuda. Hasta que su cobertura estuvo perfectamente sobre el suelo se quedo un rato mirando fijamente su figura desnuda en el espejo, en su cuello se encontraba aun la herida que ella misma se había causado intencionalmente, una ligera marca pero aun así notoria, comenzó a tocarla suspirando recordando las experiencias vividas gracias a ella…

— Ah, si, aquí esta tu…– Sus mejillas se tiñeron automáticamente cuando el intruso vampiro ingreso a la habitación si siquiera tocar. Ella se lanzo al suelo abrazándose a si misma y tomando de nuevo la sabana que la podría salvar un poco de aquella humillación. – O-oye…– Se había quedado pasmado aun viéndola con un ligero toque de lujuria.

— ¡Lárgate y no regreses! – Tomo uno de los floreros cerca de ella y lo lanzo a la puerta, esta antes se cerró obstruyendo a su objetivo y un grito de "Lo siento" la termino sacando de sus casillas. Aun hincada en el suelo comenzó a hablarse a si misma. – Hmph, este… Imbécil. – Detrás de ella la ventana se abrió dejando el paso a una caja blanca con una notita pegada, la princesa estiro su mano hasta que llego a la cama y después jalo la caja.

_Perdón de nuevo, realmente no creí que estuvieras… Así, se que no te gusta estar aquí, y que si te pido perdón por eso, no me vas a otorgar eso que ansió, pero si te sirve de consuelo, eres realmente hermosa. _

_Abel._

_P.S: Aquí está un conjunto de ropa. _

La castaña seguía enfadada con el sangre pura, no lo bajaba de bastardo, desgraciado y de paso, pervertido, aunque fuera del contexto, la verdad es que no había sido tratada mal, pero sabia quien era y a quien pertenecía, a ella no podía agradarle alguien que odiaba a los Kuran, o tal vez, la única causa era Kaname. Dado el hecho de la situación en la que se encontraba lo único que podía hacer era pensar, nuevamente estaba aislada de la capacidad de escoger por sí misma. Se levanto y se sentó en la orilla de la cama observando la caja, no se sorprendería mucho si cuando la abriera encontrara un montón de serpientes de plástico y estas empezaran a volar por la habitación. Con una de sus uñas rasgo el listón rojo que rodeaba el objeto, al abrirlo, vio un montón de papel de regalo dentro y al fondo algo gris y brillante, al sacarlo vio como la tela tomaba forma de vestido, un color gris con detalles blancos, calculando a simple vista pareciera llegarle un poco sobre las rodillas y los tirantes se reunían al cruzarse en su cuello. Mas al fondo estaban unos zapatos del mismo color con un pequeño tacón. Escucho la puerta abrirse y estuvo a punto de pegar el grito en el cielo otra vez, pero después noto que se trataba de una mujer.

– Disculpe, Aozora-sama, Elizabeth-sama la espera en el jardín principal. – Las expresiones de la princesa eran de mas que confusión, pero antes de poder decir pio, la puerta se cerró con la chica de coletas pelirrojas saliendo de la habitación. ¿Era hora de averiguar algo más?

* * *

><p>–Sinceramente me sorprende que formules planes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kaname. – Takuma se consolaba mentalmente al considerar la posibilidad de un trato pacifico.<p>

– A mi no me sorprende, siempre ha sido así, pero al idea de distribuir parte de nuestra sangre hacia un camino al que no nos dirigimos nos dará algo de tiempo después de que los guardias se enteren de que no estemos. – Las sonrisotas de los dos rubios eran muy parecidas a las de un cuento para niños

– ¿Es eso un plan? – Kaname lo miro curiosamente cuando estos dejaron de bailotear solos.

– Si… Es, lo que hemos estado haciendo, todo acorde a tu plan para salvar a la princesa, ¿Verdad?

– Amm, yo aun no tengo un plan. – El pelinegro se mantuvo en calma a pesar de los gritos silenciosos a su alrededor.

– ¿Entonces que hemos estado haciendo? – Kaien se puso frente a Kaname.

– ... – Este lo esquivo y siguió caminando por el camino de tierra que estaba en el inicio del pequeño bosque.

* * *

><p>El recorrido del gran pasillo se hacia eterno, solo eran paredes con muchas puertas a las que no podía entrar, y fotografías de personas a las que no conocía, pinturas, mas bien, pinturas al oleo por al parecer, artistas muy refinados y famosos, ya que la presencia de una buena mano se encontraba plasmada en cada cuadro de lienzo blanco. Se sentía un poco presionada por los últimos momentos que recorrían su mente de lado a lado, y lo peor de todo, es que si Yuuki odiaba algo, era la gente estirada, la habían corregido en todo, planteándole la primera pagina de su libro de reglas.<p>

– ¿Es esto necesario? – Las bruscas manos de la pelirroja se habían dedicado a hacerle un recogido a la princesa que mantenía su cara de pocos amigos.

– Es eso, o bien, podría cortarse el cabello hasta los hombros. – Emitio un chirrido de gato mientras tocaba su cabello. – Una mujer de sociedad no puede estar con esos mechones rebeldes se ve bastante vul…– La criada se quedo helada en su posición, solo escuchándose el quejido de la castaña que se estrello contra la dura espalda.

– A mi me gustan sus mechones rebeldes. – Quien lo diría, presumiéndole que ella respetaba las reglas sobre el cabello teniendo un amo que llevaba el cabello más largo que la castaña.

– Me-me retiro. – La pelirroja agacho la cabeza y dio media vuelta.

– Ju ju, si que te ves linda. – Ignoro el cumplido y continúo con sus pensamientos.

– ¿Quién es ella? – Se escuchaba el tonito de molestia en la punta de la lengua.

– Solo una sirvienta…

– ¿Sirvienta? Pareciera que…– Noto como el pelinegro mostro mas interés en sus palabras. – Nada. –

– ¿Cómo qué? ¿Como si estuviera celosa de ti? – La castaña se sorprendió bastante, no era exactamente eso lo que pensaba.

– Sigo sin entender nada. – Yuuki le apunto con un dedo amenazadoramente. – Para empezar, ¿Cómo es que me conocen aquí?, ¿Por qué me han cambiado el apellido?, ¿Quién rayos es esa mujer que quiere hablar conmigo?, ¿Por…? – Dejo de habla cuando noto que el pelinegro le sonreía como un niño. – ¿Por qué sonríes?

– Gracias. – Este le tomo la mano y la llevo hasta sus labios. – Te agradezco que te hayas comportado tan dócilmente ante tantas cosas nuevas, realmente te lo agradezco. – Yuuki se sonrojo cuando Abel le beso la mano y después la soltó.

– No te creas, no estoy de acuerdo en muchas cosas.

– Contestare todas, todas tus preguntas, pero tendrás que prometerme una cosa.

– ¿Otra? – El asintió.

– Prométeme, que iras al baile de esta noche conmigo. – La pensó mucho antes de contestar.

– Yo, ¿Voy a encontrarme con los miembros de la nobleza? – Se sentía que había traicionado a sus amigos, no quería verlos.

– No necesariamente, si no quieres no. – La castaña agacho la cabeza con sincera tristeza. – Esto, ven aquí, mientras vamos caminando pregúntame lo que quieras. – Ella lo miro mientras este la tomaba de la espalda y la invitaba a caminar.

– ¿Lo que yo quiera? – Pregunto otra vez.

– Si.

– ¿Por qué me han cambiado el nombre?

– ¿Te refieres al Aozora? – Ella asintió. – Serás mi esposa, ¿No es lógico que ya uses mi apellido?

– ¿Tu nombre es Aozora Abel? – El negó con la cabeza. – ¡¿Entonces? – Se desespero.

– Cálmate, cálmate, mi nombre no es Abel, es solo un alias.

– ¿Un alias?

– Vivo en América y Europa, no voy a llevar un nombre japonés. – Yuuki sintió la vanidad, la vanidad hablando. – Déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Aozora Tsukasa.

– Cada momento me sorprendo mas de ti.

– Me siento alagado. – Sonrió anchamente.

– No lo hagas. – Contesto amargadamente.

Mientras caminaban, Yuuki sintió una presencia detrás de ellos, alarmada se giro dando la vuelta, ya que la presencia sentida no era una normal, pero cuando logro ver a quien los seguía, se encontró con un hombre rubio de ojos azules sonriendo.

– Que linda criaturita, ¿Esta es la chica que has escogido como esposa, Abel? – Noto la familiaridad en ambos.

– Pues si, ¿Que ha pasado, Zange?

– No, no, nada importante, solo quería conocer a la pequeña doncella, o, y es una Kuran, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Ese hombre actuaba como si no supiera nada de ella.

– Yu… Yuu…

– Yuuki, se llama Yuuki. – Ambos se sonrieron al ver a la princesa sorprendida.

– Disculpe, ¿Nos hemos visto antes? – Yuuki lo miraba extrañada.

– No, lo dudo, pequeña, pero te aseguro que de ahora en adelante si lo haremos. – Yuuki aun lo miraba. – Bueno, los dejo, tengo que hacer algunas cosas. – Yuuki asintió, Zange dio media vuelta y Abel comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, cuando Yuuki sintió la respiración del rubio cerca de su oído. – Ten cuidado con Elizabeth-sama. – Ella le dedico una mirada de curiosidad, pero el solo se despidió y siguió caminando. Mientras pensaba, comenzó a caminar de nuevo ante la mano estirada del pelinegro.

– Ahora, ¿Puedo hacerte yo una pregunta? – El la miraba ahora con seriedad.

– Supongo.

– ¿Por qué hablas conmigo como si nada? ¿No se supone que yo casi mato a tu amado? – Las palabras retumbaron en su cabeza, ella se hacia la misma pregunta.

– Yo… Yo no se… ¡Idiota! – Le dio un empujón y se le adelanto, caminando en frente de el.

– Fu, fu, ¿Este es el fin del cuestionario?

– ¿Por qué le haces esto a Kaname? – Ella esperaba una respuesta maléfica y oscura.

– Por nada especial, es una costumbre. – Sintió un mareo.

– ¿Co-costumbre? – El seguía sonriendo.

– Así es. – Dieron vuelta en un pasillo. – Como vez, soy mayor que Kaname por algunos bastantes años, entonces lo he conocido desde que era un pequeño vampiro, así que, como muestra de mi vigoroso amor, me encanta hacerle daño con armas o golpes, para ver su linda carita de odio hacia mí, ¿No es una ternura?

– Eres un…– Con un movimiento rápido el la estrello contra la pared bruscamente, la princesa lo miraba desconcertada y con cierto miedo, mientras el tomaba uno de sus mechones para olerlo.

– Kaname te debe tratar como una reina…– Yuuki no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño grito ahogado al sentir la mano de el sangre pura moviendo ligeramente la falda de su vestido, y sospechosamente tocando suavemente una zona que comenzaba a acercarse a su intimidad cada segundo que pasaba. Sonreía gatunamente.

– Que increíble, ¿Quién será el del problema? ¿Kaname está jugando al caballero? o… ¿Tratas de mantener tu virginidad? ¿Cuál será? – Tomo con ambas manos el rostro sonrojado de Yuuki, y acerco lentamente sus labios a los de ella, pero cuando sus labios rozaron sensualmente los de ella…

– Perdón. – Un hombre alto de cabello azulado apareció en plena escena. – Abel-sama ¿Podría guardarse la diversión para después? Lo buscan. – El pelinegro suspiro y se separo de la castaña.

– Supongo que tú también tienes cosas que hacer. – Camino hacia el peliazul y después le mando un sonrisita a Yuuki, quien aun estaba pegada en la pared.

– Yo… soy…

— ¿Podemos irnos? – Sintió como su corazón se levanto del susto girándose poniendo su guardia arriba. – ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Tu seguías aquí? – La pelirroja no contesto y solo dio media vuelta con una mala cara.

— Apresúrese, Elizabeth-sama tiene cosas que hacer. – Esta la ayuda a levantarse aun mirándola como si fuera el bicho más raro antes visto. Con un paso torpe siguió clavada en sus pensamientos. La confundía, la confundía mucho esa situación, era imposible para ella pensar en Kaname y Abel al mismo tiempo, su atención por alguna razón se iba siempre a uno, como si alguna parte de la historia… No encajara.

— Aquí esta. – De nuevo, Yuuki se estrello contra la firme espalda de la pelirroja de coletas, pero ya no dijo nada. – Entre, se topara con el centro del jardín y allí la encontrara. – Sin más, la sirvienta se fue en dirección contraria.

Era una puerta de marco dorado con molduras de mariposas con ventanas de vidrios de color que no dejaban ver el otro lado, toco la dura puerta y comenzó a rasguñar, se cacheteo lentamente al pensar morderlo para saber si era oro de verdad, ¿Cómo es que su mente se desviaba a diferentes rumbos? Abrió lentamente la puerta, quedo muy asombrada al escuchar el sonido de de agua cayendo, pero no fueron las ondas creadas por olas de agua las que la dejaron que la boca abierta, si no unas ondas rubias y cortas que brillaban en el sol.

— Permiso. — Yuuki desvió su mirada, sabía que mirar fijamente a alguien era de mala educación, una recomendación muy repetida por su padre.

— ¿Quién te crees? — Unos ojos dorados miraban con furia y presunción.

— ¿Disculpe? Creo que no nos conocemos como para que se dirija a mi de esa forma. — Algo muy dentro de si la obligo a amentar su tono y expresión, el estrés y depresión contenida salieron a la luz transformados en enojo por un leve impulso.

— Yo soy Wavern Elizabeth, la ex prometida del amo de esta mansión. — Yuuki ya empezaba a comprender. — Si tan solo tu no hubieses aparecido, probablemente en este momento seria la ama y señora de este lugar.

— Por mi no hay problema, te regalo el absurdo titulo, no solo no lo necesito ¡No lo quiero! — La engreída mujer se levanto de su silla.

— Hmph. — Ella tomo la barbilla de la castaña y la levanto ligeramente. — Asi que, estas aquí como la mascota de Abel, al parecer tengo razón y al final de cuenta no serás la mujer de el…

Los ojos cafeces de Yuuki se quedaron mirando con molestia a su nueva "Amiga" mientras que movía su vestido exageradamente grande y rosa, como si fuera a un baile o aun peor, como si fuera una presumida reina, solo le hacía falta la corona.

* * *

><p>Los 3 cazadores continuaban caminando hacia el destino de su siguiente mandato.<p>

— ¿Acaso no podían llevarnos en auto? Llevamos 2 horas caminando y nada…— Kaito se quejaba cada 5 minutos. — Zero, ¿Estás seguro de que quieres venir? Según sabemos fue un ataque leve a… — Yagari toco el hombro de Kaito. — ¿Qué?

— Digamos que mi estúpido alumno al igual que tu y cualquier cazador siente una depresión al no haber matado a ningún vampiro en un tiempo. — Yagari apretó el agarre haciendo a Kaito que se retorciera de dolor.

— Im… becil.

— Al final de cuentas no ha podido salir de la academia por el encargo que le dejaron…— Kaito alejo la mano de Yagari.

— ¿Encargo? — Su sensei asintió.

— Le dejaron de tarea que se familiarizara un poco con la mocosa sangre pura. — Zero solo suspiro.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es tu nueva amiga? — Pregunto Kaito burlonamente.

— Kaito. — Zero por fin emitió sonido.

— ¿Qué?

— Jodete.

— Zero Idio…— Un chirrido espeluznante obligo a Yagari y Kaito a que se taparan los oídos con desesperación, Zero mostro un rostro de molestia, pero no se movió mucho, presumiendo que sus sentidos a pesar de ser mas agudos, eran más resistentes.

Los ojos lilas del peli-plata se abrieron con una expresión que no muchos habían visto en el joven cazador, e ignorando a sus compañeros en el suelo, vio hacia atrás girando su cuerpo, una nueva presencia, un nuevo olor, no sabia que era eso, pero por primera vez en su vida un miedo congelante recorrió su corazón y mente alertándolo de que luchar seria de valientes, pero huir de inteligentes.

* * *

><p><strong>Unas horas después…<strong>

— ¡Me estas matando! — Grito la castaña a la pelirroja que apretaba su corsé con el mayor cuidado, pero que aun así causaba dolor a la princesa.

—Perdóneme, Yuuki-sama, es que sus caderas aun no están perfectamente desarrolladas. — Yuuki capto la indirecta.

— Amargada, déjame a mi ayudarle a Yuuki-sama, ¿Por qué no vas y le besas los pies a Elizabeth-sama? — Otra mujer usando el uniforme de sirvienta apareció por la puerta con una mala cara dirigida hacia la de coletas.

— Si tu lo dices, lo hare. — Contesto sarcásticamente dejando el paso libre a que ella ayudara a Yuuki, quien se encontraba agarrada con todas sus fuerzas del tocador.

— Tranquila, no escuche a esa cría. — Cuando Yuuki desvió su mirada, las otras dos se sacaron la lengua.

— Gracias. — Ella recupero la postura. — A propósito, ¿Por qué me odia? — Su salvadora se le acerco un poco más para susurrarle al oído.

— Es que… Marylin desde hace tiempo es la mano derecha de Elizabeth-sama, unos dicen que ella le tiene tanto respeto que es capaz de hacer lo que sea por ella, otros dicen que esta de lado de ella solo para estar cerca de Abel-sama, así que probablemente ella este celosa de usted. — La rubia emitió una pequeña risita que iluminaba sus ojos azules bajo esas gafas, le recordaba mucho a su incomprendible amiga.

—Uff. — Se dio cuenta que la tortura ya casi terminaba.

— Yuuki-sama, ¿Me permite hacer algo indiscreto que la envuelva a usted? — Yuuki se giro para mirarla confundida.

— Pues… si… depende.

— Ohh, Yuuki-sama. — Remarco en voz alta. — Probablemente las manos de la mocosa aquella la lastimaron, no vaya a ser que Abel-sama se preocupe por usted…— La pelirroja miro con furia a su compañera, pero cuando se encontró con la mirada de Yuuki, se controlo un poco y miro hacia otro lado.

— Oye…

— ¿No estará embarazada? — Marylin soltó una bandeja de copas de vidrio que salpicaron pequeños cristales hacia diferentes lados, por suerte ninguno había caído cerca de Yuuki. Se noto mucho mas su enfado cuando esta salió de la habitación.

— ¿No fuiste demasiado dura?

— ¿Usted cree?

— Si, Em… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Jamie, un gusto Yuuki-sama…— Se inclino mostrando respeto.

— No, no, no, solo llámame Yuuki…— La ojiazul sonrió anchamente hacia Yuuki, quien suspiro junto a una sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos, Yuuki estaba lista, usaba un vestido negro que combinaba con la sombra de sus ojos. Cuando estaba caminando junto a Jamie, se encontró con un espejo y cuando se observo en el, se sintió realmente hermosa, ella siempre se vestía y las veces que usaba maquillaje, lo colocaba ella sola al igual que arreglaba su cabello, pero por primera vez se dejo en las manos de un profesional que hizo todos sus intentos por dar a conocer los encantos ocultos de la princesa, se quedo un momento atónita preguntándose quién era la vampiresa de piel blanca como la nieve y labios coloreados de un rojo sangre que imitaba todos sus movimientos, pero de una manera más elegante y escalofriante que la joven de cabellos revueltos que estaba acostumbrada a ver todas las mañanas. Se toco el rostro asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden y se quedo viendo sus propios ojos recordando esos mismos en una tonalidad mas rojiza, su lado engreído deseo tanto que Kaname la viera vestida así, quería ver una versión de Kaname que estuviera babeando por ella… Más de lo usual.

Al terminar de auto-alagarse cerró los ojos y llamo a su nueva confidente.

— Jamie, ¿Qué tipo de persona es Abel? — Sintió un escalofrió cuando unos varoniles brazos rodearon la cadera de la vampiresa del espejo, y después una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando sintió unos labios tocando su oreja con aire seductor.

— ¿Qué tipo de persona te gustaría que fuera? — Sus cabellos castaños y rizados se combinaron con los negros y lacios, como si estuvieran bailando.

— Tu… Tu… Idiota. — Se sintió vulnerable al ver a la mujer del espejo agachar su cabeza con un sonrojo que ni el maquillaje en polvo ocultaba.

— Es la segunda vez que me dices idiota, y todo en un mismo día, ¿No crees que podría enfadarme? — Rio, pero aunque lo hizo amenazadoramente, con cuidado le dio vuelta a Yuuki y acerco mas su rostro. — Tendré que castigarte…— De nuevo toco los labios de Yuuki con los de el, y pego su cuerpo con el de ella, ambos sentían la respiración de el otro, Yuuki estuvo a punto de estallar y aunque fuera inútil, intentar matarlo con sus propias manos, el seguía dentro de su trance ignorando la mirada asesina de esta, pero después de un momento se separo.

— Este es tu castigo, tendrás que tranquilizar tus hormonas alborotadas disimuladamente, descartando que estas sean satisfechas… — Yuuki se quedo vacilando y procesando lo dicho anteriormente, pero después aunque no lo quería, comprendió. Sentía como su cuerpo se empezaba a cambiar de temperatura.

— Vamos. — El sonrientemente tomo su mano y la jalo rápidamente y juntos doblaron hacia la derecha y cerca, se pudo divisar una semi-abierta de la cual se escuchaba música y una tenue luz mostraba su cara…

* * *

><p>"<strong>Algunas" dudas aclaradas en el próximo capitulo…<strong>

**Gracias por sus reviews**

**Proximo capitulo: **Yuuki y Kaname/Yuuki y Abel


End file.
